Journal d'une sorcière
by Affreuses sisters
Summary: Elle le déteste. Non, elle le hait! Quand Dubois se met en tête qu'embêter une poufsouffle au caractère bien trempé est divertissant... ça donne une cinquième année mouvemantée. By Lu' :D
1. Prologue

**B**onjour, bonjour. **B**on alors ceci est ma première fic alors... **B**ah j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez et excuserez les petits écarts possibles en raison de mes débuts forts récents. **D**ans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, quels qu'ils soient (positifs ou non). **E**n espérant sincèrement que ça vous plaise,

**Lu' **©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Prologue

« Cléo, réveille-toi ! »

Encore toute endormie, je me lève et me dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, il en ressort que mes cheveux châtain mi-longs sont en désordre et mes yeux bleus sont fatigués. Ma silhouette maigre, soit exemptée de toutes formes pouvant être jugées comme intéressantes par un garçon bourré d'hormones, est habillée d'un pyjama lavande trop court. Résultat de cette analyse, affligeant. Mais je m'y habitue…

Je descends dans la cuisine. Mon père et mes cinq frères et sœurs mangent en silence leur petit-déjeuner. Il faut croire qu'eux aussi ont été réveillé par la douce voix de ma mère si j'en juge de par leurs têtes. Ma mère, Datura Purple, est une sorcière de sang pur très énergique et très stressée, alors autant dire que les matins de rentrée ne sont pas des plus agréables chez nous.

Je me sers un verre de jus de citrouille et regarde d'un œil morne ma mère s'agiter dans toute la maison, en nous traitant de tous les noms de mollusques (« J'ai engendré des limaces ou quoi ? ») pendant que nous essayons de finir notre petit déjeuner de manière pas trop lente (le mot rapide étant banni de notre vocabulaire si tôt le matin…) afin que ma chère mère évite de mourir prématurément pour cause d'un stress intense, comme il se manque de peu d'arriver à chaque rentrée scolaire.

Après deux heures de cris stridents en provenance de ma génitrice, nous arrivons enfin à la gare de King Cross. Là encore, ma charmante mère réussit à pester contre nous durant le, pourtant minime, trajet qui nous sépare de la voiture familial (mon père est un né moldu…) au quai. C'est avec une douceur maternelle qu'elle réussit à mettre trois menaces à la minute en nous énonçant ce qui nous arrivera si on rate le train. Inutile de préciser la bonne ambiance…

Aussi, dès que nous sommes sur la voie 9¾, je me dépêche de monter dans le train et d'échapper ainsi à cette furie. Je trouve rapidement un compartiment vide, et essaye de monter cette ****** de valise dans le filet à bagage.

« Salut ! »

Je sursaute et ma valise me tombe dessus. J'entends un rire cristallin et essaye péniblement de me relever. Une grande blonde aux allures de mannequin me regarde d'un air narquois. Eden. Une des amies avec qui je partage le dortoir.

« Merci de ton aide… dis-je d'un ton agacé. »

La blonde rejette ses cheveux en arrière à la manière l'Oréal (la fameuse marque de produits de beauté moldue…) et me toise d'un regard amusé.

« Je montais ma valise, me répond-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Et voilà, c'est toujours comme ça avec Eden. Pourtant pas rancunière (ou du moins, si, mais j'ai appris avec le temps qu'avec Eden ça n'a aucun effet sinon de l'amuser d'avantage), nous nous mettons ensuite à papoter. Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvre et une frimousse aux joues roses et aux cheveux bruns et bouclés apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Alexie. C'est ma meilleure amie, et ce, depuis la première année. Je lui saute au cou, vraiment heureuse de la revoir quand un cri retentit derrière nous. Je m'écarte d'Alex et voit une grande brune au carré plongeant foncer en courant vers nous. Je souris en reconnaissant Gwen (enfin Gwenaëlle mais elle préfère Gwen alors… Pourquoi pas ? Puis c'est plus court comme ça.). Ses yeux marron comparables à la couleur et au pétillement du Coca me fixe pour mieux me sauter au cou à son tour. Nous retournons ensuite dans le compartiment où Gwen enlace à son tour une Eden, à la base réticente mais au fond, nous le savons, très heureuse aussi, ainsi qu'Alexie.

Le train démarre et ma mère, qui m'a enfin dénichée et semble (merci Merlin) calmée maintenant que nous sommes tous montés, me fait des signes par la fenêtre. Mon petit frère Achille, le dernier de la famille, court après le train pour me voir le plus longtemps possible. Je lui envoie des bisous avec la main. Puis le train prend un tournant et la gare disparaît.

A peine rassise, Gwen me regarde d'un air qui ne me dit rien qui vaille et pose l'inévitable question.

« Isaac s'est trouvé une copine ? »

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser que Gwenaëlle fantasme a mort sur mon frère aîné.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que mon frère reste le plus clair de son temps à étudier, alors les filles… Puis tu sais combien nous sommes porches, je soupire.

- Génial ! Il est libre alors… s'exclame Gwen. »

Puis elle se tourne vers Eden pour élaborer des plans de séduction. Je pousse un soupir résigné. C'est vrai que mon frère Isaac n'est pas moche, il est grand, musclé, les cheveux bruns bouclés, les yeux bleus profond, bref, tout le portrait de mon père. Mais bon, ça se voit qu'elle ne le connaît pas assez. Il est tout sauf agréable (en tout cas avec moi) et dépourvu de tout humour. Aussi bien nous nous entendions bien quand nous étions petits, autant maintenant… Il y a eu un genre de cassure lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard et depuis je garde une certaine rancœur et n'arrive pas à l'associer à des qualités.

Bref… Je me mets à parler avec Alexie et elle me raconte ses vacances en France avec sa famille puis me refait la liste de tous les joueurs de Quidditch qu'elle trouve mignons. Oui, ma meilleure amie est timide mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir établi une « règle » selon laquelle, après d'importantes recherches selon Eden lors de l'établissement de _la règle_, l'année dernière, la plupart des joueurs de Quidditch sont magnifiques même si le sport n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux (ce à quoi je proteste fortement !).

Bref, le voyage se passait tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur …

Olivier Dubois. C'est un gryffondor qui est en cinquième année comme nous, et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Son passe-temps favori : me faire chier (surtout depuis qu'il a vu que ça marchait hyper bien !). Le problème est que je peux pas m'empêcher de réagir (plus ou moins violemment, ça dépend de mon humeur) à ses propos. Alors à peine a-t-il ouvert la bouche que je lui ai lancé un « Casse-toi, Dubois ! » d'une voix acide. Et là, une tête boutonneuse apparaît derrière lui. Marclévi, un de ses imbéciles d'amis, se met à ricaner bêtement.

« Ben alors, Chloé, t'as pas bien dormi pour être aimable comme ça … Ah non, j'avais oublié, c'est un talent naturel chez toi, la gentillesse! »

Ah, le bouffon, je hais quand on écorche mon prénom et il le sait très bien !

- Euh ... Cléo, tu devrais te calmer, tu es toute rouge et si ça continue l'écume qui menace de sortir de ta bouche va nous inonder, me souffle Alexie, incroyablement peu compatissante quand il s'agit de Dubois (je ne sais pourquoi mes amies le supporte et le trouve même _marrant_… Arg !)

- Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser, vu que je ne me sens pas très désiré. Dommage, si on excepte le monstre là-bas, j'aurais aimé être en compagnie de jolies demoiselles… »

Marclévi rit d'un air niais.

Je me jette sur eux, mais ils ont déjà fermé la porte et je me la prends en pleine tête.

Après avoir crié les pires gros mots que je connaisse dans sa direction, je me retourne vers les trois autres qui gloussent comme des poules et leur jette un regard assassin.

Et voilà, il faut toujours que ce crétin vienne me faire chier, même le premier jour de la rentrée…

Je passe le reste du voyage à bouder dans mon coin tandis que Eden, Gwen et Alex parlent de mecs. J'entends même ces ingrates minauder d'une voix fausse combien elles sont heureuses du compliment de ce _cher Olivier_. Beurk.


	2. Chapitre 1: Grosse honte, disputes

**V**oilà donc le nouveau chapitre... **J'**espère toujours que ça vous plaira, que voulez vous il faut de tout pour faire un monde... :) **J**e voulais aussi remercier les deux revieweuses de mon premier chapitre! **:)**

**Lu' **©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 1 : Grosse honte, disputes, secrets et manigances

Le train s'arrête en gare de Pré au Lard et nous descendons du train. Alexie s'éloigne pour rejoindre les autres préfets. De loin, on voit Hagrid qui fait signe aux premières années. J'aperçois, perdu dans la foule, mon petit frère Eugène. Il a l'air com-plè-te-ment perdu.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les calèches et montons dans une vide. A peine prenons-nous place dedans qu'elle se met en route. Je jubile intérieurement qu'Olivier n'ait pu réussir à monter dedans comme l'année dernière…

Eh oui, lui et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour depuis le début de la troisième année, quand je suis entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. Je passais les essais, puis j'ai été sélectionnée (ô bonheur !). Pour montrer ma joie, j'ai voulu faire un looping, sauf qu'au décollage je me suis pris le pied dans une batte (oui, je suis très douée), et je me suis rétamée par terre. Et là, qui je vois mort de rire dans les gradins, mon ami Olivier… Comme j'ai du sang de serpentard dans les veines (merci à ma très chère mère), je suis tout de suite partie au quart de tour. Et c'est là que ce cher Olivier s'est découvert une passion pour me faire chier, c'est tellement drôle, d'après lui.

Bref, retournons à la situation actuelle… Nous arrivons dans la grande salle et nous nous dirigeons vers la table des Poufsouffle. Je sais, ça paraît bizarre que je sois à Poufsouffle, et d'ailleurs le Choixpeau a hésité à m'envoyer à Serpentard (à cause de mon caractère, vous l'aurez compris…). Mais étant donné que je suis une traître à mon sang (mon père est un né moldu), ça n'aurait pas marché. Alors il a décrété que Poufsouffle serait bien. Même si je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas m'y sentir à ma place, contrairement à Gwen et Alex.

Je m'égare encore… Nous nous asseyons et McGonnagall, suivie des premières années, entre. Elle installe un tabouret à quatre pieds et pose le Choixpeau dessus, puis le chapeau se met à chanter. J'adore les chansons du Choixpeau…

La chanson terminée, des applaudissements remplissent la salle, puis McGonnagall commence à appeler les élèves.

« Abbot, Hannah !

- Poufsouffle ! »

Toute notre maison acclame la nouvelle venue.

La répartition continue puis arrive le nom de…

« Potter, Harry ! »

Des murmures s'élevent dans toute la salle. Je me penche vers Alexie.

« Elle a bien dit Harry Potter ?! Celui qui a tué Tu-Sais-Qui ?!

- Euh oui... Je crois, me répond elle d'un air aussi étonné que moi.

- Naaan, c'est ce gnome qui a fait ça ? je demande.

- Faut croire…»

Après un petit moment, le Choixpeau interrompt les murmures et hurle:

« Gryffondor ! »

L'élève d'après est mon portrait craché en plus masculin et plus enfantin. Je lui fais un signe de la main et mon frère me sourit faiblement.

« Purple, Eugène !

- Serdaigle ! »

Et un serdaigle de plus dans la famille, après tout ce n'est que le quatrième de la famille à y aller (si on compte papa) ! Quelle famille d'intellos ! Et après, qu'on ose me dire que je ne suis pas le vilain petit canard là dedans…

Dumbledore fait son petit discours (enfin, toujours trop long à mon goût) et la nourriture apparaît (enfin !) dans les plats. Je me jette voracement dessus et commence à manger. Puis vient la fin du repas, et le deuxième discours de Dumbledore avec une interdiction comme quoi on ne peut pas aller dans le couloir du deuxième étage (je m'en fiche, je n'y vais jamais, là-bas !), et on se lève tous en désordre. Alexie essaye de récupérer tous les premières années, ce qui n'est pas chose facile. Hilares, nous sortons de la grande salle pour rejoindre notre dortoir.

Une fois dans le dortoir, je me dirige directement vers mon lit et m'affale dessus comme une patate. Gwen couvre son lit de bisous... Quelle marmotte, celle là ! On enfile nos pyjamas, puis on se met à parler. Et, je ne sais pas comment, la conversation dévie sur Olivier.

« Non franchement, t'as un peu abusé, Cléo, dans le wagon. Il ne t'avait rien fait, et toi tu l'agresses! Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu excessive, parfois ? me demande gentiment Alexie.

- Ah ouais ?! C'est lui qui vient avec l'autre con, et qui me dit pile le truc qui m'énerve, et c'est de ma faute ! En plus, tu crois vraiment qu'il est venu pour vos beaux yeux, et c'est pour ça que tu te mets en devoir de le protéger. T'es pitoyable, tu sais ? »

Bon, je sais que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, mais bon, ça m'énerve quand on parle de lui ! J'allais m'excuser quand Eden rajouta sa couche.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être jalouse de nous, et c'est pas grave qu'il t'ait traitée de monstre. Allez, va, t'en fais pas, il sera à toi un jour si tu fais un effort d'amabilité… »

Et elle me fait un sourire d'ange avant de reporter son attention sur ses ongles de pieds qu'elle recouvre soigneusement d'un rouge vif.

Ah la salope !! Elle va me le payer !! Oser dire que… Je referme rageusement le rideau de mon baldaquin et ne leur adresse plus une parole de la soirée.

**oOoOo**

J'entrouvre doucement les yeux. La lumière du soleil passe à travers les rideaux. Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds et remplis deux verres d'eau. Je m'approche à pas feutrés du lit d'Eden…

SPLASH !

« A l'assassin !! »

SPLASH !

« Hein ? Quoi ? Quesquispasse ? »

SPLASH !

BLAM !

Morte de rire, j'observe la scène. Eden, ses longs cheveux dégoulinants, s'est déjà levée, elle me jette un regard noir et elle applique à ses cheveux un sort de séchage puis de lissage, puis elle les brosse (il faut dire qu'elle les vénère, ses cheveux !). Alexie, elle n'a toujours pas compris ce qui se passe et regarde d'un air perdu autour d'elle, des gouttes dégoulinant de son front. Quant à Gwen… Après être tombée du lit, elle s'est… rendormie ! Je suis littéralement écroulée par terre à force de rire.

Heureusement, étant donné qu'on est arrivé un samedi, ça nous laisse tout le loisir de glander à notre aise aujourd'hui... Joie intense ! Après avoir passé tout le repas dans le silence le plus total (mes trois colocataires de dortoir, mal lunées, me jettent des regards noirs pour avoir été réveillées si tôt et si... brusquement !), je me lève et remonte à la salle commune. Les trois autres me suivent en continuant de ronchonner. Je leur fais un petit sourire moqueur et trois langues se tirent instantanément dans ma direction. J'explose de rire et je vois un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Gwen. Ce début de matinée me met de bonne humeur et je savoure le fait d'avoir encore un jour de libre avant le début des cours.

Après avoir passé la matinée à discuter des mecs de notre année (et des autres aussi !) et à lire des magazines (ben oui, on est des filles, quoi ! Mais non, vous inquiétez pas, on fait aussi des trucs très virils, genre boire de la bièraubeurre devant un match de Quidditch on criant contre l'arbitre ! Nan j'rigole on tient à notre dignité, quand même... Je précise que je n'ai aucun sous-entendu sur les gens qui font cela... _sourire innocent_. Bon, revenons à nos dragons... Donc après avoir passé la matinée...), le bilan était que le gars le plus mignon de l'école était ce gars de Serdaigle à l'allure timide et mystérieuse.

Jugeant que nous avons besoin de prendre l'air, nous montons vers le dortoir afin de nous couvrir un peu (même si on n'est que le 2 septembre, je vous demanderai de ne pas juger et d'aller vous-même en tee-shirt dans le vent _si doux_ d'Ecosse à cette période de l'année). En descendant dans le parc, on a le bonheur de tomber sur ce charmant Dubois et sa gentille bande d'écervelés. Bien décidé à ne pas gâcher ma journée (qui avait si bien commencé !) à cause de ce débile profond, je passe devant sans faire attention aux ricanements de sa bande de pigeons.

Malheureusement, Merlin avait jugé que je ne devais pas être assez poisseuse (question de point de vue, moi je dis...) et que ça devait se rattraper aujourd'hui. En effet, ces garces qui se prétendaient être mes amies saluèrent chaleureusement cet individu dont elles devaient avoir subitement oublié que c'était mon ennemi. Dubois fait un grand sourire et les salue à son tour. La moitié de la bande de toutous derrière lui regarde Eden et Gwen avec de grands yeux émerveillés (des pauvres types comme eux n'ont pas l'habitude que des filles comme elles leur adressent un petit salut, mais ils n'ont pas compris que c'était pour Dubois et rien que pour m'embêter !).

Dubois se rapproche de nous en disant à ses amis qu'il les rejoindra plus tard... Qu'il n'espère pas squatter avec nous, c'est moi qui vous le dis !! Il me regarde en souriant largement (Bouffon, bouffon !).

- Alors, Chloé... Pas en forme ce matin ? dit il, son grand sourire idiot toujours collé aux lèvres.

- Excuse-moi mais quelque chose m'a mis de mauvaise humeur... je lance d'un air mauvais.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te mettre de mauvaise humeur... Toi qui est toujours joyeuse d'habitude !

-Une cloporte dyslexique ! dis-je en lui lançant un sourire carnassier.

Après s'être excusé de ne pas rester plus longtemps auprès d'une charmante compagnie, en insistant sur le fait que des éléments indésirables faisait qu'il préférait, finalement retourner près de ses amis, il s'en alla (enfin). Lorsqu'il disparaît, je donne un grand coup de pied dans l'armure la plus près. Je ne voulais pas le faire devant lui, ça aurait prouvé (une fois de plus !) que son petit manège fonctionnait. Je me tourne vers mes « amies » et leur jette un regard glacial parce que ces ingrates pouffaient.

Je me dirige vers la grande porte du hall, en prenant conscience que cette promenade m'était maintenant devenue indispensable si je voulais me calmer. Ces dindes finissent par me suivrent, ne cessant de glousser. Je sais que je suis un peu dure mais bon... Je me comprends quoi ! La journée se finit sans aucun autre incident particulier.

Ce matin au petit déjeuner, les préfets ont fait passé les emplois du temps. Le notre n'est pas trop mauvais... On a même tout un après-midi de libre le vendredi ! Mais bon je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, je sais bien que c'est pour les tonnes de devoirs que les profs vont nous donner et pour qu'on puisse réviser nos BUSEs... Et oui je suis à l'année maudite où l'on doit passer le Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Bouse !

Je jette coup d'oeil sur mon emploi du temps pour voir avec quoi on commence... Potion avec... Triple bouse !! Les gryffondors. J'attend patiemment que cette morfale de Gwen finisse son petit dej' puis nous montons au dortoir chercher nos affaires de cours avant de nous diriger vers les cachots.

Bon ça va les potions je déteste pas... Quoique Rogue est exécrable ce qui refroidi légèrement ! Mais avec ces andouilles de gryffondors c'est horrible ! Vous l'aurez compris je ne veux pas citer leurs noms même pour dire du mal d'eux alors quand je dirais « andouilles de gryffondors » ou «débiles profonds » ce sera toujours pour parler de _lui _et non des gryffondors de manière générale (quoique je déteste aussi cette pouffe de Kimberley Klark et un peu tout leurs amis!).

Je ressors du cours une heure plus tard fulminante !! Ce singe exempté de cervelle a passé le cours à me balancer des morceaux de boyaux de crapaud dessus pendant que Rogue avait le dos tourné (ce qui est fort d'ailleurs !) et dès que j'ai balancé un mini bout de vessie de souris... PAF cet andouille de prof s'est retourné !

Bon j'ai réussis à lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule mais maintenant c'est encore pire car je vais devoir faire ma retenue avec ce ******* !! Alexie me regarde avec un air désolé et essaye de me réconforter. En plus ce si gentil professeur qu'est Rogue, nous a dit que la retenue se ferait dans une semaine... Les chaudrons n'étant pas assez sales pour le moment.

« Ben lui aussi au moins il a une retenue...

-Nan mais tu crois en plus que pendant cette retenue, il va faire sagement ce que Rogue va lui demander en papillonnant des yeux... Il ne va pas du tout profiter du fait qu'une pauvre jeune et innocente comme moi, va être là seule et sans défense et que lui il aura des tas de choses répugnante à porter de main !!

-Mais nan t'inquiète ça va bien se passer. En plus il n'est pas si horrible que ça Dubois...

-Mouais mais bien sûr. J'suis sûre tu dis ça parce qu'il est un _joueur de Quidditch_ !

-Alala ! Tu soules, j'essaye de te remonter le moral et toi tu m'envoie bouler super !! »

Et nous rentrons en cours de métamorphose... Pour en ressortir la mine dépitée en songeant à tous les devoirs que cette prof sadique nous a donné (en même temps c'est la directrice des gryffondors !).

La première semaine est passée vite et sans incidents particuliers. Enfin, si l'on excepte ma course-poursuite contre ce Dubois de malheur (il a osé mettre un pétard dans mon verre de jus de citrouille et il n'y avait assez de preuves pour prouver sa culpabilité, alors il s'en ait sorti indemne graaa !). Je me suis donc mis en devoir de le corriger en le poursuivant de ma baguette magique et en criant les pires injures que je connaisse. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas été du goût de Rusard et ça fait la deuxième retenue en moins de deux semaines de rentrée... Record battu !

Heureusement, cet imbécile qu'est ce concierge pouilleux n'a pas réussis à me choper pour la bombabouse dans le sac de Kimberley... ça lui apprendra à cette chaudasse de faire les yeux doux à mon frère alors que, de un, je la hais cordialement, et de deux, Gwen était là avant elle !

Là on est samedi, je pensais en profiter mais nan ! Avec tout ce qu'on a de devoirs pour lundi... Et avec les sélections de Quidditch qui sont à 11 heures, je ne suis pas sortie l'auberge... D'ailleurs... Zut il est 10 h 55, je vais être en retard...

Je quitte le dortoir en courant sous le regard étonné d'Alex, Gwen et Eden, et arrive essoufflée au terrain.

« Prête pour une nouvelle saison ? me demande Oreste Theiler, le capitaine de l'équipe (un septième année, bien bâtie).

-Tu me reprends ?

-Mais oui tu sais que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi ! me dit-il en m'envoyant un sourire éblouissant. Tu dois juste contrôler tes nerfs contre certains joueurs ou on risque d'avoir des problèmes... »

Je lui répond d'un grognement puis m'installe dans les gradins et regarde la suite des sélections... Ca va notre équipe est plutôt bonne cette année. En tout cas elle ne peut qu'être meilleure que l'année dernière. Oreste avait choisi les pires clanpins de la maison et on était 3 à jouer sur le terrain (lui, un des autres poursuiveurs (Adrian Lorme, un gars de mon année) et moi). Faut dire qu'avec un batteur qu'a peur des cognards, un poursuiveur qui n'arrive pas à attraper la balle quand on lui lance et un attrapeur et un gardien qui font rien, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge !

Je vais me changer dans les vestiaires puis rejoins notre nouvelle équipe. Je retrouve Adrian et fait connaissance de l'autre poursuiveur, Derrick Tin Ely (un 4e année). Nous commençons à nous entraîner puis au bout d'une heure Oreste nous lâche.

J'attend que tout le monde parte puis je commence à me doucher. Je sors quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi.

« DUBOIS !?! je cris en attrapant une serviette. »

Mon teint vira instantanément au rouge écarlate. Bizarrement lui aussi avait opté pour cette couleur. Tiens c'est à la mode ? Euh nan tais toi en fait, me repris-je intérieurement !

« J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger !!

-Euh... Ecoute je suis vraiment désolé, je croyais qu'il n'y aurait personne entre midi et deux... Ce n'était pas mon intention...

-D'ouvrir la porte alors que t'entend de l'eau couler et que tu savais pertinemment que le terrain est réservé aux poufsouffles jusqu'à midi et demi ! je vocifère en sa direction.

-Nan mais si, enfin je veux dire que...

-Ecoute crâne d'œuf, ferme là et barres toi c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire !! »

A mon grand étonnement il s'exécuta. Remarque c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire si il souhaitait garder la vie sauve... Lorsque la porte fût fermée je m'écroule par terre et me met à pleurer. C'était trop pour moi. Ma serviette enroulée autour de moi, pleurant comme une madeleine sur le sol, c'est comme ça que Alexie me retrouva.

« C'est pas grave ! me dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Comment t'as su que j'étais là, je lui demande en séchant mes larmes.

-Ben quand on t'a vu partir, on s'est souvenu de la sélection, alors on s'est dit qu'on viendrait te chercher à la fin (on a déduit 12 h 45). Mais Eden à retrouver Chris et ils se sont mis à parler et Gwen a rencontré ton frère et a commencé à discuter avec lui (essayer du moins). Voilà.

-Olivier est rentré et m'a vu quand je sortais de la douche, répondis-je à son regard interrogateur.

-Ah je vois... Et tu pleures parce que...

-La honte, la fatigue et la rage ça fait beaucoup après une entraînement »

Je me lève et me rhabille lentement puis, un peu remise de mes émotions, nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Gwen est déjà là mais il manque la grande blonde. Nous nous installons à côté d'elle et commençons à nous servir.

« J'ai croisé ton frère et on a parlé un peu, me dit Gwen la bouche pleine (Ah l'élégance française...).

-Et c'était intéressant ton monologue ? »

La bretonne me jeta un regard noir et retourna à sa nourriture avec un air boudeur.

Alexie explose de rire puis demande :

« Au fait pourquoi Eden est allée parler à Chris ? »

C'est vrai que c'est plutôt bizarre. Eden et Chris sont sortis ensemble à la fin de notre 3e année. Ils ont eu une relation très passionnelle mais très bizarre. Chris l'a trompée avec des filles de son année (il faut dire que maintenant il est en septième année) et la belle blonde ne se privait pas d'aller voir d'autres mecs aussi. Mais ils sont restés ensembles. A la fin de l'année dernière pourtant, ils ont estimés que c'en était assez et finalement ils ont cassés. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que Eden, jusqu'à maintenant, ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui !

« Chais pas ! répond Gwen, sortant de sa bouderie.

-Un truc à la Eden quoi ! »

Justement la voilà qui arrive. Avant qu'on ouvre la bouche, elle nous jeta son regard « pas maintenant ! » puis s'assit et manga en silence. Nous nous jetions des regards interrogateurs quand elle releva la tête vers nous et nous regarder d'un air agacé. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante quand elle veut !!

Après manger, nous retournons à la salle commune pour bombarder de questions Eden. C'est vrai quoi, elle nous a fait mariner tout le repas la garce ! Nous choisissons les fauteuils les plus reculés de la salle commune.

« Alors, demande Gwen.

-Rien, répond calmement Eden (dite la peste !)

-Genre ! Tu reparles à Chris, alors que t'avait tiré un trait dessus puis tu nous cache tout le repas la raison, alors qu'en temps normal tu nous aurais dit je sais pas moi, au moins un mot-clé, histoire qu'on comprenne ! »

Je sais c'était un peu minable mes « explications » mais bon, son silence était bizarre et le fait qu'elle nous dise ce petit « rien. » d'un air calme m'a énervée ! Non je ne suis pas chiante !

« Ben il voulait me parler j'allais pas lui dire « Ta gueule », dégage.

-Pincez moi, je rêve ! Eden la raisonneuse ! On aura tout vu ! Le nombre de gars que t'a envoyé bouler alors qu'ils voulaient « juste te parler ».

-Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond dans ta petite tête ! reprit Gwen. »

Alexie resta silencieuse mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle est aussi calme que j'ai un fort caractère on va dire.

« Bon, il m'a demandé de ressortir avec lui et j'ai dit non, il n'y a pas de quoi faire toute une histoire, nous dit Eden d'un air agacé. »

Alors là elle nous a scotché ! On en avait souvent parlé (pas devant Eden bien sûr !) mais on n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle avait du mal à tourner la page. Fallait voir la tête qu'elle faisait après leur rupture... Tout d'un coup, Eden se lève et nous laisse en plan. Interloquées, on se regarde puis Alexie balaie ça d'un revers de la main et pars chercher son devoir de métamorphose dans le dortoir.

« Moi je dis il y a quelque chose de louche, fait Gwen l'air songeuse.

-Mmmmm, fut ma seule réponse. »

Honnêtement, j'en savais rien, Eden était parfois surprenante.

« Bon on fait ce devoir de métamorphose nous aussi ! »

Et la question Eden fut bouclée pour aujourd'hui.

**oOoOo**

« Nan c'est vrai ?! Et il est entré comme ça et toi t'étais... »

Elle mime un balayement fatal sur tout son corps, avec un regard surpris digne d'être adressé à une rescapée d'une terrible catastrophe. Je lui jette un regard furieux. Alexie venait de lâcher le morceau de ce qui c'était passé dans les vestiaires.

« Vous êtes chiantes les filles à faire des cachotteries, continue Gwen, inlassable. D'abord Eden, puis toi, comment ça se fait que tu ne nous l'ais pas dit avant ! Quand même !

-Comment ça « d'abord Eden », lance la blonde d'un ton menaçant.

-Quoique tu dises je suis persuadée que tu nous cache quelque chose !!

-Je croyais qu'on avait réglé la question, dit Alexie d'un ton fatigué.

-Donc tu disais Cléo, repris Eden avec un sourire diabolique.

-Mais il n'y a rien a dire à part qu'il m'a vu à poil... essayais-je d'esquiver (maladroitement je l'avoue) la question.

-Mais c'est quand même ton ennemi, tu le détestes et tu vas passer une heure seule avec lui, souviens toi ta retenue.

-Ben ouais tu vas te venger quand même, dit Gwen en renchérissant Eden. »

Je les hais ! Seule Alexie a eu le tact et la gentillesse de rien dire (à part lâcher l'information...). Je referme le rideau d'un coup sec, marquant la fin de la conversation. Malheureusement, Gwen et Eden sont toutes les deux des pestes et je les entends jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, échafauder des plans de vengeances pour Olivier ! Ces deux là je vous jure...

Ce matin, il fait beau. Nos devoirs terminés, nous sommes allées nous promener dans le parc. Puis nous sommes allées nous prélasser au bord du lac. J'enlève mes chaussures et met les pieds dans l'eau.

« T'es folle, me crie Eden, tu sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette eau ! »

Je l'éclabousse avec mon pied et la blonde se met à pousser des petits cris terrorisés. Ri-di-cule ! Mortes de rire nous voyons une certaine personne indésirable s'approcher. Alexie me regarde l'air soucieuse et pose une main qui se veut apaisante sur mon bras. Gwen se retient de ne pas rire (dès que j'en aurais fini avec l'autre elle va s'en prendre une attention...) et Eden a les lèvres pincées (mais ça c'est sûrement à cause de l'eau...).

Olivier s'approche et me fait signe de venir. Il n'a pas de petit sourire, ce qui m'étonne. Je décide d'aller le voir, mais mes mains tremblent toujours autant.

« Ecoute, commence t'il, je suis vraiment désolé à propos d'hier et je voulais te dire que...

-Tais toi ! Je ne veux pas en parler et si tu veux rester en bonne santé, t'a pas intérêt à re-faire une seule fois allusion à ce qui c'est passer, compris !

-Nan mais, je voulais aussi te dire que... »

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir l'écouter. Attendez en plus c'est moi qu'il a vu à poil et c'est moi qui devrais supporter ses pleurnicheries... Je me tourne, sans attendre qu'il finisse sa phrase et pars.

« Quesqu'il te voulait ? demande Gwen la curieuse.

-S'excuser...

-T'a vu, il a un bon fond, prit le besoin de détailler Alexie.

-Si c'est pour faire ses éloges, on s'en passera merci, répondis-je sèchement ! »

Et Alexie vexée s'en alla en direction du château. Quelle susceptible ! Eden se détourna la tête de moi, ne jugeant que je ne pourrais plus lui apporter d'information susceptible de l'intéresser et parla avec Gwen de la nouvelle jupe de cette pouffe de Kimberley. Moi, je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir parler comme ça à Alexie...

A midi, on la retrouve en train de commencer à manger. Je m'empresse d'aller m'excuser mais à mon grand étonnement, elle me demande pourquoi. Etonnée je lui explique et elle éclate de rire en disant que ce n'est pas grave du tout. Ma meilleure amie n'est vraiment pas rancunière !!

A la fin du repas, nous nous dirigeons d'un pas lent vers la bibliothèque. Deux matinées de pause, une pour se prélasser dans le parc et une pour le Quidditch, c'est beaucoup quand on est en 5e et qu'on veut pouvoir se coucher à une heure décente.

Arrivées à la bibliothèque, nous nous remettons au travail, de sorte à ce qu'on est plus rien à faire au cours de la semaine (comme ça on pourra faire d'autres choses, nan mais quoi je ne suis pas une affolée du travail comme certains fous de ma famille moi !).

Au milieu du devoir de potion (« expliquez les vertus du philtre de paix. Détaillez les propriétés de chaque ingrédient présent dans cette potion. Précisez les effets secondaires potentielles... 40 cm de parchemin exigé !), je ramais pour essayer de remplir les 10 cm qu'il me restait. Distraite, je me tourne vers Alexie.

« En fait, t'a fait quoi tout à l'heure quand t'es partie. Tu sais après que Tu-Vois-De-Qui-Je-Veux-Parler soit parti...

-Arrête tu sais que tu te ridiculise en parlant d'Olivier comme ça... On dirait que tu le crains !

-Très drôle vraiment, répondis-je cynique, je ne veux juste pas prononcer son nom ! Et puis depuis quand tu l'appelle par son prénom ?

-Parce que je sais que ça te fait chier et que c'est toujours drôle... !

-Garce ! Mais t'a toujours pas répondu à ma question je te signale, malgré les tentatives pour essayer de l'esquiver je n'oublie pas ma question initiale, dis-je d'un ton soupçonneux, qu'est ce que t'a fait quand t'es partie tout à l'heure ?

-D'abord, dois-je te rappeler pourquoi je suis partie ?

-Urticaire ?

-Aha ! »

Et elle retourna à son devoir de potion. Je recommençais à réfléchir sur ce que je pourrais mettre sur les 10 cm restant, quand...

« Mais attend, tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que t'as fait pendant tout ce temps ! »

Elle ne m'aura pas, je saurais !! Dire qu'elle a failli m'avoir...

« Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ma vie dans les moindres détails, dit elle en prenant un air exaspéré et aussi... embêté, bien qu'elle essaye de le cacher !

-Ta vie non ! Ce moment oui !

-Je suis allée lire à la bibliothèque contente ? »

Je n'ajoute rien mais je vois bien qu'elle me cache quelque chose sinon elle n'aurait pas tournée autour du pot comme ça. Et puis, normalement elle me dit tout, je suis sa meilleure amie nom d'un dragon ! Décidément il a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas... L'air perplexe, je laisse tomber pour le moment et retourne à mon devoir de potion.

Une heure plus tard nos devoirs (enfin !) terminés nous descendons à la grande salle pour le dîner. La table des poufsouffles est déjà bondée mais nous arrivons à trouver des places près des garçons de notre année.

On s'assoit et je me rend compte que celui d'à côté est Adrian (vous savez l'autre poursuiveur). On se met à parlé d'un peu tout (les cours, le Quidditch, etc.). En fait, il est vachement sympa, je me suis rendue compte qu'avant je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parler auparavant. J'ai parlé avec lui jusqu'aux escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs puis je lui ai souhaité bonne nuit et suis montée. En ouvrant la porte de notre dortoir, les regards se sont instantanément tournés vers moi.

« Alors il est gentil Adrian ? me dit Eden d'une voix mielleuse. »

Notez que Eden avec une voix mielleuse et le comble de la rareté ! C'est donc avec une voix surprise que je lui réponds :

« Euh... Oui pourquoi ?

-Nan, c'est juste étonnant que tu passes tout le repas à parler avec lui, alors que c'est un individu masculin, me dit Gwen avec un grand sourire.

-Mais vous m'énervez à la fin ! Où est le mal ?

-C'est juste très étonnant vu comment tu parles généralement aux autres... fit remarqué Alexie.

-Vous êtes chiante, je ne suis pas l'affreuse peste que vous croyez, il m'arrive d'être aussi civilisé que des gens normaux ! Zut à la fin !!

-Ce qu'on veut te demander par là, c'est savoir si tu auras enfin ton premier petit copain... dit sournoisement Eden.

-Oh c'est bon c'est pas parce que j'adresse la parole à un mec que je vais lui sautez dessus. Je ne suis pas comme certaine (mais non je ne fixe pas Gwen et Eden !). Et je signale que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas avoir de copain ici (nan, nan Alexie je ne parle pas du tout de toi !). Alors merde, laissez moi vivre ma vie ! »

Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, surtout qu'elle vont en conclure tout et n'importe quoi. Mais pour une fois je m'entend bien avec quelqu'un d'autres qu'elles et faut qu'elles me fassent chier ! En plus ce qu'elles savent pas (à part Alexie bien sûr) c'est que je suis sortie trois mois avec Oreste l'année dernière (dans le c... les fesses !). J'en connais qui vont pas appréciés le réveil demain matin !

Je décide (et oui encore mais je suis susceptible que voulez vous...) de fermer mon baldaquin afin de rester seule et tranquille ! Mais ça ne les empêche pas de continuer à faire leurs théories de mon soi-disant petit copain, sur le temps qu'on va rester ensemble, etc. Pff !

Après un nouveau réveil arrosé pour ses demoiselles (ça leur apprendra !) nous descendons pour le petit dej'. Enfin nous c'est Alex et moi parce que Maaadaaame Eden ne voulait plus m'approcher estimant que j'avais « dépassé les limites ! » et Gwen n'a pas voulu la laisser seule. Je m'en fiche d'abord !

Au petit déjeuné je retrouve Adrian et lui fait un signe de la main. Avec Alex on s'assoit à côté de lui et (à ma grande surprise) Alex engagea la conversation avec lui. Eden et Gwen arrivent et s'assoient à l'autre bout de la table et Eden me fixe d'un air hautain. Puis nous nous dirigeons lentement vers notre cours de potion. Ma retenue est pour ce soir... Adrian peste contre Rogue, il ne l'aime vraiment pas (c'est sûr que le prendre à chaque fois d'exemple de la nullité ça fait jamais très plaisir, mais bon il faut avouer que Adrian n'est pas la brillance réincarnée en cette matière... Même Dubois est meilleur que lui ce qui n'est pas peu dire...).

En parlant du loup Rogue arrive et nous lâche un « Entrez » glacial. Silencieusement nous nous exécutons. Je remarque avec grand plaisir que Dubois manque à l'appel. L'autre crétin (Marclévi, l'idiot du train, qui par ailleurs rigolait bien la semaine dernière quand je me faisais bombarder de détritus !) par contre est toujours là, mais bizarrement il fait moins le fier sans son robuste et populaire ami qu'il suit partout comme un chien. Le cours se passa donc sans embûche et j'en suis ravie !

Lorsqu'on sort du cours de métamorphose, Adrian nous propose de nous joindre à lui pour cette heure de trou qu'on avait. Gwen accepta tout de suite et nous firent de même. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la bibliothèque afin de faire nos devoirs (il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'avancer !). Arrivés à la bibliothèque un quatrième année fit un signe en notre direction.

« Je vous présente Cédric Diggory, nous dis Adrian, il...

-Mais c'est notre attrapeur, m'exclamais-je en le reconnaissant.

-Oui c'est ça, on avait prévu de se retrouver ici, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il reste avec nous ?

-Nan nan pas du tout, fit une Alexie le dévorant des yeux (Ah elle et ses joueurs de Quidditch, presque aucun n'échappe à sa règle !) »

Explosant de rire devant le regard d'Alexie on se met à sortir nos affaires pour... parler ! Et oui on est une joyeuse bande de poufsouffle pas de serdaigles, donc on a passé l'heure à papoter. Mais je suis contente, moi, Cléo la taciturne (mon nom si j'étais un gobelin, d'après mes amies... Hum !), j'ai réussi, après 5 ans je l'avoue, à agrandir le nombre de mes amis (qui était jusqu'à maintenant à 4, oui j'ai toujours été amie avec Oreste depuis que c'est mon capitaine !).

L'heure venue, nous nous dirigeons donc d'un pas lent vers le cours de sortilège. Ca va les sortilège c'est la matière qui me réussis le mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai énormément de facilitées dans cette matière... Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire de même pour toutes les autres matières !

Je m'assois, comme d'habitude à côté d'Alexie.

« C'était cool cette heure de libre ! Adrian et ses potes sont vachement sympas, sans parler de Diggory... Ah Diggory !

-Pff, fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit.

-C'est quand même fou ! Tu te rends compte que c'est une des premières fois qu'on parle aussi longtemps aux gars de notre année alors qu'on est dans la même maison depuis 5 ans !

-Mieux vaux tard que jamais, répondis-je prudemment en sachant ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Je suis sûre que si t'avais été plus sociable dès le début on aurait put être amis avant... »

Je l'attendais celle-là ! Tout ça parce qu'en 2e année j'avais boudé pour pas qu'en aille les voir en expliquant une à une touts les désavantages d'être amie avec des garçons... Rien ne les avaient empêchée elles ! Ni eux d'ailleurs ! Mais comme il faut toujours que ce soit de la faute de quelqu'un, on me désigne ! (Grumpf !)

Le soir arriva (trop vite à mon goût !) et je devais aller en retenue. Je quitte les filles et me dirige vers les cachots. Rogue m'accueilli avec son habituel non sourire. Il m'indiqua du doigts un tas de chaudron pleins de crasse puis une veille brosse posée à côté d'un seau savonneux. Eurk !

Je commence le travail. Dubois n'est pas là. J'en suis à mon 2e chaudron. Dubois n'est toujours pas là. 20 minutes que je suis là. Cet imbécile n'est toujours pas là. Qu'est qu'il peu bien faire bordel ! N'imagiez pas que je m'intéresse a ce qu'il peut bien lui arrivé (quoi que je croiserai bien les doigts pour qu'il ait attrapé une belle saloperie... Gniark gniark.) mais bon je suis fumasse que celui qui m'a envoyé ici ne subisse pas la même chose (pire qu'il aurait dû subir mais par un quelconque moyen il est réussi à s'en défiler... Raah !)

4 chaudrons et je ne sais combien de secondes plus tard je ressors enfin de ce maudit cachot. Mes mains sont toutes rouges et Dubois n'a pas pointé son nez de l'heure. Merlin que ça m'éneeeeeeeeeeeerve ! Furieuse je rentre à mon dortoir.

« Alors ça c'est bien passé cette retenue ? Dubois ne t'a pas trop fait chier ? me demande Alex.

-Ce (censuré pour les jeunes âmes sensibles...) a réussis à se défiler ! Regarde mes mains ! J'aurais été si heureuse de voir les siennes pareils... je fais avec un sourire carnassier.

-Pourquoi il n'était pas là ? demanda Eden.

-Je ne sais pas... Ah le con ! Réussir à se défiler ! »

Je continue à rouspéter. Alex avait le regard vague et l'air songeuse. J'arrête mon cirque voyant que personne ne m'écoute et demande à Alex ce qui ne va pas. Elle écarte ma question d'un geste de la main et engage la conversation avec Gwen sur mon frère. Pourquoi parle elle de mon frère à Gwen ? Elle est la première à la rembarer quand elle parle de lui...

Perplexe je me mets en pyjama. Remettant la question à demain je parle de tout et de rien avec les filles puis on éteint la lumière. Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par une Alexie hystérique qui me secoue dans tout les sens.

« Allez dépêches toi !! »

Et elle me lance un paquet de vêtements qui semble être mon uniforme. Merde mon réveil a encore oublié de sonner ! Je m'habille en catastrophe puis je passe vite fait un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, un gant sur le visage et je me maquille un peu. J'arrive essoufflée devant Alexie... Pour la trouver explosée de rire avec Eden. Gwen, elle, se lève tout doucement en baillant et en s'étirant.

« Pourriez pas faire u peu moins de bruit ? demanda elle.

-T'avais raison, fit Alex en l'ignorant, c'est vraiment tordant ! »

Repartant d'un grand éclat de rire, elles durent se tenir aux baldaquins pour ne pas tomber. Bouillonnante je venais de comprendre, je n'étais pas du tout en retard ! Les garces !

Je sors en claquant la porte du dortoir. J'entend la porte se rouvrir et des pas me rattrapant.

« Excuse Cléo ! Petite vengeance de ce que tu nous as fait subir à deux reprises... me dit Alex, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Allez quoi, boudes pas je viens manger avec toi, je me suis levée avant pour pas que tu sois seule !

-Mmmm, grommelais-je. »

La grande salle était presque vide, en même temps il n'était que 6 h 45... Ah je les hais !! Je commence à me beurrer les toasts et à me servir un grand bol de thé (j'en aurais besoin aujourd'hui !).

« Hum... Tu voudras bien m'accompagner à l'infirmerie après manger...

-Bien sûr pourquoi ?

-Merci ! »

Et elle replonge la tête dans son bol de Corn Flakes. Il y avait vraiment des fois où ma meilleure amie a un comportement bizarre... !

J'avale rapidement mon dernier toast et rejoins Alex qui m'attend l'air impatient devant les portes de la grande salle. Elle m'énerve ! C'est bon elle aura le temps de passer à l'infirmerie, il est à peine 7 h 15... Je dois courir tellement elle marche vite ! Alala, quelle calamité celle là quand elle veut !

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, elle se dirige droit vers le lit de... Nan...

« Comment as-tu pu oser ?! »

Et là, je m'enfuis en courant.


	3. Chapitre 2: Révélations étonnantes

**V**oilà donc le nouveau chapitre. **J**e commence par remercier les deux revieweuses du chapitre précédent, ça fait toujours super plaisir de trouver une petite review gentille... **J**e m'excuse auprès de porte sadique (oui et merci pour sa review!! :D) mais ce chapitre ne parlera pas trop de Dubois. **C**e chapitre parlera aussi de sa famille afin que vous compreniez mieux "l'ambiance Purple". **B**on ben je n'ai plus rien à dire à part...** B**onne lecture!

**L**u' ©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 2 : Révélations étonnantes

Je m'arrête dans un couloir désert après m'être assurée que je sois assez loin de l'infirmerie. Je l'avais vu... LUI ! En caleçon en plus (et le pire c'est qu'il était pas mal... Nan je retire tout de suite ! C'est le choc qu'a fait ça ! ) ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma traîtresse de meilleure amie avait tout manigancé pour que je me lève tôt et m'amener à l'infirmerie et que je sois nez à nez avec... Dubois. (Eurk !)

Et tout ça dans quel but d'abord ?! Il fallait que je me calme... Le pire est que j'avais croisé son regard presque... penaud ? Nan je devais rêver... ! Pourquoi (Merlin !) elle m'a mené à lui ? Et que faisait il là-bas d'abord (euh nan je peux retirer là ? Je m'en fiche comme de mon premier chaudron lui vous vous souvenez ?!) ? Euh... Ce qu'il me reste de cerveau ? Youhou ! Mets toi sur pause je te l'ordonne !

Je me fige en entendant des pas s'approcher.

« Cléo je t'ai cherchée partout...

-Ah tiens voici l'ingrate qui était mon amie... !

-Cléo, je t'assure je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça... dit elle en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

-Attend tu me fais une farce... Bon là je t'en veux pas trop étant donné que je vous ai fait la même... Mais le pire c'est que tu m'amènes à lui –sans me prévenir soit dit au passage- et il se trouve qu'il n'est habillé que d'un caleçon !! Je résume, tu m'amènes à un gars que je ne peux pas m'encadrer alors que je suis de mauvaise humeur, surprise et t'espère que je prenne ça bien ?!

-Ecoute Cléo je ne pensais pas du tout que tu le prendrais comme ça... »

Elle s'assied à côté de moi et passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je ne lui en veux plus, ça m'a juste énormément surprise et je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Mon caractère explosif fait surface malgré moi dans ces cas là...

« Nan c'est moi je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, lui dis-je en retranscrivant mes pensées.

-On s'engueule beaucoup en ce moment, me dit doucement Alex.

-Désolé. Je suis assez à cran en ce moment... »

Et je me mets à pleurer doucement sur son épaule. Alex me relève.

« Viens au dortoir avec moi, me chuchote elle. Si Rusard nous trouve on aura des ennuis. Les cours ont commencé, répondit elle à ma question silencieuse. »

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? me demanda elle une fois au dortoir.

-J'ai été... très surprise... et puis j'ai eu un été pas facile... j'ai pas arrêter de me disputer avec ma famille cet été... vous m'avez vraiment manquer... et puis quand je vous ai retrouvées et ben... j'arrivais pas à évacuer les disputes que j'ai eu cet été et donc c'est tout reparti sur vous mon énervement... Oh Alex je suis tellement bêêêêêête ! »

Et je me remets à pleurer. Alex me tapote gentiment le dos en me murmurant « C'est pas grave... ».

« Alors on se promet qu'on essaye de se contenir et de plus se crier l'une sur l'autre... conclus Alex, une fois que je me suis calmée.

-Oui, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire. »

Je me sens vraiment mieux maintenant. Bon il faudra quand même que j'aille m'expliquer avec mon frère et mes sœurs... Mais bon je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Pour l'instant une question me trotte dans la tête.

« En fait pourquoi t'es allée voir... (Intense concentration pour ne pas dire taré - ça énerverait sûrement Alex...) Dubois ?

-Ben tu te souviens quand on s'est fâchée toute les deux samedi ?

-T'es allée voir Dubois ? (Alors là elle me la coupait ! Merlin pourquoi faire ça ?!)

-Non pas exactement, dit elle lentement.

-Euh pas pour te vexer mais je comprend même quand tu parles à une vitesse normale... Je suis pas un troll tu sais ? »

Elle rosit légèrement et se reprit.

« J'ai jamais dit ça. En fait je suis tombée par hasard sur lui et il est venu vers moi. Il m'a demandé de l'excuser auprès de toi et d'insister sur le fait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès. Je l'ai écouté mais j'ai préféré ne pas t'en avertir en sachant très bien que c'était une cause perdue d'avance... Mais maintenant qu'on en parle je peux te le dire et puis je te signale au passage qu'il a _vraiment_ un air désolé...

-C'est bon j'ai pas besoin de l'avis de Mme l'avocat personnel de Dubois.

-Comme tu veux ! Je continue quand même ? me demanda elle moqueuse.

-Bien sûr.

-Ca me fait bizarre que tu veuilles continuer à entendre parler de Dubois... me dit elle avec un sourire narquois. »

Je lui tire la langue, elle m'ignore et continue.

« Donc après on s'est mis à parler... On a bien sympathisé et quand j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas là lundi je me suis dis que j'irais le voir si il ne s'était pas remis le lendemain. Comme tu m'as _dit_ qu'il n'était pas venu à la retenue j'en ai déduis qu'il était resté à l'infirmerie pour la nuit et je me suis promise de passer le voir avant le cours de divination. Comme Eden a eu l'idée de la blague et ben je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'accompagner. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé que tu réagirais comme ça...

-Ah ben tu sais comme ça ! Donc tu as fait un pacte avec l'ennemi par contre c'est Eden qui a eu l'idée de ce matin... Intéressant... »

Alexie rigole. Je lui saute à la gorge en faisant semblant de l'étrangler. Après avoir fini de la tuer, on se relève, toutes les deux un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

« Bon ça c'est fait ! Il manque plus qu'à me venger d'Eden maintenant... »

Alex pouffe en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. En réalisant qu'on avait 2 heures de divination à la suite, on décide avec Alex de sauter la deuxième heure aussi... Ca ferait suspect d'arriver juste pour la deuxième heure et puis on va pas être malheureuse et à la ramasse à cause de deux malheureuse heures de divination. En plus ça sert à rien, le débat est donc clos ! (Euh y'avait pas de débat... on m'en veut pas !)

On se remet à papoter et le sujet en vient à nos « nouveaux amis».

« C'est vrai il sont quand même vachement sympa... C'est bizarre qu'on ne s'en soit pas aperçu avant... Mais bon il vaut mieux tard que jamais !

-Mmmm... répondit vaguement Alex.

-En plus dire qu'on est dans la même équipe de Quidditch, bon je lui avais déjà parlé mais vite fait...

-En même temps tu sortais avec Oreste et tu ne faisais pas trop gaffe au reste, remarqua Alex. »

Je lui tire la langue, en même temps je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison.

« Enfin bref... repris Alex, ça fait du bien de connaître de nouveaux gens.

-Dis tout de suite t'en a marre de nous ! fis-je faussement contrariée.

-T'es con !

-Surtout que quand on rencontre des gens genre Diggory, c'est là que ça devient _vraiment_ intéressant n'est-ce pas... »

Ses joues rougirent légèrement.

« Je le trouve juste mignon. C'est un joueur de Quidditch quoi...

-Ah, à propos de cette fameuse _règle _... J'y avais jamais pensé, parce que ça me semble tout simplement impensable mais bon c'est vrai qu'être son ami aussi alors tant qu'on y est...

-Bon où tu veux en venir, me demanda t'elle pas très à l'aise.

-Donc je disais, à propos de cette _règle_, ça voudrait dire que tu trouves Dubois... mignon ?

-Ben il est pas moche... »

Elle a à présent les joues écarlates. Je suis machiavélique je sais ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est pas moche, je dirais même que... Rien ! Quesque je raconte moi... Alex m'a embrouillée l'esprit ! Je me rends compte qu'il est l'heure de la fin du cours de divination.

Je prends par la main une Alexie encore rouge (sûrement rien qu'a repensé à ce qu'elle a dit... Ha ha ha !). Nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers notre cours de défense contre les forces du mal (il manquerait plus qu'on sèche encore un cours aujourd'hui... pas que ça me déplaise mais bon...). On arrive à peine que je voie une masse de cheveux marron foncer sur moi.

« Pourquoi vous étiez pas en divination ? hurla presque Gwen.

-Hum... Flitwick est juste derrière, murmura discrètement Eden. »

Nous jetons un regard reconnaissant à Eden et nous rentrons en silence dans la salle (J'adore cette matière!). Le cours avait à peine commencé qu'un petit papier atterri sur ma table.

_Alors._

Je reconnu l'écriture ronde de Gwen. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, elle est exaspérante ! Je lui réponds en lui racontant le maximum de détail (sinon elle me lâchera pas !). Le cours passa donc vite, sans compter que j'ai passé la moitié du cours morte de rire à cause d'Alex. Le cours étant en commun avec les gryffondors et Dubois étant revenu de l'infirmerie, Alexie n'arrêtait pas de rougir méchamment lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de ce crétin. Sûrement à cause de sa _règle_. Sacrée Alexie !

En plein milieu du cours McGonnagall est venue chercher Dubois. On était tous avec des yeux ronds. Même le prof ! Sur la pointe des pieds. En sortant du cours, nous attendons Adrian et ses potes (Samuel, Jack, Karl et Bartholomé, tous poufsouffles comme nous.). Gwen et Eden, qui a aussi lu mon papier, commentent ma réaction. Elles disent que j'ai raison mais que je suis excessive. Je les écoute d'une oreille en cherchant même pas à comprendre ce qu'elles me disent... Ils arrivent enfin et on se met en route vers la grande salle. Je parle Quidditch avec Samuel et Adrian. Enfin je parlais plutôt à Sam parce que Adrian avait l'air ailleurs...

On s'assoit et je commence à me servir de ragoût. Sam est en train de m'expliquer pourquoi il ne fait pas de Quidditch (le trac soi-disant et d'autres raisons que, honnêtement, je n'ai pas très bien comprises). Je lui propose que demain on se retrouve sur le terrain pour qu'il me montre comment il vole et après je lui dis aussi que je pourrais m'arranger avec Oreste pour voir si il pourrait pas essayer l'entraînement. Il a un sourire radieux. Ça fait plaisir à voir.

Nous nous quittons après un « bonne nuit »à la séparation du couloir qui mènent vers les dortoirs. Nous poussons la porte du notre. Je leur explique la promesse que j'ai faite à Samuel et leur explique ma crainte qu'Oreste refuse.

« Au pire t'aura qu'à ressortir avec lui... glissa Alexie l'air de rien. »

Sa phrase eut bien l'effet qu'elle voulait. Gwen laissa tomber son pyjama qu'elle avait dans la main et me regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit. Eden, elle, avait un sourcil haussé et semblée avoir été mise sur pause. Alexie avait un petit air vengeur.

« Trois mois à la fin de l'année dernière, dis-je ce qu'elles voulaient entendre. »

Gwen sembla reprendre vie.

« T'es sortie avec lui ?? répéta t'elle bêtement.

-Oui, répondis-je simplement, avant de mettre mon pyjama.

-Et tu nous a rien dit ! fit la blonde d'un air menaçant. »

J'avais crié « victoire ! » trop vite en croyant que leur balancer la durée et la période aller leur suffire. J'allais subir un interrogatoire complet _et_ des sermons pour ne pas leur avoir dit plus tôt. Bouse !

« Ben, je voyais pas pourquoi vous avertir c'est pas très...

-Bien sûr que si c'est important, me coupa Gwen commère en chef.

-Et ? demanda simplement la blonde à mon égard.

-Et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à faire des cachotteries... »

Eden devient blême. Gwen se tourne vers Eden. Aha je suis diabolique, la vengeance d'Alex n'aura pas marchée et les secrets d'Eden vont être découvert. Je suis un génie !! (En toute modestie bien entendu !!)

« Très joli ce nouveau fond de teint, ironisai-je à l'intention d'Eden.

-Qu'est ce que tu aurais à nous cacher Eden chérie, fit Gwen d'une voix _trop_ mielleuse.

-Euh c'est normal que je ne comprenne pas, demanda Alex, complètement perdue.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher, dit Eden d'une voix hachée (et manifestement furieuse !).

-Et Chris ? Il aime les placards alors ? demanda Gwen.

-Nananananan... dit Alex, les yeux ronds.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Gwenaëlle ! répliqua sèchement Eden.

-Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu paraisses énervée Eden chou' ! lui dis-je. »

Eden ferma brutalement les rideaux de son baldaquin et ne répondit à aucune de nos provocations. Alex se tourna vers nous admirative.

« Chapeau ! Comment vous avez deviné ?!

-Ben en fait, je me doutais qu'Eden nous cacher quelque chose. Aux moments des repas, entre chaque cours, et ben elle arrivait toujours 5 minutes après nous... Systématiquement ! Je trouvais ça louche... Surtout qu'au début de l'année, elle ne faisait pas ça ! Mais honnêtement je ne savais pas que c'était à cause de Chris !

-Moi je le savais que c'était lui ! Je ne l'ai pas cru son histoire « elle lui a mis un râteau » et puis tout à l'heure (il y a 10 minutes avant d'aller se coucher, vous voyez ?) on est arrivé et on a vu Eden près d'un placard, elle avait l'air stressée et elle nous a rejoins en courant l'air de rien 2 minutes après, nous dit fièrement Gwen. »

On entendit grogner du côté du baldaquin fermé d'Eden. Alex explosa de rire devant nos talents de détectives amateurs. On se couche et j'étais sur le point de dormir quand j'entends Gwen me dire...

« Alors il embrassait bien Oreste ? »

Elle est irrécupérable !

Ce matin j'ai la tête dans le pâté. Je me lève d'un pas lourd et me dirige vers la douche. Quand je reviens dans le dortoir un peu mieux réveillée je vois Gwen qui émerge à peine de sous sa couette.

Après les cours de ce matin, on retourne manger (mais nan on ne fait pas que bouffer dans ce château ...). Samuel est un peu tendu. Je le rassure en disant que j'en avais parlé vite fait (à vrai dire très vite fait !) à Oreste. Ça eut au moins le mérite de le calmer et il se remit a parler avec le même entrain que d'habitude. Ah les hommes stressés... Toute une histoire !

Je remonte en courant vers le dortoir pour prendre mes affaires. Quand je redescends, Adrian et Sam sont déjà là à m'attendre, comment font les mecs pour, systématiquement, arriver avant les filles ? Raah ! On se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch puis on se change rapidement dans les vestiaires avant de monter sur nos balais. On fait des tours de terrain pour s'échauffer – ah comme j'aime voler, on a l'impression d'être lavé de toute colère, ça m'apaise un truc de fou !

Samuel se débrouille bien... Puis avec Adrian on se pose à terre et on prend un souaffle. Sam se met dans les buts. Avec Adrian, on se fait un clin d'œil. Après plusieurs buts marqués, Sam se décourage.

« J'ai bien fait de ne pas me présenter aux sélections finalement, dit il un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Nan c'est normal que tu sois pas hyper fort tu sais... tentai-je de le rassurer. Sans entraînements c'est pas facile... »

Oreste et le reste de l'équipe arrive. Sam préfère finalement se contenter de nous observer des gradins et il va s'asseoir. De loin je vois Alexie rejoindre Sam pour nous observer. Ça me fait plaisir, elle ne vient pas souvent et j'aime bien quand elle vient !

L'entraînement commence et je me suis défoncée. Mes efforts d'ailleurs n'ont pas été vains car à la fin de l'entraînement, Oreste nous a félicité pour notre bon travail et il a même ajouté enthousiaste qu'on aurait peut être une chance de gagner la coupe cette année si on continuait comme ça... J'adore quand les entraînements finissent comme ça !

Tout le monde regagne les vestiaires mais j'ai encore un peu envie de rester... Le stade n'étant réservé que dans trois-quarts d'heure pour les gryffondors, je profite de voler encore un peu. Adrian rejoint Sam dans les gradins. Alex, elle, vient sur le terrain.

J'atterris en douceur à côté d'elle. Elle me demande d'essayer mon balai, ce que je fais avec plaisir. Alex a toujours un peu peur de monter sur un balai mais il y a des fois où elle réessaye un peu (comme aujourd'hui). Alex s'envole à quelques mètres fais deux tours du terrain et viens se poser vers moi.

« Je comprend pas comment tu peux rester pendant des heures sur un balai, me dit t'elle apparemment rassurée d'avoir retrouvé la terre ferme.

-Question d'habitude, répondis-je en riant. »

Tout d'un coup je sens mon sourire tomber.

« Viens on y va !

-Comme tu veux... Ah je vois !»

Dubois venait d'enter sur le terrain. A ma vue son visage s'est fermé, je pense que le mien a fait pareil. Je fais signe à Adrian pour lui dire que je vais aux vestiaires puis passe devant Dubois l'air hautaine.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, je fonce sous la douche. Alex m'attend de l'autre côté de la cloison (le vestiaire est séparé en deux : douche et portemanteaux, vous voyez ?). J'entends les garçons rentrer. Alex les avertit de ma présence sous la douche afin qu'il ne m'arrive pas la même chose que le week-end dernier (une fois m'a largement et amplement suffise !!).

Dès que j'ai fini je tends la main de l'autre côté du vestiaire et Alex me passe mes affaires. Je me change rapidement. J'allais sortir quand j'entendis qu'ils parlaient de moi...

« Ben dis donc elle a confiance Cléo, fit Adrian.

-Ouais surtout qu'à mon avis Oreste n'est pas loin... renchérit Sam.

-Et alors... demanda Alex.

-Ah...

-Dis !

-Ben t'a pas vu comme il la regarde ! Et puis il ne fais que parler d'elle, ne jure que par elle, on a l'impression que Cléo est une reine... Et perso je n'aurais pas confiance, fis Adrian.

- Puis il n'est pas le seul à être intéressé... donc prendre sa douche dans les vestiaires où tout le monde passe ce n'est pas la chose à faire de mon point de vue... Mais bon elle fait ce qu'elle veut !

-Nan... On se doutait de rien... Mais comment vous savez ça vous ?! Quelle bande de commère vous êtes !! »

Adrian et Samuel éclatent de rire. Moi, j'ai du mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Je ne suis pas le reste de la conversation (j'en ai déjà largement trop entendu !). J'essaye de me ressaisir et je sors l'air de rien (du moins je l'espère...).

Tout les trois se figent et je les regarde d'un air interrogateur. Alexie (palme de la meilleure actrice !) me dit qu'ils sont juste étonnés de tout le temps que j'aie pris ! Je lève les yeux aux ciels et on quitte les vestiaires.

On remonte dans la salle commune et je prends les filles à part (sous l'œil curieux des garçons, nan franchement Alex a raison... Quelle bande de commère ! Vraiment !). Elles aussi ont l'air étonnées (ou excitée comme Gwen...).

« T'a rien à me dire Alex ?

-Euh nan... fait elle apparemment surprise (comédienne ou pas?).

-Allez crache le morceau (Gwen vous l'avez deviner !).

-Rien par rapport à ce qui c'est dit dans les vestiaires par hasard... ?

-Où ? feint Alex (le masque commence à tomber aha !)

-Bon on va pas y passer la nuit, s'énerva Eden (qui d'autre ?!), dis le !

-Puisque Alexie est soudainement atteinte d'Alzheimer, je vais lui rafraîchir la mémoire et vous mettre au courant par la même occasion... »

Alex soupire, savant parfaitement où je veux en venir et je lui souris et résume la conversation que j'aie surprise tout à l'heure (la vie est un éternellement recommencement de nos actions, décidément !). Eden ne se gêne pas pour ouvrir de grand yeux (sa fierté en prend un coup qu'on s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, ou à la limite Gwen...). Gwen m'écoute attentivement (soif d'information oblige...).

« Et ben dis donc, fait Eden pour la quatrième fois avec un air ahuri.

-Heureusement que je te connais bien je pourrais mal le prendre tu sais. »

Eden fait un signe nonchalant de la main, signifiant qu'elle s'en fiche de ce que je pense. Alala quelle délicatesse celle-là! Je me tourne vers Alexie qui ne l'avait pas ouverte.

« Alors ça te dit quelque chose maintenant ?

-Mmmm, fait elle boudeuse.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Je sais pas moi... Je ne voulais pas faire la commère...

-Mouais... Et t'en penses quoi ?

-Ben, je pense qu'ils ont raison, y'a pas de raisons pour le contraire. Mais à part Oreste je me demande bien qui... »

On passa le reste de l'après-midi, à réfléchir là-dessus. Bon pas que mais beaucoup quand même, il faut dire que je suis de loin pas la plus intéressante de nous quatre et ça nous a toutes beaucoup étonnée ! En plus j'étais sure qu'Oreste était sorti avec moi juste histoire d'avoir une copine, l'année dernière. Alors j'étais un peu sur le cul...

Il est l'heure du repas et on descend donc manger. Les garçons nous questionnent sur le pourquoi on s'est isolées. A quoi nous répondons d'un ton qui n'enjoint à aucune explication « affaires de filles! ». On commence à manger, il y a du poulet avec des pommes de terre sautées (miam !). Quand vient le dessert je me sers d'une grosse part de tarte aux myrtilles.

« Comment ça se mange un marron, me demande Gwen.

-Comme ça s'écrit ! »

Gwen me regarde bizarrement et choisi finalement une grappe de raisin.

A la fin du repas, on remonte au dortoir, cette fois Eden ne se cache pas pour dire bonne nuit à Chris (sous l'œil victorieux de Gwen). Arrivée dans le dortoir je prétends être fatiguée à cause du Quidditch (j'ai pas très envie de parler et de m'attarder hors de mon lit ce soir) et je me couche très rapidement.

Malgré ça j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, avec tout ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui mon esprit n'a manifestement pas eu l'envie de se reposer et les filles étaient déjà couchées depuis longtemps lorsque je réussis enfin à sombrer dans le sommeil.

**oOoOo**

Je vois mon frère se diriger vers notre table. Je suis étonnée parce qu'il vient jamais me parler habituellement... Il me tend une lettre.

« Papa et maman.

-Ah ? Et...

-Fais la passer à Flore, Myosotis et Eugène, me coupe il avec un regard agacé.

-Désolé de te faire perdre ton temps inutilement, fais-je un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres en lui arrachant la lettre des mains. »

Il soupire d'un air exaspéré. Gwen bavait en le regardant pas du tout discrètement. Il la regarde l'air étonné et repart à sa table l'air perdu. Gwen retourne à son assiette et je lève les yeux au ciel. Je délaisse mon bol de céréales et commence à lire la lettre de mes parents.

Ils demandent comment s'est passé ce premier mois de cours et nous préviennent dès maintenant qu'ils seront en voyage à Noël et qu'il faudra qu'on passe le passe à Poudlard. Ils donnent aussi de leurs nouvelles et nous font de gros bisous (et patati et patata...).

Je me tourne vers Alex qui m'interroge du regard. Je lui annonce que je reste à Noël. Elle me dit que comme chaque année elle va rentrer chez elle et me propose de venir chez elle. Je refuse, je ne veux pas l'encombrer ! Puis Gwen va sûrement rester aussi. Je prend une plume et répond à mes parents.

Ma lettre terminée je la donne à Noyer, notre hibou, je le caresse et il s'envole. Bon maintenant je dois trouver mes sœurs et mon frère... Je dis aux filles de ne pas m'attendre et je me dirige vers la table des serdaigles (mon frère est quand même un gros chieur ! Ils sont dans la même maison que lui quand même !!).

J'aperçois une tête blonde et me dirige vers elle. Flore, ma sœur, lève ses yeux verts de son livre (c'est fou ce qu'elle(s) ressemble(nt) à ma mère ! J'ai presque peur) et me regarde. Je lui tends la lettre.

« On doit passer Noël à Poudlard, je lui signal. »

Elle lit la lettre rapidement me la rend et retourne à son livre. Tout ça sans un mot... Désabusée (et habituée à ce comportement) je ne soupire même pas. Je cherche du regard mon petit frère, qui est normalement assis à cette table, sauf que je ne le vois pas. J'interroge ma sœur qui hausse les épaules avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

Je continue ma « mission » et me dirige cette fois à la table des gryffondors. Mon autre sœur est en train de parler avec ses amis. Je me fige en voyant Dubois assis pas loin. Désirant m'éloigner de lui au plus vite j'appelle Myosotis et lui fait signe de venir vers moi. Je regarde en direction de Dubois et il détourne le regard (_Merde ! Il me regardait et il m'a vu le regarder... Et alors patate ?! Ouais c'est vrai._)

Ma sœur se leva en disant à ses amis qu'elle revenait (enfin je suppose que c'est ce qu'elle a dit...). Myosotis et Flore ont beau être jumelle, elles ne se ressemblent que physiquement. Flore est calme, timide et passe son temps à lire alors que Myosotis... C'est tout le contraire ! Bref...

« Quesqu'il y a ?

-Tiens papa et maman ont écrit une lettre pour tout les cinq.

-Okay. A plus, dit elle en me regardant à peine puis elle prend la lettre.

-Euh, attend ! C'est vrai que tu sors avec un gryffondor de mon année ? Je le connais et je ne l'aime pas trop...

-Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde écoute !! C'est pas parce que toi t'es la reine des coincées que je dois être pareille, me réplique t'elle l'air méchant.

-Me parle pas comme ça toi, je disais ça gentiment, comme une sœur normale dit ce qu'elle pense du petit copain de sa petite soeur! C'était pour engager le conversation quoi... Et puis ne pas se conduire comme une pute c'est pas être la reine des coincées,

mais apparemment ça tu ne le sais pas, en regardant son chemisier où beaucoup de boutons semblaient être ouverts.

-Et après tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai honte que tu sois ma sœur...

-Tu la passeras à Eugène quand tu l'auras fini, fais-je en l'ignorant. »

Elle me lance un regard noir et retourne à sa table. Moi je prend le chemin du dortoir pour aller chercher mon sac. Ce que m'a sœur m'avait dit ne me touchait même plus (faut dire qu'à force j'étais blasée). Voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas trop triste de ne pas passer Noël en famille... Je regrette juste de ne pas revoir Achille, mon plus petit frère.

J'arrive devant les portes de la serre numéro trois. Mes amis sont déjà là.

« Ça va ? Ça c'est pas trop mal passé avec tes sœurs ? me demande Alex.

-Bof... Comme d'hab' quoi... »

Ma meilleure amie me serre dans ses bras. Je me laisse aller deux secondes puis je me reprends. Non ! J'avais décidé cet été que plus rien à leur sujet ne m'affecterait ! Je me redresse et nous rentrons dans la serre que la prof vient d'ouvrir. Après avoir passé deux heures les mains dans la terre, on sort de la serre pour continuer en direction du cours d'histoire de la magie. J'en baille d'avance !

Deux heures interminables, où pour changer nous avons passer le cours à discuter, plus tard, je croise Eugène dans les couloirs.

« Myosotis, t'a passé la lettre de papa et maman ?

-Oui c'est bon.

-Alors j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler depuis que t'es rentré... ça se passe bien à Serdaigle ?

-Oui trop ! On apprend des tas de choses trop bien !! Et je me suis déjà fais pleins de copains, me dit il avec un grand sourire. »

Il me montre du doigt un petit maigrichon roux qui l'accompagne.

« Chalut moi ch'est chimon.*

-Ravi, dis-je consternée. Bon ben bisous. »

J'envoie un bisou de la main à Eugène et rejoins Gwen et Alex qui m'attendent plus loin. Eden, elle, a mystérieusement disparue...

Après une longue après-midi de cours, on s'assoit sur le banc des poufsouffles, prête a manger un hippogriffe tellement j'ai faim ! Après avoir repris trois fois de chaque plat, je me lève beaucoup moins affamé...

On remonte à la salle commune. Adrian est encore plongé dans ses pensées (tout le temps en ce moment d'ailleurs...) et Alexie aussi. Gwen piaille de choses et d'autres devant les quatre autres et moi... je digère ! D'ailleurs c'est fou comme ça peut me tirailler le ventre... J'ai retenue la leçon, on ne prend pas trois fois de chaque plat !! J'ignore ma migraine qui commence (je me suis toujours dit que je réflichissais trop... bizarrement personne ne me crois...) et on s'assoit dans les fauteuils et Jack fait signe à Diggory, assis tout seul un peu plus loin. Il pose son livre et se joint à nous.

Alexie se lève brusquement et me tire par la manche pour que je la suive. Tout le groupe nous suit du regard puis retourne peu à peu à leur conversation. Sauf Adrian qui continue à nous fixer. Je secoue la tête et reporte mon attention sur Alexie.

Je n'entends pas ce que Alexie vient de me dire car brusquement ma tête tourne et tout mon repas se déverse sur le tapis sous le regard étonné (et écoeurer aussi je pense...) de toute la salle commune. Les regards de mes amis sont inquiets... Puis, sans crier gare, je m'évanouis.


	4. Chapitre 3: Rumeurs et fauxsemblants

**V**oilà le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que les deux autres à le poster mais il y a eu un problème avec mon ordi... **E**t encore merci à **Earenya** pour ses nombreuses reviews... ;) **B**on je vais vous laisser lire et arrêter ici mon bla bla... Bonne lecture!

**L**u' ©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 3 : Rumeurs et faux-semblants

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Tout est aveuglément blanc. Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, j'en déduis que j'ai atterri à l'infirmerie. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois mes amis qui me regardent comme si, subitement, j'étais devenu un hippogriffe. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler qu'il m'assaille de tous les côtés. « Ça va ? », « Tu nous a fait peur à t'évanouir d'un coup ! »... L'infirmière arrive et coupe court à leur flot de parole auquel, abasourdie, je n'ai pas répondu. Elle me demande de m'asseoir.

« Dites 33, m'ordonne t'elle en pointant sa baguette sur mon dos afin d'amplifier les sons.

-666, dis je malgré moi.

-Ah, je vois... Vous avez attrapé une petite gastro satanique. Ce n'est pas très long mais il y a plus agréable... Et c'est assez contagieux alors évitez de la couvrir de bisous lorsqu'elle sortira, dit elle à l'attention de mes amis. »

Ils s'éloignent de moi rapidement mais en souriant l'air de rien. Pomfresh me donne une potion dégueu (toujours fidèle à sa réputation) que je bois en faisant la grimace. Elle lève les yeux aux ciel puis se dirige vers son bureau.

« Au fait, vous saurez pour la prochaine fois. Il ne faut pas embrassez les personnes sortant de l'infirmerie. J'aurai du le signaler à M. Dubois... dis l'infirmière, un petit sourire aux lèvres.»

Si je n'avais pas été si occupée à m'étrangler avec ma potion (j'ai avalé de travers... qui ne l'aurait pas fait en apprenant cela) le pauvre lit sur lequel je me serais retenue pour ne pas étriper l'infirmière n'aurait pas survécu. Je me contente donc d'envoyer à Pomfresh un regard furieux. Sur le lit d'à côté, Alexie est morte de rire ainsi qu'Eden et Gwen me regarde bouche bée (quelle crédible celle là je vous jure...). Adrian et Samuel ont un sourire amusé.

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tu sors avec lui et tu nous as même pas prévenu, j'y crois pas quand même, comme tu cachais trop bien ton jeu quand même, alors il embrasse bien, à mon avis ça ne dois faire aucun doute... »

Nan, mais elle va se taire à la fin... Son flot de parole continue à un débit tellement important de paroles et de conneries que abasourdie j'arrive pas à même à lui dire de la fermer. Quand aux autres (j'entend par là Alex, Eden et les deux mecs) ils sont littéralement en train de s'étouffer de rire et donc personne n'arrive à faire taire l'extravagante crédibilité de Gwen la pipelette. Maintenant toute l'infirmerie est tournée vers nous amusée, étonnée ou même furieuse. Dans quel pétrin cette [grmbl] d'infirmière et de cette toute aussi [grmbl] de Gwen m'ont-elles mises.

Après être parvenue à pouvoir revenir de ma surprise, de ma colère (et tout ce qui s'en suit vous l'aurez compris...) je cris à Gwen de la fermer. Elle s'exécute croyant sûrement que je vais lui expliquer la situation. J'allais lui crier dessus (bon j'avoue c'est pas très sympa mais de toute façon, j'ai la poisse alors...) mais une nouvelle vague de vomissements me coupe la parole et je vois l'infirmière arriver en courant et en congédiant mes amis devenu trop bruyant pour ses malades.

Après être remise, je me mets en place afin de dormir confortablement. Ma pensée avant de dormir fut d'espérer qu'Alexie et Eden avait clarifier la situation auprès de Gwen parce que franchement... Quelle connerie !!

Je passais une nuit affreuse. Je me réveillais souvent et pas de la meilleure façon (pour vous épargner les détails...). Après cette nuit éprouvante et une journée pas plus marrante ponctuée par les visites de mes amis (Gwen avait _enfin_ finit par comprendre que c'était une vanne pourrie de l'infirmière !!) je pus enfin sortir. L'infirmière me l'avait dit que c'était court mais bon je vous assure que les suppos à l'eau bénite et vomir tout le temps c'est pas mon kiffe...

Sur le chemin de ma salle commune, je remarque les regards surpris et haineux de certaines filles. Je ne m'en préoccupe même pas étant donné que je ne suis pas l'idole des jeunes de cette école. J'y pensais déjà plus lorsque j'entends quelqu'un m'interpeller. Je me retourne nez à nez avec la tête de gorille de Balthazar Horbs. C'est un poufsouffle aussi mais lui il est en 6e année. Ce crétin a peut-être oublié le mot de passe pour aller à la salle commune... Etant donné que la dernière fois qu'il m'a parlé (et peut être la seule à bien y réfléchir) c'était pour me demander si c'était vrai que je possédais des strings en dentelle, je garde un souvenir de lui comme le dernier des imbéciles... Quoi de plus normal, en fait !

« Oui ? je demande, méfiante.

-T'a des qualités cachées ? »

Je le regarde sans comprendre. C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais.

« Ben, il en faudrait pour que quelqu'un comme Dubois sorte avec toi... Remarque ça m'étonne pas qu'il ait essayer de le cacher, dit il en riant bêtement, fier de sa « blague » apparemment. »

Alors là je reste bouche bée pendant une minute. C'est quoi que ces conneries. Reprenant mon esprit je réalise de ce que ce ******* vient de me dire. Il est toujours en train de rire bêtement ce con. Mon poing part tout seul se loger dans sa mâchoire de primate. Puis je m'éloigne d'un air furieux jusqu'à ma salle commune. Je viens de faire le lien avec les regards furieux des autres cruches. C'est vrai que Dubois est pas mal apprécié de la gente féminine... Mais c'est quoi cette rumeur... Merlin ! Je me dirige droit vers mes amies et les traînent par le bras jusque dans le dortoir.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, je réplique d'une voix suppliante, dites moi que c'est pas vrai... »

Elles se regardent peinées.

« On a tout fait pour détourner cette rumeur mais les commères présentes dans l'infirmerie hier ont étés vachement convaincante si bien que tout le monde en est certain maintenant ! me dit Alex d'une voix désolée.

-Même Gwen a failli ne pas nous croire quand on lui a expliqué que c'était qu'une rumeur, ricane Eden. »

Un coussin s'écrasa sur sa tête blonde et une Gwen rougissante essayait de se justifier. Enervée par cette (horrible !) rumeur, je me couche rapidement en souhaitant bonne nuit aux filles après leur avoir assurée qu'elles avaient fait ce qu'il fallait et que ce n'était pas leur faute et que j'allais me calmer pendant la nuit.

Le lendemain, je me lève avec la sensation d'avoir fait un cauchemar, quelque chose de pas réel quoi ! D'ailleurs comme l'a fait remarquer Eden avec son tact habituel, j'ai une tête affreuse ce matin ! Je me dirige tel le zombi moyen vers la salle de bain et essaye de retrouver une figure humaine. Une fois que nous sommes toutes prêtes, nous descendons à la grande salle.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas un cauchemar et dès que nous entrons dans la salle j'entends des tas de chuchotements sur mon passage. Je sens que je vais être de bonne humeur ce matin... Comble du comble, une fois assise, je vois ma sœur qui vient à ma rencontre. Elle demande à me parler et je me lève pour la suivre. Derrière moi j'aperçois Alexie qui nous regarde perplexe. C'est vrai que ma sœur qui vient me parler, c'est rarissime.

« C'est vrai que tu sors avec Olivier, me demande t'elle. »

Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'elle vienne me voir.

« Non, répondis je en soupirant. »

Elle me regarde de travers puis s'éloigne sans un mot. Vive la famille ! Je retourne à ma table plus irritée encore qu'une minute plus tôt (ce qui n'est pas peu dire !). Je rapporte la « conversation » à Alexie qui me jette un regard désolé. Je mange avec peu d'appétit, en n'écoutant même pas les âneries que Eden, Gwen et Alex sortent. Sans que je le décide mon regard tombe sur Dubois, deux tables plus loin. Je réalise alors que lui aussi me regarde, perplexe. Je rougis et détourne vite le regard.

« Alors t'en pense quoi Cléo ? demande Gwen. »

Euh. De quoi elle parle là ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas surpris mon regard, j'en aurais pour des heures à m'expliquer.

« Je suis d'accord avec Eden, répondis je, croisant les doigts pour que ça marche. »

Gwen boude puis reprend son opinion en rajoutant des arguments deux secondes plus tard devant le petit sourire satisfait d'Eden. Alex, elle me regarde genre « je ne suis pas dupe ». Je hausse les épaules et continue mon petit déjeuné.

A la fin du petit déjeuné, on se dirige lentement vers la salle commune, Eden et Gwen toujours en train de faire leur débat (et je ne sais toujours pas à quel sujet...). Alex m'observe silencieusement depuis tout à l'heure et elle commence franchement à m'agacer. Je lui jette un énième regard courroucé qu'elle ignore encore une fois.

Une fois à la salle commune, on rejoint les garçons, assis dans les fauteuils près du feu. Gwen et Eden demandent leur avis aux garçons et ils se lancent tous dans ce débat à deux noises. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je commence a m'installer dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Gwen quand je sens un bras me tirer en arrière. Alexie me lance son regard « il faut qu'on parle ». Je la suis en soupirant.

On choisit des fauteuils un peu à l'écart. Alexie me fixe, attendant que je parle la première.

« Oui, je les écoutais pas et alors c'est un crime ?

-Tu me caches des choses...

-Nan !

-...

-...

-Pourquoi t'a rougi ? »

Bonne question.

« -Bon ben... Je regardais Dubois... Tu vois ça m'énerve cette rumeur... Je le déteste tu vois...

-ça on le saura, rigole t'elle.

-Bon tu veux la suite ?

-Oui capitaine, pouffe t'elle.

-Ouais et il me regardait aussi... Je veux pas qu'il s'imagine des choses tu vois... C'est mon ennemi bordel ! Et d'ailleurs ça me soule, ça me soule, ça me soule... Raah ! Ils sont cons les gens ! »

Alexie sourit.

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dit elle en rougissant. Je voulais te le dire l'autre jour mais, enfin tu as eu un petit problème...

-Hmm... Oui.

-Et ben tu vois Cédric...

-Diggory, tu veux dire, la taquinais je.

-Oui, dit elle en rougissant un peu plus. Et bien il me plait beaucoup...

-Oh c'est chou !!!

-Chut ! Moins fort sale patate ! Mais je veux rien tenter.... Mais bon je voulais te le dire, tu vois...

-Oh ma petite Alexie, devient une grande fille...»

J'éclate de rire en serrant Alex dans mes bras. De meilleure humeur, on rejoint les autres qui sont prêts à s'entretuer pour prouver qu'ils ont raison.

_**oOoOo**_

On est en train de manger tranquillement dans la grande salle et je regarde d'un air distrait les hiboux se diriger vers leur destinataire. Soudain, quelque chose attire mon attention, au milieu des hiboux, une demi-douzaine d'hiboux grands ducs porte un grand et long paquet. L'ensemble de hiboux se pose à la table des gryffondors devant une petite tête. De là où je suis, je ne peux voir que la petite à côté de celle du paquet est rousse. Je montre à Alexie assise à côté de moi l'étrange situation. Elle regarde et hausse les épaules.

Elle, ça ne l'intéresse peut être pas mais moi je suis perplexe car je suis quasiment sûre que c'est un balai, je connais ces choses là... Je me demande ce que Dubois trafique, parce que la personne qui a reçu ce balai (dans cette hypothèse là...) est toute petite donc un premier année... C'est louche !

_**oOoOo**_

L'affiche tant attendue qui annonce la prochaine sortie à Pré Au Lard est enfin épinglée au panneau de la salle commune. Gwen se précipite vers les garçons installés tranquillement dans des fauteuils. Les pauvres !

« C'est ce week-end la sortie à Pré Au Lard. Vous venez avec nous !!

-Tu pensais qu'on irait avec qui ? Kimberley ? demande Bartholomé. »

Je fais genre de vomir et Gwen sautille de partout, de joie qu'ils viennent. La connaissant, de toutes façons ils seraient venus : cette fille est une chieuse quand elle veut ! Il faut dire que quelque semaines ont suffis pour que nous soyons devenu un petit groupe, on est tout le temps ensemble. Il y a juste Jack et Karl qui semblent avoir du mal avec Gwen et moi et qui sont trop intimidés par Eden.

Gwen continue sa danse de la joie puis finit par s'épuiser. Elle se laisse donc tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de Bart et se met à disserter sur les différentes sortes de chocolat de Honeyduke (les sujets passionnants de Gwen... !). J'admire un moment le courage de Bart quand à tenir face à cette, certes passionnante, conversation, puis je me tourne vers Adrian, assis juste à côté de moi.

« Vous allez pas trop regretter vos anciennes sorties ? Celles où vous étiez tranquille, sans folle(s) hurlant et sautant partout ?

-Nan, dit il en rigolant. On vous a bien adopté je dois dire.

-Parle pas de nous comme si on était des chiots abandonné, dit Alexie en lui écrasant un coussin dessus.

-J'oserais jamais insinuer une chose comme ça, fait Adrian les yeux malicieux. »

Alexie fait une fausse mine outrée face à ses propos, puis retourne au dortoir pour chercher son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal (Comment se protéger d'un vampire, comment le nuire ? 35 cm exiger). Adrian me rappelle qu'on a un entraînement de Quidditch dans dix minutes, alors je me lève et me dirige à mon tour vers le dortoir. Après avoir essayé de cacher mon sourire face à Alex qui n'arrivait pas à trouver son devoir commencé (Gwen lui a piqué et espéré qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas), je descends dans la salle commune où Adrian m'attend.

_**oOoOo**_

L'entraînement m'a épuisée et quand je rejoins mes amis dans la grande salle, je m'écroule littéralement sur le banc. Il faut dire qu'étant donné que la date du premier match (Gryffondor/Serpentard) approche et bien le stade est souvent réservé, alors nos séances, moins nombreuses, sont plus denses. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce match, la rumeur court que c'est le petit Potter qui joue au poste d'attrapeur chez les lions cette année. Oreste nous l'a annoncé quand il a fait un petit récapitulatif des équipes adverses. Je sais comment Dubois est accro au Quidditch et je trouverais bizarre qu'il est fait ce choix, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qu'il est puissant au Quidditch...

Je mange comme quatre (oubliant ce que en a suivit la dernière fois...) et ne m'attarde pas pour remonter au dortoir. Le soir, on parle de tout et de rien avec les filles. En bref, une journée banale, mais demain c'est enfin le week end !

Je me lève en savourant mon réveil parce que je sais que c'est le week end et que j'ai tout mon temps... Ah j'aime le week end ! Je m'extirpe difficilement de mon lit si douillet. Je serais bien rester un peu sous ma couette mais mon ventre n'est pas d'accord. En grosse morfale, je fais donc un effort et me dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle commune après m'être lavée et habillée, la tête encore dans le brouillard. En bas, je vois Alex et Eden en pleine conversation.

« Elle est pas avec vous Gwen ?

-Nan. T'as pas vu... Elle est encore en train de dormir !

-Ah nan j'ai pas vu...répondis je d'une voix ensommeillée. »

Alex me fait un sourire compatissant et continu sa conversation. Moi, je finis ma nuit dans le fauteuil, énervée de m'être levée pour rien à cause de Gwen-la-marmotte-qui-dort-toujours-et-qu'on-doit-attendre. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Gwen arrive, fraîche comme la rosée alors que j'ai toujours l'air d'une endormie première classe.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, nous remontons à la salle commune afin de finir nos devoir, au moins ceux pour demain. C'est donc peux motiver que nous faisons le chemin, en sachant ce qu'il nous restait à faire. Mais une fois arriver à la salle commune, je n'eut pas le courage de me mettre au travail. Je prends donc un magazine dans ma valise et redescends à la salle commune pour me caller dans un gros fauteuil bien moelleux.

J'étais tranquillement en train de lire un article « faites vous-même votre potion de lissage » qu'une main m'arrache à ma lecture. Je vois Alexie qui me sourit.

« Je vois que tu travaille activement à ton devoir d'astronomie, dit elle sarcastique.

-Rends mon magazine ! grognais je en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

-Tu lisais quoi d'intéressant... C'est sûr, j'allais te le dire tu as besoin d'un lissage, ils sont terriblement ondulé tes cheveux dit moi !

-C'est bon t'a gagné, dis je de mauvaise humeur en quittant mon fauteuil. T'aurais dû être à Serdaigle ma parole ! »

Alexie rigole face à ma mauvaise foi et s'installe à une table. Je la rejoins deux minutes plus tard, les bras remplis de parchemins et la mine réjouie. Super, journée de devoirs en perspective. Eden vient nous rejoindre un quart d'heure plus tard et la studieuse Gwen arrive deux heures plus tard (« C'est vrai, on a une traduction à faire en étude de Runes ? »). Au moins demain on a la sortie et Alex n'aura aucune raison de me (nous) faire travailler ! Aha !

_**oOoOo**_

J'ouvre les yeux lentement. J'entends du bruit sous la douche et devine que Eden est déjà levée. Les deux autres dorment toujours. Je me lève doucement et m'approche furtivement du lit de Gwen. Haha, on va bien rigoler.

« Debout la marmotte ! je crie.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Une de faite. Maintenant il faut réveiller l'autre. Faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard pour la sortie.

« Putain Gwen, tu soules y'en a qui dorment ici, marmonne le lit sur ma droite. »

C'est bon en fait, d'une pierre, deux coups ! Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, un sourire sur les lèvres. Bon, maintenant déloger la blonde.

« Eden, bordel, ça fait trois heures que t'es dans la douche, bouge pu...rée !

-Rectification, deux heures et demi, dit la blonde en ouvrant la porte. »

Je vous jure celle là alors ! Je m'engouffre dans la salle de bain et me prépare. Une fois sortie, Gwen est encore sous sa couette et Alex attend serviette à la main. Franchement c'est pas logique, c'est Gwen que je réveille, c'est Alex qu'est prête... Je me dirige donc vers le lit de Gwen et tire la couette d'un coup sec. La marmotte se recroville sur elle-même en gémissant des paroles incompréhensible. Je sais que je suis sadique, mais si je le fais pas elle est capable de dormir jusqu'à une heure de l'aprèm.

Dès que nous sommes (enfin !) toutes prêtes et qu'on a toutes manger, on retrouve les garçons devant la grande porte du Hall, où Rusard contrôle les autorisations. Une fois tous dehors, Adrian nous fait part de leur inquiétude de ne pas nous voir arriver. On se tourne toutes instinctivement vers Gwen, qui répond par un sourire angélique. Nous continuons le chemin jusqu'à arriver à Pré Au Lard.

« N'empêche, j'aimerais pas être dans le même dortoir que Cléo, elle à l'air coriace le matin... »

Je lui tire la langue et le pousse du coude.

« Aïe ! Tu ma fait mal, fait il avec une voix boudeuse.

-Oh mon pauvre petit Dridri d'amour, lui répondis-je d'une voix moqueuse. »

Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue.

« Ça va mieux maintenant ?

-Oui, fait il, prenant un air espiègle. »

J'éclate de rire et remarque Dubois et ses amis plus loin. Il regarde dans notre direction et nous jette un regard haineux. Rholala, on fait trop de bruit pour Môssieu ? J'allais lui expliquer ma façon de penser quand je sentis un bras m'en empêcher. Sans surprise, je croise le regard mécontent d'Alex.

« Laisse moi ! Il a pas à nous regarder comme ça alors qu'on a rien fait de spécial ! Je veux juste aller le voir et lui demander son problème. »

Alex continue à secouer la tête et les autres nous regardent sans comprendre. Finalement je cède et on se met en route vers Honeyduke. Je sens le regard d'Alex sur mon dos. Gwen babille, comme d'habitude et Eden est avec Chris, on doit la rejoindre à midi aux Trois Balais. Lorsque l'on entre dans la boutique bondée, je sens mon humeur remonter en flèche (quand j'y pense quand même, il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour remonter mon moral...Ni pour le baisser d'ailleurs !). On en ressort, les bras chargés de sac. On se dirige ensuite vers Zonko, afin que je fasse ma réserve de bombabouses et autres produits tant aimés par Rusard... Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à cacher tout ça en arrivant au château.

On était en train de parler du prochain (et premier) match, je me faisais d'ailleurs la remarque que Jack et Karl étaient d'ailleurs encore une fois à part, quand on tombe nez à nez avec Olivier et une bande de « groupies » qui paradent autour de lui. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'a énervée. J'attrape le bras d'Alex et celui d'Adrian (c'était les plus près de moi).

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil énervé dans leur direction et je remarque que ma sœur fait parti de la bande de greluches qui rigolent à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Adrian et Alex me regardent l'air perplexe. Sans un regard vers eux je plonge ma main dans un de mes sacs pour en prendre une petite boule verte/marron peu ragoûtante. Je vois le regard d'Alex se teinter de compréhension et elle me saisi le bras.

« Arrête ! Tu ne vas pas lui lancer une bombabouse alors qu'il est seulement en train de draguer des filles ! Et puis pourquoi ça t'énerve autant...

-Parce que je suis gentille et attentionnée envers ces pauvres ignorantes et parce que je ne vais pas laisser ma sœur se ridiculiser de la sorte... Ce serait un crime de la laisser dans cette telle situation !

-En quoi ça te dérange ? C'est son problème !

-Ecoute c'est ma sœur... Elle fait partie de ma famille ! Lui, c'est mon ennemi, je le hais tu te rappelle ? Et puis je vais juste aider le destin à faire en sorte qu'elle le trouve juste... moins charmant disons... dis-je en regardant avec amour la bombabouse dans ma main. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, je lance la bombabouse en visant l'épaule, histoire que ça gicle bien de partout. Comme au ralentit, je vois la tête exaspérée d'Alexie, la lueur d'amusement dans le regard d'Adrian qui a enfin compris la situation et... Paf ! En plein dans le mille ! Eh oui... je ne suis pas poursuiveuse pour rien ! Je me tourne vers Adrian qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je les reprends par le bras et nous rejoignons les autres qui attendait les yeux comme des soucoupes là où on les avait laissé... C'est avec un petit sourire triomphant que j'entends derrière nous les cris dégoûtés des greluches et celui furieux de Dubois.

J'entends des pas derrière moi mais je ne fais pas attention. J'aurais dû car tout d'un coup je sens une odeur putride qui m'emplis les narines, je me retourne pour faire face à un Dubois rouge de colère (et de honte aussi sûrement, il faut dire que c'est pas très esthétique...).

« Dubois, si tu pouvais éviter de polluer mon air, je t'en serais très reconnaissante !

-Désolé de vous importuner majesté, loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger, mais je viens vous rendre quelque chose qui vous appartient.

-Avec mon infinie gentillesse, je te le laisse. Ne me remercie pas, ça me fait plaisir. »

Je savais que j'aurais dû me méfier... Sans que je m'y attende, il me lance une grosse bombabouse à la figure. Sans réfléchir à ma dignité (de laquelle il ne reste de toute façon, pas grand-chose) je me baisse et ramasse une grosse poignée de boue et la lance en plein sur ses cheveux. Etonné il reste sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, ce qui me laisse le temps de m'échapper. Je me retrouve donc seule dans une des ruelles de Pré Au Lard, mes ingrats d'amis s'étant éclipsé durant la « bataille ». Je lance un sortilège de nettoyage sur ma figure dégoulinante. Il n'est, malheureusement, pas aussi efficace que je l'aurais voulu et, bien qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace, l'odeur est restée. Bon ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant.

Je prends le chemin des Trois Balais où ils doivent m'attendre. Arrivée, je me dirige vers le comptoir, commande une bièraubeurre et rejoins mes lâcheurs d'amis à leurs tables. Je leur fais une remarque acide « made in Cléo » pour qu'il comprenne que j'ai pas apprécié qu'ils m'aient lâcher puis je m'assois à côté d'Eden, qui bizarrement, n'est pas accompagné de Chris.

Je lui fais part de ma réflexion et elle me répond avec un vague haussement d'épaules que leur relation n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été et que maintenant elle s'ennuyait, qu'il n'y avait plus rien et que du coup elle avait cassé. Tout ça avec le ton indifférent à la Eden. J'avoue que des fois son manque de délicatesse me scotch... Bon j'avoue que je n'ai pas la palme d'or moi non plus quand à la délicatesse qu'il faut adopter dans certaine situation mais je trouve qu'il y a quand même un minimum syndical... Qu'Eden dépasse !

En parlant de la délicatesse d'Eden, celle-ci se tourne vers moi en remarquant d'une voix moqueuse que j'aurais dû prendre ma douche ce matin. Elle n'échappe bien sûr pas à mon magnifique regard noir que j'avais déjà préparé à l'avance, je connais Eden et j'attendais la remarque... Sadique qui aime rappeler son caractère ? Oui !

Alexie raconte donc en riant ma mésaventure et ceux qui avait suivi de loin (genre Gwen par exemple) se joignent à elle. Eden, elle, me regarde d'un air amusé. Alors que je leur dis que je ne comprend pas comment ma sœur fait pour s'intéresser à cet attardé qui sert de capitaine aux lions (d'ailleurs en y repensant, quesqu'il m'a fait chier quand il a su qu'il était capitaine, l'année dernière !), Gwen se met à énoncer les différentes raisons de « Pourquoi Dubois attire tant de monde ? ». Je suis comme muette. Où elle peut aller chercher de telles bêtises ? Alexie, elle, à l'air de s'amuser follement, son regard passe de Gwen à moi et elle se retient de ne pas exploser de rire. Perso, je ne trouve pas ça drôle... Juste inutile. Les autres, l'écoutent attentivement, eux aussi amusés... Pff.

Après avoir fini notre quatrième tournée de bièraubeurre, épuisés de nombreux sujets de conversation tous plus intelligents les uns que les autres (« Vous pensez que c'est vrai qu'Oreste a un hippogriffe tatoué sur la fesse gauche ? Cléo ? » ou alors « Moi, je dis que les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu sont dangereux. Sérieux y'en a ils peuvent te faire tomber malade, par exemple je connais quelqu'un, l'oncle du frère à la copine de mon cousin au deuxième degré qui... » ou bien « Franchement, le Quidditch c'est un sport de machos, rien qu'a regardé la laideur des robes de Quidditch, ce n'est pas du tout adapté à la gente féminine et puis quand je vois l'état de certain quand ils rentrent d'une séance de Quidditch, c'est d'un glamour... » Enfin voilà le genre quoi !), on remets nos capes et nos écharpes et on se dirige en direction du château en continuant à débattre sur la propreté des toilettes et leur sécurité (c'est vrai qu'en tant que filles je ne m'y sens pas tellement en sécurité ave Mimi Geignarde... Enfin bref un sujet utile pour une fois !).

Arrivés au château, on se dirige vers la grande salle, le repas ayant déjà commencé. Je picore dans mon assiette parce que moi la bièraubeurre ça me coupe l'appétit. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu remarquer que ce n'était pas un cas universel en regardant Adrian se goinfrer à côté de moi. Je lui donne un léger coup de coude et lui fait par de mon observation. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il ne détourne même pas le regard de son assiette et continue à manger en faisant de grands bruits. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ah l'élégance masculine. Je change aussitôt d'avis en remarquant la façon tout aussi propre de manger de ma voisine. Remarque, Gwen est un cas à part, c'est à se demander comment elle fait pour attirer autant de mecs... Bon c'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment pas mal mais ça se voit qu'ils ne sont pas 24 heures sur 24 avec elle ! D'ailleurs à ce propos...

Une main passe devant mes yeux. Je sursaute et aperçois Alexie qui me sourit. C'est malin, maintenant j'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées ! Elle me signale qu'ils y vont et on se dirige donc vers la salle commune. Une fois dans le dortoir, ma « conversation intérieure » me revient. Je me tourne donc vers Gwen, soit dit au passage qui est en pleine crise d'hystérie parce qu'elle ne retrouve plus son soutif préféré.

« Je me demandais, c'est bizarre, ça fait deux mois qu'on est rentré et t'a toujours pas de copain... Merlin, rendez nous la vraie Gwen ! dis-je en rigolant.

-Je me réserve pour Isaac, dit elle les yeux pétillant de malice – encore plus que d'habitude.

-Tu crois que je vais te croire en plus ! Gwen la lapine devient sage, on aura tout vu. Et puis l'année dernière tu ne te _réservais_ pas comme ça.

-Aucune des proposition ne m'intéressait cette année, répondit elle en souriant malicieusement. »

J'explose de rire. Quelle vie injuste ! Gwen n'a jamais rien demander à personne, c'est toujours _eux _qui viennent à elle. Mais c'est vrai que je les comprends... Malgré ses gros défauts apparents, elle est débordante de vie et de bonne humeur ! Je me promet d'aller voir mon frère, d'essayer de me réconcilier avec lui (ce qui est facile à dire, mais moins à faire, il est tellement insupportable dans son égoïsme !) et de le rapprocher de Gwen, ça lui ferait tellement plaisir...

Je me glisse dans mon lit, et avant de définitivement m'endormir, j'entends Gwen :

« Quand j'y pense Cléo, je devrais peut-être tenter Oreste... Cette histoire d'hippogriffe m'intrigue. »

Je pouffe... Si elle savait... Je n'ai même pas vu son caleçon à Oreste, alors sa fesse gauche... J'entends Mâdâme Eden dire des jurons parce que Mâdâme veut dormir après un dernier petit rire chacune (même Alex mais pas Eden bien sûr), le silence se fait et je me sens glisser tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Eden nous accuse de l'avoir empêché de dormir et que c'est notre faute si elle a l'air d'un zombie. Le pire c'est qu'elle exagère, sa peau de pêche a le même teint que d'habitude, il a juste une légère ombre violette sous ses yeux de chats même pas bouffi. Quand je pense que je suis cinq fois pire les jours où j'ai une bonne tête, ça m'énerve ! Mais bon ça aurait pus passer si Gwen n'avait pas rajouté son petit commentaire « C'est pas grave tu passeras inaperçue... On est Halloween aujourd'hui ». Alexie et moi, à peine réveillées, on a donc assisté à la course poursuite de Gwen. Eden, ses chaussures à la main, en criant à Gwen qu'elle allait la ratatiner, en ponctuant cette phrase de multiples gros mots dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence (et pourtant j'en connais un paquet !). On laisse Gwen à son triste sort et nous nous dirigeons toutes les deux vers la salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche chacune, on ressort de la salle de bain en nous attendons à retrouver le cadavre de Gwen quelque part dans la pièce. Mais celle-ci est toujours vivante, elle s'est fait pardonnée en prêtant son pull rose décolleté à Eden. Je vous jure celles là. On descend à la salle commune où Adrian, Samuel et Bartholomé nous attendent. Etonnée, je demande où Jack et Karl sont passés. Ils nous répondent gênés qu'ils se sont disputés. Je vois bien qu'ils mentent mais je n'insiste pas et nous descendons à la grande salle tout les sept.

Les décorations d'Halloween sont déjà en place et c'est magnifique. Une nuée de chauves-souris nous frôle et Eden les chasse de la main, protégeant ses cheveux avec son bras. Je regarde souriante les citrouille lévitant au-dessus de nous et Sam me regarde amusé. Nous nous asseyons et Alexie me fait remarquer que j'ai un air légèrement abruti. Je ne dis rien et regarde Gwen, elle aussi à des étoiles plein les yeux. On éclate de rire. Les autres nous regardent bizarrement et nous nous faisons un clin d'œil. Alexie lève les yeux au ciel et je lui fais un sourire espiègle avant de me servir une tasse de chocolat.

Quand nous avons le ventre rempli (enfin surtout quand on a vu que si on restait plus de temps on allait arriver en retard au cours d'étude de Runes) on se lève et on va chercher nos affaires au pas de course. C'est essoufflé que Gwen, Alex, Sam et moi on arrive dans la salle (les autres font soins aux créatures magiques, perso ça me branchais pas trop.). La prof nous jette à peine un regard et on va s'asseoir au fond. Je sors mes notes et me met à noter distraitement. Cette journée de cours va être passionnante... Heureusement que ce soir il y a le banquet d'Halloween !

_**oOoOo**_

C'est excitées comme des gosses, qu'on traîne Alex et Eden par la main.

« Alleeeeer, on va arriver en retard ! Et en plus j'ai faim... trépigne Gwen qui avait du mal à tirer Eden.

-Tous les ans c'est la même chose, _pour une fois _vous voulez pas être normales ? demande Eden exaspérée.

-Na, je réplique d'un ton jovial. »

Arrivées dans la grande salle, je m'émerveille à nouveau... La décoration est aussi sublime que ce matin et la nourriture est abondante dans les plats en or. Comme chaque année, avec Gwen on se met à courir comme des folles en direction de nos places, la première qui est assise à gagner le droit de maquiller l'autre comme un zombi après le repas et elle doit se promener barbouillée dans toute la salle commune comme ça. C'est puéril je sais... Mais tellement drôle ! L'année dernière j'ai perdu, mais cette année je compte bien me battre ! Je bouscule un tas de deuxième année qui se mettent à crier mais je continue. Gwen crie « attention, laissez passer » sur son passage, Alex et Eden font genre de ne pas nous connaître et Adrian, Sam et Bart sont morts de rire à table. J'arrive un peu avant Gwen et je me mets à chanter à tue tête « We are the champions, my friends ».

Adrian n'en peut plus et il est écroulé sur la table. Sam et Bart rient à gorge déployée et Gwen boude en tentant de retenir son sourire. Alexie et Eden rigolent doucement en faisant genre « on les connait pas ceux là ». Mais tous les gens autour nous regardent bizarrement, j'ai même vu des premières années partir à l'autre bout de la table en nous regardant effrayés.

Une fois calmés (il a fallu du temps malgré tout...), on commence à se servir. Je ne m'étais même pas servie une deuxième fois que tout d'un coup les portes de la grande salle se sont ouvertes brusquement, laissant passer le professeur Quirrell, courant et le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarde se précipiter sur le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table des professeurs et balbutier, hors d'haleine :

« Un troll... dans les cachots, je voulais vous prévenir. »

Puis il tombe évanoui sur le sol.

« Courageux le professeur contre les forces du mal, fait Eden moqueuse.

-Ca soule on a même pas fini de manger...

-Tu penses que c'est une blague pour Halloween ? demande Gwen. »

J'ai du mal à les attendre car tout le monde parle. Dumbledore envoie des étincelles avec sa baguette afin de ramener le silence. Curieuses, on se tourne vers lui.

« Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respective, dit il d'une voix autoritaires.

-Et mesdemoiselles, grogne Alex. »

Un grand bruit de tas de gens qui se lèvent précipitent se fait entendre et Alex s'éloigne en soupirant essayant de récupérer les premiers années terrifiés. J'allais me lever pour suivre les préfets quand je sens un bras me tirer vers le bas. Surprise, je me laisse faire et le bras m'attire sous la table. Aujourd'hui des grandes nappes ont étés mises pour l'occasion si bien que personne ne peut nous voir. Je me tourne voir qui m'a mené ici et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Eden qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Viens on récupère Gwen et je t'explique... me chuchote t'elle. »

J'acquiesce et on se met en quête des pieds de Gwen. Une fois qu'on l'a trouvée et qu'on a suffisamment tiré Gwen apparaît.

« Eden... Cléo... Mais pourquoi vous m'avez amenées sous la table ? dit elle en regardant tout autour d'elle. Remarque, c'est trop drôle !

-L'idée d'Eden, je dis.

-Oui... Donc je vous ai amenées ici parce que ce n'est pas parce que un troll se promène dans les couloirs du château qu'on va se priver du banquet d'Halloween ! Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, si on retourne au dortoir, on risque de tomber sur le troll alors qu'en restant ici on est en sécurité, nous dit Eden avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux. »

Gwen et moi nous approuvons et Eden nous conseille de rester mangé sous la table parce que si quelqu'un vient chercher Quirrell, on sera dans de beaux draps... On remonte donc discrètement à la surface et on prend toutes sores de plats avant de les emmener dans notre cachette. Une fois à l'abri avec les ravitaillements, on se raconte des tas de blagues et nous voilà à rire comme des bossues. Le tableau doit être assez comique si quelqu'un venait nous trouver ici.

Mais tout d'un coup, on se fige toutes les trois. Un bruit de pas se fait entendre. Eden qui est curieuse et n'a pas froid aux yeux, s'approche de la nappe et la soulève pour voir un peu ce qu'il se passe. Avec Gwen, on s'approche doucement d'elle pour voir. Le spectacle est surprenant. Quirrell est maintenant relevé et marche d'un pas énergique et droit jusqu'aux portes mais le plus surprenant est qu'il parle à voix haute et sans bégayer à son « maître ». Interloquées nous le regardons disparaître dans le hall.

9


	5. Chapitre 4: Le froid de novemembreuh

**H**ello!** J**'espère que tout le monde va bien. **S**o, this is the new chapter (nan sans blague... --') !** J**'espère que ça vous plaira toujours (je pars du principe que si vous en êtes ici c'est que vous avez apprécié un temps sois peu...). **J**e suis toujours ouvertes aux critiques, aux recommendations et tout ce qui s'en suit, donc... **N**'hésitez pas! **J**e ne demande qu'a m'améliorer (Merlin sait comme j'en ai besoin xD). **N**'hésitez pas aussi à me laisser des reviews, même si vous pensez que ça ne sert à rien, que vous dites des conneries, enfin vous voyez le genre, parce que de toute façon, ça fait toujours plaisir! **M**ais je ne vous en veux pas si vous n'avez rien à me dire, de peur de me vexer (etc.). **S**ur ce, avant d'arrêter mon blabla, je voudrais encore une fois remercier **Earenya** et ses gentilles reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir!Voilà... **E**t pour tout ceux qui ont lu mon blabla jusque là (bravo!! ^^) et ben...** B**onne lecture alors!

**L**u' ©

PS: **S**péciale dédicace à ma soeur pour le titre de ce chapitre, en souvenir d'Anastasia et du bon vieux temps où l'on le regardait si souvent... :p

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 4 : Le froid de novem-em-breuh...

La porte de la grande salle se referme dans un grand bruit sourd. Eden ne nous laisse même pas le temps de parler et nous entraîne à notre tour vers la porte. Je la regarde perplexe et elle me répond en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres puis en montrant à nouveau la porte. Lentement, je commence à comprendre... Je regarde Eden effarée tandis que Gwen la regarde les yeux brillants d'excitation. Mes amies sont folles ! Elles veulent suivre Quirrell ? Mes pires craintes sont confirmées lorsque, une fois à l'extérieur de la grande salle, elle se mettent à suivre le morceau de cape qui vient de disparaître au coin du couloir.

Je reste pétrifiée un instant. Mais Gwen me chope la main et articule sans bruit « Allez viens ! Fais pas ta froussarde ». Cédant à ma curiosité, je les suis à pas de loups dans les couloirs du château. On le suit déjà depuis une minute lorsqu'on s'aperçoit qu'il s'arrête devant une porte. Prenant soin qu'il ne nous voie pas, on se cache derrière une armure. Ce n'est que lorsque Eden me montre du doigt la porte devant laquelle il s'est arrêté, que je réalise qu'il s'agit de la porte menant au couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Il rentre. On allait faire de même, mais tout d'un coup on aperçoit que Rogue arrive en courant de la direction opposé et se dirige droit vers nous. N'écoutant que notre courage, nous détalons en espérant que Rogue ne nous ait pas vu.

C'est donc essoufflées que nous arrivons dans notre salle commune. Apparemment, le banquet a été reporté dans la salle commune car de grandes tables sont recouvertes de nourritures et des tas d'élèves sont rassemblés autour. Personne n'a donc remarqué notre arrivée... Tant mieux. Nous nous dirigeons, désinvoltes, vers les tables (malgré tout on a pas eu le temps de finir de manger !). Je sens un bras m'attraper sauvagement et je me retrouve nez à nez avec une Alexie au visage en colère.

« T'étais où bon sang ! Ça fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche avec Adrian ! Où sont les deux autres ? J'en étais à croire que vous aviez traîné dans les couloirs et que vous étiez tombé sur le troll... J'étais inquiète ! La prochaine fois venait me trouver, zut ! Vous étiez où alors, dit elle en criant presque. »

Insouciantes, je vois Gwen et Eden se diriger vers nous en riant. Alexie, qui les a repérées des yeux tout en me faisant sa tirade, se dirige vers elles avec le même air farouche qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle m'a parlée. Je vois le sourire d'Eden et le rire de Gwen se stopper immédiatement. Alexie gesticule tout en leur parlant. Je regarde la scène en souriant. Bon c'est vrai c'est moins drôle quand on est à la place de celui qui se fait crier dessus, mais à la vue des airs penauds d'Eden et Gwen, je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire.

J'entends quelqu'un se glisser derrière moi. Lorsque je tourne la tête, je trouve sans étonnement Adrian qui me regarde d'un air accusateur.

« Vous étiez où ?

-C'est bon Alexie m'a déjà passé un savon, dis je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Rigole pas on était inquiets ! Attends un troll se balade dans le château, on vous trouve plus et personne ne vous a vu après le repas, on a de quoi s'inquiéter ! »

Je le regarde avec un air coupable. Il rigole, m'embrasse sur la joue, comme une enfant et on rejoint les autres en riant. Alex nous fusille du regard.

« Bon, répondez maintenant ! Vous étiez où ? demande t'elle mécontente.

-On était aux toilettes, tente Gwen.

-Super crédible! Et puis surtout, a trois et pendant une demi heure, dit Adrian.

-Vous savez pas ce que vous avez rater, dis Gwen en prenant une mine superieure-perverse très réussite.

-Berk Gwen ! Nan sérieux, demande Alex. »

On lui raconte toute l'histoire et à la fin Alex et Adrian nous regardent comme si on était folles à lier.

« Mais imagine vous vous seriez faites prendre ! Ou pire, si vous étiez tomber sur le troll ! dit Alexie scandalisée. »

Adrian approuve vivement. J'explose de rire. Ça frôle l'absurde... Ce n'est pas dangereux et puis le ton scandalisé des deux compères est vraiment tordant.

« D'accord papa et maman, on recommencera plus promis ! »

Et ils se joignent à mon rire. Je remarque au passage que les deux « parents » ont pris une belle couleur rouge tomate, ce qui ne fais que redoubler mon rire. Puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, Adrian rejoint son dortoir et nous décidons de faire de même. Je me glisse sous mes draps, non sans avoir taquiné une dernière fois « maman » et sombre dans le sommeil en me posant quand même beaucoup de question sur les événements d'aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, la rumeur court que le petit Potter aurait combattu le troll avec un ami. Personnellement, je n'y fais pas attention. Mon expérience en la matière me prouve que la plupart des rumeurs se révèlent être totalement fausse et je me suis jurer de ne plus y faire attention maintenant.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, nous nous dirigeons lentement vers la salle d'histoire de la magie. Motivée, autant qu'on peut l'être par un cours des plus soporifiques qui soit, je rejoins ma place. Nous avons un super système pour avoir des notes raisonnables pendant ce cours (sachant qu'il est impossible de suivre tout un cours en captant tout ce qu'il dit, et donc de prendre des notes cohérentes...) : nous copions chacune un quart du cours puis nous mettons en commun, parce que un quart d'heure à suivre c'est presque supportable. Le fantôme commence son cours d'une voix monocorde et Alex commence son quart. Moi, je dessine distraitement sur un parchemin en laissant mes pensées vagabonder. Quand Alex a finit son quart, elle me passe le parchemin et j'essaye, péniblement, de retranscrire des notes cohérentes sur la guerre des gobelins. J'en étais presque à m'endormir quand je remarque que c'est la fin de mon quart, je passe donc le parchemin à Gwen qui ronchonne.

J'allais reprendre mes passionnants dessins lorsque je remarque qu'Alex se trémousse sur sa chaise. Je me retourne intriguée vers elle. Je remarque à son regard gêné qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose. Je pousse donc mes parchemins et finis de me tourner vers elle, pour lui montrer que je suis attentive à ce qu'elle va me dire.

«Tu sais, quand je t'avais parlé de Diggory l'autre jour... dit elle en regardant le bout de ses chaussures, les joues commençant à rougir.

-Oui, je me souviens très bien... Mais tu vois je pense que j'aurais quand même deviné si tu ne me l'avais pas dit... Il faut dire que tu es tellement discrète lorsque tu le regardes en bavant.

-Je le fais presque pas, dit elle d'une toute petite voix, le visage rouge brique.

-Mais nan, tu ne le fais que lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce que toi, quand tu le croises dans les couloirs, quand tu viens aux entraînements, quand...

-Oh c'est bon !

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Rien ! T'es chiante !

-Roh, arrête de faire ta susceptible... Je m'excuse ça te va ? dis je en faisant la tête de chien battu. »

Pour toute réponse, elle me tire la langue puis me tourne le dos. Malgré moi, je souris. Pour nous, se taquiner est un moyen de se montrer qu'on tient l'une à l'autre. C'est donc après avoir bouder trente secondes qu'elle se retourne vers moi.

« C'est que je me demandais... Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas... Enfin... En quelque sortes...

-T'arranger un coup avec notre cher attrapeur ?

-Oui. »

J'accepte avec plaisir. Je n'aime pas forcément jouer les cupidons, mais si c'est pour aider des gens que j'aime, il n'y a pas de problème. Le problème est que je ne connais pas très bien Diggory... Il me faudrait une aide extérieure... Je laisse mon regard vagabonder dans la salle et il tombe sur Adrian. Je la tiens mon aide ! A la fin du cours, je sors dans les premières et je chope Adrian dès qu'il sort. Je l'entraîne par le bras un peu plus loin et lui demande de me rejoindre à la fin de la journée dans l'ancienne salle de sortilège du cinquième étage. Il me regarde bizarrement mais acquiesce. Je m'éloigne alors sans rien rajouter, me dirigeant rapidement vers notre prochain cours.

_**oOoOo**_

Lorsque j'entre dans la salle désaffectée, Adrian n'est pas encore arrivé. Je m'assois sur un vieux pupitre et balance mes jambes dans le vide pour faire passer le temps. Il arrive au bout de cinq minutes et me demande si je l'attend depuis longtemps. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation, je me lève et me dirige lentement vers lui. Il me regarde l'air perdu. Je lui souris, amusée. C'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre, donné comme ça sans explications, à la manière d'un rendez-vous, il a de quoi se poser des questions. Je lui explique la « mission cupidon » que je voudrais réaliser et je lui demande son aide. Il me fixe pendant un instant, décontenancé. Au bout d'une minute, je commence à m'inquiéter voyant qu'il ne reprend pas vie.

« Adrian, je l'appelle, inquiète. »

Il semble se reprendre et accepte l'idée d'un air enthousiaste. Mais quelque chose dans son ton sonne faux et c'est maintenant que je remarque qu'il a la mine basse. Je m'approche doucement de lui et lui demande ce qui ne va pas. Il commence par nier puis m'avoue que toutes ces histoires d'amour lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir dont il ne préfère pas parler. Sans un mot, je le prends dans mes bras. Je le considère comme mon meilleur ami, et même si je ne sais pas si la réciproque est vraie, je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Je le berce doucement dans mes bras, lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Sous le coup de la surprise, Adrian et moi nous séparons vivement. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tient cette pouffe de Britney Gumble, une quatrième de ma maison, commère en chef. Sous la surprise, elle lâche un petit « Oh ! » et s'en va en courant.

C'est sans surprise que lorsque l'on rentre à la salle commune, les regards convergent instantanément sur nous. Et une autre rumeur sur mon compte... Dans trente secondes je parie qu'un diablotin enragé va me sauter dessus pour que je lui raconte tout sur notre censée « relation ». J'en soupire d'avance. Tandis qu'Adrian fusille du regard ceux qui ont des expressions pleines de sous-entendus, je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers les fauteuils où nos amis sont assis. A ma grande surprise, Gwen ne me saute même pas dessus, elle se contente de rester bien sagement dans son fauteuil en nous regardant amusée. Je remarque qu'ils ont tous ce petit regard. Les gens sont devenus tous fou ou quoi ? Enervés, Adrian et moi nous asseyons puis demandons ce qui est si marrant.

« Alors comme ça vous faites les cachottiers ? demande Samuel, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Arrête ! On avait dit qu'on ne les jugerait pas, ils ont droits d'avoir leurs secrets, dit Alexie.

-De quoi vous parlez exactement ? je demande les dents serrées. De la rumeur de cette affligeante commère de Gumble ? Nan, franchement, je ne pensais pas que vous croiriez ces idioties...

-Ah parce que vous n'êtes pas... commence Gwen

-Nan ! on dit tout les deux en même temps.

-Mais c'est pas juste à cause de Gumble tu sais... Nan, il faut dire quand même que vous êtes assez proche, alors cette rumeur ne nous étonnait pas, explique Eden calmement.

-Ah bah bravo ! Deux personnes sont amies et tout de suite, ils s'aiment, vont se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, soupirais je exaspérée.

-Ouais mais comme amis... continue Sam, inlassable.

-Je considère Cléo comme ma meilleure amie, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre en aussi peu de temps... Mais c'est le cas, dit Adrian en se tournant vers moi, et désolé Cléo, mais je ne suis nullement intéressé par toi.

-Je suis super vexée ! dis je une fausse mine affligée, ratée par mon immense sourire. T'inquiète, moi aussi je te considère comme mon meilleur ami.

-Si c'est pas mignon, dit alors Bartholomé. »

Nous éclatons tous de rire, et partons dans une discussion animée sur les blagues de Balbute, le gobelin malchanceux. La soirée se termine bien et nous oublions cette stupide rumeur.

_**oOoOo**_

En descendant à la grande salle, ce matin, je vois les regards passer d'Adrian à moi. Je soupire bruyamment. Si nos amis avaient compris notre véritable relation, Britney s'était empressé de raconter qu'on sortait ensemble, si bien que tout Poudlard était persuadé que c'était le cas. Oui, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'Adrian n'est pas mal et qu'il y a des filles intéressées par lui, alors les potins le concernant sont considérés comme intéressant. Ce matin, j'ai le droit à moins de regards noirs que lorsque j'étais censée sortir avec Dubois (Eurk !), mais j'en ai quand même eu. J'ignore toutes ces commères et m'assois, entourée de mes amis qui me soutiennent du regard. Ce à quoi ils ne pensent pas, c'est que je n'en ai rien à faire de ces greluches !

Une fois notre petit déjeuné terminé, nous sortons de la grande salle tranquillement, lorsque j'entends une voix m'interpeller. Je fais signe à mes amis de continuer sans moi et je me tourne vers la voix. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec ma sœur qui me regarde l'air farouche. Je suis franchement étonnée par cette attitude, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas encore dit quelque chose qui pourrait contrarier la pauvre petite nature qu'elle est. Je hausse un sourcil, perplexe.

« Tu sors avec Lormish ? me dit t'elle d'un ton légèrement agacé.

-Même si c'était le cas qu'est ce que ça te ferait ?

-Olivier, puis lui, alors qu'avant... Nada ! Je trouve ça louche, dit t'elle, son sourcil maintenant, lui aussi, haussé.

-Et si tu t'occupais de tes affaires !

-Tu t'es mêlée des mienne... dit t'elle, une lueur malicieuse de petite peste dans les yeux.

-Je te disais mon avis, nuance !

-Je ne fais que donner le mien.

-Tu ne m'as presque pas adressé la parole pendant quatre ans et là, juste pour me faire chier tu viens te mêler de ma vie... On voit l'esprit commère ! Je n'ai rien à te dire, d'autant plus que tu bases tes sois disant « faits » sur des commérages idiots et faux !

-Je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour toi... Je n'aime pas du tout ce gars, dit elle en reprenant les mots que je lui avait adresser un mois plus tôt, la garce !

-Arrête de jouer à l'idiote ! Tu sais que tu gagneras avant moi à ce jeu ! Et ma petite tu vois, je n'apprécie pas que tu me parles comme ça, alors tu vas tout de suite arrêter...

-C'est pas parce que tu es plus grande en âge, et seulement en âge, que tu peux te permettre de me dire des choses comme ça, dit t'elle en prenant un air menaçant.

-Etre une pouffe ne veut pas dire que tu es plus mature, mon petit bébé, dis je avec un sourire carnassier. »

J'ai conscience que du monde commence à s'attrouper pour voir le spectacle, mais je m'en moque. J'en ai vraiment marre que ma peste de petite sœur se permette de jouer la grande avec moi et même si je sais que je dois être totalement puérile dans cette situation, je ne laisserais pas tomber. La conversation se met à dériver maintenant, car elle commence à me chauffer les oreilles fortement. On allait en venir aux mains, lorsque son cafard de petit copain, le meilleur ami de Dubois, se permet de s'interposer entre moi et ma sœur, alors qu'il n'a rien à faire dans cette discussion familiale, qui ne concerne que elle et moi. Ma sœur m'ayant déjà bien énervée, je lui réplique d'un ton sec ma façon de penser et lui demande de nous laisser.

« Laisse le ! Mais bon c'est sûr que ce n'est pas Adrian qui ferait ça... En même temps, je me suis toujours dit qu'il était bizarre ce gars, pour sortir avec une harpie comme toi... dit Dubois, osant s'interposer dans cette discussion, qui ne le regardait en rien. »

D'accord, c'est son meilleur ami que j'ai agressé, mais j'avais totalement raison ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me tourne brusquement vers lui.

« Toi ! je hurle, ne commence pas à faire ton petit chef horripilant et arrête de me faire chier !

-Oh la la, Chloé s'énerve... J'ai peur, dit t'il mort de rire. »

Je me dirige rapidement vers lui, oubliant ma sœur, et je l'attrape par le col de la chemise, le visage rouge d'énervement.

« Ecoute sale crétin ! Ferme la ! Tu me fais vraiment chier à m'emmerder en permanence ! T'u veux que je te dise, j'en ai marre de voir ta tête de veracrasse ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Ou peut être que c'est trop compliqué à comprendre pour ton pauvre petit cerveau de mollusque attardé ? Tu... je lui hurle dessus

-Ecoute c'est pas que j'ai autre chose à faire, mais je n'ai pas la patience de ton petit copain, ni ses goûts d'ailleurs, tu ne le féliciteras pas de ses choix de ma part, et puis je vais donc te laisser parce que tu commence à m'ennuyer vois tu... me coupe t'il, un sourire arrogant sur sa face de calamar géant putride.

-Tu parles d'Adrian je suppose... Nan parce que comme ça ce n'est pas clair. Et puis sache qu'il vaut cent fois mieux que le connard, chieur et lourdingue que t'es. Déjà, lui n'aurait pas juger sur l'apparence que le gros con superficiel que t'es et... dis je d'une voix féroce.

-Ben au moins je ne serais pas le seul, dit il avec des éclairs dans les yeux, son visage jusque là moqueur, changeant radicalement, laissant place à la colère. Et je n'ai rien à faire de ce qu'une pétasse croisé d'un troll pense de moi. Moi, au moins je ne prends pas mes fantasmes pour des réalités en faisant courir des rumeurs pour que l'on croie que tu sors avec moi ! De toute façon, comment aurais je pu vouloir d'une harpie comme toi ? »

Ses yeux étaient durs et froids. C'était la première fois que je les voyais comme ça, généralement lors de nos disputes ils étaient justes en colère, jamais durs... Oh la la, je ne vais vraiment pas bien, disséquer les yeux de Dubois comme ça... La colère fait faire des choses stupides pour ma défense. Il détourne les yeux après un dernier regard haineux, attrape son pote par le bras, lui-même emportant ma sœur et ils s'en vont.

Enervée au plus haut point par cet imbécile de première, je tourne également les talons pour rentrer à la salle commune, pour prendre mes affaires et aller en cours. En chemin, de rage, je donne un grand coup dans une armure ayant eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver par là. Je sais c'est stupide mais j'avais besoin de me défouler. Une fois mes affaires prises, je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. J'arrive légèrement en retard, m'excuse sans un regard vers le prof et vais m'asseoir à ma place, le regard dur, ma colère ne m'ayant toujours pas quittée. Alexie, Eden et Gwen me regardent l'air intriguées. Adrian me suit du regard, me scrutant afin de deviner la raison de mon air renfrogné. Je les ignore afin de me concentrer pour ne pas pleurer d'énervement et commence à écrire le cours de façon mécanique. Mes amis ne me questionnent pas de la matinée, parlant comme si de rien n'était et je fais semblant d'être attentive à leurs discussions. Je leur en suis reconnaissante envers le fait qu'ils n'aient pas essayé d'en savoir plus et je sens, au fil de la matinée, ma colère s'estomper.

L'après-midi passe rapidement et je remercie Merlin qu'aujourd'hui nous n'ayons pas eu de cours en commun avec les gryffondors. Après avoir enfilé nos pyjamas, Eden nous propose une séance de yoga. D'abord, nous la regardons étonnée, puis à la réflexion, je me dis que ce doit être bien et j'accepte. Eden souris et envoie un coup d'œil encourageant aux deux autres qui acceptent, peu enthousiastes et perplexes.

Nous nous asseyons en tailleur, toutes les quatre formant un cercle. Eden éteint la lumière et fait apparaître des bougies et de l'encens. Perso, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais le yoga, là on dirait plus une secte, mais je ne dis rien et me contente d'exécuter les figures de relaxation qu'Eden nous montre. Je sens la tension accumulée au cours de cette journée s'envoler et je remercie Eden d'avoir eu cette idée. Elle me fait un petit sourire malicieux.

« Bon, pour que ça marche vraiment bien, on va toutes dire ce qui nous crispe, afin que ça sorte quoi et qu'on soit libérée... continue Eden. »

Soudain, je remarque les yeux d'Alex et de Gwen se teinter de compréhension. Ce qu'Eden n'avait pas calculé, c'est que moi aussi j'avais compris... Elles voulaient que je leur raconte mon petit problème de ce matin, mais sans que je m'énerve et que je le fasse spontanément. Qu'est ce qu'elle est tordu quand même. Je regarde Eden d'un air désabusé et celle-ci se mord la lèvre en signe d'affaissement, voyant qu'elle est découverte. Elle se lève donc, rallume la lumière et va s'asseoir sur son lit, une moue boudeuse sur sa figure d'ange. Alexie et Gwen se renfrogne également, voyant que le plan d'Eden a échoué.

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de toute cette mise en scène pour me demander ce qui me tracassait ce matin. Je vous suis déjà très reconnaissante que vous ne m'ayez poser aucune question ce matin, je peux maintenant vous raconter... dis je en souriant.

-Ton plan a marché Eden, s'extase Gwen, t'a vu comme elle est zen !! Aha, on pourra se vanter d'avoir converti au bouddhisme Cléo la beuglante !

-Hé c'est quoi ce surnom à deux noises ! Tu me rappelles une seule fois comme ça, tu vas regretter d'être venue au monde Gwenaëlle Kerloch !

-T'a crié victoire trop vite ma petite Gwen... s'esclaffe Alex.

-Bon, je vous raconte ou je continue à vous écouter pourrir mon caractère, je demande, légèrement vexée.

-Mais nan, ne fais pas attention à elles, dit Eden en les fusillant du regard, vas y raconte nous. »

Ce qu'elles ne savent pas c'est que de toute façon, je leur aurai raconté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a bien énervée et j'avais besoin de leur raconter, pour me soulager, pour qu'elles me réconfortent. Je commence donc mon récit sur ma _super-dispute_. Eden me regarde attentivement, Alex fronce les sourcils à mesure que je raconte et Gwen est concentrée sur ce que je dis. A la fin de mon histoire, je fixe le vide devant moi, je me sens vidée de toutes émotions. Je sens deux bras m'enlacer et je reconnais le parfum d'Alex. Doucement, je sens qu'elle me berce, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. J'entends la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et des pas s'éloigner, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je m'écarte d'Alexie. Elle ne me pose pas de questions mais de toute façon, je n'ai aucune réponse à fournir. Je lui adresse un petit sourire de remerciement, Alex est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle me souris à son tour puis me prend par le bras et nous descendons rejoindre Eden et Gwen dans la salle commune.

_**oOoOo**_

_Après le cours, même endroit. A._

Je regarde Adrian, assis deux rangs plus loin et lève le pouce en signe d'affirmation. Eden assise à côté de moi, lève un sourcil interrogateur et je balaye son interrogation du revers de la main. Elle me lance un de ses regards indéchiffrables. Je reporte mon attention au prof de sortilège qui nous fait un de ses cours théorique et écarte mes pensées l'instant de ce cours.

A la sortie, je vois Eden se réfugier dans les bras de sa proie de la semaine. Depuis qu'elle a cassé avec Chris, elle change de petit copain toute les deux semaines environ. Je vois Gwen se diriger également vers son nouveau copain, un sixième année plutôt pas mal. Enfin les choses sont redevenues normales pour mes amies. Depuis que j'ai fait ma remarque à Gwen, elle a décidé que son célibat avait effectivement trop duré, et que ce sixième année qui lui courrait après depuis un mois, n'était pas mal du tout et Gwen était redevenue la _Gwen la lapine _qu'elle était.

Je me sens un peu coupable de laisser Alex seule avec les deux garçons et les deux couples, mais en même temps c'est pour elle que je fais tout ça alors... Et puis Bart et Sam sont vraiment des gars sympas, alors elle n'a pas à se plaindre. Je me dirige donc dans la salle de l'autre fois, en faisant attention que personne ne me voie, cette satanée rumeur sur Adrian et moi étant toujours d'actualité...

Une fois dans la salle, je remarque qu'il est déjà là, le nez dans une liasse de parchemin. Il ne réagit pas à mon entrée, je m'approche donc à pas de loup...

« BOUH ! je crie.

-Je t'avais entendu, dit Adrian en souriant.

-Bon, tu voulais me voir ? je demande, la voix encore boudeuse.

-Oui, j'ai mené la petite enquête que tu m'avais demandée et je t'ai fais un rapport.

-Classe, je fais ébahie.

-J'ai fait une enquête sur ses ex, ses goûts, enfin tu vois le genre quoi ! Tout est dans le rapport.

-Tu m'épates, franchement... Et bien merci beaucoup ! Bon, je lis ça ce soir et on se revoie demain pour parler de la phase deux du plan, dis je avec un ton de professionnelle.

-Phase deux ?

-Tu verras demain, dis je d'un ton mystérieux. »

Après ces paroles, je propose qu'on aille manger. Il me regarde d'un air que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer puis approuve. Nous arrivons ensemble dans la grande salle et, une nouvelle fois, tous les regards sont fixés sur nous... Voilà qui ne va pas arranger la rumeur, super ! Nous nous asseyons à côtés de nos amis qui nous regardent amusés. Je leur lance mon fameux regard froid pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de faire un commentaire désobligeant.

Une fois remontées au dortoir, Eden me prend à part.

« Cléo, tu te souviens de l'histoire avec Quirrell le jour d'Halloween ?

-Comment je pourrais oublier ? Nan franchement, il est trop space ce prof...

-Je pense qu'il est temps de tirer cette histoire au clair !

-C'est-à-dire ? Eden, tu me fais peur quand t'as cet air là...

-Roh Cléo t'abuse ! Si tu continues à faire ta poule mouillée alors que je n'ai encore rien dit... On en a pas fini, me dit t'elle d'un ton sévère.

-Oui, c'est bon je t'écoute et je ne dis plus rien. Enfin j'essayerais...

-Bien, donc je disais, Quirrell m'a intrigué, et je pense qu'il est temps qu'on sache le fin mot de cette histoire !

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? je demande, redoutant déjà la réponse.

-Cette nuit, commence t'elle.

-Noooon, je gémis.

-Cléo, t'as promis que tu ne ferais pas de commentaires !

-Désolé... Mais rien que ces deux mots, ça commence déjà mal !

-Donc, cette nuit, on va aller voir ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans ce couloir où Quirrell est allé. Selon ce qu'il y a dedans, on pourra faire des hypothèses... Et puis on pourra faire une expédition dans son bureau, puis...

-Euh Eden ? Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée tout ça...

-Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il a agit comme ça le soir d'Halloween, demande t'elle, un sourcil levé en signe d'étonnement agacé.

-Bon d'accord, je viendrais ! Et les autres ?

-Alexie ne voudra pas et Gwen est trop gaffeuse pour qu'on prenne le risque !

-Waa, t'a déjà penser à tout !

-Ben pourquoi j'aurais mis autant de temps à agir, si je n'avais pas réfléchi avant ?!

-Ouais... »

_**oOoOo**_

Minuit deux. Bon d'accord, on était censées partir du dortoir à minuit pile, ça fait plus pro comme dit Eden, mais je ne trouvais plus ma ballerine droite... Nous descendons silencieusement dans la salle commune. Personne. Nous sortons à pas de loup dans les couloirs. On a de la chance, on n'est pas à l'opposé du couloir interdit. A l'angle du couloir qui donne sur la porte du couloir interdit (CI, en nom de code), on s'arrête net. Framboise dorée (ou FB, nom de code d'Eden, eh ouais, on l'a fait comme des pros !) s'avance la première et cours jusqu'à une statue en bordure de la porte. Je regarde à droite, à gauche. Toujours personne. Je m'élance à sa suite. Je vérifie nos arrières tandis que FB ouvre la porte. Nous nous glissons à l'intérieur. Eden me regarde surexcitée. C'est vrai que c'est marrant... Si Rusard nous chope, ça le sera beaucoup moins !

Nous nous dirigeons à pas feutrés vers une porte qui se trouve au bout. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Bien entendu, celle-ci est fermée, je lance alors un _Alohomora _bien senti et la porte fait un cliquetis sonore. Cette fois c'est Eden qui l'ouvre. Nous pénétrons rapidement à l'intérieur... Pour nous retrouver nez à nez avec... UN CHIEN A TROIS TÊTES ?!

Sans nous soucier du vacarme épouvantable que nous allions produire, en plus des aboiements féroces du (des ?) chien, nous nous enfuyons en criant de terreur !

Une fois au dortoir, nous fermons la porte à clé. Haletante, je regarde Eden assise à côté de moi, elle aussi toute essoufflée, les yeux grands ouverts de peur.

« Tu dors avec moi cette nuit… J'ai trop peur… je confie à Eden.

-Ouiii… Moi aussi j'ai trop peur, dit-elle en regardant tout autour de nous. »

Nous nous glissons dans le lit d'Eden. Je me tourne peu rassurée vers Eden.

« On risque rien ici t'es sûre ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas… J'espère... dit t'elle, la voix de plus en petite.

-Et Eden… Merlin, pourquoi Quirrell aurait voulu se trouver en face de ce chien ?! Il est fou !

-C'est peut être ça le truc… dit Eden pensive, il est peut être suicidaire…

-Ouais… Ça se tient ! »

_**oOoOo**_

Je marche dans un long couloir tout blanc. Tout un coup, je me sens en danger. Le couloir est toujours aussi vide, aussi long mais j'ai peur ; je cours, je cours, mais le pire c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Une porte surgit. Je reconnais que trop bien cette porte… Les aboiements font trembler la porte. Je veux m'arrêter de courir, m'éloigner de cette porte mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Puis Dubois apparaît devant moi. Il me prend dans ses bras et…

« Cléo ! »

La porte se met à hurler mon nom. Je veux que la porte se taise mais elle continue…

_**oOoOo**_

Je me réveille en sursaut.

« Cléo, bordel ! Tu prends toute la place, grogne une voix à mes côté.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Tu prends toute la place, grogne une nouvelle fois la voix que j'identifie comme étant celle d'Eden.

-… Désolé…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais pour bouger autant, c'est pas possible ! siffle Eden entre ses dents, apparemment furax. Si j'ai, ne serais ce qu'une lueur bleuté à cause de tes coups…

-Désolé, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès… je dis avec une petite voix d'excuse.

-Grumbl gnnn, tu m'énerves, grogne une nouvelle fois Eden. »

Je me lève, laissant à Eden quelques minutes de sommeil tranquille. Une fois prête, je retourne dans la chambre où les filles se réveillent doucement. Eden me lance un regard noir, tout en inspectant sa peau sous tous les angles. Alexie s'étire au bord de son lit, puis me regarde étonnée.

« Déjà debout ?

-J'avais plus sommeil, je mens, priant Merlin que je n'ai pas de cernes sous les yeux.

-Ben dis donc… dit elle en regardant mon lit avec de grands yeux étonné. Mais… T'a déjà refait ton lit ?! »

Je me mords la lèvre… Comment je vais expliquer que j'ai dormi avec Eden, sans expliquer notre excursion.

« Ouais, j'avais plus sommeil je te dis, je répète à Alexie, d'un ton peu convaincu.

-Ouais… fait t'elle d'un ton pas dupe, bon je vais à la salle de bain.

-Chaque matin il faut vous le répétez… Moins fort !! marmonne une voix endormie sur ma droite.

-Chaque matin il faut te répétez que tu vas finir par être en retard, répond Eden d'une voix de mal lunée. »

Quittant cette bonne atmosphère de réveil, je vais à la salle commune, emportant avec moi le _rapport _d'Adrian, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire hier soir.

C'est morte de rire, que les filles me retrouvent. Ardian a pris son travail tellement au sérieux que s'en ai risible. Gwen se penche par-dessus mon épaule pour essayer de lire, je replie le parchemin et le remet dans ma poche, puis la prends par la main et nous descendons dans la grande salle, elles, perplexe et moi, hilare.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans la grande salle que je me remémore mon rêve (enfin plutôt cauchemar en l'occurrence…) et pour cause, le seul figurant de ce rêve/cauchemar se tient étalé de tout son long devant nous.

En effet, Dubois est allongé par terre. Sous le coup de la surprise, je ne pense pas à rire alors qu'à côté de moi, Eden et Gwen s'en donnent à cœur joie. Alexie se précipite vers lui pour l'aider à se relever et moi… Je reste là, debout… Gros bug quoi ! C'est un coup de coude que Gwen me donne sans faire exprès qui me fait rendre compte du ridicule de la situation. Et là, je me mets à rire… Je ris tellement que j'en ai mal aux côtes.

Une fois que je me suis calmée et que Dubois est parti, vexé comme un pou sois dit au passage, Alex me signale que ce n'est pas drôle et que ce n'est même pas de sa faute.

« Je m'en fiche que ce soit de sa faute ou pas… C'est que ce soit lui qui me réjouit, je dis, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur mon visage.

-Pff. Tu es vraiment répugnante ! C'est Flint qui lui a fait le coup ! Déjà Flint n'est pas malin et fait des choses stupides, si en plus vous marchez à pieds joints dans son truc… Ah ça m'énerve ce comportement ! »

C'est vrai, le premier match de Quidditch, Gryffondor/Serpentard, se joue dans quatre jours et les hostilités entre les joueurs commencent déjà. D'ailleurs à ce propos, l'identité de l'attrapeur des lions est toujours inconnue... Il y a bien des rumeurs à ce propos mais, je ne veux tenir compte d'aucune rumeur (du genre celle où Dumbledore, lui-même, jouerait à ce poste, pff) !

_**oOoOo**_

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement, entre les cours, le seul et unique entraînement que nous ayons eu cette semaine, mes rendez-vous avec Adrian et la mise au point de plans avec Eden et avec Adrian. Avec Eden, nous avons décidé de mener une deuxième expédition... Pas dans le CI... On n'est pas suicidaire ! Mais Quirrell, lui, l'est sûrement. Et c'est pourquoi, nous ferons une deuxième expédition et cette fois ci, elle sera dans son bureau. Nous trouverons certainement des indices sur le pourquoi-du-comment notre prof est suicidaire et nous supprimerons éventuellement les objets dangereux qu'un suicidaire possède (genre couteau ou arsenic moldu ou potion anti-dépressive...). En attendant, nous nous sommes promis d'être tout sucre, tout miel avec lui... Des vraies humanitaires !

Aujourd'hui, c'est le fatidique jour (pour Serpentard et Gryffondor seulement, en fait...) du premier match de Quidditch. La majorité des Poufsouffle est pour Gryffondor... Bon, je l'avoue moi aussi ! Mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'aimerais vraiment pas qu'ils aient la coupe pour la septième fois d'affilée.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les tribunes des supporters rouges et or. Un brouhaha résonne dans le stade. Je m'assieds tant bien que mal, entre Alexie et Bartholomé. Les joueurs apparaissent enfin et c'est avec étonnement que je m'aperçois que le nouvel attrapeur des lions n'est autre que le petit Potter. A sa vue, les commentaires fusent de toute part. Je ne manque pas de me tourner vers Alex, pour lui faire part de mes pensées sur la question.

« Je savais que Dubois était frappé, mais de là à faire jouer un première année...

-Si ça se trouve, Potter est très bon... dit Alex sans y croire.

-Et puis, d'après ma sœur, c'est un capitaine du genre fou... Tu sais du genre qui ne pense quasi qu'a ça, qui fait des entraînement de malades alors que tout le monde est crevé, enfin du genre _gagner, gagner, gagner_ !

-Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à Dubois au point de savoir tout sur sa méthode de gérer son équipe ? demande t'elle, malicieuse.

-Ma sœur est fane de lui, je marmonne.

-Et puis, tous les capitaines d'équipes sont comme ça non ?

-Ben, il y a les fous... Et les très fous ! Et Dubois fait parti de la deuxième catégorie. »

Je reporte mon attention sur le match, qui va commencer. Madame Bibine libère le vif d'or, puis demande aux joueurs d'enfourcher leurs balais et siffle pour donner le départ de l'envol. Une fois les joueurs en l'air, elle libère les cognards et le souaffle, et le jeu commence enfin. Mes yeux suivent les poursuiveurs. Oreste, avant chaque match où nous ne jouons pas, nous demande d'observer la technique des joueurs adversaires.

Aussi, lorsque Potter fit un plongeon pour attraper le vif d'or, je ne le remarquai que lorsque Alexie me montra du doigt la scène. Les gryffondors se mirent à hurler en direction de Flint, qui l'empêcha de l'attraper en le bloquant avec son balai. Des cris fusèrent tout autour de moi. Bon Alexie avait raison sur un point : Flint est incontestablement un abruti.

Le jeu repris et je me reconcentrai à nouveau, sur les poursuiveurs des deux équipes. Tout un coup, Alexie m'arracha une deuxième fois à ma contemplation du jeu des poursuiveurs pour me montrer une nouvelle fois Potter, qui semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai.

« T'avais raison Cléo... me glissa Bart

-Bart ! Tu es ignoble ! T'imagine, le pauvre petit sur son balai... murmure Alex, scandalisée.

-J'ai toujours raison, répondis je, ignorant la remarque d'Alex. »

Alexie me jeta un regard exaspéré et se reconcentra sur Potter. Je soupirai, et entrepris, moi aussi, de suivre l'action. Tous les spectateurs et les joueurs de gryffondor étaient désormais concentrés sur l'attrapeur des lions. Au bout de cinq buts en faveur des serpents, tous marqués dans l'indifférence générale, soi dit en passant, alors qu'il allait tombé, Potter réussit enfin à reprendre les commandes de son balai. A la surprise de l'ensemble du stade, il redescendit sur la pelouse du terrain, la main plaquée contre sa bouche. Une fois descendu de son balai, il toussa et le vif d'or tomba de sa main. Gryffondor avait gagné le match cent soixante-dix points à soixante. Les cris des supporters fusèrent autour de moi, et je souris face à cette victoire. Flint l'avait bien profond ! Et puis je dois avouer que Potter n'est pas si nul que ça... Il a même une façon... exotique de jouer. Je souris en entendant les cris de rage des serpentards.

En rentrant à la tour, une ambiance joyeuse règne. Je me rapproche d'Adrian.

« Maintenant, lui dis je simplement. »

Il acquiesce solennellement et s'éloigne en direction d'un petit groupe de poufsouffle.

9


	6. Chapitre 5: Le père Noël a les yeux

**B**on ben voilà le nouveau chapitre... **E**t puisque le chapitre et l'époque de l'année s'y prête parfaitement bien, je peux dire sans paraître bizarre... **J**oyeux noël à tous! :) **S**inon pas grand chose à dire à part un grand merci à ma **phii'** chérie qui m'encourage dans mon travail, ma **soeur** pour ses conseils et relecture, à **Earenya** pour sa lecture et ses commentaires réguliers qui me fond chaud au coeur et à tous les gens (aussi peu nombreux soient t'ils) qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici.

**J**e dédicace ce chapitre aux amoureux de la neige, de l'hiver et surtout... **D**e Noël!

**L**u'©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 5 : Le père Noël a des yeux marrons cette année.

Après un dernier clin d'œil complice à Adrian, qui s'éloigne à grand pas vers sa destination, je me dirige vers Alexie, qui parle tranquillement avec Bart. Je me joins, l'air de rien, à la conversation. Une fois à la salle commune, nous nous installons dans des fauteuils, je remarque du coin de l'œil, Adrian installé dans un groupe de fauteuil non loin de nous. Je me retourne vers Bart et Alex, que j'avais délaissé, le temps de ma constatation. La discussion était toujours orientée sur le match, quoi de plus normal, mais cela ne me satisfaisait pas ! Chiante ? Peut être...

« Mais quand même... Il assuré le petit Potter ! J'étais scotché, dis Bart.

-Ouais c'est vrai... Mais quand tu verras Diggory à l'œuvre, tu ne diras plus rien ! Pas vrai Alex ?

-Euh... Mais... Comment je saurais... bredouille t'elle.

-Ouais, mais tu ne peux pas dire que Potter joue mal, contre Bart.

-Ben, tu sais, quand tu viens parfois aux entraînements... Tu as sûrement dû remarquer !

-Ah... Euh... J'ai pas trop fait attention, me dit t'elle en me jetant un regard affolé.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne fais pas attention à lui, quand même ! Il est vachement beau gosse, ça, tu ne peux pas le nier ! »

Je sais que c'est cruel, mais je m'amusais follement. Bart laisse tomber l'éloge de Potter et me regarde intéressé. Alexie se tords les mains en me jetant des coups d'œil furieux et terrifiés, à l'idée d'être découverte.

« Alors comme ça Diggory est beau gosse... me taquine Bart.

-Il est même canon !

-Et toi t'en pense quoi Alex, demande t'il. »

Yes ! Bart est le meilleur, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui... Je me tourne vers le groupe de fauteuil d'Adrian, il est en pleine conversation, très animée, avec Diggory. Tout marche comme sur des roulettes ! Je reporte mon attention sur Bart, qui charrie Alexie, devenue toute rouge et qui n'arrive pas à articuler une parole compréhensive. Je guette du coin de l'œil le moment propice...

« D'ailleurs, Diggory nous regarde... fais-je en souriant.

-..., ne dit pas Alex, son teint devenant plus rouge encore (et je ne croyais pas que cela pourrait être possible honnêtement !)

-ça me fait penser... J'avais promis une partie de bataille explosive à Adrian... Vous m'accompagnez ?

-Oui... Pourquoi pas, répond Bart. »

Alexie, toujours incapable de parler, se contente d'hocher la tête. Je me dirige vers Adrian et lui propose qu'on y aille maintenant. Je lui précise également que Bart et Alex seront de la partie. Il hoche la tête puis se tourne vers Diggory, et lui propose de se joindre à nous. Il accepte, les joues rosissant. Je fais un petit sourire à Adrian qui me répond d'un petit sourire crispé.

Une fois arrivés dans une salle de classe désaffectée, je sors le jeu de cartes de ma poche et nous commençons à jouer. Heureusement que Bart est là pour mettre de l'ambiance avec ces vannes pourris, parce que entre Adrian qui s'est enfermé dans un mutisme étonnant, et les deux autres qui regarde fixement leur jeu, les joues rougissant dès qu'ils se croisent du regard et ben... C'est joyeux !

Au début de la deuxième partie, jugeant le moment opportun, je décide de me mettre en scène.

« Aaah ! Purée de troll ! J'ai trop mal au ventre ! ****** ! »

Ils arrêtent tous, brusquement de jouer, et me regarde me tordre de douleur (ha ha !). Adrian se précipite directement sur moi.

« Bouse ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

-Mais je n'arrive pas à bouger, je gémis, ça me fait trop maaaal !

-Je vais te porter... »

Adrian commence à passer un bras sous mes jambes pour essayer de me porter. Les trois autres me regardent l'air inquiet. Je leur fait un pauvre sourire crispé, typique grand malade.

« Bart, tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Ce n'est pas pour être méchant mais... tu n'es pas une plume.

-J'arrive, dis Bart en laissant les cartes qu'il avait toujours entre les mains.

-Attend ! On va t'aider, dit Alex.

-Non, c'est bon, on va y arriver comme ça ! Restez jouer... On revient dans un quart d'heure vous donner de ses nouvelles, répond Adrian. »

Et il s'éloigne en me portant, aidé de Bart. Une fois hors de vue d'Alex et Diggory, j'arrête mes petits gémissements de douleur et mes grimaces et Adrian me repose au sol. Bart me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« T'avais pas mal au ventre toi ??

-Ben... Plus maintenant ! dis-je avec un sourire éblouissant (enfin, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, après...).

-Adrian ! Explique, dit t'il d'un ton impatient.

-Eh bien... Cléo et moi, on s'est arrangé pour que Alexie et Cédric sortent ensemble. Et, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, on aimerait aller voir si nos manigances ont porté ses fruits... dit Adrian d'une voix las.

-Bonne idée, je rajoute. »

Je prends Adrian par la main, et nous retournons vers la salle de classe où nous étions. Bart nous suit, mais il regarde Adrian d'un air indéchiffrable, les garçons sont bizarres des fois... Arrivés devant la salle, j'ouvre délicatement la porte. Pour une fois, Merlin est avec moi et la porte ne grince pas. Je regarde dans la fente de la porte, et le spectacle qui se déroule sous mes yeux m'arrache un sourire amusé. Ils sont là, à se parler en regardant leurs mains, leur joues sont d'un joli rose.

Tout d'un coup Alexie lève les yeux vers lui. Ses joues s'empourprent d'avantage mais elle a un air déterminé sur son visage tout timide. Etonné, Diggory lève doucement les yeux vers elle. Il la regarde en souriant et, comme au ralentit, ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre, les yeux fermés et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Quand leurs lèvres se posent doucement l'une sur l'autre, je referme doucement la porte, laissant au nouveau couple, toute leur intimité. Un immense sourire heureux ne veut pas me quitter. Je suis tellement contente pour Alexie...

Je me tourne vers Adrian, qui n'a pas regardé la scène. Il est adossé contre un mur, l'air maussade. Bart, lui, a les yeux pétillant de malice. Je chuchote à Adrian qu'il m'expliquera une fois dans la salle commune, et il approuve d'un signe de tête, sans pour autant se dérider. Nous quittons les lieux sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans la salle commune, je m'installe dans le fauteuil à côté de celui où Adrian s'est laissé tomber (telle la patate moyenne). Je l'observe silencieusement du regard, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Bart regagne le dortoir afin de nous laisser seuls.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? me demande t'il d'un ton exaspéré.

-J'aurais la même tête que toi, tu trouverais ça inquiétant, il est normal que je demande des explications... Je pourrais t'aider, je réponds d'une voix rassurante.

-Nan... C'est rien... Problèmes... Familiaux ! Tu ne peux rien faire, mais t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, dit t'il en essayant de sourire.

-Si tu le dis... Oublie pas que je serais là si tu as besoin d'aide, dis-je en l'enlaçant. Bon, je te laisse, Eden et Gwen vont nous chercher sinon. »

Je lui lance un dernier regard compatissant avant de remonter vers le dortoir. Je pense qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, mais je me rends compte que mon prétexte était, en fait, véritable. Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre, une masse informe de cheveux blonds se précipite sur moi. Je manque de m'écrouler sous le choc. Toute étourdie, je regarde Eden, un peu perdue.

« Vous étiez où ? Avec Gwen, on vous a perdu à la sortie du match et on ne vous a pas revues depuis... On vous cherchait pour le devoir d'Astronomie... On pige rien, geint Eden, les yeux larmoyant. »

Ceci explique cela, je trouvais ça bizarre aussi qu'Eden nous cherche. Avant que je ne réponde, elle regarde autour de moi, puis stoppe immédiatement sa comédie, me demandant où est passée Alex. Gwen arrive derrière elle, son devoir entre les mains. Je souris à cette demande (véritable cette fois, non intéressée quoi !). Je les regarde une lueur pétillante allumant mes yeux bleus généralement insipides. Elles me fixent avidement, curieuses comme elles sont. Je prends un malin plaisir à les asticoter :

« Alors ? Ce devoir d'astronomie ? je demande comme de rien n'était.

-On s'en fiche, lance Eden, impatiente de ce que je pourrais leur révéler.

-Aloooooors ! me presse Gwen.

-Alors quoi ??

-Cléooooo ! Où est Alexie ? Pourquoi t'a ce regard là ?

-Quel regard ?

-Tu soule, me jette Eden.

-Alexie est en train de jouer à la bataille explosive...

-C'est tout ? T'es nulle Cléo, on croyait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose... dit Gwen, déçue, la voix boudeuse.

-Et t'avais raison, je continue l'air malicieux, donc, avant que Gwen ne m'interrompe (coup d'œil faussement meurtrier de la part de Gwen), je disais qu'elle jouait à la bataille explosive...

-Oui ! Tu l'as déjà dit ! Accouche purée de troll ! s'impatiente Gwen.

-C'est sûr que si tu l'interromps toute les deux secondes, on va avancer !lance Eden d'un ton sarcastique.

-Donc, je continue en empêchant à Gwen de répliquer, elle jouait avec Diggory et...

-Naaaan ! C'est vrai, s'extase Gwen, en sautillant de partout dans la chambre.

-Gwen, commence Eden avec un air menaçant.

-Elle a raison, dis-je avec un petit sourire. »

On se sourit avant d'entamer une petite danse de la joie (enfin notre truc ressemble plutôt à une danse des indiens moldus...) autour de la chambre. Alexie rentre à ce moment, elle se stoppe net en me voyant danser alors qu'elle s'attendait me trouver à l'infirmerie. Je me mords la lèvre en la regardant.

« Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais là Cléo ?

-Ben, pourquoi elle ne serait pas là, commence Gwen, étonnée, c'est sa chambre. »

J'entreprends donc de leur expliquer le plan diabolique, qu'Adrian et moi avions mis au point. Alexie devient de plus en plus rouge à mesure que mon récit avance. A la fin, elles me regardent toutes avec des yeux ronds.

« Ben dis donc, siffle Eden, je pensais pas que c'était ça...

-Ouais... Chapeau, approuve Gwen, encore abasourdie.

-..., murmure d'une voix inaudible Alexie.

-Comment ça « c'était ça » ? je demande d'une voix peu avenante à Eden.

-Ben avoue que ça prête à confusion de vous voir toujours fourrés ensemble, avec Adrian, alors on pensait que... Enfin, on était loin de se douter de se que vous traficotiez en réalité.

-Vous, je hurle furibonde en direction des deux autres, je croyais que vous aviez compris ! Ah que ça m'énerve, on est meilleurs amis, A-M-I !!

-Je suis vraiment désolée et je te remercie, vraiment, vraiment Cléo... dit Alexie, d'une petite voix coupable. »

Enervée, je quitte la chambre, ratant le récit d'Alexie, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rester en compagnie d'amies qui ne me croient pas sur parole.

_**oOoOo**_

Nous sommes tranquillement assis dans la salle commune. Ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'Alex et Cédric sortent ensemble et je dois bien avouer que je ne regrette pas une seule seconde, le temps passé a élaboré toutes ces stratégies. Je n'ai jamais vu Alexie aussi radieuse et ils forment un couple absolument adorable. D'ailleurs, ils sont devenus en moins d'une semaine, un des couples le plus envié de Poudlard. A l'instant présent, ils étaient tous les deux lovés dans un fauteuil, Alexie sur ses genoux, leurs doigts entrelacés, se lançant de temps à autres des regards tendres, le tableau était tout simplement à croquer.

La discussion, menée par Samuel, portait sur les cheveux de Rogue, se demandant comment il pouvait vivre comme ça (éternel mystère de Poudlard, encore jamais résolu...). Je détourne, un instant le regard du « parfait petit couple » comme les appelle Gwen (en même temps, elle, elle ne connaît que les relations de « plaisir » on va dire... donc ce concept lui est un peu étranger, tout ceci, dixit Gwen également, bien entendu !) et donne mon opinion sur cette question, ô combien intéressante. C'est juste au bout de deux minutes, que je remarque qu'Adrian est toujours dans sa bulle. Apparemment, le problème avec sa famille n'est pas résolu et ça m'énerve au plus au point de ne pouvoir rien faire pour qu'il aille mieux. J'ai beau essayé de l'aider mais il se renferme comme une huître, ce qu'il n'a pas calculé, c'est que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, tant qu'il n'a pas retrouvé le sourire ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse mon petit poussin patauger dans la merde ! (hum... c'est un surnom pour le faire chier, il ne faut pas croire que c'est sérieux...).

Etant samedi, nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui, mais nous avons par contre, un entraînement de prévu. J'annonce donc à Adrian et Cédric qu'il faudrait peut être qu'on y aille et je me lève pour aller chercher mes affaires. Adrian esquisse un sourire raté tandis que Cédric arrache un dernier baiser à sa belle avant de monter à son tour.

Après un trajet silencieux, nous arrivons sur le terrain. Un rapide passage au vestiaire et nous voilà sur nos balais. Oubliant momentanément les problèmes d'Adrian, je commence l'entraînement avec un tonus d'enfer, qui se voit ralentit par les excès inhabituels de gentillesse de la part de mon très cher capitaine. Au bout du énième compliment (j'ai arrêté le compte à seize...) totalement injustifié sur ma technique de jeux, ma façon de tenir mon balai, ou de faire telle ou telle figure, je commence à m'énerver sur Oreste en lui faisant remarquer qu'il est peut être un petit peu trop optimiste sur sa façon de commenter le jeu de ses coéquipiers (coéquipière en l'occurrence). Cet effet de remarque posée, censée être observatrice, fut quelque peu gâchée par ma voix où apparaissait très clairement l'agacement.

À la suite de cet incident, qui a eu le mérite de rendre notre capitaine irritable mais muet, l'entraînement continue tranquillement, marqué seulement par le jeu désastreux d'Adrian. J'essaye donc, dans la mesure du possible, d'aider Adrian. Alors que je suis en direction des buts, souaffle en main, je remarque du coin de l'œil que quelqu'un pénètre sur le terrain. Je tire et marque, puis tourne la tête vers Oreste, afin de lui faire remarquer. Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis se dirige vers le sol après avoir crié la fin de l'entraînement. J'attends Adrian, puis nous rejoignons doucement la pelouse du terrain. Tiens, tiens... C'est ce cher Dubois qui est venu voir notre bon capitaine... Je fais signe à Adrian, lui indiquant mon changement de direction du doigt. J'accélère et frôle Dubois avant de me poser à côté de lui, un sourire narquois au visage. Celui-ci ne m'ayant pas vu, il a fait un sursaut de trois mètres et je penses lui avoir fait perdre quelques années... Haha !

« Mais t'es complètement cinglée ! me hurle t'il.

-Alors mon cher Dubois, je grimace moi-même d'avoir utilisé cet adjectif pour le qualifier, on est une poule mouillée ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais... T'es un cas désespéré, crache t'il avec mépris.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Toi, le roi des... »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me sens projeté à terre. C'est le bras secourable d'Oreste qui me sort le nez de l'herbe. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque Adrian et son balai, affalés sur Dubois qu'on voit à peine. Des gémissements s'élèvent de ce tas difforme.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passée, je demande en précipitant pour aider Adrian tandis que Oreste soutient Dubois.

-Eh ben je te suivais et... j'étais... perdu dans mes pensées... je faisais pas attention... j'ai pas freiné à temps... je vous ai rentré dedans... grogne Adrian, d'une voix confuse.

-C'est pas grave... Mais ça va ? T'as rien ?

-Non non, t'inquiète pas. »

Et il se met en marche pour les vestiaires, retenant à grande peine, un gémissement de douleur à chaque pas. Je me précipite vers lui afin de le retenir, passe une main sous ses aisselles afin qu'il s'appuie sur moi, et me dirige d'un pas assuré vers l'infirmerie, ne faisant pas attention aux protestation d'Adrian (les hommes et leur foutue fierté !). À ma suite, Oreste soutient un Dubois en piteux état.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh se précipite sur les deux blessés et les installe sur des lits. Elle leur tend deux plumes afin qu'ils marquent ce qu'ils faits pour atterrir là (économie de temps...) et se précipite à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, voir un autre élève. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit d'Adrian, tournant le dos à Dubois, qui lui lance des regards noirs. C'est vrai que ça n'avait pas dû être agréable de se recevoir un Adrian... Son visage est constellé de bleus et de quelques plaies qui saignent encore. Comme ça, j'avais presque envie d'aller le voir, le prendre dans mes bras, pour le réconforter, le serrer très fort, l'embrasser peut être... J'ai dit presque !! Si ça n'avait pas été lui quoi...

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées ; Adrian a essayé de se relever, mais il s'est effondré par terre. Je le prends par les bras et le force à se rallonger, il grogne un merci et quelque chose qui ressemble à un « mais je suis pas malade moi... ». Amusée, je le taquine en le poussant sous les couvertures, le bordant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il me fusille du regard, s'arrachant aux couvertures. Je le regarde en souriant d'avantage puis me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser. D'un geste du bras, il me cache sa joue, puis me tire la langue. Je fronce les sourcils faussement contrariée et il me répond par un sourire malicieux (je n'en avais pas vu depuis une semaine, ça m'avait manqué !). Un bruit nous fait tourner la tête, Samuel, Bart, Eden et Gwen accompagnés par Jack et Karl (des revenants !) entrent dans un fracas assourdissant, suivis de près par les amis de Dubois.

Adrian se tourne vers eux et sa mine s'assombri. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il ne fallait pas que ces idiots (et je suis polie) de Karl et Jack viennent. Depuis qu'ils se sont soi-disant disputés avec Adrian, Sam et Bart (ce qui n'est pas vrai en réalité, c'est une excuse - vite déjoué !- des garçons pour ne pas nous faire de peine en découvrant qu'il n'aime ni Gwen, ni moi et que Eden les effrayent), Adrian s'est vraiment disputé avec eux en me défendant, je pense donc que c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas heureux de les voir... Je me demande même pourquoi ils sont venus !

Je jette un regard noir et détourne les yeux, ne voulant les voir d'avantage... Et mes yeux tombent sur le lit voisin (Dubois en l'occurrence...), celui-ci nous fixe d'un air mauvais. Voyant que je le regarde, il tourne les yeux vers moi. Son regard se fixe dans le mien. Il a d'abord une lueur de surprise, au fond de ses yeux marron chocolat, puis un air déterminé apparaît. Mal à l'aise, je détourne le regard, je me mets, bêtement, à rougir. Une heureuse diversion me permet de ne pas y penser d'avantage, Alexie et Cédric arrive en courant, la main dans la main, le rose au joue, le sourire idiot et heureux sur leurs visages (de toutes façons, ils ne quittent pas ce sourire depuis plus d'une semaine...).

« Désolé, on était en train de... Enfin, on nous a prévenu qu'Adrian était là... dit Alexie, ses joues prenant la couleur de son tee-shirt (NdA : est-il nécessaire de préciser la couleur dudit tee-shirt ? xD).

-C'est pas grave. Et... Qu'est ce que vous faisiez pour arriver en retard ? demande Sam, un sourire suggestif étirant ses lèvres.

-Sam ! T'es un pervers... Tu imagines vraiment que... s'exclame Alex choquée.

-Je n'ai rien dit ! C'est toi qui t'imagines des choses... Je parlais des gentils bisous moi... rigole Sam. »

Alexie se tait, la mine renfrognée. Cédric a un petit sourire en coin, si bien qu'Alex, vexée, lui donne un coup sur le ventre. Celui-ci se met à se plaindre qu'elle lui a fait mal et sa copine quitte son air vexée pour lui poser un doux baiser au coin de la bouche. Nous sommes tous à les fixer, attendris par cette scène, quand un bruit nous fait tourner la tête. Adrian tient entre ses mains sa plume, qu'il vient, manifestement de briser. Son visage est crispé, c'est avec une grimace qu'il montre sa cheville et grogne qu'il a mal. Eden me donne un coup de coude et me chuchote de faire diversion.

Instinctivement, je trouve tout de suite une idée... De toute façon j'en aurais parlé une fois à la salle commune alors maintenant ou dans cinq minutes... Et puis ça divertira Adrian, je me lance donc.

« En fait Adrian, t'a vu comme il a été chiant Oreste pendant la séance ! »

Adrian me fait un demi-sourire tandis que les autres me regardent avec curiosité. Eden lève un pouce en ma direction. Je souris avant de continuer.

« Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! J'en ai marre ! Depuis que les rumeurs sur mes soi-disant petits copains sont devenues ridicules au point de ne plus être crédibles, il s'est mis en tête que nous allions ressortir ensemble. Résultat, on dirait qu'il a rattrapé les deux mois qu'il a passé sans me draguer aujourd'hui, c'était lourd. Je l'adore mais là c'était un peu abusé...

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas fait dans la dentelle aujourd'hui... Remercie moi d'avoir été obliger de me retrouver ici, qui sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire pendant ta douche d'après l'entraînement...

-Merci Adrian ! »

On explose tous de rire. Une fois notre fou rire passé, une amie de Dubois (très jolie en plus, la garce !) nous demande si on n'aurait pas une plume à leurs prêter « Olivier a cassé la sienne. ». Je lui réponds sèchement par la négative et elle s'en va en me regardant comme si j'étais une folle furieuse.

Mes amis me regardent bizarrement mais n'ont le temps de rien dire car madame Pomfresh arrive et nous signale qu'il faut laisser ses malades tranquilles maintenant, et nous congédie. Nous souhaitons bonne nuit à Adrian et Alex à Dubois aussi, ça me scie toujours qu'ils soient « amis » (des fois, elle va même le voir pendant les heures libres qu'on a, si c'est pas fou !).

_**oOoOo**_

« Je pense, franchement, que Adrian serait content de voir qu'on est là quand il sortira... Mais si vous ne vous dépêcher pas, il sera parti depuis longtemps !

-C'est bon Cléo... Il sort juste de l'infirmerie, à t'entendre on pourrait croire qu'il se remet d'un mois d'une atroce maladie et que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis...

-Oui, mais je sais que ça fait toujours plaisir que quelqu'un vienne quand on sort...

-Serait ce une accusation cachée contre nous ?

-Bravo Eden ! Bon on y va ?! »

Gwen me fusille du regard tandis qu'Eden me regarde, franchement agacée. Merlin ! J'ai osé offenser sa majesté ! J'ouvre la porte en faisant un grand bruit, signe que j'y vais et elles se lèvent lentement, le regard mauvais. Nous descendons dans la salle commune où nous récupérons Sam et Bart. Puis nous nous bataillons avec Alexie pour l'arracher aux bras de son copain (je vous jure...). Une fois (et enfin !) dans le couloir, nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie, au rythme des blagues de Bart sur Vanessa, la vélane à un neurone. C'est donc, mort de rire, que nous arrivons dans le couloir qui mène à l'infirmerie. Dès que nous sommes dans ledit couloir, des éclats de voix nous parviennent. Nous nous arrêtons instantanément de rire et nous nous précipitons vers la source de ces bruits.

Interloqués, nous apercevons Adrian et Dubois en train de se battre. Ne réfléchissant qu'une demie seconde, nous nous précipitons tous sur eux et les éloignons. Gwen, Sam et moi nous occupons d'Adrian et les autres ont éloignés Dubois.

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Vous êtes fous ! Ça ne vous a pas suffit trois jours d'infirmerie ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire... grogne t'il.

-C'est bien connu, c'est toujours la faute des autres... On dirait mes petites sœurs, ajoute Gwen.

-Non ! C'est lui qui s'est énervé à cause de t...

-Oui ?

-Laissez tomber !

-Dit !

-Laissez tomber je vous dis !

-Tant pis... On va deviner... dis Gwen avec un air malicieux.

-Tortue ? tente Sam.

-Tuberculose ? tente à son tour Gwen.

-Vous avez d'autres Trucs à deux noises comme ça ? je lance, moqueuse.

-Ben propose des Trucs plus intelligents toi ! répond Gwen, visiblement vexée.

-Toilette ? »

Et nous explosons de rire face à nos pitoyables tentatives. Adrian boude à cause de notre manque de compréhension à son égard. Nous retenons donc à grand peine notre fou rire naissant et laissons de côté l'enquête de ce qui suit le _t_, pour s'occuper du _pauvre_ Adrian (en le charriant bien sûr, on n'est pas des anges !). Une fois que nous estimons qu'assez de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dispute et qu'Adrian est assez calmé, nous partons à la recherche des autres.

Au croisement d'un couloir, nous apercevons nos amis, essayant d'arracher à Dubois (qui n'a plus l'air énervé, mais renfrogné) le motif de la bagarre. Sam décide de rentrer à la salle commune avec Adrian et nous nous approchons du petit groupe. Je vois Alexie qui commence à secouer la tête négativement, mais c'est déjà trop tard.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle veut l'autre encore ? demande Dubois, plein de dédain. Tu es heureuse de voir que ton petit chéri et moi on s'est battu? D'ailleurs, il va comment le petit Adrian ? Tu l'as bien consolé ? Tu viens voir maintenant si j'ai bien morflé ? Tu me répugnes, vraiment ! »

Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui. C'était sans compter les réflexes super aiguisés de Gwen (elle a de l'entraînement avec ses petites sœurs !) qui m'attrape par les bras et m'immobilise, tout ça en l'espace de cinq secondes. Je ravale donc ma colère et me contente de lui jeter les regards les plus meurtrier possible (il ne mérite pas que j'use ma salive pour lui !). Dubois, lui, sert les poings.

Enervée, je me dégage brusquement des bras de Gwen, et part d'un pas rageur vers les cuisines. Une fois arrivée à ma destination, je chatouille la poire du tableau qui se trouve être la porte d'entrée desdites cuisines, et j'entre. Aussitôt, tout un tas d'elfes de maisons se précipitent vers moi en me demandant ce que je désire. Je demande d'une voix faible un sandwich à la fraise (mon remède miracle quand je suis démoralisée). Quelque uns courent à l'autre bout de la cuisine tandis que ceux qui restent m'accompagnent à une table. Je les remercie aussi chaleureusement que mon morale le permet (autrement dit un pâle sourire que j'aurais voulu lumineux) et je m'affale sur le banc qu'ils m'ont présenté. Ils arrivent deux minutes plus tard avec le sandwich, je les remercie une nouvelle fois et je me mets à la manger en fixant le vide tristement.

J'étais là depuis dix minutes, lorsque j'entends la porte des cuisines s'ouvrir. Je tourne la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et je me fige en apercevant Alexie qui vient vers moi. Je me cache la tête dans les bras, comme si ça pouvait me cacher et j'attends (qu'elle s'en aille et me laisse à mon triste sort : me goinfrer de sandwichs...). J'entends malgré tout des bruits de pas se rapprocher et une main se pose sur mon épaule.

« Olivier s'excuse, il était énervé, vous n'avez pas toujours été en bon termes et...

-Ne me parle pas de lui et pour infos, nous avons toujours été en mauvais termes et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! Une dernière chose, je n'ai rien à carrer de ses excuses, que je parie qu'il n'a, de toutes façons, pas formulées et que tu inventes pour me « consoler ». Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse moi.

-Si t'en a rien à carrer, comme tu dis, pourquoi tu fais cette tête, pourquoi tu t'isoles et surtout... Pourquoi le sandwich à la fraise, le remède du moral à plat de Cléo ?

-Parce qu'il me soule, comme toujours, que sa tête de scroutt à pétard malformé me met hors de moi et que c'est encore pire dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, surtout pour m'insulter, alors je suis venue ici pour me calmer et éviter que vous ayez à ramasser les morceaux de son corps aux quatre coins du château. Quand au sandwich... ça m'aide à m'apaiser ! »

Alexie me regarde longuement puis me serre dans ses bras. Je souris à cette étreinte, puis, mon humeur retrouvée, je me lève et la prends par la main et nous rentrons à la salle commune.

_**oOoOo**_

Je regarde par la fenêtre. La neige se dépose doucement sur son rebord. J'aime la neige... Je regarde rêveuse, les flocons souppoudrer le ciel gris en tourbillonant. Détournant à regret la tête de ce spectacle magnifique, je tourne avec flemme les yeux vers mon passionnant prof d'histoire de la Magie... Et ne peux retenir un énième soupir d'ennui. Mon regard se balade dans toute la classe, encore on aurait été en cours avec les beaux serdaigles, sérieux et si craquant, il y aurait eu de quoi s'occuper mais là... Qui trouverait un serpentard (de mon année en tout cas, c'est tous des trolls !) attrayant ? C'est donc avec joie que je quitte ce cours de malheur une fois l'heure venue.

« Rholala ! J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais ! je me plaint.

-Aller ! C'est bientôt les vacances, dit Gwen avec enthousiasme.

-En attendant, on devrait se dépêcher, sinon on va arriver en retard en métamorphose, remarque Alexie.

-T'a le don pour remonter le moral des gens toi ! grogne Gwen.

-Ouais... C'est surtout pour croiser Cédric quand il ressort que pour la ponctualité qu'elle dit ça, ajoute Eden avec nonchalance. »

Alexie se met à rougir, et nous nous mettons en chemin pour la métamorphose, Gwen et moi en faisant un joli concert de grognements. C'est alors que nous croisons le sublimissime Cédric et que nous attendons (un peu plus loin bien entendu !) comme des tâches, qu'ils aient finis. Au bout de cinq minutes, c'est une Eden agacée qui rappelle à Alexie que, en fait, on a cours dans à peine deux minutes. Alexie revient en bafouillant des excuses et nous repartons vers l'antre du dragon, comme on appelle la salle de cette chère Mac Gonagall lorsqu'elle est d'humeur plaisante (à prendre au sens ironique du terme...).

Ça ne me réjouis déjà pas à me retrouver coincer dans la salle avec Mac Gonagall et les gryffondors, mais là... C'est le pompon comme dirait ma grand-mère moldue. Mon humeur passe de zéro à moins dix (ce que je croyais pas être possible honnêtement !) à la vue de mon meilleur ami, embrassant à pleine bouche cette pouffe-en-chef-et-insupportable-teigne de Kimberley Klark, dans un des couloirs adjacents à celui de métamorphose. C'est donc choquée que je rentre en cours.

À peine assise à ma place, à côté d'Alex, qu'elle me demande si je tiens le coup. Je lui réponds que je ne le pensais vraiment pas comme ça et que, sur ce coup là, il me déçoit beaucoup. Alexie tente de me consoler tant qu'elle peut mais (je sais que c'est débile) je me sens comme trahie... Il sait à quel point je ne peux pas me la voir en photo et... c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète de ses fréquentations ! Quand je fais part de mes réflexions à Alexie, elle me fait remarquer que, certes je suis sa meilleure amie, mais je ne suis pas sa mère. Je décide donc de ne rien lui dire, mais je n'en pense pas moins... Je regarde du coin de l'œil Adrian se faire réprimander par Mac Go pour son retard et je grimace en songeant au motif dudit retard.

Alexie, voyant que je ne démords pas, décide de changer radicalement de sujet, plutôt qu'essayer de dédramatiser.

« Alors pas trop triste de ne pas rentrer chez toi à Noël ?

-Non ça va... Enfin tu connais l'ambiance chez moi...

-Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier, dit t'elle en rigolant doucement.

-C'est vrai... Enfin si, un truc va me manquer... J'ai l'habitude de voir papa Noël à chaque fois... et là, je ne pense pas que je le verrais ! »

Eh oui ! Chaque Noël, mon père enfilait son magnifique costume pour nous faire la distribution. Alexie éclate de rire et Mac Go se tourne d'un mouvement vers elle. Toute la classe bien sûr, suit son reagrd.

« Un problème mademoiselle Hudson ?

-Non, non professeur, marmonne Alexie en essayant de calmer son fou rire naissant.

-Bien, j'enlève dix points à Poufsouffle, j'ose espérer que comme cela, ça ne se reproduira plus, dit t'elle avant de retourner à sa leçon. »

Quelques élèves autour de nous, pouffent discrètement. Pff... Lorsque je me tourne, j'aperçois Dubois qui sourit, amusé. Sourire parce que sa chère prof nous a retiré des points... Bien envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire moi !

A la fin du cours, Karl vient me féliciter d'avoir _encore_ fait perdre des points à notre maison. Genre j'en fais perdre une quantité et genre lui il est parfait ! M'énerve ! Nous attendons que les autres arrivent et lorsque Gwen passe la porte, elle nous demande direct ce qui nous faisait rigoler. La tête de Gwen est vraiment comique, si bien que nous n'arrivons pas à nous calmer et que même une fois à la salle commune, Gwen n'a toujours pas réussis à savoir la cause de l'éclat de rire d'Alex en plein cours. Nous nous asseyons dans des fauteuils, sans être pour autant calmées et Gwen, Sam et Bart s'installe dans ceux en face de nous.

J'arrive peu à peu à reprendre mon souffle et raconter à Gwen, tandis que Alex continue à s'étouffer dans son fauteuil. Dès que j'ai terminé, je les vois se mettre à rire comme des bossus, étonnés par notre débilité profonde, Alex est reprise d'un violent excès de rire. Je les regarde d'un œil amusé, mais je viens de réaliser qu'il y a ni Eden, ni Adrian... Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ils doivent être très occupés... Bref, je ne veux pas imaginer ça (surtout avec Kimberley !) et attrape un calmer premier truc qui me vient sous la main, pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je me retrouve donc avec un calendrier dans les mains. C'est en regardant la date d'aujourd'hui que je réalise que demain est le dernier jour avant les vacances ! Je tourne donc la tête vers mes amis en faisant un grand sourire. En les voyant continuer de rire, je me remets à rire et voir nos têtes comme ça, nous continuons pendant un bon quart d'heure à rire comme des malades. Une fois calmés, nous descendons à la grande salle pour manger, nos éclats de rire ponctuant notre descente. Les larmes aux yeux, Alexie me demande avec étonnement ce que je fais avec un calendrier à la main. Je souris en remarquant que j'ai oublié de le reposer et réponds avec un sourire que c'est bientôt les vacances. Je m'assois sur le banc tandis que Gwen, toujours debout, me regarde ahurie.

« Ben oui... Tu ne savais pas ?

-Si, mais, c'est juste que je n'avais pas réalisé...

-Pas réalisé, s'exclame Gwen épouvanté.

-Tu comprends, elle, elle compte depuis la rentrée le temps qui la sépare des vacances, alors c'est normal que tu la choques, rigole Alexie.

-Si t'as pas réalisé ça veut dire que... Tu n'as pas encore fait nos cadeaux de Noël ? demande Sam inquiet.

-Mais qui t'as dit que mon père Noël passerait chez toi ?

-T'es pas gentille ! Je vais bouder !

-Tu sais très bien que je rigole...

-Alors tu vas vraiment venir dans ma chambre en petite tenue père Noël, dit Sam avec les yeux brillants.

-Idiot ! »

Mes amis éclatent de rire, suivis par... Beaucoup de mode, c'est qu'il a la voix qui porte le petit Samuel.

« C'est pas très aimable, continue Sam, tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait pour que tu retrouve ta bonne humeur ?

-Dit toujours...

-Le prince charmant, dit Sam en battant des cils. »

Alors là, je me joins aux autres, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être bête !

« Est-ce une proposition ?

-Oulah non ! Je te laisse à un gars extrêmement courageux qui arriverait à te supporter parce que... »

Je fais une fausse mine boudeuse. C'est à ce moment que Eden arrive.

« Eh ben... Tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle Sam ! J'étais à la porte d'entrée quand j'ai entendu ton petit speach... Et même les gryffondors riaient, c'est pour dire jusqu'où ta voix a porter ! »

Le repas se termine dans la joie et la bonne humeur (yahou !), les moqueries et les taquineries, enfin bref... C'était presque les vacances !

Je me réveille doucement, entrouvre les yeux et réalise que nous sommes en vacances. Je m'étire longuement et sourit. Je me dirige à pas feutrés jusqu'à la salle de bain (bien qu'il soit 11 heures, Gwen dort toujours !). Quand j'en ressort, une demi heure plus tard, Gwen émerge à peine de sous ses couvertures. J'attends donc patiemment qu'elle soit prête et nous descendons rapidement afin de pouvoir dire au revoir à Alex, Eden et Adrian qui rentre chez eux par le Poudlard express de midi.

Ce n'est qu'une fois, quasi seuls dans la salle commune, que je réalise vraiment que je vais vraiment passé noël ici, en compagnie des plus fous de notre petite bande. Je souris à cette pensée et Gwen, qui prend ça pour un signal de départ à une attaque contre les garçons, se rue sur un coussin et entame une bataille de coussins. J'éclate de rire et attrape un coussin pour le balancer sur Bart, assis en face de moi.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, nous nous laissons tomber sur nos fauteuils, exténués, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

« Ça, c'est des vraies vacances ! »

_**oOoOo**_

Les trois jours qui nous séparaient alors de noël passèrent très vite. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous ennuyer entre les interminables batailles de boules de neige le matin, de polochons le soirs (Chourave elle-même dû monter aux dortoirs pour nous menacer de nous enlever des points si on ne laissait pas les autres dormir.). Le super concours de bonhomme de neige mené par Gwen, les discussions ultra philosophique sur la bêtise des jeunes et la vie des profs en dehors des cours (j'en rigole encore...), et d'autres sujets qui, aussi sérieux qu'ils soient, partaient en cacahouète, ponctua ces trois jours.

C'est donc étonnée que je me glisse dans les draps ce soir, en songeant que demain, tout un tas de cadeaux m'attendra au pied du lit. Mais bon, je ne suis pas encore en train de dormir car Gwen, surexcitée, n'arrête pas de déblatérer à une vitesse hallucinante toutes les pensées qui lui traverse l'esprit, car elle n'arrive pas à dormir (je comprends qu'elle soit impatiente mais bon...).

Je suis réveillée à six heures tapantes par une Gwen en furie, qui me secoue dans tous les sens pour que je me réveille. C'est en grognant que je me lève mais je me radoucie aussitôt en voyant le petit tas que forme les présents à mes pieds. Gwen est déjà en train d'arracher le papier des siens. Je la regarde en souriant... Et me précipite sur les miens pour en faire de même.

« Aaah ! J'ai reçu le nouveau cd de Steve Vampire !! Eden s'en est rappelé !!

-Qui ne s'en rappellerais pas, tu as seulement passée cinq jour de suite à venter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre les qualités de ce chanteur et en disant à qui voulait l'entendre que rien ne te ferais plus plaisir d'avoir son dernier cd...

-C'est vrai ? J'avais oublié !

-Oh merci Cléo, c'est trop chou, dit elle en sortant une marmotte en peluche d'un paquet violet.

-De rien ! J'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vue... répondis je en rigolant.

-Très drôle ! T'as aimé mon cadeau ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup mais... Est-ce un message caché pour dire que je pue ? je demande en lisant la trousse à savons magiques divers (« savon chantant évitant de faire profiter de votre belle voix à votre entourage lorsque vous prenez votre douche »). Ou un message subtil critiquant ma voix ? »

Gwen se contente de me faire un sourire mesquin et continue de déballer ses cadeaux en s'extasiant à chaque nouvelle découverte. J'attrape un paquet d'un papier au blanc nacré et l'ouvre rapidement pour en sortir... Une petite figurine avec un prince dessus. Dans le paquet je trouve un bout de parchemin avec marqué dessus « pour que tu ne sois plus seule dorénavant... ». Il n'y a aucune signature et c'est écrit en lettre baton.

9


	7. Chapitre 6: Les yeux sont le miroir

**B**onjour, bonjour, chers lecteurs! Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. **J**e ne remercierais jamais assez **Earenya**, **Sophie** et **Léa** pour leur lecture et commentaires assidue, ainsi que, pour les deux dernières, leur soutient et leurs encouragements. **J**e remercie aussi tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fiction... **J**'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. **A**ussi, je m'excuse de laisser quelques "mystères" non résolus, mais les dénouements ne sont pas pour maintenant... **E**njoy,

**L**u' ©

**A**h oui... **J**e voulais aussi rajouter une **petite note** pour que ce soit plus compréhensible. **P**our les **noms de familles**, il y a Alexie Hudson, Eden Collins, Gwenaëlle Kerloch, Adrian Lormish, Samuel Kent et Bartholomé Tuder. **M**erci de votre attention :p

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 6 : Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme

Je fixe l'objet pendant deux bonnes minutes. Je réalise alors que je ne désire pas partager mon cadeau avec les autres, je ne veux pas leur en parler, que j'ai besoin de garder ce plaisir égoïste, cet admirateur anonyme pour moi. Je cache alors d'un geste vif la petite figurine sous mon oreiller et déballe mes autres cadeaux, l'esprit ailleurs. Je réfléchis à l'expéditeur... ça doit forcément être Oreste, mais je ne préférerais pas, j'ai tourné la page depuis si longtemps... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, aussi _Oreste _soit ce cadeau, je ne veux pas en parler à mes amis.

Une fois tous les cadeaux déballés, Gwen me prend la main et se rue vers le dortoir des garçons. Tiens... C'est peut-être Sam qui m'a offert le petit prince, en rapport avec sa moquerie de l'autre jour ? Mais pourquoi le petit mot ? Nouvelle moquerie de Sam ?

Une furie (anciennement appelée Gwen) se rue dans la chambre en chantant à tue tête « petit papa noël, quand tu descendras du ciel ». J'entre à mon tour en faisant les cœurs d'une voix suraiguë. Le spectacle est drôle à voir, Bart a son oreiller sur la tête, la couverture de travers et un long grognement s'échappe de son lit. Sam s'est levé avec les poings brandis (réflexe de survie comme il dit) et il s'est maintenant précipité sur ses cadeaux après nous avoir crié de nous taire. Nous nous approchons doucement du lit de Bart pour tirer la couette d'un coup sec et retirer l'oreiller. Il continue à gémir pendant une minute puis se lève et va ouvrir ses cadeaux, son sourire retrouvé.

« C'est pas juste ! Les filles peuvent entrer dans les dortoirs des garçons et nous, on ne peut même pas aller dans ceux des filles, geint Bart. Oh, merci les filles pour les fondants du chaudron et les paquets de chocogrenouillles !

-Première leçon, pour conquérir un homme, commencer par son estomac, dis-je d'une voix de philosophe.

-Waouh ! Merci Cléo pour le livre, s'exclame Sam en tenant un ouvrage de « Album photos du Quidditch tome 1 ».

-De rien... Attend de voir ceux des autres, dis-je en riant. »

Il ouvre d'autres paquets et tombe sur le tome 2, 3 et 4. Il se tourne vers nous en rigolant et nous remercie. Nous les remercions aussi pour leurs cadeaux et Sam me contredit lorsque que je mentionne « les cadeaux qu'il m'a offert ». Je fais genre « Oups, je me suis trompée, je voulais dire le... » et raye mentalement la possibilité qu'il me l'ai offerte pour déconner, sinon il me l'aurait dit.

Une fois tous les cadeaux ouverts et rangés, et que nous sommes enfin prêts, nous descendons à la grande salle pour prendre le repas (le petit déjeuner est passé, on a mis du temps à descendre...). La grande salle est magnifiquement décorée (mais ça, ça fait déjà une semaine) et les quatre tables sont rassemblées en une seule pour regrouper les maigres élèves restants. Le repas est excellent et se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous le passons à nous goinfrer de toutes les bonnes choses présentes, à rigoler puis, à la fin du repas, à faire une belle bataille de purée (les profs sont trop dans leur truc et la plupart des élèves est déjà repartie... Donc personne pour nous réprimander !!).

Dès que nous sommes de retour à la salle commune, tout dégoulinant de purée, nous sommes pris d'un fou rire aussi incontrôlable qu'inexpliqué, qui ne s'arrêta qu'une fois tous endormis...

Le reste des vacances passa à une allure décidément trop vite. Nos bêtises et rigolades furent multiples, mais la plus notable fut celle du jour de l'an. Pour fêter la nouvelle année, Bart eut la magnifique idée de piquer de l'hydromel dans les réserves des profs. Déjà rien qu'à l'expédition, nous avions manqués de nous faire attraper quatre fois (dont deux par Rusard...) grâce à la discrétion sans limites de Gwen miss catastrophe. Genre, alors que j'avais la bouteille cachée sous mon tee-shirt, le truc déjà très discret, Gwen trouva le moyen de renverser une armure... Enfin, pour en revenir à la fameuse soirée du jour de l'an, nous avions déjà bu une bonne partie de la bouteille et ma tête commençait alors à tourner franchement, lorsque Sam se mit à déballer ses déboires sentimentaux. Gwen se mit alors à chanter à tue tête pour ne plus l'entendre et je me sentis moi aussi, poussée à la confession par cette maudite boisson. Je me mis alors à dire, sans que je comprenne, sans que je puisse m'arrêter :

« J'aimerais bien qu'il m'embrasse...

-Elle est amoureus-euh ! se mit à crier Gwen.

-Mais qui, demanda Bart.

-Ben, Cléo, dit Gwen en riant bêtement.

-Mais nan, t'es bêêêêêête ! Celui q'elle veut embrasser il veut dire, hurla Sam, dans une pose ridicule de grand philosophe qui vient de comprendre la vie.

-Je sais plus, je marmonne, la bouche rendue pâteuse par la boisson. Ah si ! Le père Noël ! »

La réponse, aussi bizarre soit elle, venait de s'imposer à moi comme une évidence. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui se passa ensuite, je me souviens juste m'être réveillée au petit matin sur le lit de Sam, tandis que les autres gisaient pitoyablement soit sur le sol, soit sur un lit, dans une pose de décadence absolue. Ma tête me tournait affreusement. Alors que je m'asseyais au bord du lit, une chose me revint, un rêve certainement, en tout cas j'en gardais une pensée très agréable... Une histoire de père noël qui se transformais en... Enfin, voilà ! Je n'avais pas les idées claires, j'avais bien bu et ce fut ma première cuite !

Je suis donc en train de repenser à cette soirée quand Gwen me crie depuis la salle de bain qu'il faut que je m'habille car Sam et Bart vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je regarde d'un œil critique mon vieux soutient gorge rose à fleurs et la mythique culotte pêche avec une petite fille dessus et... Me jette sur les vêtements les plus proches ! Gwen, après avoir passée la matinée à trouver des arguments pour que je m'habille décemment vient de trouver l'argument de choc.

Gwen sort de la salle de bain en séchant ses cheveux et se stoppe en me voyant.

« Cléo... Tu es habillée ? Alléluia, Merlin est revenu ! En fait, t'a oublié que les garçons ne peuvent pas monter au dortoir... Aha, je t'ai eue ! »

Je lui tire puérilement la langue et finit d'enfiler un gros pull miteux à trous anti-sexe, afin d'aller jusqu'au bureau situé au coin de notre chambre pour y finir mes devoirs. Gwen s'habille à son tour, tout en me signalant qu'on n'est pas chez les clodos ici. Je l'ignore et attaque ma traduction de runes. Je n'écoute pas les paroles que Gwen débite, comme à son habitude, sans interruptions. Ce n'est que quand je capte un mot qui m'intéresse, que je me tourne lentement vers elle.

« ... Alexie et Eden, et même Adrian quand ils reviendront dans deux heures par le Poudlard Express ! Alala, je disais bien que le Poudlard Express arrive toujours trop tard à mon goût. Tu sais, mon grand oncle Denez, celui qui était un peu fou, le dresseur d'hippogriffe, il faudrait que je le revoie d'ailleurs... Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui... Donc, mon grand oncle... »

Et voilà, je décroche déjà, elle doit avoir un lien de parenté avec Binns ... Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'avais eu ce qui m'intéressait. En trois secondes, je quitte ma chaise et me retrouve devant mon armoire. J'entreprends de la retourner telle une tornade, pour essayer de trouver quelque chose de mettable. Gwen s'interromps un instant (c'est sûrement dû au fait que l'une de mes chaussettes se soit retrouver sur le sommet de son crâne... Hum !), me regarde d'un œil torve puis approuve mon geste pour ensuite continuer son histoire de... Ah tiens, ce n'est plus l'oncle Denez... Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu passer de son grand-oncle aux hiboux à l'aspect douteux de la gazette du sorcier, mais elle est forte !

Je continue ma fouille archéologique des bas fonds de mon armoire, pour enfin tomber sur un pull à col roulé potable (en tout cas, en apparences, il n'y a pas de trous et aucune tâche...), d'une couleur noire de geais et à la coupe plutôt bien dessinée. A la réflexion, il est même vraiment pas mal ! Je l'enfile avec un sourire ravi puis trouve un jean banal, qui fera mieux l'affaire que mon vieux survêt ocre/crade trop court. Je rejoins ma chaise, me sentant beaucoup plus désirable. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je me demande ce que ce magnifique col roulé fait dans mon armoire... Merde ! C'est celui d'Eden, je le reconnais maintenant ! Je me disais que c'était bizarre que j'ai une aussi belle fringue (aussi simple soit t'il). Je décide d'écarter la constatation pour le moment (de toutes façons, Eden ne s'en apercevra pas, elle a tellement de vêtements...) et le garde (c'est que je suis « diaboliquement sexy » comme a dit Gwen, s'interrompant une nouvelle fois dans son monologue).

Je finis mon devoir de runes, tandis que Gwen, lasse de parler dans le vent, fait son devoir de méta en ronchonnant, allongée sur son lit. Au bout de deux heures de travail intensif (à comprendre, écrire trois phrases, griffonner des petits bonhommes sur le brouillon puis commencer une bataille de boulettes de papier), nous descendons à la salle commune, que nous avions éviter pour « travailler », embarquons Sam et Bart et descendons dans le hall, accueillir les arrivants du Poudlard Express.

Bart ne manque pas de me complimenter sur mon haut, alors que Sam s'écrie de manière faussement étonné « Cléo, t'as des seins ! ». Gwen se charge pour moi de lui rappeler la politesse d'une bonne frappe sur le crâne et nous nous mettons toutes les deux à disséquer les déficiences mentales du pauvre Kent. Sam se met à grommeler des insultes en notre direction que je stoppe immédiatement d'un argument frappant.

Nos amis franchissent alors la grande porte du hall et nous fondons sur eux en criant. Alexie se voit submergée par Gwen et moi et tombe à la renverse. Du sol, je vois plusieurs mains se tendre à nous, sans voir à qui elles appartiennent. C'est avec surprise que je remarque l'identité de la personne ayant aidé Alexie. Elle remercie chaleureusement Dubois puis lui fait la bise (eurk !) pour lui souhaiter la bonne année. Celui-ci s'éloigne après un sourire aimable et un signe d'au revoir de la main. C'était quoi ça ? Je me tourne vers Adrian pour obtenir une réponse et remarque qu'il regarde la scène en... Souriant ? Ils sont tous devenue malades ou quoi ? Je lui lâche « bonjour et bon année ! » glacial, puis tourne les talons pour regagner le dortoir, sans regarder Eden, qui elle aussi sourit, narquoisement, mais elle sourit quand même et de toutes façons Eden sourit toujours comme ça !

Une fois dans le dortoir, je vais dans mon lit, ferme le baldaquin et prends un livre d'un geste rageur. Je suis trahie au sein de mes amis les plus proches, quelle vie ! Tous à aduler Dubois tel les fidèles devant leur dieu... Ri-di-cule !

Bouse ! J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre ! Vite, lire, lire, lire ! Je prends à temps le livre et fais semblant de le lire d'un air renfrogné. Je compte quatre pas (pourquoi je suis le lit le plus proche de cette satané porte !) et entends le baldaquin s'ouvrir d'un coup brusque. Je hausse un sourcil en direction d'une Alexie, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Franchement, tu ne crois pas un petit peu que t'abuses... Je sais que tu n'as pas toujours un caractère facile mais là tu bats les records ! Comprends moi, avec Gwen vous me sautez dessus jusqu'à me faire tomber et puis à peine une minute après, tu lances une phrase glacial au pauvre Adrian qui n'a rien fait et tu t'en va en courrant ! Je t'adore, tu es ma meilleure amie mais là... Tu dépasses les limites !

-C'est moi qui dépasse les limites ?! T'as vu comment tu, pardon vous, bande de traîtres, vous êtes avec Olivier ! On dirait que c'est un dieu pour vous... Vous aviez, par hasard, oublié que c'est mon ennemi ?!

-Cléo, tu disjonctes complètement ma vieille ! D'abord, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes amis que je te trahie, tu crois pas que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin ? Quand aux autres, ben pourquoi ils « aduleraient » Olivier ? Deuxièmement...

-Ils souriaient en le regardant ! Tu te rends compte ! je coupe Alexie.

-C'est horrible ! Ils n'ont quand même pas osé, s'écrie faussement scandalisée Alexie.

-Dois je te répéter à quel point nous nous...

-Haïssons ? me coupe Alex à son tour. Jamais je crois ? Arrête Cléo, il n'est pas si affreux que ça...

-C'est ton point de vue, traîtresse, dis en me déridant, le sourire commençant à poindre.

-Pff ! Et puis si tu le détestes autant... Pourquoi l'avoir appelé Olivier ?

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, je marmonne. Tu m'as filé ton virus satanique !

-Bon aller, arrête de bouder. Je voudrais pouvoir aller voir Cédric. Tu te rends compte comme tu peux être insupportable, tu me prives de mon copain !

-Quel dommage... Et je te rappelle que tout ça c'est grâce à moi... dis je, narquoise.

-Oh arrête ! Et puis les autres s'excusent... Ils prévoyaient ta réaction et c'est justement ça qui les faisait sourire...

-Mmmm... J'arrive. »

Je me lève et m'excuse auprès d'Alexie. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ma faute si, quand on parle de lui, je vois rouge... Nous descendons à la salle commune et Alexie court vers Cédric. Je rejoins les autres l'air penaud. J'ai quand même l'air conne comme ça, à m'être énervée pour rien... Adrian a la mine renfrognée, j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi...

Je m'avance vers lui et lui dit un timide « excuse moi. ». Il me sourit et me répond que ce n'est pas grave et je vais lui faire un câlin. Une fois la démonstration (peu exercée entre nous) d'affection passée, je lui souhaite une bonne année et le remercie pour son cadeau. Il sourit et je passe à Eden. Son sourire moqueur est toujours collé sur ses lèvres parfaites. Je vais l'embrasser sur les deux joues avant de l'enlacer. Elle me regarde en souriant et chuchote un « Bravo Purple... Tu as encore une fois prouvé à quel point tu es intelligente en public ! ». Je lui tire la langue (j'aime bien ce geste, il révèle assez ce que je pense !) et m'assois dans le fauteuil voisin. Je suis contente de les revoirs, même les remarques inutilement cinglantes d'Eden m'ont manquées... Et même si je me suis vraiment bien amusée pendant ces vacances !!

Nous racontons tour à tour nos vacances respectives et passons un bon moment, tous ensemble au coin du feu (ça fait un peu cliché quand on y pense, mais c'est vraiment ça...). Je regrette juste qu'Alex soit restée avec Cédric, ça fait vide, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser d'ailleurs, j'ai vu Gwen, Eden et Adrian jeter des coups d'œil en sa direction.

Au repas, les discussions vont de bon train, hormis Adrian qui, à peine revenu, tire déjà une tête de trois pieds de long. Je profite d'être assise à côté de lui pour mettre les choses au clair.

« Ça va pas ?

-Si, si... Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? dit t'il d'une voix morne, le sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Tu me prends pour une bavboule peut être... Je vois bien que ça ne va pas... C'est à cause de Klark ? Je ne vous ai pas vu ensemble alors vous ne vous êtes pas vu pendant deux semaines... Si elle t'a fait quelque chose, elle va le regretter amèrement cette...

-Calme toi Cléo ! Elle ne m'a rien fait... C'est moi qui ai cassé... D'ailleurs comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Bon qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ? dis je en écartant sa question de la main.

-Rien d'important... soupire t'il. »

Voyant que je ne pourrais rien savoir de plus, je laisse tomber. Je lui lance un dernier regard signifiant que je le soutiens et retourne à mon assiette. En me levant pour retourner à la salle commune, Eden passe derrière moi et me glisse « ce soir, deuxième expédition ». Je me retourne pour lui répliquer que demain, on a cours, mais elle a déjà disparu, et à la place, je me retrouve nez à nez avec... Dubois ? Etonnée, je ne pense même pas à lui crier dessus. Mon regard s'est naturellement plongé dans le sien, je suis surprise par son intensité (la haine...) et songe un instant à détourner le regard mais le maintient. Je lui ferais trop de plaisir si je montrais que ça me trouble, ça ferait de moi une perdante, une soumise à son regard. Nous nous observons donc, dans le blanc des yeux, faisant abstraction de ce qui nous entoure. Au bout de deux minutes, il détourne le regard. Je souris et m'approche de lui pour lui susurrer d'une voix narquoise « Tu as perdu mon petit Dubois. ». Puis, sentant son regard se poser à nouveau sur moi, je m'éloigne d'une démarche féline, un sourire victorieux et moqueur au visage. Purple : 1 – Dubois : 0.

Je regagne donc seule, à la salle commune. En arrivant, mes amis me suivent du regard, amusés. Une fois assise, Alexie me regarde, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?

-Il est où Cédric, je demande à Alexie, prenant un malin plaisir à éviter sa question.

-On s'en fiche, s'exclame Samuel, pourquoi t'a les yeux qui pétillent comme ça ?

-Il finit un devoir à la bibliothèque, répond Alex en fusillant Sam du regard.

-..., ne dis je pas en souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Bon Cléo, t'es lourde en fait ! Puis tu fais peur à sourire comme ça, on dirait que tu viens de... Non, t'a tué Dubois, avoue ! dit Gwen. »

Nous éclatons tous de rire. J'en rigole d'autant plus que, pour moi, il y a un peu de ça... Il a perdu, je l'ai tué (à ce défi du moins). Notre fou rire terminé, je leur raconte comment il a si honteusement baisser les yeux. À la fin de mon « récit », Alexie me regarde d'un air de reproches, alors que les autres me regardent plutôt comme si j'étais folle... Ben quoi, c'est normal d'être heureuse d'une telle victoire ! Vexée par leur manque d'enthousiasme, je monte me coucher en marmonnant un « bonne nuit ».

En arrivant dans le dortoir, je m'allonge sur mon lit, toute habillée, mes yeux fixant la toile jaune de mon baldaquin. L'obscurité a le don de me faire réfléchir (c'est le seul moyen, on aura tout essayé, aurait dit Sam, si il était dans ma tête), c'est ainsi que je me remis à songer à l'événement de tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que c'était puéril, dit comme ça, mais sur le moment, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Le « défi » n'est venu qu'après. C'est vrai qu'un regard n'a rien d'anodin, que ce soit celui de son ennemi ou celui de son amant. Je me rends compte qu'en plus, ce regard n'avait rien d'un affrontement mais plutôt d'une preuve... De quoi ? Je n'en sais rien... De notre haine peut être... Quoi qu'il en soit, je me sens maintenant plus bête que victorieuse, je n'aurais jamais dû autoriser ce contact, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on fait avec son ennemi. Je me promets dorénavant, de ne plus jamais ne m'y laisser prendre, il n'aura droit qu'à mes mots pour seule preuve de mon entière haine à son égard ! C'est sur ces pensées que je sens mes yeux se fermer doucement. Et bien qu'il soit encore tôt (les filles ne sont pas encore remontées), je me sens glisser lentement dans les bras de morphée.

On me secoue. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. C'est déjà le matin ? Purée, je m'étais habituée au rythme des grasses matinées de vacances moi ! Je roule sur le dos et tombe nez à nez avec Eden qui me regarde mécontente.

« Dépêche toi, chuchote t'elle d'une voix, visiblement contrariée.

-Pourquoi il fait aussi sombre, je demande la bouche pâteuse, en tournant la tête vers mon réveil. Mais t'es folle, il est minuit moins cinq !

-Oui ! Et je compte bien que cette fois, on parte à minuit pile, grogne t'elle. »

Merde ! L'expédition... J'avoue que là, j'ai plutôt envie de rester dans mon lit.

« Et pourquoi on ferait une deuxième expédition au juste ? Qu'on ait failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cause du cerbère qui se trouve au deuxième étage ne t'as pas suffit ?

-Tu sais... J'ai réfléchi au fait qu'on ait suggéré que Quirrell soit suicidaire... Et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que si il avait voulu se tuer, sans réussir –sûrement à cause de Rogue, d'ailleurs- il va essayer par d'autres moyens. En grande âme que je suis, bon et aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie de changer encore de prof de DCFM l'année prochaine et parce que celui-ci me mets que des bonnes notes, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille voir et supprimer les éventuels objets dangereux qui pourraient se trouver dans son bureau.

-Mouais... Dis surtout que tu es une incorrigible curieuse et que tu veux à tout prix savoir pourquoi il est suicidaire.

-Il y a de ça aussi, avoue t'elle malgré elle.

-Et que comme tu sais que je suis tout aussi curieuse, tu savais que je ne pourrais qu'accepter ta proposition.

-Exactement, dit elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon, je mets des ballerines et j'arrive. Je te hais Collins !

-Moi aussi ma petite Cléo d'amour... »

Minuit pile (on y ait arrivées cette fois !). Nous nous dirigeons à pas de loup à l'exact opposé du château (on ne peut pas avoir de la chance à chaque fois !). Une fois devant la porte du bureau de Quirrell, je m'arrête brusquement. Eden, qui me suit de prêt, se prend mon dos dans le nez.

« Mais ça va pas de t'arrêter comme ça ! Je me suis casser le nez, chuchote t'elle d'une voix furieuse.

-Mais ça ne va jamais s'ouvrir. Sortilège d'Alohomora ou pas, c'est quand même le bureau d'un prof qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal... Il ne va pas laisser son bureau s'ouvrir comme ça !

-Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Quirrell, le prof qui a peur de ses élèves et qui sait à peine faire un sortilège du Patronus... Tu te souviens de sa pitoyable démonstration de la semaine d'avant les vacances... On arrivait seulement à distinguer que ça avait quatre pattes, et encore, il fallait chercher ! Et puis t'a même pas essayer ! Avant de faire la défaitiste, essaye bon sang ! »

J'approuve à sa longue tirade, mais comme toute personne de mauvaise fois, je me contente de lui lancer un regard noir. Je me retourne donc vers la porte et lance le sort. Effectivement, la porte s'ouvre dans un cliquetis et nous pénétrons dans le bureau, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Je suggère à Eden que l'une de nous surveille pendant que l'autre fouille et que nous alternions. Eden approuve et je me dévoue pour commencer à surveiller. Je me poste à la porte et elle commence à fouiller le bureau. Au bout de cinq minutes elle se met à râler qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant, même pas une lettre compromettant un tant soit peu sa vie intime. Je ris doucement et lui suggère d'au moins essayer de trouver le sujet du prochain devoir surveillé. Enervée de n'avoir rien trouvé, elle me demande d'échanger. J'accepte avec joie, c'est que je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes moi ! Elle prend ma place et je me dirige vers la grande armoire, au fond de la salle.

Au moment où j'ouvre la grande porte, je retiens à grande peine un cri d'horreur. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se trouve dans le placard, inanimée. Je recule, les yeux agrandis d'horreur et chuchote d'une voix tremblante « Eden... Il y a un petit problème en fait... ». Eden se retourne et son visage se décompose.

« Elle... est vivante ?

-Je... je... je sais pas ? Tu vas... vérifier ? »

Eden me regarde apeurée. Je chuchote qu'on a qu'à y aller ensemble. Elle me prend la main en tremblant. Nous nous avançons doucement, la peur tiraillant nos ventres. Arrivées juste devant la femme, Eden prend son courage à deux mains et tend, toujours en tremblant, une main, cramponnée à sa baguette. Elle allait jeter le sort pour détecter la vie (Eden a fait un stage d'initiation aux secours magique, exigence de sa mère...), quand la femme ouvre les yeux et agrippe mon col roulé.

« Prenez garde au léopard tacheté... Le léopard tacheté... »

Les yeux roulent dans ses orbites et ses mains se resserrent autour de mon col. Sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongée, je tente de me libérer en criant de terreur. Eden est comme paralysée par la peur. La femme s'évanouie. J'en profite pour prendre Eden par la main et me sauve en courant de ce maudit bureau. Une fois que j'estime qu'assez de distance nous sépare de cette pièce, je m'écroule sur le sol, essayant de calmer le rythme de mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Une sueur froide continue de couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je regarde de tous les côtés, de peur que la femme resurgisse à tout moment. À côté de moi, Eden semble reprendre vie.

« C'était quoi ça ? demande Eden, effrayée.

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai définitivement classé Quirrell dans la catégorie fou.

-Mais... Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi, par Merlin, aurait t'il enfermer cette folle dans une armoire.

-ça me semble logique qu'elle soit devenue folle _à cause_ de cet enfermement. Je pense que... Oui, ça se tient... C'est une ancienne amante de Quirrell et les choses se seraient mal passées entre eux et elle le quitte. Quirrell, encore très amoureux, devient dépressif et veut se suicider. Rogue, amoureux de lui, le surveillait et il l'en empêche. Quirrell révise sa façon de voir le monde et laisse tomber l'idée de se suicider car il estime que c'est de la faute de son ancienne amante si il s'est mis dans cet état là. Le désir de vengeance s'installe alors en lui et il capture son ex-amante et l'enferme dans un placard. à mon avis, il voulait la tuer... C'est bien connu, _le meurtre est l'ultime crime passionnel_...

-Ouais... T'as raison... ça se tient... dit Eden en hochant pensivement la tête. Et le léopard tacheté... ça serait un de ses sous-vêtements qu'il lui avait offert ?

-Ouais peut être... Je pense que nous avons globalement raison... »

Je me relève, un peu soulagé d'avoir tirer cette histoire au clair. Il se trame quand même des choses bizarres cette année. Je tends la main à Eden pour l'aider à se relever. Elle me signale que nous devrions nous dépêcher de rentrer au dortoir ou Rusard risque de nous choper... J'approuve d'un signe de la tête et nous nous mettons en marche pour le dortoir.

Malheureusement, au détour d'un couloir, un miaulement résonne. Avec Eden, nous nous regardons terrifiées... Miss Teigne ! Aussitôt, on se met à courir, sans faire attention à la direction que nous prenons et... Nous nous retrouvons coincer dans un cul de sac.

« Bouse, je m'écrie à voix haute.

-C'est le cas de le dire, grince une voix dans notre dos, Dumbledore sera ravi de le savoir. »

_**oOoOo**_

« Alors mesdemoiselles, vous vous promenez dans les couloirs, après le couvre feu ? Vous savez ce qui résulte d'un tel comportement... Vous serez donc en retenue toute la semaine, Rusard vous indiquera le travail à faire demain matin, et je retire cinquante points à Poufsouffle. Et estimez vous heureuse que ce ne soit pas plus ! Maintenant, retournez vous coucher et que ça ne se reproduise plus, sinon la prochaine fois ce sera davantage, nous dit le directeur en nous lançant un regard perçant. »

Eden se mord la lèvre. Je lui jette un regard furtif et me décide. Je prends une inspiration et décide de raconter notre découverte au directeur. Si Dumbledore est étonné, il n'en laisse rien paraître. À mesure que je raconte, j'entends Eden qui se ronge les ongles à côté. Dès que j'ai fini, Dumbledore nous remercie d'avoir été honnête, mais nous réprimande d'avoir osé rentrer dans le bureau d'un professeur. Eden et moi baissons les yeux, penaudes, et le directeur rappelle Rusard pour qu'il nous ramène à notre salle commune. Le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune est silencieux (si l'on excepte les miaulements horripilants de Miss Teigne). Une fois dans notre dortoir, nous nous souhaitons un faible « bonne nuit » avant de nous écrouler sur nos lits.

Cette nuit fût remplie de cauchemars avec des zombis étrangleurs. Je me réveillai environ toutes les heures, en nages, le corps tremblant. C'est pour ça que, au matin, quand Alexie me secoua doucement l'épaule pour que je me réveille, je lui sautai au cou, en la prenant pour un zombi.

_**oOoOo**_

« Je vous le dis ! Cléo est folle. »

Et la voilà qui raconte, pour la dixième fois en même pas une heure, comme quoi j'ai failli tuer Alexie. Gwen, dès qu'elle a quelque chose à raconter, elle le raconte, et plusieurs fois de préférences. Déjà que certaines personnes me prennent pour une folle, mais là, ils vont être tellement nombreux que je vais finir à Ste Mangouste. En plus, aujourd'hui ce n'est vraiment pas le bon jour, j'ai des grosses cernes sous les yeux, et bizarrement, les gens, rien qu'avec ce petit détail, ne font que s'accrocher davantage à la théorie de la folle. Moi, je dis que les folles ne sont pas forcément fatiguées à l'extrême...

En sortant de la grande s alle, je réalise qu'aujourd'hui est un jour de chance : déjà que j'arrive à peine à comprendre ce que les gens autour de moi disent, tellement je suis embuée dans le sommeil, mais en plus, mon premier cours est Histoire de la Magie et je dois, avec Eden, demander quelle va être le travail durant notre colle. Hourrah !

Comme prévu, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie est ennuyant à souhait et je passe le cours à commater (alors que nous sommes quand même en cours avec les beaux serdaigles, et on ne passe pas un cours où il y a les beaux serdaigles à commater, on mate !! Mais bon, là j'étais excusée on va dire...). À la sortie, Eden me signale qu'il faut qu'on passe voir Rusard si on ne veut pas voir notre sanction doubler. Je réponds d'un long bâillement affirmatif. Eden lève les yeux au ciel et nous nous rendons, à contre cœur, au bureau de notre concierge bien aimé (ouah je viens de faire une de ces antithèses en mettant Rusard et bien aimé dans la même phrase...).

Quand nous arrivons, Rusard nous regarde avec un rictus mauvais. À côté de lui se trouve une grosse pelle à neige moldue. J'ai déjà essayé ce truc là (chez mon grand père moldu) et c'est vraiment la pire des tortures. Il nous explique avec un regard sadique que nous devons déneiger le terrain de Quidditch, sans utiliser la baguette magique, uniquement la pelle super lourde, super ! Avec Eden nous nous regardons horrifiés, c'est quoi cette punition ? Celle qui va le plus aimé c'est Gwen, elle va pouvoir se moquer d'Eden qui vient de faire sa manucure... Il nous donne rendez vous à dix huit heures tous les jours jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé... Et attention, si c'est du travail bâclé, je vous colle à nouveau !

Dès que nous sortons du bureau, Eden se met à grogner. Perso, je pense plutôt à ce que nous allons dire à Alex et Gwen sans vouloir raconter notre expédition... En même temps, j'ai envie de le dire à Alex, en même temps je sais qu'elle va me gueuler dessus (eh oui, elle n'est pas préfète pour rien !). Quand j'en parle à Eden, celle-ci me fusille du regard parce que je l'ai interrompu en pleine tirade de plaintes. En plus, elle ne veut pas répondre parce que j'ai osé rétorquer que je suis désolé d'avoir offensé Sa Majesté... Pff.

Je décide donc, sans l'avis d'Eden (tant pis elle n'avait qu'a pas grogner na !), de raconter notre mésaventure à Alex, pour Gwen, on inventera quelque chose parce que sinon toute l'école sera au courant et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée...

_**oOoOo**_

Comme je l'avais prédis, Alexie me regarde l'air furieuse.

« Vous êtes des inconscientes... Imagine tu te serais faite étrangler, que Quirrell soit revenu, que le chien vous ai mangé... Ou pleins d'autres scénarios horribles ! Vous. Êtes. Folles à Lier ! En tout cas, vous avez été bien punies et c'est bien fait pour vous.

-Merci, je grogne.

-D'ailleurs, comment tu vas faire pour ton entraînement de demain ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je vais voir avec Oreste...

-Tu devrais y aller, il est dix huit heures, me signale Alexie, où est Eden ?

-Avec son nouveau mec...

-Elle a encore changé ?

-Eh oui... C'est un serpentard en plus, cette fois... Perso, je pourrais jamais, j'aurais l'impression d'être avec ma mère, dis je en faisant la grimace. »

Alexie lève les yeux au ciel et s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais s'arrête net en fixant un point derrière moi. J'allais me retourner mais Alexie me prend les mains et me demande où en sont mes amours. Je la regarde de travers... Alexie ne pose jamais cette question. Je lui lance mon regard « je ne suis pas dupe » et me retourne. Alexie se mord la lèvre.

Je n'y crois pas ! Je croyais qu'avec Kimberley Klark il battait les records, c'était sans compter... ça ! Adrian était en train de rouler un patin (mais un truc bien dégueu hein, pas la gentille petite pelle !) à cette catin et commère de Britney Gumble... Je détourne les yeux de ce spectacle désespérant. Je ne suis même pas énervée, juste inquiète. Il change beaucoup ces derniers temps et je ne veux pas le perdre... Depuis un mois, il joue mal, il sort avec des pouffes (et pas n'importe lesquelles, les plus grosses !), il ne sourit et plaisante presque plus... Alexie me rappelle gentiment qu'il faudrait peut être que j'y aille si je ne voulais pas que Rusard fasse de la pâté pour chat (on voit comment il nourrit Miss Teigne...) de ma petite personne. Je lui adresse un petit sourire bien forcé et m'éloigne sans un regard envers mon meilleur ami.

J'arrive sur le terrain et je remarque que Rusard et Eden sont déjà arrivés. Eden a sa tête des mauvais jours alors que Rusard a l'air indéfiniment heureux (c'est vraiment un sadique ce type !). J'aperçois aussi, dans les airs cette fois, une équipe qui s'entraîne. En plissant les yeux (j'ai le soleil dans la figure...), j'arrive à distinguer des robes... Rouges ? Seigneur ! Ce concierge est bien plus sadique que je ne le pensais... D'abord il s'est renseigné sur quelle activité je faisais, pour me mettre bien la mort de voir les gens voler alors que je dois déneiger. Et en plus, il s'est souvenu m'avoir collé plusieurs fois à cause de ce cher Dubois alors il nous a mis pendant la plage horaire de l'entraînement des bouffons d'or... Bon, je sais que je suis parano et que c'est un pur hasard, mais jamais une colle n'aura été aussi affreuse. Et encore, là je dis avant de l'avoir faite !

Rusard nous tend deux des énormes pelles à neige avec un sourire mauvais, puis il s'en va sur un dernier « bon travail mesdemoiselles ». Qu'est ce qui me retient de lui faire bouffer sa pelle à ce bouffon ? Ah oui... Une autre colle peut être. Je plante d'un coup rageur, la pelle dans la neige. Ça me fait d'autant plus mal que j'aime la neige quand elle a son aspect cotonneux, j'aime laisser mes empreintes dedans, et je déteste par-dessus tout, casser ce mythe. Et rien ne le casse plus que cette affreuse pelle qui pèse trois tonnes cinq ! Tandis que je chasse la neige à grands coups de pelles rageurs, Eden prend mille précautions pour un seul malheureux coups...Tout ça à cause de sa manucure, pff.

Rusard nous a dit de s'arrêter quand nous voulions (sachons que tant que ce n'est pas terminé, nous continuerons), avec Eden, nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour arrêter juste avant le repas. Je regarde ma montre une énième fois et rage de ne voir qu'il est seulement dix neuf heures trente et qu'il nous reste trois quarts d'heures de dur labeur, alors que j'ai déjà les mains transies de froid. Je suis donc en train de pelleter (non, sans blagues !) quand...

WOUH !

« Mais ça va pas la tête ! Qui c'est l'idiot qui a fait ça ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Y'a vraiment des gens malades dans ce pays ! »

Quelle idée de poser cette question... Qui est le pire chieur de la galaxie ? Il n'y a pas plusieurs réponses possibles. Furibonde, je me tourne vers un Dubois au grand sourire idiot collé sur son visage de... Chieur ? Oui ça me semble très approprié !

Je m'approche de lui. Il descend de son balai, toujours son petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Je pointe un doigt rageur en sa direction. Ça va barder, ça lui fera perdre l'envie de m'effrayer comme ça !

« Toi, je hurle.

-Bonjour Chloé !

-Va te faire foutre, Dubois ! Ça ne tourne pas rond dans ta petite tête de faire des frayeurs pareilles alors que je suis... En colle, je continue en criant.

-Déjà, je ne pouvais pas savoir que t'étais en colle...

-Oui, c'est bien connu, j'adore me trimbaler une grosse pelle moldue et déblayer le terrain de Quidditch... Remarque, ça a un avantage... Si tu continues de me faire chier, tu te la prends en pleine poire !

-Pourquoi tant de violence dans un si petit être, dit il en s'approchant, ce qui rend sa taille de géant, encore plus grande.

-Si tu crois m'intimider, c'est raté, je grogne en direction de Dubois.

-Il faudrait que tu te calmes ma petite Chloé, il y a une veine un peu trop grosse sur ton front...

-Arrête de m'appeler Chloé ! Merde ! Je m'appelle Cléo, bordel ! Et mêle toi de ton cul, et les hippogriffes seront bien gardés ! »

Il ne répond rien. Il a juste un grand sourire, preuve d'à quel point il est content de me faire sortir de mes gonds ! L'ordure, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve ! Je lui lance un regard haineux. Merde, j'avais dit plus dans les yeux ! Embarrassée, je détourne les yeux. Merde ! Il va se sentir supérieur... Qu'est ce que je disais, son sourire vient encore de s'agrandir. Me mordant la lèvre pour retenir les insultes qui menacent de jaillir (il ne mérite pas que mes cordes vocales soient cassées par sa faute...), je tourne les talons.

« Si ils sont pas mignons...

-Ah... L'amour, soupire une voix sur ma gauche. »

Je me retourne brusquement, pour voir Eden et une des poursuiveuse de l'équipe, sourire. Je me dirige d'un pas furieux vers elles. Ah la salope... Oser dire que... Cette traîtresse d'Eden va me le payer !

8


	8. Chapitre 7: C'est un jeudi matin

**H**ello! **J**'espère tout d'abord que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes et je voulais vous annoncez aussi que rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que, cette année (mais aussi les années d'après y'a pas de problèmes) que vous vous déchéniez du point de vue des reviews parce que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de savoir votre avis... **A**lors, ne vous retenez surtout pas!!** A**près, un petit mot à **lou** pour la remercier de sa gentille review (et je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise :D) et encore merci aussi à Earenya, à ma phii et à léa qui sont toujours là avec leurs gentilles reviews qui font chaud au coeur et redonne le moral. **S**inon, un petit mot par rapport au chapitre, le titre est en lien avec une chanson que j'aime beaucoup et pour le lien avec l'histoire et bien... **L**e dernier passage du chapitre est jeudi alors... ;) **J**'espère que vous aimerez (j'ai eu du mal avec certain passages alors, si vous trouvez que ça beug, et c'est très probable, prévenez moi!). **H**appy reading (je ne sais pas si ça ce dit mais bon...).

**L**u' ©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 7 : C'est un jeudi matin…

« Merde ! Voilà l'autre furie qui revient, glisse Eden d'une voix, malheureusement pour elle, pas assez basse.

-J'ai entendu traîtresse, lui crie-je.»

Eden se mord la lèvre et sa copine, nouvellement acquise, part en direction des vestiaires en lui souhaitant bonne chance. De la chance… Je ne suis pas si terrible que ça… Je vais juste la transformer en puce, une toute petite puce de rien du tout, puis je mettrais cette puce dans une boîte, et cette boîte je l'enverrais par la poste moldue et quand la boîte arriveras, je l'écraserais ! C'est brillant, brillant, BRILLANT ! Ou alors pour économiser un timbre, je l'avadekadavriserais puis je piétinerais son cadavre pour ensuite le broyer puis le donner à manger à de féroces dragons, puis je récupérerais ce qui reste pour le repiétiner et le rebroyer, et ensuite je mettrais le tout dans un poubelle qui pue (Eden déteste tout ce qui pue !). Mouahahaha ! Je suis machiavélique !

Eden dû sentir le danger car elle tenta le sourire d'excuse (qui arrive une fois toute les années bissextiles…). Ma colère ne diminua pas pour autant et je pense que tout le château m'a entendu crier contre cette peste. Une fois mes cordes vocales totalement cassées (et pour une fois ce n'est pas une expression), Eden me regarda et se rééxcusa. Je tournai les talons en direction de la grande salle et l'ignorai royalement tout le trajet.

« Ben qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ces quoi ces têtes, demande Gwen, nous donnant une version _live _de son repas.

-Mange proprement, la rabroue Eden d'une voix mauvaise (Eden déteste se faire crier dessus, elle a trop l'habitude d'être en position de force, elle est de surcroît, toujours de mauvaise humeur). »

Gwen avale difficilement sa grosse bouchée, se racle la gorge et repose sa question en nous montrant ses amygdales, preuve de l'absence (enfin tout est relatif…) de nourriture. Eden secoue la tête dégoûtée et Sam prend le relais de Gwen pour les questions. Alexie lève les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération face à la curiosité maladive que nous possédons et je souris en montrant ma gorge.

« Elle t'a étranglé, demande Bart en faisant une tête de benêt (il l'a même pas faite exprès celle là !).

-Elle a une extinction de voix, traduit Adrian. »

Je lui jette un regard reconnaissant et me tourne vers Eden pour lui faire un signe engageant la conversation. Eden hausse les épaules et raconte comment on était mignon (selon elle attention !) mais, bizarrement, passe sous silence le fait qu'elle se soit excuser (rarissime) deux fois (ce qui arrive une fois à chaque décennie). Cette garce insiste bien sur les points me mettant le moins en valeur et tous partent d'un grand éclat de rire. Je fusille du regard Eden et boude le reste du repas malgré les tentatives vaines de Bart pour me sortir de ma bouderie.

_**oOoOo**_

Cette ***** de retenue m'a filé de grosses courbatures, si bien que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Le cours théorique de métamorphose voit donc ses (déjà maigres) participants se réduire d'une nouvelle personne. Affalée sur ma table, je laisse mon regard s'évader pour tomber sur le plus grand chieur de tout le monde magique (et moldu sûrement, aussi), endormi. Je souris en le voyant ainsi. Il a presque l'air paisible comme ça. Sa bouche pulpeuse est entrouverte laissant s'échapper un souffle léger qui fait trembler le parchemin devant lui. Ses paupières closes sont immobiles et ses trais sont détendus ce qui le fait ressembler à un petit garçon, tout jeune et tout innocent. Mon sourire s'agrandit en le voyant dodeliner la tête d'un bras à l'autre en faisant une petite moue adorable et… Le bras de Gwen vient de se loger dans mes côtes. Je me tourne vers elle en faisant une grimace mécontente. Elle me regarde en souriant.

« Remercie moi, t'allais t'endormir et si tu te faisais prendre par Mc Go, j'imagine même pas ce que t'aurais pris. »

Je la remercie en grognant et me retourne lentement vers mon sujet d'observation. Le temps que ma tête pivote (eh oui je suis rapide d'esprit…), je réalise que celui que j'étais en train de mater (oui, disons le franchement !) est mon pire ennemi, et que je le déteste. De un, je viens de réaliser que les courbatures sont mauvaises et pour la douleur, et pour le mental des victimes. De deux, je viens de réaliser que (attention la révélation) je peux maintenant comprendre pourquoi Alexie arrive à le supporter, si il ressemble à un petit garçon quand il est avec elle... M'enfin, il n'est pas du tout comme ça avec moi, et je le répète, c'est mon pire ennemi, je ne me laisserais plus avoir par, ni la fatigue, ni les courbatures ! Je passe le reste du cours les yeux rivés sur Mc Gonagall.

Dès la fin du cours, je saute sur mes pieds, je suis donc la première à sortir de cette salle maudite. Mais une fois sortie, je dois donc attendre patiemment que tous mes amis (qui ont décidés aujourd'hui de ne pas se bouger !) daignent sortir. Dubois passe devant moi en se frottant les yeux, l'air encore tout endormis. Puis il s'arrête devant moi et me sort son grand sourire de quand il s'apprête à me faire chier.

« Ouah Chloé ! Ça ne te réussis pas de pelleter, t'as vu ta tête… »

Pour une fois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde… Il aurait pu se la fermer !!

« Toi, ce qui ne te réussis pas, c'est tout simplement de te réveiller. Et pour info, je m'appelle Cléo, t'es juste con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Non, c'était idiot de poser la question, la réponse est marqué sur ton front, en gros, dis-je très calmement (alors qu'à l'intérieur je bouillonne de rage, il a vraiment le don pour me faire chier !). »

Il reste bouche bée un instant, avant de reprendre son petit air de chieur.

« Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas beaucoup de jugeote de toute façon, ma petite Chloé… Tout le monde me trouve beau et intelligent, dit il avec un sourire éclatant.

-Ta tête va exploser Dubois, dis je en ricanant, et c'est Cléo bordel de merde !

-Bon, j'aurais bien aimé continuer discuter avec toi Chloé, mais j'ai peur que mon estomac ne puisse résister… Je vais donc tâcher de trouver des toilettes rapidement ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de te vomir dessus, ce qui ne ferais que empirer ta capacité à faire régurgiter tout le monde…

-Mais tu fais bien ce que tu veux sale scroutt, je n'en ai rien à faire de ta vie mon pauvre ! Et je ne t'en veux pas d'être jalouse de mon physique en me lançant des sarcasmes inutiles et faux, j'aurais fait pareil ! Au revoir Ducon, dis je en tournant les talons.

-Va crever Chloé, me cri t'il après.

-De même **Ducon**, crie-je en retour. »

Nos insultes se perdent à mesure que j'avance. J'entends derrière moi, les pas de mes amis. Ils m'appellent, je ralentis l'allure mais je ne me retourne pas. La première tête que je vois est Adrian qui me fait son demi sourire sans joie, habituel (jamais de vrai grand sourire, malheureusement…), je lui fais une grimace et il me jette un regard interrogateur. Je lui désigne de l'épaule les autres, qui arrivent. Il hoche la tête en faisant un petit sourire. Gwen arrive et me donne une grande tape dans le dos, en signe de sa fierté et de son affection. Je lui souris tant que je peux en essayant de remettre discrètement les vertèbres qu'elle m'a démises au passage.

Le reste de la journée est tranquille, si bien que lorsque nous rejoignons les fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune, je me sens à peine fatiguée. Nous sommes tous (enfin sauf Alex qui est avec super Cédric d'amourouchou comme nous l'appelons… J'avoue que c'est pourri mais bon, enfin bref…) en train de discuter et je remarque qu'Adrian est, comme à son habitude, en train de fixer devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le voir comme ça, me remémore la scène de la veille, et je décide de mettre les pieds dans le plat avant que mon meilleur ami se dégrade complètement… Je prends donc Adrian par la main et l'emmène un peu à l'écart. Les autres ne réagissent pas (ils ont l'habitude) mais lui me regarde d'un air indéfinissable que je n'aime pas bien. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas et j'ai assez attendu pour, désormais, me permettre de faire la meilleure amie poule !

Je lui explique le principe, c'est simple, je lui raconte mes tracas, il me raconte les siens et on s'aide. C'est à ça que ça sert les amis. Il me regarde un instant, amusé puis ouvre la bouche, la referme pour finalement se décider.

« Je ne suis pas contre le principe, dit il lentement.

-Parfait, je réponds, surprise qu'il accepte aussi vite.

-Commence. »

Merde !

« Ben… Tout va bien !

-Cléo… Je suis ton meilleur ami, depuis certes, pas très longtemps, mais j'ai vite appris à bien te connaître et maintenant je te connais sur le bout des doigts, alors garde tes salades pour Gwen ! »

Je souris en repensant à la naïveté de cette dernière… Mais pour Adrian ce sera une autre paire de manche…

« C'est… Dubois. Il m'énerve et…

-Mais ça c'est pas nouveau, remarque t'il.

-Non, mais c'est que cette année…Je ne sais pas, je m'énerve plus vite et plus violement et il est plus cinglant et ça m'énerve de m'énerver et ça m'énerve parce que c'est ce qu'il cherche. J'ai l'impression d'être… Faible, d'avoir aussi peu de maintient en m'énervant aussi vite... Et je n'aime pas me sentir faible… Surtout face a lui ! Rah que je le déteste ! Non, je le hais ! »

Le traître me regarde d'un drôle de petit air en souriant. Un vrai sourire.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir faible voyons, dit il en se levant, me forçant à lever les yeux pour maintenir son regard. »

Je lui tire la langue en remarquant une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Je lève mes poings pour le frapper mais il les intercepte et me maintient fermement. Ne supportant pas le regard par-dessous que je suis obligée de garder dans cette position, je me lève de façon à ce que ma tête arrive au niveau de son cou (oui, il est grand le bougre et il en profite pour me taquiner !). Il sourit encore et me fait remarquer que j'aurais dû mettre des talonnettes. Amusée mais de mauvaise fois, je fronce les sourcils à l'adresse de son sarcasme. Il remarque la supercherie et son sourire s'agrandit. En gardant mes poignets dans ses mains il s'approche lentement de mon visage, puis il me dépose un petit bisou sur la joue.

« C'est bon… Tu es pardonné, je grogne, mais que je te reprenne plus à te moquer de ma taille comme ça ! Et je te signal que le deal était, on se raconte nos problèmes pour ensuite s'entraider et pas se miner avec des sarcasmes.

-Je t'ai fait craquer, tu ne me boudes plus, dit il en ignorant la deuxième partie de ma remarque.

-T'es insupportable tu sais !

-Mais indispensable !

-Dans tes rêves mon coco, désormais, enfin plutôt, dès que tu m'auras lâché les poignets, je ne t'approcherais plus jamais, tu es bien trop chiant ! D'ailleurs rien que de te voir, ça m'insupporte, je vais tourner la tête ! Na ! »

Je tourne donc la tête et essaye tant bien que mal de cacher mon fou rire. Je sens les mains autour de mes poignets bouger de manières compliquées. Résistant contre l'envie de regarder ce que Adrian fait, je me mords les lèvres. Je failli me faire bien mal (à la lèvre, cela s'entend) quand une main surgit dans mon champ de vision. Je reconnais alors une des grandes mains fines d'Adrian. Elle m'attrape doucement mais fermant le visage et le fait pivoter vers lui. Il me regarde, faussement contrarié.

« Ça me blesse ce que tu dis là ! De toute façon je m'en fiche, j'ai trouvé le moyen que tu reste avec moi en me regardant… Bien fait ! »

En preuve, il secoue mes poignets et raffermit la prise de ses mains autour de mon visage. Je lui tire avec difficulté la langue (pour excuse, j'ai le visage aplatis par mon boulet de meilleur ami !), quand un grand cri nous fait sursauter. Nous tournons la tête vers la source de ce bruit (enfin il me tourne ma tête, mais lui tourne la sienne tout seul comme un grand). Le spectacle qui se déroule sous nos yeux est pitoyable. Britney Gumble se tient à l'entrée de la salle commune, des affaires brisées autour d'elles et elle hoquette. Puis elle se met à crier et je maudis intérieurement Adrian d'avoir gardé mes mains car le bruit qu'elle produit quand elle hurle est tout simplement insoutenable et effroyablement transperçant ! Mon règne pour des boules quiès… Naturellement contre une telle offre, personne ne va se prononcer.

« Ôte tes sales pattes de mon mec, sale _censurée_ de_ censurée_ reine des_ censurée _!! _Censurée_ !! Tu vas mourir Purple !»

Heureusement pour sa santé physique (elle m'aurait agresser, j'aurais riposté, elle aurait morflé.) une de ses copines prend la furie et l'emmène (à grand peine) dans leur dortoir. Dès que la folle furieuse disparaît en vociférant toujours des insultes à mon égard, instantanément, toute la salle se retourne vers nous. Le premier réflexe est de nous regarder, Adrian et moi. Ce n'est que maintenant que je remarque la proximité de nos corps. En effet, il y a à peine une quinzaine de centimètres entre nos visages. Je rougis violement tandis que Adrian me lâche le visage et les poignets. Tout le monde nous regarde bouche bée puis se mettent à discuter entre eux. Eh merde ! Je vais encore avoir le droit à une super rumeur pour ajouter à ma collection. Les discussions reprennent donc petit à petit et je remarque nos amis se diriger vers nous.

« Tu devrais peut être aller voir ta copine non, je suggère.

-Pourquoi ? »

Je le regarde, incrédule.

« Euh… Parce que si tu ne démens pas le fait que tu sors avec moi, tout de suite, tu as peut être une chance de sauver ton couple !

-Couple est un grand mot ! On est sorti ensemble une semaine, il n'y avait aucun sentiment là dedans, je ne vois pas pourquoi, de une j'irai la voir, de deux je la considérerais comme si nous étions un couple...

-Merci ! Donc, en gros, elle va prendre ça pour une rupture…

-Elle ne va prendre ça pour une rupture, nous n'étions pas un couple !

-Comme une rupture entre votre relation « de plaisir » si tu veux, ne fait pas comme si tu n'as pas compris ! Et elle va croire que c'est de ma faute et qui va passer pour la salope dans l'histoire ? C'est bibi !

-Mais non ! Et puis, si il y en a pour te traiter de salope, il le regretterons, ne t'en fais pas !

-Euh… Excusez nous mais… C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous jouez à quoi là ? Adrian t'a deux copines ? Dont Cléo ? Ben dis donc… remarque Sam en jouant des sourcils. Par contre, que tu ne nous ai rien dit, à nous, tes…

-Kent ! Quand on ne sais pas on se la ferme et vous voyez pas qu'on est en train de parler là ? Merci, je répond sèchement.»

Samuel me regarde suspicieusement puis s'en va avec un sourire amusé. Il va falloir tirer les choses au clair, mais chaque chose en son temps. Les autres ayant entendu aussi, suivent Samuel, un peu déconcerté. Alexie me jette un de ses indéfinissables regards. Je me retourne vers Adrian qui fronce les sourcils.

« Bon, je t'ai parlé, maintenant, je ne demande qu'une chose, parle en retour.

-Rien, je t'ai déjà expliqué…

-Ressers ça à Gwen, dis-je en le paraphrasant. »

Il me fait un sourire sans joie (et le revoilà !).

« Des problèmes à deux balles…

-M'en fous ! Dis !

-C'est à cause de Karl et Jack…

-Dois-je te redemander d'être sincère ? Je suis ta meilleure amie non ?

-Mais je suis sincère, proteste t'il.

-Et tu vas le faire croire que c'est des histoires de mec de la sorte qui vont te faire déprimer comme ça… Au point de ne pas m'en parler ? Au point de te taper les pires pouffes du collège puis les lâcher une semaine après ? Au point de bâcler les entraînements de Quidditch alors qu'on a un match la semaine prochaine ? Sérieusement Adrian, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et ça a assez traîné pour que je ne m'en mêle pas ! Je comprenne que tu ne veuille pas me dire, mais je ne peux plus supporter de te voir comme ça, alors…

-Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop… Je…

-Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Attend, je sais peut être ce qu'il te faut… Je vais te présenter des filles, mais des biens cette fois !

-Ah ouais, dit t'il aigrement. Et qui ? Tu ne connais personne à part Gwen, Eden et Alexie ! »

C'est comme si il m'avait mis une claque. J'ai l'habitude d'entendre ces reproches de la bouche de mes amies mais… Pas de lui ! Je baisse honteusement les yeux… C'est vrai que questions amies… Mais je pense que j'ai bien fait, à ce moment là de baisser les yeux, sinon j'aurai pu voir la douleur qui y luisait et personne ne veux voir la douleur de son meilleur ami n'est ce pas. J'esquisse un geste pour m'éloigner mais il me retient par la main. Je m'arrête docilement, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui.

« Excuse moi… souffle t'il.

-C'était pas très malin non plus de ma part.

-Câlin ? »

Je souris et le regarde. Il a les bras ouvert. Je le serre dans mes bras.

« Si Britney nous voyait, pouffe t'il discrètement. »

Je m'écarte et lui donne une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne et il me fait un sourire espiègle.

« On va rejoindre les autres, je demande. »

Il répond par un haussement d'épaules que j'interprète comme étant affirmatif, nous nous dirigeons donc vers le groupe de fauteuil où se trouvent nos amis. Je me laisse tomber dans un des fauteuils, dans l'idée de me reposer, je suis un peu fatiguée en fin de comptes. Mais visiblement, nos commères d'amis ne sont pas de cet avis et nous assaillent de questions. Après une brève explications des faits, je rappelle à Eden que nous avons notre colle. Celle-ci, en train de se brosser les cheveux, se met à grogner. Adrian et Cédric suggèrent de nous accompagner et monte chercher leurs affaires. Alexie est perdue dans ses pensées, quand tout d'un coup, elle se lève me prend par la main et lance à Eden de prévenir les garçons que je partais en avant et qu'il ne fallait pas m'attendre. Etonnée, je me laisse faire.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Alexie regarde autour de nous, afin de vérifier que le dit couloir et bien désert puis me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Mmmm… Je n'aime pas bien quand elle fait cette tête là.

« Tu joue à quoi avec Adrian, me demande t'elle d'une voix où la colère tente vainement d'être cachée.

-Mais, je réponds surprise.

-Sérieux, tu veux passer pour la reine des pouffes ou c'est du sérieux mais que vous voulez, pour une raison que j'ignore, le cacher, ce dont, excuse moi, je doute fort !

-Merci, pour le reine des pouffes ! Je croyais que tu ne me jugerais pas mais visiblement… J'ai eu tort d'avoir confiance en toi. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a une troisième réponse que tu n'as pas prise en compte et c'est celle là, la bonne. Adrian et moi sommes meilleurs amis. Tu sais, ce lien qu'on est censés avoir toute les deux, ce lien qui est censé assurer que l'on peut avoir confiance en l'autre… Enfin, non, nous ne sortons pas ensemble, pour la cinquantième fois. Peut être que nous avons une amitié qui vous échappe mais cette amitié est une… amitié justement ! Quand à l'événement de cet après-midi, c'est juste qu'on ne se rendait pas compte… Mais il n'y a aucune pensée cachée là-dessous ! Merlin, crois moi Alexie !

-Mais pensez quand même à la conséquence de vos actes... dit t'elle lentement.

-De nos… Mais si tu penses à cette pét…

-Je ne pense à personne, juste réfléchis y… me coupe t'elle d'une voix que je m'étonne d'entendre douce. »

Sur ces étranges paroles, elle s'excuse, m'assure qu'elle me croit et demande si nous sommes toujours meilleures amies. Je souris en lui répondant que je ne pensais pas le dire sous la forme d'une accusation et qu'elle le serait toujours. Nous nous serrons dans nos bras puis Alexie se détache doucement et nous nous mettons en marche pour le terrain.

Oubliant définitivement notre petite altercation, elle me raconte joyeusement que Cédric est toujours adorable et me décris ce qu'elle appelle le « top 5 de leurs meilleurs baisers » et nous nous racontons le peu de choses que nous ne savons pas encore sur l'autre. Les élèves qui croisent notre chemin nous regardent bizarrement en nous voyant rire comme des bossues mais nous nous en contrefichons. Nous rigolons tant et si bien que le trajet dure plus que la normale d'un trajet de la sorte et lorsque nous arrivons au terrain, Eden et les deux garçons sont donc déjà présent.

Alexie rejoint les gradins tandis que je rejoins notre concierge sadique accompagné d'une Eden ronchon et de ses pelles de malheur. Une fois que lui et sa maudite chatte sont hors de vue, je lance à Eden que je reviens (et ignore au passage son regard meurtrier) et me dirige vers l'entrée des vestiaires. A la vue de notre cher capitaine, je lui saute dessus (au sens euh… non cochon du terme, bien que cela ne lui aurait pas dérangé je pense… Hum !).

« Euh… Oreste, je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrais assister à aucuns des entraînements de la semaine parce que en fait j'ai une colle… Et je suis vraiment désolé, parce que je sais que le match contre les serdaigles est la semaine prochaine et que tu voulais vraiment que l'on s'entraîne et…

-Te fais pas de bile ! C'est déjà assez pénible d'avoir une retenue, je ne vais pas rajouter ma couche en t'engueulant ! Ben, bonne chance, à plus. »

Alors que je m'éloigne j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et la voix d'Adrian retentit dans le couloir.

« Ah… Je voulais justement te dire que moi aussi j'ai une colle… Mais juste jeudi hein ! Désolé mec !

-Mais vraiment t'abuses ! Tu sais qu'il y a un match dans une semaine ! T'aurais quand même pu faire attention, merde ! Franchement… »

Je m'éloigne discrètement, pauvre Adrian, il va se faire passer un savon. Malgré moi, je me mets à sourire puis à rire. C'est donc les larmes aux yeux (de rire) que je reviens vers une Eden toujours grommelante. Elle me demande d'un air ronchon pourquoi je rigole. Je lui raconte, d'une voix entrecoupée d'éclats de rire, la mésaventure du pauvre Adrian. Eden se déride et fait son fameux sourire narquois. Le pelletage est, dorénavant, plus agréable et toutes les deux détendues par le rire, nous papotons gaiement jusqu'à la fin de notre pénible labeur.

À la fin de notre sanction (pour ce soir parce qu'on n'a fait que le tiers du terrain, pour dire que ce n'est pas encore fini !), Alexie nous rejoint et nous attendons patiemment qu'Adrian et Cédric sortent des vestiaires, pour aller manger. À peine, Adrian sorti des vestiaires, qu'Eden et moi, partons d'un fou rire silencieux. Adrian nous regarde interloqué, et nous demande ce qui nous fait tant rire. Nous essayons de lui expliquer que j'avais surpris sa conversation avec Oreste, mais il ne comprend malheureusement rien de nos paroles saccadées, mêmes quand Alexie et Cédric décide de s'en mêler. Ce n'est qu'une fois à table, que nous réussissons à nous exprimer de manière compréhensible. Nous éclatons tous de rire lorsque Adrian se met à bouder. Je lui envoi un bisou de la main auquel il répond par un geste obscène. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et, le repas tirant sur sa fin, je me lève de table afin de rejoindre la salle commune pour terminer mes devoirs en retard. Alexie se lève à son tour pour m'accompagner et nous sortons de la grande salle.

À la sortie, j'entends une voix m'appeler. Nous nous retournons avec Alexie pour apercevoir Dubois, adossé au mur, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Alors Purple ? Il est bon Lormish ? »

Je le regarde ahurie. De quoi se mêle t'il celui là ? Alexie soupire. Et me signale qu'elle m'attend sur les marches parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de rester debout. Non mais, qu'est ce qui se passe là ? Elle me laisse tomber ? Remarque, elle a raison, c'est à moi de régler ce problème avec ce crétin fini ! Je m'avance d'une démarche menaçante vers lui.

« C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? Et puis, j'ai les fréquentations que je veux ! De plus, il s'avère que tu es en train de te ridiculiser mon pauvre scroutt, parce que tes informations sont totalement fausses, je réponds, le défiant du regard de me contredire.

-Alors ? Comment ça marche ? Pour ne pas passer pour la salope de service tu fais croire à l'amitié et par derrière tu…

-Mais ferme la ! Tu ne sais rien !

-Tu vas me dire que tu l'aime vraiment, que tu n'assume pas le regard des autres et que…

-Ta gueule, par Merlin !

-Tu vas le lâcher dans combien de temps ? Une semaine me paraît beaucoup pour ce genre de relation, avec d'énormes guillemets ce mot là… Après tu vas faire ami-amant avec qui ? Kent ? Il faudra que tu te caches mieux parce que là ta réputation commence à se faire…

-C'est faux ! Tu ne sais vraiment rien ! C'est complètement ridicule, ça n'a rien à voir, je ne sors pas avec lui !

-Alors tu ne considères pas ça comme une relation, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais Purple... »

Nos yeux s'affrontaient. Ses yeux marron luisaient de méchanceté mais aussi, curieusement, d'une autre lueur que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Des larmes de rage s'insinuaient de manière irrépressible dans les miens. Je me détourne furieusement, écoeuré par ce que les gens osaient penser de moi. Je m'élance à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre ce Dubois de malheur et moi. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je laisse ma rage exploser en martelant mon oreiller de coup de poing et de reproches. Après avoir crier ma colère et mon dégoût contre ce pauvre oreiller, je me laisse tomber au pied de mon lit, la tête pendant lamentablement sur mon torse, des sursauts témoignant de mes sanglots silencieux, la rage ayant fait place à la tristesse et l'humilité.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement et des bras se placer délicatement autour de mes épaules. Alexie me murmure des paroles réconfortantes et je sens mes sanglots se diminuer lentement. Quand les sanglots se font plus rare, Alex me prend le visage pour me forcer à la regarder.

« N'écoute pas ce qu'il a pu dire. Son opinion ne compte pas, d'accord ? Tu sais la vérité, il n'y a que ça qui compte. Tu t'en fiche de son jugement et de ce que les gens autour de toi peuvent penser ou dire… Il n'y a que ton jugement à toi qui est important. Et puis c'est ton ennemi, n'est ce pas… Son jugement sera toujours négatif. Ne laisse pas ses paroles t'atteindre, ça le satisferait trop. »

Je sens les larmes recommencer à couler le long de mes joues. Alexie passe un doigt pour les effacer.

« Moi, je te crois. Et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir crue dès le début… Mais sache que quelque soit la pire chose que tu feras, même si je suis en désaccord avec toi, je serais là. Même si je n'approuve pas et que je te critiquerais, cela ne voudra pas dire que je t'abandonne. Et je sais que les autres aussi seront là pour toi aussi. Alors ne pense pas à ce que les gens comme Dubois pensent… Ne t'arrête pas à leurs jugements superficiels, parce que ils ne te connaissent pas et n'ont pas le droit de te juger comme ça. »

Les larmes continuent de couler mais les paroles d'Alexie m'ont rassurées et me réchauffent le cœur. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à arrêter ma tristesse dissimulée trop profondément pour qu'elle s'arrête par de simples paroles. Décidant de faire face pour ne pas trop accaparer ma meilleure amie, je me lève difficilement et tente un pauvre sourire. Je passe une main sur mes yeux encore humides.

« T'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller, ce n'est juste pas très facile à entendre mais ça va passer. »

Elle me serre d'un geste tendre et protecteur dans ses bras, je m'essuie une dernière fois les yeux et nous descendons à la salle commune. En arrivant en bas, Gwen est la première à me faire un gros câlin et même Sam, qui ne montre jamais son affection si ce n'est pas par la moquerie me serre dans ses bras en me soufflant un « on va le miner, t'inquiète pas ma belle ! » qui me fait sourire. Une fois les câlins terminés, mes amis passent un accord silencieux de ne plus parler de cette affaire et parlent de tout et de rien tout en gardant un œil bienveillant sur moi. Gwen, qui a insisté pour être à côté de moi, me dit plein de conneries à l'oreille pour dédramatiser et je suis très touchée par toute cette attention qu'ils me donnent. Mais, je ne peux empêcher, dans mon lit, de laisser une nouvelle fois les larmes couler au souvenir de cette vive altercation.

Le mois de janvier passa lentement et mon humeur resta maussade. J'avais du mal à accrocher aux cours et mangeait avec peu d'appétit. Mes amis ne me questionnèrent pas et je leur en fus reconnaissante, d'autant plus que je n'avais aucune raison à leur fournir. Mon activité lors des entraînements faiblie, si bien qu'Oreste ne fit que redoubler d'attention à mon égard ce qui ne contribua pas à l'amélioration de mon humeur. Le match contre Serdaigle fut donc une catastrophe et je ne veux pas m'étendre sur ce désolant sujet. Le mois de février arriva donc et il flottait dans l'air une atmosphère affreusement guimauve. Tout ce romantisme qui s'intensifiait à mesure que la fatidique date avançait m'écoeurait d'autant plus que je n'étais ni concernée, ni même d'humeur à me sentir concernée. Et si les larmes n'avaient pas une seule fois coulée depuis la fameuse dispute, elles menaçaient de temps à autre de ressurgir. C'est ainsi, que la veille de la Saint Valentin, Adrian vint me trouver alors que je m'étais exilée, une fois de plus, dans un coin où je pourrais être au calme et tranquille. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et fixe devant lui, silencieux. Puis, il tourne sa tête d'un coup brusque vers moi.

« Bon, ça a assez durer, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, t'inquiète, dis-je en soupirant.

-ça, c'est pas rien, dit t'il en montrant ma tête.

-Si t'es venu critiquer ma tête, je peux très bien le faire toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, merci !

-T'es bête quand tu t'y mets tu sais… »

Je tourne la tête et accroche mes yeux à un point au dessus d'un tableau, je n'ai plus qu'une envie maintenant, c'est qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse seule. Mais il reste assis et continue.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, même si je sais très bien que dans une telle situation c'est la seule envie qu'on a. Je ne peux pas parce que quand je n'allais pas bien, t'es venu me voir et t'as su me faire retrouver le sourire. Et même si j'ai refusé de te dire la raison de mon humeur, t'es quand même resté pour m'aider alors que tu n'avais aucune piste de cette baisse de moral. En plus t'as réussis, alors je me sentirais coupable de ne pas te remonter, à mon tour, le moral, parce que toi, au moins, tu as su être là quand j'avais besoin de toi. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi et il faut que tu m'aides, et maintenant, parce que ça fait un mois que tu tires une tête de trois pieds de long, et que ça ne peut plus durer… »

Je tourne la tête vers lui en soupirant.

« Le fait que plus de la moitié du collège me prenne pour une pute est l'un des principal facteurs, ensuite… Eh bien le problème c'est que ça me touche beaucoup plus que ça devrait… Et ça me perturbe car je n'ai jamais vraiment été de ces personnes que l'opinion publique affecte. Normalement, ça m'aurait fait chier, mais c'est tout et là … Je sais pas, ça me mine totalement, à chaque fois que je vois des gens et que j'imagine qu'ils pensent ça de moi, ça me tiraille le cœur et j'ai envie de pleurer… Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'affecte autant, alors ça me stress… Et… »

Les larmes se sont mises à couler et les sanglots m'empêchent de continuer ma phrase. Adrian me prend la tête et la pose délicatement sur son épaule, puis il me caresse doucement les cheveux. Je me laisse alors aller et ferme les yeux. Au bout d'une durée indéterminée, je sens les larmes arrêter doucement de couler. Je relève alors un peu la tête et passe un coup sur mon visage. Adrian se redresse un peu et me tend un mouchoir. Je lui prends en le remerciant et il me sourit.

« T'inquiète donc pas. Moi, en tous cas, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

A ces paroles, je ne peux que sourire, en me rappelant la promesse semblable qu'Alexie m'a faite. Nous nous levons alors, et nous rejoignons la salle commune. L'heure du repas étant arrivée, à peine entrons nous dans la salle commune, que nous redescendons avec toute la troupe (comme l'a signalé Bart en rigolant) et je fais des efforts à table pour participer à la conversation, rire aux blagues débiles de Gwen et Samuel, discuter des cours avec Alex et Bart et commenter les ragots d'Eden. Adrian me regarde en souriant et les autres, ont au début des grands regards étonnés mais finissent par s'y faire et le repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lorsque nous remontons à la salle commune, je fais un effort pour rester discuté avec tout le monde et résiste à mon envie de retourner au dortoir pour me blottir sous la couette, ce que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire depuis un mois.

Une fois que tout le monde eut quitté la salle commune, mes amis se décidèrent enfin à remonter dans leurs dortoirs et je pus donc rejoindre mon lit sans démolir mes efforts pour paraître à nouveau sociale et de bonne humeur. Dans mon lit, je réfléchis à la journée de demain. J'avais horreur de la Saint Valentin, je n'aimais pas la sensation d'être à part et je détestais par-dessus tout entendre Eden et Gwen se demander quel serait leur Valentin à partir des lettres reçues. J'avais beau adoré mes amies, je trouvais ce jugement immorale et cruel.

Je m'éveille ce matin avec le cri strident d'une chouette, tapant à la fenêtre de notre dortoir. Je suis la première à me lever, furibonde, à ouvrir à la chouette, prendre la lettre et lui refermer sèchement la fenêtre sur le bec. La chouette s'en va en chancelant, l'air sonné. Ça lui apprendra à me réveiller ! Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au destinataire et me précipite vers le lit d'Eden pour tirer la couette d'un grand coup.

« Et t'auras intérêt à me dire qui c'est, que j'aille le démembrer pour m'avoir réveiller ! »

Eden se frotte les yeux, pose la lettre sur son lit et se dirige vers la salle de bain d'un pas endormi. Je soupire et fais mon lit en attendant qu'Eden ait terminée. Au bout d'une demi heure, je tape à la porte de la salle de bain en criant. Alexie se réveille en sursaut, la couette de Gwen bouge. Une tête surmontée d'une serviette sort et s'écarte pour me laisser rentrer. Je grogne et me précipite sous la douche. Pendant que le jet réveille doucement ma peau encore ensommeillée, Eden me fait la lecture de sa lettre et j'inscris dans un coin de ma tête le nom de ce ******* afin de lui faire bouffer son oreiller la prochaine fois que je le croise. Coup de chance, c'est un poufsouffle.

Une fois que nous réussissons à extirper (à grande peine) Gwen de son lit, la motiver à aller à la salle de bain (car sortir Gwen de son lit ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne se rendormira pas !!) et qu'on l'a réveillée assez de fois à coup de pantoufles pour qu'elle ne se rendorme pas une énième fois sous la douche, nous pouvons enfin sortir du dortoir pour aller déjeuné, après avoir fait promettre à Gwen de ne pas se coucher aussi tard.

Le petit déjeuné se passe normalement, si l'on excepte les têtes angoissées, impatientes ou encore nerveuses de certaines en attendant l'heure fatidique où les hiboux apparaîtront dans la grande salle. Dès la vue de la nuée caractérisant la venue de tout ce courrier sur pattes, des cris se font entendre de toute part de la grande salle. Mes amies assises à côté de moi restent silencieuses. Eden et Gwen savent à quoi s'attendre et Alexie aussi. Mais moi, bizarrement, j'ai aussi le stress. Je me demande si mon « prince » m'écrira. J'ai l'impression d'être une idiote en espérant une telle lettre mais c'est plus fort que moi. La statuette est toujours sous mon oreiller et j'ai vraiment été touchée par cet admirateur anonyme (bon, à la réflexion, je serais quand même déçue si ce n'était qu'Oreste…).

De nombreux hiboux se sont déjà déposés devant Eden et Gwen et un autre vient de se poser devant Alexie. Celle-ci le prend en souriant. Elle jette un discret regard à Cédric qui est en train d'examiner, lui aussi son hibou, puis elle déplie la lettre. Je remarque que ses yeux s'écarquillent et qu'elle relie plusieurs fois la lettre. Je me penche vers elle en souriant.

« Tu t'étonne du talent de ton chéri ?

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça, dit elle en rougissant, c'est juste que… Ce n'est pas Cédric. »

Je fronce les sourcils et elle me tend la lettre, le visage rouge brique. Je lis la lettre attentivement, et à mesure que je la découvre, mon sourire s'agrandit.

« Eh ben dis donc, il ne s'est pas moqué de toi M. Anonyme… »

Alexie ne répond pas et regarde son assiette d'un air embarrassé. Cédric arrive alors à ce moment là en souriant.

« Merci pour ta lettre mon cœur, dit t'il en l'embrassant, comment tu as trouvé mon cadeau ? »

Alexie ne répond pas et découvre avec horreur qu'elle n'a pas ouvert le cadeau de son copain, trônant encore à côté de son assiette. Remarquant ce fait, Cédric fronce les sourcils et lui demande d'un ton abrupt quelle est la lettre qu'elle tient dans sa main. Alexie fait une grimace gênée et tente maladroitement de cacher la dite lettre. Cédric, remarquant son geste, part en grommelant. J'allais remarquer à Alex que ce n'était pas grave quand une chouette me tapote le bras. Je me retourne et regarde avec étonnement la lettre que la chouette tient dans son bec. Je prends en tremblant la lettre et l'ouvre doucement.

Ce que j'y lis me fait trembler de rage. Cette « déclaration » n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une subtile demande de plan cul par un de ces sixièmes années qui s'accroche à ma réputation de « pute ». Je déchire rageusement la lettre. Une deuxième chouette arrive alors près de moi et j'hésite à prendre la lettre, pensant toujours à mon « prince ». Je soupire en découvrant un poème mièvre signé de la main d'Oreste.

A mon grand étonnement, je reçois une autre lettre, anonyme cette fois. Puis une demi douzaine d'autres lettres « plan cul » m'arrive au cours du déjeuné toutes plus ou moins subtil. J'allais déchirer une septième lettre arrivant d'une jolie chouette brune tacheté de blanc aux yeux d'un ambre flamboyant, n'ayant pas envie de lire pour la quatrième fois des écrits qui allaient me faire trembler de rage (au bout de la quatrième, j'avais automatiquement décidé de les brûler sans prendre la peine de les lire) quand Alexie m'arrête d'un geste et me dit que le destinataire ne peut qu'être un tant soit peu bien intentionné avec une telle chouette. Je lui lance un regard torve et, ouvre la lettre, rien que pour lui montrer à quel point elle est naïve.

Quand j'ouvre la lettre, je suis surprise de ne trouver, non pas un parchemin, mais une superbe rose d'un rouge magnifique, sentant un mélange de fruits de bois et de cerise, le parfum exacte de mon shampoing (le savait t'il ?), une odeur que j'adore. Un petit mot était accroché à la fleur « je trouvais qu'elle te ressemblait. ». L'écriture était celle de mon prince, les majuscules formées avec la même calligraphie dépourvue de courbes, les mêmes points bien au dessus de leurs barres, bien rond. Je souris d'un air idiot, mais heureux.

Alexie me regarde en souriant elle aussi.

« Eh ben dis donc, il ne s'est pas moqué de toi M. Anonyme, dit t'elle d'un air taquin. »

Je lui tire la langue, mais mon sourire reste intact. Eden baisse les yeux de sa montagne de lettres l'air pensif et son regard s'arrête sur ma rose. Elle émet un sifflement admiratif. Je sens mes joues se rosirent et elle donne un coup de coude à Gwen qui relève la tête d'un papier qu'elle lisait en fronçant les sourcils (Gwen a toujours eu du mal avec les déclarations subtiles) et regarde la rose avec un air ébahie.

« Ben, cette année, je te couronne reine des Valentines ! C'est qui l'heureux élu ?

-Le truc c'est que… Ben je ne sais pas qui c'est. »

Gwen envoie sa lettre sur un tas à côté d'elle et se met à élaborer des techniques de pièges pour attraper le dit prince. Je rigole tandis qu'Eden plisse les yeux en réfléchissant à l'identité de M. Anonyme. Alexie me regarde avec un sourire en coin puis nous annonce qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne voulait pas arriver en retard en cours. Nous ramassons nos lettres et, sur le chemin, j'encourage Alexie à raconter son histoire aux filles. Alexie raconte donc sa lettre « hors programme » comme dit Gwen la romantique. Je les écoute en rigolant, mais une part de moi reste dirigée vers cet admirateur anonyme. Je peux désormais oublier Oreste (il n'aurait pas fait deux cadeaux quand même…), mais c'est qui alors ?

_**oOoOo**_

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. La journée a été trop… Anormale, pour que je réussisse à fermer les yeux. Tout d'abord il y a ce fameux M. Anonyme d'Alex et le mien qui me perturbe. Et puis, je suis triste pour ma meilleure amie parce que Cédric a mis fin à leur relation à cause d'une dispute qui a mal tournée par rapport à ce M. Anonyme, justement. Cédric n'a pas compris qu'elle ait voulu le lui cacher et il est persuadé que sa lettre lui a fait plus plaisir que la sienne, etc. Et c'est parti en cacahuète, si bien que Cédric a déclaré qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continué comme ça. Alexie a été sur le choc et elle a beaucoup pleuré, mais en même temps, je pense qu'un gars qui réagit comme ça, n'est pas pour elle. Peut être que son admirateur secret sera plus à la hauteur…

Puis, il y a le mien, « mon prince »… Je plonge la main sous mon oreiller pour en sortir la statuette. Je la caresse doucement du bout du doigt tout en réfléchissant. C'est quelqu'un qui me connaît bien, c'est indéniable… Pour savoir que j'aime le rouge et l'odeur de mon shampoing. Parce que ça ne peut pas être un hasard, surtout après le mot… C'est sur ces pensées que je ferme doucement les yeux, ayant finalement trouvé le sommeil.

_**oOoOo**_

Je marche dans la neige du parc. Je me sens bien. Je regarde les flocons tomber doucement. Un éclat m'attire soudain, quelque chose dans le lac brille. C'est un médaillon. Je plonge la main dans l'eau glacée et lit le message incrusté dans le médaillon « ton désir le plus cher ». Je l'ouvre et y trouve une statuette. Je souris en la reconnaissant. Mais elle se modifie, l'épée se transforme en rose et le visage du prince de porcelaine se transforme pour laisser place à celui de Dubois. Je regarde avec effarement la statuette qui grandit, grandit, jusqu'à faire ma taille. Je me demande alors quelle doit être ma réaction. L'embrasser ? Mais la rose se transforme à nouveau pour reprendre la forme d'épée. Dubois se rapproche dangereusement de moi, avec le même sourire que la fois où il m'a traitée de pute, l'épée brandie. Je veux hurler mais je n'y arrive pas. Il me donne un grand coup d'épée en pleine poitrine et en ressors mon coeur. Je regarde avec effarement mon cœur sortir. Il le prend, le regarde avec mépris, essaye de le lancer dans le lac mais mon cœur reste accroché à lui. Je veux hurler à nouveau parce que j'ai mal mais….

Je me réveille en sursaut, des mèches me collant au front et dans le bas du coup, mon cœur battant la chamade. C'était quoi ce rêve ? Je n'arrive pas à calmer le rythme de mon pauvre cœur. Tout d'un coup inquiète, je mets la main sur ma poitrine, comme ayant peur qu'il sorte. Puis, je me sens soudain oppressée, j'ai besoin de me lever. Fébrilement, je sors de mon lit et m'enroule dans une robe de chambre et descends à la salle commune. Mon regard est attiré par le feu s'éteignant. Je vais m'accroupir au coin du feu et regarde fixement les braises luisant doucement. Elles m'envoûtent totalement.

Et soudain je comprends. Non, ce n'est pas possible…

9


	9. Chapitre 8: Quel homme peut prévoir la

**H**ello la compagnie! **A**lors déjà je voudrais remercier **Choupaline** pour sa longue et belle review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et que j'ai trouvé adorable et je voulais lui signaler que j'ai essayé de respecter sa critique (et merci d'avoir signalé :D). **M**erci aussi aux fidèles revieweuses/lectrices qui me soutiennent et que j'ai plaisir à retrouver à chaque chapitre, j'ai nommé: **Earenya, ChuppeSweet ****et Léa**.** N**'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews pour que je sache votre avis, c'est vraiment important pour moi (et même si c'est pas long ça me ferait super plaisir :D). **V**oilà, donc bonne lecture.

About the chapter:** L**e titre est une sitation de _Simone De Beauvoir_ que je trouvais belle et qui, je trouve, s'adapte à toutes situations. **D**onc voilà pour la petite histoire... **D**ésolé pour ce chapitre assez court par rapports aux autres, mais je promets un chapitre plus long la prochaine fois (celui là est en quelques sortes pour expliquer) voilà.

**L**u' ©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 8 : Quel homme peut prévoir les conséquences de ses actes ?

Quand j'étais petite, mes parents travaillaient tous les deux beaucoup, alors ils avaient engagé quelqu'un pour nous garder mes sœurs, mon frère et moi (Eugène et Achille n'étaient pas encore nés…). Notre nourrice était une jeune étudiante en psychomagie. Nous l'adorions, elle nous expliquait ses sujets d'études, la manière dont les psychomages fonctionnait et ce qui me fascinait le plus était le fait qu'ils se servent des rêves du patient pour l'analyser. Le soir, lorsque nous faisions un cauchemar, elle venait nous voir dans notre lit, allumait la lumière et nous faisait raconter notre rêve. De là, elle arrivait à nous rassurer mieux que ce que notre mère arrivait à faire. Elle m'expliqua alors les principes de bases de ce que l'on pouvait tirer des cauchemars et depuis, lorsque je fais des cauchemars, j'ai le réflexe de me demander le pourquoi de ce mauvais rêve pour y remédier.

C'est ce qui m'arrive cette nuit. En regardant les braises, je me suis demandée ce qui m'a poussée à faire ce rêve et la réponse s'impose à moi, comme inévitable : je suis amoureuse de mon pire ennemi. Et c'est à partir de ces simples petits mots que toutes mes convictions, ce en quoi je croyais (je le hais, je le hais, je le hais !) s'effondre.

Je reste longtemps à regarder le feu s'éteindre doucement. Je n'arrive pas à accepter ce fait qui est, comme incontournable. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de mon pire ennemi… Rien qu'à voir ce que notre dernière vive altercation m'a fait (oui, j'ai trouvé la raison de mon mutisme, elle est maintenant tellement évidente…), je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter qu'il me montre, comme avant, son entière haine à mon égard. Et à bien y réfléchir, je ne pense pas que mes sentiments à son égard soient quelque chose de nouveau… Je pense même que c'est quelque chose qui remonte… Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ! Je me déteste, je le déteste, je déteste ce monde pourri où l'on ne peut choisir d'aimer ou de détester. Je déteste encore plus la frontière si floue qu'il y a entre l'amour et la haine (parce que je jure que je le hais… mais que je l'aime aussi, malheureusement.).

Après ces pensées tout aussi dramatiques (quand on y pense) que démoralisantes, je décide de mettre mes pensées négatives sur pause et de profiter de cette révélation (ou illumination soudaine, je préfère, ça me fait passer pour une savante qui vient de trouver le moyen d'éradiquer la débilité sur terre) pour en aspirer les côtés positifs. Ainsi, mon « prince » peut enfin quitter sa tête de porcelaine pour adopter le visage de Dubois (question de principes, je ne peux toujours pas l'appeler Olivier !) et c'est sur cette belle image, que je me sens doucement tomber dans un délicieux sommeil, sans rêves !

« Cléooooooooooooooooooo! Par Morgane, Viviane, Merlin et tous les enchanteurs! Les extraterrestres ont kidnappés Cléo! »

Du fin fond des limbes de mon sommeil, j'entends une galopade dans des… escaliers je pense… J'entrouvre un œil, puis l'autre et me relève tant bien que mal du fauteuil dans lequel je suis avachie et, apparemment, dans lequel j'ai dormi. A peine ma tête relevée, j'entends un cri de victoire. Je tourne lentement la tête en direction du hurlement et aperçois, sans étonnement aucun, Gwen. Celle-ci se précipite vers moi un index moralisateur dans ma direction.

« Ça ne va pas dans ta petite tête, de disparaître comme ça !! Tu m'as fait de faux espoirs, j'ai cru que les extraterrestres étaient enfin débarqués… me dit Gwen, une moue boudeuse sur son visage espiègle.»

Puis elle s'assoit en soupirant mais tourne finalement sa tête vers moi en souriant.

« Nan, sérieux, je ne t'en veux pas, car je vais t'avouer, j'aurais été trop jalouse que tu sois la première à les apercevoir… Merde, dit t'elle en se tapant le front. Il faut que j'aille prévenir Alex et Dy' que je t'ai trouvée… Elles s'inquiétaient tu sais… me dit Gwen, toujours souriante.

- Je viens avec toi… Attend moi, dis je en me levant difficilement, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. »

En arrivant dans le dortoir, Alexie me regarde avec un froncement de sourcil et me demande où j'étais passée. Je lui réponds d'une voix pâteuse que j'ai fait un cauchemar et que je suis descendue à la salle commune pour me changer les idées. L'entière vérité, je tiens à rappeler ! Naturellement, Eden la curieuse, celle qui déniche toute les situations gênantes pour sa victime, pose la question.

« C'était quoi ce cauchemar, pour qu'il te perturbe au point de te lever de ton lit, me demande Eden l'affreuse fouine (grr, je la déteste !).

-Je ne me rappelle plus très bien… Une histoire de… d'épée il me semble… je dis avec de légères (très légères) hésitations.»

Et voilà qu'elles se mettent toutes les trois à me regarder avec suspicion. Fuck ! Si même Gwen me regarde avec cet air là, ça veut vraiment dire que je n'ai pas était discrète du tout dans mon hésitation… Je hausse d'un air faussement désinvolte les épaules et fuis lâchement à la salle de bain, faisant mine de ne pas voir leurs regards noirs.

Une fois sous la douche, je sens le désespoir m'atteindre en songeant à Dubois. Je tourne le robinet de la douche vers le rouge, essayant d'exterminer cette sensation de froid qui m'envahit tout d'un coup. Déjà qu'avant, je n'aimais pas bien le croiser redoutant ses piques incessantes, mais maintenant que je le sais, je me demande comment je vais tenir. J'augmente encore la température de l'eau et dirige le jet sur mon corps. L'eau chaude coule à flots et je reste longtemps comme ça, comme si cette eau brûlante avait le pouvoir d'effacer mes peurs, mes angoisses et cette douleur qui s'insinue vicieusement dans mon cœur, avant même que je n'aie compris ce qui m'arrive.

Puis, reprenant mes esprits, je tends la main vers les robinets et arrête l'eau. Je ne demeure pas moins perdue, mais au moins, j'essaye de me reprendre. Je m'enroule dans une grande serviette aux couleurs de ma maison et sort de la salle de bain. Je frissonne en sentant le froid de la chambre en comparaison de la salle de bain, embuée par la vapeur chaude de la douche.

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas Cléo ? D'abord tu t'endors tranquillement dans ton lit, jusque là tout est normal. C'est après, en à peine une nuit, tu deviens bizarre, anormale… En se réveillant, on ne te trouve plus… On te retrouve dans la salle commune et tu nous dis que t'as fait un cauchemar, que tu t'es levé et que tu t'es endormi là-bas, comme si c'était tout à fait normal… Un truc que tu ne fais jamais et qui devrais être considéré comme normal, me dit Eden en me fixant avec des yeux perçants, comme si elle pouvait lire à travers mon esprit.

-Et, tout aussi bizarre, toi qui prend les douches les plus froides, enfin tièdes comme tu dis, du dortoir, et je dirais même de la maison, tu sors de la salle de bain avec, à ta suite, un long nuage de vapeur que même Eden et ses douches bouillantes n'arrivent pas faire, rajoute Alexie.

-Et t'as une tête bizarre, comme ça, dit Gwen en tirant la tronche.

-C'est fini ces reproches ?! Je fais deux petits trucs sortant de ma routine et c'est bon, c'est la fin du monde ?! Vous avez vu un film de SF hier ou quoi ?! D'abord Gwen et ses extraterrestres, puis vous avec mes pseudos changements de personnalités qui me font passez pour une intruse envoyée par ces mêmes extraterrestres qui ne saurait pas comment réagit la _vraie Cléo_…

-Elle avoue être un clone de Cléo envoyés par les extraterrestres !!! J'avais raison, vous avez vu, crie Gwen en direction des deux autres. »

Nous nous regardons d'un air désespéré… Pendant les grandes vacances, nous avions regardé un film de SF quand Alex nous avait invitée chez elle. Gwen avait tellement accroché au film qu'elle croyait que les extraterrestres allaient débarqués dans le jardin d'Alex, elle passait toute la soirée non loin de la fenêtre ne voulant « pas rater ça !! ». Nous croyons que cette lubie lui était passée et surtout, qu'elle l'avait oubliée.

« Non, je suis totalement normale, je vous remercie… Et remerciez moi, j'ai réussis à lever Gwen pour une fois et il n'est que 6h45 ! »

Gwen boude et nous rigolons puis nous nous mettons autour de Gwen, position _Super-Câlin_ pour nous excuser. Gwen rigole à son tour et je souris intérieurement, ayant réussis à détourner l'attention de mes amies de mon problème nocturne…

C'est donc en papotant joyeusement, de bonne humeur, que nous descendons, anormalement tôt, à la grande salle afin de petit déjeuner. Nos rires se renforcent à la vue de l'air ébahie de Gwen.

« Vous avez vu tout ce monde ! Alors qu'il n'est même pas sept heures ! Les gens sont fous, s'écrie Gwen, nous attirant de nombreux regards. »

Mais mon rire se coince dans ma gorge alors que j'aperçois une personne que je ne voulais justement pas apercevoir. C'est en l'observant à la dérobée que je me rends vraiment compte combien il est craquant. Ça peut faire un peu quiche de dire ça mais… C'est malheureusement la triste vérité. Je soupire de désapprobation à mes propres pensées et détourne, presque à regrets, mon regard de la table des gryffondors.

Alors que je m'assois à côté d'elle, Alexie me scrute le visage longuement. Je lui tire la langue mais elle ne bronche pas, je hausse donc les épaules et demande si un troisième œil est poussé sur mon front pendant la nuit pour qu'elle me fixe comme ça. Elle hausse à son tour les épaules et son regard passe sur son bol de porridge. Je tends alors la main vers la boîte de Corn Flakes et me met à mâchonner mécaniquement mes céréales en examinant le bol de ma voisine d'en face (en l'occurrence Gwen qui, en voyant que j'observe son bol, se met à manger son infâme bouillie plus vite, haha, comme si j'allais lui piquer… Il n'y a qu'elle et Alex pour aimer le porridge… Bref, je m'égare !) quand deux mains, très grandes et très robustes, se placent de chaque côté de mon propre bol. Bon, j'avoue que je comprends Gwen, c'est très stressant quand quelqu'un est un peu trop proche (ou insistant du regard…) par rapport à son déjeuné… C'est en fronçant les sourcils que je relève la tête.

Je me trouve presque collé au visage d'Oreste tellement ce crétin est près de moi. Sans le ménager je prends son visage et l'écarte prestement du mien.

« Oui ?

-De trois choses l'une, le Quidditch. Tu sais que le match contre les gryffondors est samedi, soit dans deux jours… commence Oreste.

-Merci je sais encore compter et… Comment ne pourrais je pas me souvenir de ce match ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote… dis je en accentuant mon froncement de sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas fini, me coupe t'il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. »

Qu'est ce qui me retient de lui mordre le doigt ? Hum, peut être est-ce le peu d'éducation que mes parents ont réussis à m'inculquer… Quoi qu'il en soit, Oreste m'énerve quand il se prend pour un beau gosse irrésistible simplement parce qu'il est musclé, capitaine de Quidditch et en septième année. Bon j'avoue que ces raisons suffiraient à faire tourner la tête d'un bon petit paquet de filles, mais pas moi ! Bon à part si on remplace septième année par cinquième année… Oh non ! Je suis une vraie banane ! Bouhou… Ah merde ! Il était en train de me parler.

« … ce qui m'amène à la deuxième chose dont je voulais te parler. J'organise une fête avec les joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard pendant les vacances et tu es bien sûr invitée… Il y aura les équipes de toutes les maisons, bon je n'ai invité que la moitié de l'équipe de Serpentard, mais il y en a… Enfin tu me comprends ! Et je n'ai pas invité non plus ceux qui n'ont pas atteint la quatrième année parce que, tu comprends il y aura de l'alcool, normal, et je ne peux pas… Enfin, tu me comprends là aussi ! Enfin bref, il y aura aussi quelque potes à moi et si tu veux Collins, Kerloch et Hudson peuvent venir aussi, alors qu'est ce que t'en dis ? »

Je réfléchis rapidement. Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée... Puis si je ne réponds pas par une réponse affirmative à cette invitation, il me poursuivra jusqu'aux vacances. Et à vrai dire, ce n'est pas une situation idéale que d'être poursuivie par un septième année, robuste et borné jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, car je le connais bien et il n'y manquera pas de le faire si je n'accepte pas. J'agite donc la tête de bas en haut en signe d'approbation. Parfait ! Ce geste ne m'engage à rien et cela le satisfera le temps que j'y réfléchisse plus sérieusement, que j'en parle avec Alex, Eden et Gwen, que je pèse le pour et le contre, que… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?! Voilà qu'il me tient le menton entre le pouce et l'index en me regardant d'un air charmeur. Et merde !

« Et la troisième chose, me dit t'il d'une voix charmeuse qui ne me charme pas (que c'est bête !), tu as reçu ma lettre hier ? »

Question purement rhétorique. Et bien sûr il n'a pas compris que si je n'étais pas aller le voir suite à cela, c'est que je n'étais pas intéressée par lui… Je l'aime bien (quoique, il me tape un peu sur le système en ce moment…) mais je vais devoir être plus explicite si il ne comprend pas les signes annonçant le refus d'une fille.

« Oui, merci beaucoup, dis je en reprenant doucement mais fermement ses mains pour les enlever de mon visage. »

Ce benêt, ne comprenant toujours pas, remis une de ses mains sur ma joue. J'entends Alexie et Gwen pouffer doucement et j'imagine déjà le sourire d'Eden. Alors, sentant ma patience s'effriter, je reprends, un peu moins doucement cette fois ci, sa main.

« Désolé Oreste mais, j'ai tourné la page depuis longtemps. Je t'aime bien mais je ne veux pas ressortir avec toi, dis je fermement. »

Le visage d'Oreste se durcit, mais il ne dit rien. Il s'écarte de moi et s'en va, dignement. Une fois hors de vue, mes amies laissent libre court à leur hilarité. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, je me rassois et reprends ma contemplation du bol de Gwen tout en mangeant mes céréales, quand un bruit, ou plutôt un cri, me fait lever les yeux. La personne se remet à crier et je l'identifie comme venant de la table rouge et or. Là, Dubois est debout, le visage tout rouge et il crie contre l'un de ses amis manifestement. Il a vraiment l'air énervé, comme la fois où l'on s'est engueulé à cause de ma sœur… Puis il quitte rageusement la grande salle et la porte claque à sa sortie. Alexie fronce les sourcils et je pense qu'elle allait se lever mais c'est à ce moment là que Cédric entre dans la grande salle accompagné d'Adrian, Sam et Bart. Alexie se fige tout d'un coup et ses mains se crispent sur le bord de la table. Je lui prends délicatement une main et la serre en signe de soutient. Et Dubois me sort de la tête… Un court instant… Le temps de la fin du petit déjeuné en fait.

Notre petit déjeuné fini, nous sortons de la grande salle et nous dirigeons vers notre dortoir pour chercher nos sacs. Eden nous fait ses petits commentaires railleurs à propos de mon rejet du « pauvre » Oreste. Je passe le trajet à l'ignorer mais lorsque nous arrivons au dortoir et que je remarque qu'elle ne me lâchera pas de sitôt, je décide d'employer la manière forte.

« Ma petite 'Dy, tu n'a rien d'autre à faire que m'embêter… dis je d'un ton ennuyé.»

Je vois son dos se tendre immédiatement et elle tourne la tête vers moi comme au ralentit, un sourire menaçant aux lèvres (censé faire peur à quiconque le voit, mais qui ne me fait plus rien, aha !).

« Comment tu m'a appelée ? Ose répéter ça et je te démembre sale botruc putréfiant !

-Eddy, Eddy… C'est très vilain ce que tu viens de dire, dis je d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

-Arrête tout de suite, grince la susnommée Eddy. »

C'est sa mère qui l'appelle comme ça et Eden déteste par-dessus tout ce surnom (plus encore que lorsque l'on lui empreinte son verni fétiche sans lui demander, c'est beaucoup dire…). Là, elle est en train de me fusiller du regard, mais je l'ignore royalement. J'ai juste le temps d'entrapercevoir une lueur de vengeance suprême dans ses yeux verts. De toute façon, le temps qu'elle la concocte, elle aura déjà oubl…

« Tu es faite Purple, chuchote Eden avant de dire bien haut, alors, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ton cauchemar de cette nuit ! Tu dois t'en souvenir maintenant… »

Ah l'affreuse !! Eh merde, qu'est ce que je vais trouver cette fois ?! Aïe, elles me regardent toutes avec de grands yeux attentifs, elles remarqueront la moindre hésitation… Bon, jouons la dernière carte qu'il me reste !

« On va être en retard en cours de botanique !! dis je faussement (mais drôlement bien imité, ha ha !) inquiète. »

Et je m'élance dans le couloir, avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de bouger ou de tenter la moindre parole. Je descends donc seule en direction des serres, lorsque je tombe sur la bande des serpentards de mon année qui me suivent. En même temps, quoi de plus normal, nous avons botanique ensemble, mais je n'aime pas trop être dos à eux… Ce n'est pas qu'ils me font peur, loin de là, la plupart ne savent même pas tenir une baguette correctement, mais je n'aime pas être dos à eux simplement parce que on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent faire et je préfère les voir. Je ralentis donc, imperceptiblement, mon allure afin qu'ils me dépassent.

La bande me dépasse en ricanant bêtement et je lève les yeux au ciel, ils ont vraiment un QI de troll… Pourtant ça existe, des serpentards beaux et intelligents (bon généralement ils sont assez péteux mais bon…) mais visiblement, ceux de notre année ont tous une énorme tare : ce sont des indescriptibles crétins. Je continue de marcher en tentant d'oublier les rires de ces scroutts à pétards pas frais et repasse dans ma tête les paroles d'une chanson moldue.

_Lili, take another walk out of your fake world__, please put all the drugs out of your hand, you'll see that you can breath without not back up, some much stuff you got to understand._ _For every step in any walk, any town of any thaught, I'll be your guide, for every street of any scene, any place you've never been, I'll be your guide._

PAF! Je percute violement un torse dur et tombe sur le sol. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ma chanson que je n'ai pas vu que Flint s'était arrêté. Encore un peu sonnée, je prends la main qu'il me tend et me relève péniblement. Prenant conscience de la situation, j'ai l'instinct de vouloir faire une grimace, mais à la réflexion, ça ne me semble pas très poli et j'arrive à esquisser un petit sourire désolé et à dire un merci audible.

J'allais partir quand je sens la main de Flint se serrer autour de mon bras pour me retenir. Je me retourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et j'ai juste de voir une lueur d'une malice, que j'aurai cru incapable de voir dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne plaque férocement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Choquée, je mets du temps à réagir. Quelque part près de moi et de lui (je ne peux pas dire nous en parlant de ce troll et de ma personne !) j'entends un grand fracas et ce bruit me rappelle à la réalité, me sors de ma torpeur horrifiée. Réalisant donc la situation, une indescriptible envie de vomir m'envahie et je repousse violement Flint.

« Mais ça va pas non ?! T'es complètement chtarbé mon pauvre !! Beuark, beuark, beuark, je m'écrie.

-Je réalise ton souhait inavouable ma belle… La preuve, tu ne m'as pas repoussé tout de suite… me dit Flint.»

Mais je rêve… ! Je lui assène une gifle retentissante qui le fait chanceler, tout en lui envoyant mon regard le plus noir, puis, profitant de son inattention momentanée, je lui envoie un coup de genou bien placé. Flint grimace davantage et se laisse tomber par terre. Je me baisse afin d'être à sa hauteur, lui prend son visage en mes doigts.

« Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois ! Autant pour les gestes que pour les paroles… C'est très vilain de mentir, je lui susurre à l'oreille.»

Sur ces paroles, je m'en vais en serrant les poings, retenant la colère qui menace de faire surface. J'ai toujours été de nature impulsive et parfois même violente, mais lorsque quelque chose me met vraiment en colère, je cogne. Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne réaction d'avoir frappé Flint, surtout deux fois, mais il a dépassé mes limites de mon contrôle… Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible.

Enervée par moi-même et par ce crétin, je me laisse glisser du mur sur lequel je suis appuyée et me retrouve assise par terre, la tête dans les mains. Je reste un bon moment comme ça, puis je relève tout d'un coup la tête. Je ne dois pas me laisser atteindre par des choses aussi futiles. Je me lève donc et me dirige lentement vers les serres. J'arrive en même temps que Chourave et je rentre donc immédiatement dans les serres. Je sens le regard d'Alexie sur mon dos mais attends d'être à ma place pour lui parler.

Une fois installée, Alexie regarde droit dans les yeux et me demande ce qui ne va pas. Je souris à ma meilleure amie, elle me connaît si bien… J'allais lui répondre quand elle jette un rapide coup d'œil vers les serpentards, à l'autre bout de la salle. Tiens ? Comment elle a fait le rapprochement ? La joue de Flint est, certes très rouge, mais de là à faire le rapprochement avec mon humeur… Je fronce les sourcils.

« Oui… C'est à cause de Flint, je marmonne à Alexie qui me regarde à nouveau.

-T'en fais donc pas… dit elle en passant son doigt sur les petites rides entre mes yeux.

-Comment tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mmmm… Ben les serpentards ont essayés d'arracher ce qui s'est passé à Flint. Au début Flint se taisait, ne voulait rien raconter, tu comprends, sa fierté… Puis finalement, il a lâché le morceau… Et y'a aussi… »

Alexie s'arrête de parler. Je regarde derrière moi afin de vérifier que Chourave n'arrive pas mais elle est vers les serpentards. Je fronce à nouveau les sourcils et me retourne vers Alexie.

« Oui, je demande.

-Ben c'est tout.

-Pourquoi t'as dit « y'a aussi » alors ?

-Non rien ! Ce n'est pas important…

-De quoi ?

-Laisse tomber ! »

J'allais répliquer quand la plante qu'on était censé étudier se met à me mordre violement. Je pousse un cri et Chourave se tourne vers moi d'un air réprobateur.

« Mademoiselle Purple ! Si vous aviez fait ce que j'ai demandé de faire au lieu de papoter, vous n'en seriez pas là ! Débrouillez vous maintenant !

-Mais madame, vous savez bien que je n'ai jamais eu la main verte… je gémis, la main toujours coincé dans la mâchoire de la plante.

-Nan, mais elle ne va pas tarder à devenir rouge en tous cas, pouffe Sam à ma droite.

-Très drôle, j'ironise. »

Sam me tire la langue, encore mort de rire de sa propre blague et je me sens sourire, quelle andouille celui là ! La main encore dans la plante, je me saisis d'une espèce de spatule et entreprends d'ouvrir la gueule du monstre vert. Je suis là en train de batailler avec cet immonde truc vert à dents quand je reçois une boulette de papier sur la tête. Je relève la tête un instant et aperçois Gwen, en face de moi, qui me fait un grand sourire.

« Quoi, je grogne d'une voix énervée.

-ça fait une heure que je t'appelle, me dit Gwen en souriant.

-Désolée, mais tu ne vois pas que j'ai un truc accroché à la main là ?

-Moui… Très chou, dit elle d'un air distrait. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'apprête à retourner à ma tâche…

« Je voulais te demander, commence Gwen.

-Mer-deuh, je grogne.

-On n'a pas compris en fait ce que Flint t'a fait pour récolter cette belle baffe, continue Gwen sans se perturber, non parce que visiblement, les serpentards étaient déjà au courant et il ne l'ont pas mentionné. »

Super ! En plus c'était un coup monté ! Eden, Adrian, Sam et Bart tourne la tête vers nous d'un air intéressé mais Alexie reste concentrée sur sa plante. Génial, je rêvais d'avoir un auditoire pour raconter mon cauchemar éveillé…

« Il m'a embrassé, je dis en faisant la grimace. »

Leurs réactions ne se font pas attendre. Adrian se tourne vers eux en leur lançant un regard que je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il m'adresse, Sam ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Bart a des yeux comme des soucoupes, Eden me regarde fixement mais n'ose même pas faire un seul sarcasme (rare, très rare) et Gwen…

« AAAAAAAAH !! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!

-De l'insecticide, répond Gwen fièrement, je t'ai purifié ! Parce que je ne sais pas si c'est très sain d'embrasser ce genre d'individu. »

Elle hoche vivement puis retourne à sa plante après m'avoir gratifié d'un sourire compatissant. Le produit dégouline de mes cheveux et une goutte atteint le bout de mon nez, me faisant loucher. Sam est littéralement mort de rire et il tape du poing sur la table. Eden me regarde avec son sourire narquois (grr !) et Alexie me tend un mouchoir. En me tournant vers Adrian et Bart, je remarque que ceux-ci ont engagé une bataille sans pitié de mottes de terre avec les serpentards. Adrian se tourne vers moi en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Vengeance, chuchote t'il. »

Je souris, mais mon sourire redescend vite…

« Hum, hum, fait une voix dans mon dos. »

Je me tourne et tombe nez à nez avec Chourave. Oups… ! Son sourire habituellement présent en toutes circonstances (ou presque) est maintenant une réplique parfaite de la grimace insatisfaite de Mc Go… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant la suite.

« Puisque vous n'avez pas la « main verte » je vais vous donner l'occasion de vous exercer mademoiselle Purple… Votre retenue se passera lundi soir, de 18h à 20h devant les serres. Si vous ne voulez pas voir la durée de cette retenue se prolonger, vous avez intérêt de vous tenir à carreaux !

-Oui madame, je marmonne en fixant ma main « empotée » comme a dit Bart tout à l'heure (à défaut de pouvoir fixer autre chose).

-Et puisque cela semble amuser beaucoup monsieur Kent et mademoiselle Kerloch, ils vous accompagneront, rajoute t'elle d'une voix sévère qui ne lui va pas. »

Je tourne les yeux vers eux et les trouve explosés de rire sur leur table.

« Ça vous apprendra à rire de mon malheur, dis je d'une voix faussement réprobatrice, mon sourire s'élargissant.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Gwen entre deux rires, c'est… se tenir à carreau. »

Sam, rigolant toujours, s'affale sur le carrelage et esquisse une moue sérieuse, aussitôt interrompue par un long éclat de rire silencieux. Il se relève difficilement pour retourner s'asseoir et je ne tiens plus, un fou rire silencieux me secoue également. Des larmes de rire m'obscurcissent la vue et je vois à peine Chourave revenir vers nous pour gronder les batailleurs de terre et leur infliger la même sentence qu'a nous.

Une fois mon sérieux récupéré (avec beaucoup de mal il faut l'avouer), je réussis enfin à sortir ma main de la plante et la fin du cours sonne. Nous quittons rapidement la salle, de façon à ce que Chourave n'est pas le temps de nous reprocher notre manque de travail durant cette séance. Dans le couloir, je ris tout d'un coup, en repensant aux blagues nulles de Sam et je dois m'appuyer contre Alexie pour ne pas tomber. Alexie me regarde d'un air à la fois exaspéré et amusé et j'entends à ma gauche, le rire de Gwen repartir lui aussi. Cette journée qui a mal commencée s'annonce plus joyeuse, je pense à travers deux éclats de lucidité, rare dans mon hilarité.

Je me suis, malheureusement comme toujours, réjouie trop vite. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers notre cours de sortilèges, nous tombons sur les gryffondors. Quand je croise le regard de Dubois, celui-ci se durci et je sens mon rire s'évanouir instantanément et mon corps se crisper. J'ai envie de crier 'Pourquoi tant de haine ?! » tout d'un coup, mais ça ferait un peu trop mélodramatique et surtout personne ne comprendrait rien : je suis censée le détester ! Je me contente donc de garder les yeux fixés sur le bout de mes chaussures en espérant qu'il ne me dise rien, qu'il m'ignore.

Mais Merlin, dans sa grande bonté, n'était pas de cet avis et un sourire sans joie se dessine sur le visage de Dubois, une flamme dans les yeux.

« Tu sors avec Flint maintenant ?! Comme ça, t'espère qu'il laissera ton équipe gagner lors de votre match contre Serpentard… C'est vrai que vous allez en avoir besoin de point pour rattraper le match désastreux que vous avez fait contre Serdaigle et la défaite écrasante que vous allez subir samedi… Au point où en est votre, ce que vous appelez équipe, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. À moins que tu ne sois attirée par lui ?! Remarque, qui se ressemble s'assemble…

-Arrête, je m'écrie, ne pouvant en entendre plus. Déjà je ne sors pas avec ce crétin et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarde en aucun point ! Puis, tu peux parler capitaine mains percées… Tu es aussi attirant que Flint alors je n'oserais pas trop parler si j'étais toi ! Et à t'acharner comme ça sur les gens, tu me dégoûtes, tu sais ! Je vois même pas pourquoi je m'esclave à te parler... »

Et sur ces mots je m'en vais, attrapant Alexie par la main, et laissant les autres en plan. Une fois que j'estime le nombre de couloir me séparant d'eux (de lui) suffisant, je me retiens fortement de pleurer et je regarde Alexie dans les yeux.

« Je l'aime, dis je d'une voix tremblante, c'est affreux…

-Je le savais mon petit chou, me dit Alexie en me prenant dans ses bras, c'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas.

-C'est affreux, je répète en laissant aller ma tête sur son épaule. »

Les larmes se mettent à couler. J'ai l'impression d'être une vraie fontaine en ce moment, c'est horrible. Alexie me caresse doucement les cheveux. Puis, elle me relève doucement la tête pour que je la regarde, essuie mes larmes avec son doigt et me signale qu'on est en retard de plus de dix minutes. Je hausse rageusement les épaules et les larmes se remettent à couler. Alex me prend par la main et m'entraîne vers les toilettes des filles où personne ne va jamais car ce sont les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je la suis docilement.

Une fois là bas, elle me tend un mouchoir puis me demande de raconter. Je lui raconte donc tout. Depuis le début. Comment j'ai fait un premier rêve avec Olivier et qu'il me protégeait. Comment dont je le trouvais beau, attirant, mignon ou tous les autres synonymes existant. Comment j'ai espéré que mon cadeau anonyme de Noël soit de sa part, pour l'embrasser en retour. Comment je détestais nos disputes, et surtout comment j'ai détesté la dernière qui m'a fait souffrir. Mais je lui raconte surtout comment j'ai été aveugle à tout ça. Le mouchoir n'est plus utilisable tellement il est utilisé mais je continue. Je lui raconte ensuite ma « révélation » et lui fait tout un exposé sur combien je l'aime et le déteste à la fois.

La litanie de mes malheurs achevée. Je tourne un regard de remerciement envers celle qui m'a patiemment écoutée et essuie une dernière fois mes joues salées. Alexie me regarde, compatissante. Et je lui demande doucement, où elle en est avec ses idées sur Cédric. Ma main se pose sur la sienne en signe de réconfort. Elle lève des yeux déterminés sur moi.

« Je ne veux plus y penser et j'y arriverais. Il ne mérite pas que je pense à lui… En aucun cas ! Il n'est pas pour moi… Ou plutôt, je ne suis pas pour lui. »

Je souris à la détermination de ma meilleure amie… J'aimerais pouvoir penser pareil, avoir autant de convictions.

_**oOoOo**_

La boule de stress qui remonte dans la gorge, comme au début de chaque match. J'aime cette sensation, elle signifie que je vais bientôt monter sur mon balai et… Prouver que je suis la meilleure ! Un sourire carnassier s'installe sur mon visage. Je n'écoute pas le discours d'Oreste, de toute façons, qui a jamais écouté le discours d'avant match de son capitaine ? Je me demande même à quoi ça sert qu'ils en fassent un… Peut être par tradition ? Ou pour se rassurer eux même ? Enfin bref, Merlin ne va pas se pointer devant moi pour me souffler la réponse et de toute façons, ça a un intérêt un peu inexistant alors… Je fixe mon regard sur la porte qui va bientôt s'ouvrir. Je vais prouver à ce Dubois de malheur ce que vaut une Purple en action.

Le seul point qui me refroidit, qui m'effraie dans ce match c'est l'arbitre. Rogue arbitre le match. Oreste est persuadé qu'il va chercher à désavantager les rouges et ors mais je crois juste qu'il va chercher à désavantager tout le monde. Je suis certainement parano, mais j'ai appris assez tôt de ne jamais attendre quelque chose de Rogue ! Ah, le discours d'Oreste est fini. Je prends mon Brossdur 7 dans mes mains tremblantes. Les portes s'ouvrent et mon visage se ferme. J'emprunte l'air digne de ma mère et avance, comme imperturbable, au milieu du terrain.

Rogue donne lâche les balles puis donne le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du jeu. Je tape du pied par terre et sens le vent frais s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux. Je souris, j'aime vraiment voler… Mais là n'est pas la question ! Merde, il faut vraiment que je me concentre, les gryffondors ont la balle. Je jette un coup d'œil en direction d'Adrian et il hoche la tête en souriant. Ce qui est bien avec Adrian, c'est qu'il comprend tout de suite, je pense en accélérant.

Triiit. Un coup de sifflet. Ah, penalty en notre faveur. Je fais un signe de tête à Derrick (l'autre poursuiveur de notre équipe) et il vole récupérer le souaffle. Je suis du regard chacun de ses gestes, à porter de main. Il évite une des poursuiveuses, un cognard, ouais il va y arri… Flûte ! Je me précipite vers la gryffondor qui a récupéré le souaffle. Nous allions la prendre en sandwich avec Derrick quand un second coup de sifflet retentit. Je tourne la tête, légèrement agacée d'être coupée en pleine action et Rogue accorde un nouveau penalty à notre équipe. Finalement Oreste a peut être raison… Je me tourne vers Adrian et il hoche la tête en souriant. Je m'élance donc récupérer le souaffle puis retourne rapidement vers les buts adverses en évitant avec des gestes fluides les deux cognards arrivant dans ma direction.

Devant les buts, ma force destructive et combative fond dès que je croise le regard concentré de Dubois. Décidé à garder mon honneur, j'essaye de marquer mais mon hésitation a été de trop et Dubois rattrape mon tir avec aisance. Je grimace à l'attention d'Adrian qui m'encourage à continuer. Dubois remet la balle en jeu et je retourne à l'autre bout du terrain, afin d'aider Derrick qui patauge en défense.

Ma trajectoire est coupée par Potter qui descend en flèche suivit de très loin par Cédric (mais quel boulet ce type !). Je m'arrête net et contemple avec effroi Potter se rapprocher du vif d'or (bon du sol aussi mais ça...). Un cri de victoire général s'échappe des tribunes des lions. Flûte ! Déjà ? Je rejoins le sol, une moue boudeuse au visage, Adrian fait la même tête. Dubois serre la main d'Oreste.

« Bien joué, dit il, comme le veut la tradition.

-Vous aussi, répond Oreste, sincère mais un peu énervé quand même. »

Puis Olivier sourit. Un sourire victorieux qui éblouit son visage… Et le plus beau c'est que ça ne m'énerve même pas. Au contraire, c'est la première fois que perdre me fait rêver.


	10. Chapitre 9:Les lois de nos désirs sont

**C**oucou, donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira et je ne me lasse pas de vous supplier (oui, vous avez bien lu, je suis vraiment désespérée...) de me laisser votre avis, si vous saviez comme ça me ferait plaisir de le savoir. **J**e m'arrache les cheveux devant mon ordi à chaque fois que je vois le nombre de visites par rapport au nombre de review reçue (vous allez avoir la mort de mes pauvres et innocents cheveux sur la conscience, je vous préviens!). **S**inon, je remercie encore mes déesses de la gentillesse à qui je voue un culte pour leurs magnifiques reviews, j'ai nommé **Earenya**, **ChupeeSweet** (je te dédicace ce chapitre ma phii' :p) et **Léa**. **B**on chapitre avec une petite phrase de _Robert Desnos_ pour le titre,

**L**u' ©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 9 : Les lois de nos désirs sont des dés sans loisir.

Le retour à la salle commune se fait silencieusement, ou du moins si l'on excepte les grognements mécontents des supporters dans l'âme de notre maison. Genre Bart et Sam qui débattent sur la nullité des joueurs rouges et or, et que si Potter n'avait pas été là ils auraient gagner, et si… Je tourne la tête vers Alexie qui me sourit, ce qui me redonne le moral. C'est vrai que même si la victoire des gryffondors m'a permis un des rares sourires qu'il me dédit (même si ils sont toujours soit moqueurs, soit victorieux, c'est toujours un sourire), mon ego en a quand même souffert, j'aurais voulu montré que je valais quelque chose et c'est donc la raison de ma tête d'enterrement (maintenant disparue grâce à Alex).

Une fois à la salle commune, les têtes déprimée des joueurs sont toujours là et Adrian n'est pas super jouasse. Nous nous asseyons dans des fauteuils (c'est là que je me rends compte qu'on est quand même un petit peu des mollusques, la première chose qu'on fait en entrant c'est se vautrer dans les fauteuils les plus près du feu. Il y a même une fois où des gens se sont battus pour être le plus près de la cheminée et l'un des combattant a perdu une dent à cause de son adversaire… Enfin c'est une autre histoire et revenons à la situation actuelle avant de se perdre dans les méandres de la bêtise des gens…) et Alexie tente de faire récupérer le sourire à Adrian.

« T'inquiète pas Adrian, c'est pas votre faute. Vous avez même pas eu le temps de démarrer, c'est de la faute de Diggory, t'as vu comme il était à la ramasse… Pff. »

Nous explosons tous de rire à l'évocation de Cédric, dont Alex a presque craché le nom (ce que, soit dit en passant, Alexie ne fait jamais, elle est toujours ultra gentille avec tout le monde, _habituellement_, mais je la comprends honnêtement…) et Adrian, suite à l'hilarité générale, retrouve le sourire.

« Non mais tu as raison, dit Adrian en se levant, je n'ai pas à être déprimé pour ça, de toute façon, je n'étais pas fait pour le Quidditch, j'étais né pour être danseuse étoile… »

Et sur ces mots, Adrian se lève pour esquisser quelque pas de danse classique. Je suis alors prise d'un de ces fous rires… J'imagine Adrian en tutu rose et c'est franchement grotesque ! Je suis suivie par les autres et la mauvaise humeur dégagée par le match est instantanément oubliée.

_**oOoOo**_

« Ah, je voulais vous dire, Oreste fait une fête pendant les vacances et il veut que je vienne – ne rigolez pas c'est une fête Quidditch à la base… je commence.

-Et il faut se déguiser genre… Euh… En vif d'or du coup, demande Gwen.

-Non, c'est avec les gens du Quidditch, sauf certains serpentards et les trop jeunes. Mais comme y'a pas beaucoup de filles, il m'a dit que vous pouviez venir alors… Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Ouais, ça pourrait être bien, dit pensivement Eden.

-Pourquoi pas, rajoute Alex.

-Moi c'est sûr que je ne pourrais pas. Chaque hiver mes parents nous emmènent deux semaines au ski à l'étranger. Et c'est le genre de truc que je ne peux pas annuler, dit Gwen.

-Ah merde ! Ma mère va sûrement m'inscrire à un de ces stages de vacances, grogne Eden. »

Nous pouffons à l'évocation du stage. La mère d'Eden veut la meilleure éducation pour sa fille unique, qu'elle soit prête aux épreuves de la vie comme elle dit, si bien que celle-ci a, chaque vacances, un stage d'apprentissage (des trucs super variés, genre de la cuisine au sauvetage magique et ça change à chaque vacances). Quand nous avons su ça il y a deux ans ont a tellement rit que j'ai eu des courbatures aux abdos et aux zygomatiques. Rien que d'imaginer Eden aux ongles manucurés et Eden la sadique en train de faire ces stages… Mais bon, Eden ne ferait rien pour contrarier sa mère car pour faire simple, elles ont le même sadisme sauf que celui de sa mère est beaucoup plus développé.

« Donc, tu sais pas si tu vas pouvoir venir, je résume.

-Mouais, grogne de nouveau la grande blonde, parce que c'est qu'une semaine, mais il suffit que ça tombe sur la mauvaise semaine et je ne peux pas venir.

-Moi à priori, il n'y a aucun problème, précise Alex. Oh oui, ça serait cool si genre, tu viens chez moi pendant la semaine de la fête. Ben, tu demandes à Oreste la date exacte et je m'arrange avec mes parents, okay ?

-Ouais, ça serait vraiment bien, dis-je en hochant la tête. »

Je souris et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Les vacances promettent d'être bien : mes parents ont toujours apprécié les parents d'Alex et me laisseront aller chez elle sans aucun problème, quand aux parents d'Alex ils sont plutôt cool et acceptent pas mal de choses alors je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes pour la fête… Je me tourne vers Alex et ouvre la bouche…

« Allez les filles, on éteint la lumière, claironne Gwen.

-Roh Gwen, tu soules, il est à peine dix heures et c'est dimanche demain sale quichouille, je grogne.

-Je m'en fiche, dodo, me dit elle en souriant. »

Laissant tomber toute résistance, je me glisse sous la couette et cherche des yeux Alex pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Oui, les vacances promettent d'être vraiment bien.

Je suis secouée dans tous les sens, Merlin faites que ça s'arrête. J'entrouvre douloureusement les yeux. La lumière du jour m'aveugle et je pousse un long grognement.

« Alors ? On a du mal à se lever, me dit une voix gentiment moqueuse à l'oreille.

-Gwen, arrête de me secouer bon sang, je ne suis pas un prunier, je marmonne. »

Puis, reprenant doucement mes esprits, j'ouvre brusquement les yeux (qu'entre temps, en volonté de limace, j'avais refermé en rencontrant le soleil).

« Gwen ?! Tu t'es levée ?! Toute seule un dimanche matin, je m'exclame.

-ça valait le coup, t'aurais vu ta tête, s'esclaffe t'elle.

-C'est bon, dis-je d'une voix vexée.

-Oh… Désolé ma petite chérie si je t'ai blessée dans ton ego… Au moins je te prépare au choc psychologique que tu risques d'avoir quand tu seras devant ton miroir… Si je ne suis pas une merveilleuse amie ! Hé, crie t'elle. »

Zut ! Le coussin l'a raté et maintenant elle se fout encore plus de ma gueule. Je replonge la tête sous la couette et peste de nouveau contre Gwen, à travers le drap. Les rires de celles-ci ne font que redoubler.

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée aussi tôt ?! Kerloch, demain, tu vas mourir !! »

J'entends une voix étranglée par les rires, essayer de répondre. Je grogne à nouveau en entendant Gwen tomber par terre, signe de fou rire total de sa part… L'ingrate ! Et pourquoi diable, ce matin, m'a-t-elle réveillée ? Elle, reine des marmottes qui passe son temps à dormir… Ce dimanche 17 fev… Merde ! Comment j'ai pu oublié ça ?! Je soulève brusquement les couvertures et me dirige d'un pas vif vers la salle de bain. En passant devant l'épave hurlante, qui avant s'appelait Gwen, je m'arrête et lui jette un regard assassin.

« C'est bon… ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier et puis… Je ne suis pas du matin ! Arrête de rire ! T'es censée être gentille avec moi aujourd'hui, dis-je d'une voix boudeuse. »

Gwen acquiesce silencieusement, le corps secoué de tremblement, les larmes aux yeux (NdA : nan, nan, elle n'est pas morte. Enfin pas au sens funèbre du terme, je précise étant donné que c'est vrai que ce n'est pas ultra clair… :P). Je sens le sourire poindre, mais tente de le contenir, histoire que Gwen ne le voie pas et finit le trajet qui me sépare de la salle de bain, soit quelque pas vite fait lorsque l'on a pas un boulet nommé Gwenaëlle à son pied.

« Pitiiiiiiié, excuse moi, implore Gwen (effet d'imploration gâché, dit au passage, par son grand sourire et la bouche crispée pour ne pas rire). »

Une fois que je réussis à accéder à la douche, je règle l'eau sur ce que mes amies qualifient de « glaciaaaaal ! » et sourit en entendant la voix de Gwen qui chante à tue tête _Joyeux anniversaire_. C'est vrai que mon anniversaire m'était complètement sortit de la tête avec tout… ça. Olivier, le Quidditch, encore Olivier… Oui, je n'y ai vraiment plus pensé. Je sors de la douche et…

« Aaaaaaaah ! Gwen qu'est ce que tu fous là sale malade ?!

-Serviette, demande t'elle avec un grand sourire.

-T'es vraiment siphonnée !!

-Non, gentille, rectifie t'elle, je me rattrape ! Mais tu vois, je t'ai réveillée parce que je voulais être la première à te le souhaiter… Le problème c'est que ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté… Mais bon, t'aurais vu ta tête, t'aurais eu la même réaction, dit elle en souriant largement, prête à rire de nouveau. »

Je grogne et attrape la serviette en râlant un vague remerciement. Je retourne dans la chambre et attrape un jean quelconque (« il te fait de belles petites fesses, minaude Gwen. » Hum… Faut il lui faire confiance ?) et un pull rouge assez seyant. Je sèche une dernière fois mes cheveux à l'aide de la serviette pendant que Gwen trépigne à côté de moi.

« Alleeeeez ! Bouge !

-C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai tous les droits, dis je avec un air mutin. »

Gwen me tire la langue, m'attrape la main et m'entraîne dans les escaliers. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me laisse docilement faire. A peine ai-je pointé le bout de mon nez qu'un chant s'élève. _Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Cléo, joyeux anniversaire_. Je souris à mes amis qui tiennent une grande banderole enchantée (manifestement dessinée par Bart). Ils sont vraiment adorables. Je me précipite sur eux pour les remercier. Dans mon dos, j'entends Eden sermonner Gwen pour le temps qu'elle a mis. Sacré eux !

« T'a quand même sacrement vieilli, je crois même que t'a une petite ride, là, dit Sam en me scrutant, aïeuh !

-ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises, dit Eden en me souriant malicieusement, bon anniv' ma belle.

-Merci, _vous êtes trop mignons_ ! (NdA : En vrai français dans le texte, on part du principe que, à la base, tout est en anglais…)

-C'est moi qui lui ai appris, signale judicieusement Gwen.

-T'es vraiment bien habillée aujourd'hui, me fait remarquer Adrian en souriant.

-Je suis d'accord, ajoute Bart.

-Vous êtes vraiment gentils, je réponds, touchée des efforts qu'ils ont faits rien que pour moi, et ton dessin est vraiment superbe Bart !

-T'as vu, je te l'avais dis, dit Alex d'un ton triomphant, puis en se tournant vers moi, encore bon anniversaire. »

C'est dans cette ambiance de bonne humeur que nous descendons à la grande salle pour petit déjeuner. La première chose que je remarque en entrant est le nombre faible d'élèves présents (en même temps il est seulement huit heures vingt-six précisément et à cette heure là, un dimanche matin, les gens raisonnables dorment !). Parmi ces élèves, je remarque surtout le fort pourcentage émanent de la table des lions (à la notre c'est bien simple, il n'y a personnes, on voit les blaireaux – ouah le jeu de mot de malade, faudra que je la fasse à Sam !).

« Je pense qu'ils ont entraînement, me glisse Alexie suivant mon regard. »

_Note numéro une : Être plus discrète dans mes coups d'œil désespéré vers la table des gryffondors. Note numéro deux : penser positif pour le jour de mon anniversaire, sous entendu, ne pas penser à un mot commençant par O et finissant par R (le mot oreiller est quand même autorisé)._

Je tends la main pur prendre un pancake (les joies du week-end) et Sam arrête mon geste.

« Pour ton premier petit déjeuné en temps qu'officiellement vieille…

-Hé, je proteste !

-Femme d'âge mure, corrige t'il en me faisant un clin d'œil, un autre chant symbolique s'impose. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ils lèvent tous leurs verres avant de chanter, pour la deuxième fois en à peine un quart d'heure. Le mélange _si spécial _de leurs voix (sans compter Gwen qui, en plus, chante en français) me fait passer de la bouderie à l'hilarité la plus totale. Je jurerais même avoir vu Dumbledore secouer la tête en rythme (je l'avais bien dit qu'il était fou. Ah nan ? Ben maintenant c'est dit.). Après leur si beau chant d'anniversaire (si, si j'avais même les larmes aux yeux, de rire pas d'émotion, mais c'est quand même des larmes…) je les ai vivement applaudi.

En sortant de la grande salle, je parle tranquillement avec Alex, quand je sens quelque chose qui me perturbe. Les gens ont toujours un sixième sens, on sent toujours quand on est fixé… Et là, c'est exactement ça. Je sens un regard comme brûlant mon dos. Je touche discrètement Alex du bras, pour l'avertir que je ne l'écoute plus mais qu'elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant (on a des techniques au bout de cinq ans d'amitié…). Alexie hoche imperceptiblement la tête et continue sur sa lancée. Je tourne lentement la tête en direction du _regard_ mais la détourne rapidement, toujours en essayant d'être discrète bien entendu.

Il me fixait d'un air… amusé ? Godness… J'ai sûrement un truc qui dépasse de mon pull ou… On voit ma culotte ? Zut, j'ai mis quelle culotte déjà ? Merlin… Pourquoi faut il toujours, que nos ennemis soient là quand on a une boulette de pain coincée dans son talon aiguille?! Ça doit être un karma universel… Ce à quoi la personne responsable de ce karma n'a pas pensé, c'est que si on tombe amoureuse dudit ennemi, ça devient carrément inhumain.

Alexie arrête son flot de paroles en m'entendant gémir de mon malheur. Elle me lance un regard interrogatif auquel je réponds par un léger mouvement des yeux en direction de mon dos. Alex regarde derrière moi et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai quelque chose collé dans le dos, ou un autre truc dans le genre, je demande.

-Euh non… T'as rien pourquoi, demande Alex d'une voix étonnée. »

C'est encore pire que ce je pensais… Je continue le chemin en faisant une tête que seul le zombi moyen est capable de réussir et Alexie me regarde, ahurie et perdue. Nous arrivons à la salle commune et, perdue dans de obscures pensées, je me cogne à une personne non identifiée. Un peu sonnée, j'attrape distraitement la main tendue pour m'aider.

« Ça va, me demande Oreste avec son éternel sourire.

-Oui, oui. Et toi ? Je suis désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et… Dis-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

-C'est pas grave, m'assure t'il, en fait, bon anniversaire.

-Merci, dis-je en souriant, ah et je voulais te demander, tu la fais toujours ta fête ?

-Oui, répond t'il d'un ton perplexe, pourquoi j'aurais changé d'avis ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas moi, un imprévu est toujours possible. Enfin, là n'est pas la question ! Tu ne m'a pas dit quel jour et quelle heure c'était l'autre jour.

-Ah oui ! Excuse moi, alors c'est le vendredi de la première semaine, après, tu viens un peu à l'heure que tu veux… Je pense que les gens arriveront plutôt vers dix-neuf heure si il te faut une indication.

-Okay ! Ben normalement il n'y a aucun problème pour que je vienne. Et je peux venir avec Alex ?

-Oui, bien sûr, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, dit il avec un clin d'œil, bon, je vais manger, à plus alors.

-Bon app' ! »

Je rejoins les fauteuils où mes amis sont installés, le cœur léger. Même si Oreste m'a bien énervé ces derniers temps avec ses numéros de séducteur à deux noises, il reste mon premier copain et surtout, mon ami. Et ça m'avait mis un peu mal à l'aise de le remballer comme ça (même si la situation l'imposait, en quelques sortes…) et je suis contente de voir qu'il ne m'en porte pas préjudice et que les choses entre nous sont redevenues comme au début de l'année : simples.

Alexie me regarde approcher en souriant. Elle lève un pouce en ma direction, apparemment contente de me revoir d'humeur joyeuse. Je souris à nouveau. Je suis vraiment lunatique, mais ça a quand même des aspects positifs. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil voisin de celui d'Alexie, laisse mon regard se perdre au dehors, sur la neige qui tombe lentement. Aujourd'hui j'ai seize ans. Je souris de ma puérilité et _descends de mon petit nuage_, comme dit Eden quand elle me tire de mes pensées en rigolant, puis je me tourne vers Alex.

« Au fait, j'ai demandé à Oreste.

-De quoi, demande Alex détournant son regard de la tresse qu'elle faisait avec son écharpe, pour le poser sur moi, un air perplexe sur son joli visage (oui, je trouve ma meilleure amie très jolie, une beauté discrète que peu de gens voient, mais elle est jolie.). Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Toi, dis-je en rigolant. J'ai demandé quand c'était la fête.

-Vous aussi vous allez à la fête d'Oreste, demande Bart sur ma gauche.

-Ouaip. Enfin, si les parents d'Alex sont d'accords… C'est vendredi soir, je signale à Alex, vers dix-neuf heures.

-Bien, dis Alex en se levant, je vais aller leur écrire maintenant, comme ça, ça sera fait.

-C'est cool que vous veniez, nous dit Adrian en souriant.

-Vous venez aussi, demande Sam à Eden et Gwen.

-Non, grognent t'elles à l'unisson. »

_**oOoOo**_

« Où est passée ma deuxième chaussette rose à rayures noir, crie la voix d'Eden depuis la salle de bain.

-Moi j'ai juste une chaussette noire à rayures roses Ed', désolé, pouffe Gwen en balançant un gros tas informe de vêtements dans sa valise.

-Très spirituel Kerloch, grogne Eden en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras chargés de lotions et produits de beauté en tous genres.

-Tes vêtements vont être froissés, signale Alex en pointant la valise en bazar de Gwen. »

Gwen hausse les épaules. Je les regarde courir d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre en me limant les ongles d'un air nonchalant, à plat ventre sur mon lit. Alexie, en train de plier un joli chemisier (tiens, c'est bon à savoir, je pourrais peut être lui emprunter dans un futur proche…) est assise en tailleur au pied de mon lit. Elle lève des yeux agacés vers moi.

« Si ta valise est finie, tu ne veux pas être gentille et nous aider s'il te plaît ? C'est pas que c'est chiant de te voir glander, mais un petit peu quand même…

-Qui t'a dit que ma valise était finie ? Je ne l'ai même pas commencée.

-Quoi ? Je te signale que le Poudlard Express part dans une heure et demie et qu'on n'a toujours pas petit déjeuner, s'énerve Alexie.

-Mettre deux tee-shirts, trois pantalons et une culotte dans une valise, ça ne prend pas trois ans non plus, dis-je en m'étirant.

-T'emporte qu'une seule culotte, demande Gwen, incrédule, assise sur sa valise pour pouvoir la fermer. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne pour me retrouver sur le dos. Je lève les jambes pour faire bouger le tissu du baldaquin au dessus de moi. Je n'aime pas faire mes valises, je n'aime pas bouger. Il y a des gens que les départs rendent joyeux, d'autres carrément énervé, d'autres simplement indifférents. Moi, ce n'est rien de tout ça, c'est juste que je n'aime pas. Et aussi bien seront mes vacances, cela signifie loin de Poudlard et donc loin d'Olivier. Je soupire et me laisse tomber au pied du lit, manquant d'écraser Alex, qui d'ailleurs me regarde d'un air furieux. Je reste un moment allongé sur le sol, en fixant le plafond, puis rassemble toute ma volonté et me lève en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

J'attrape distraitement un pull et le fourre machinalement dans ma valise après l'avoir plié, avec de grands guillemets. L'opération se répète ainsi plusieurs fois, en changeant simplement le mot pull par un peu tous les noms de vêtements, passionnant, vraiment ! Après plusieurs bâillements et plusieurs allers-retours entre mon armoire et ma valise, je me rends compte que j'ai enfin fini. Je m'étire une nouvelle fois et retourne m'allonger sur mon lit pour ressasser mes pensées péjoratives que ce départ m'inspire, super !

Alors que mes amies ont bientôt finies les leurs, je m'aperçois que j'ai oublié certaines choses dans ma valise, dont la robe que je voulais porter chez Oreste… Meerde ! Je me lève brusquement et cours vers mon armoire pour vider tous mes tiroirs pas terre. Mais c'est qu'elle est introuvable en plus ! Alexie me signale qu'il faudrait qu'on aille manger bientôt et je lui réponds d'un geste rapide de la tête en continuant de chercher frénétiquement dans mes tiroirs. C'est alors que même Gwen commence à s'énerver que je mets enfin la main sur cette fichue robe (franchement, qui aurait l'idée de la trouver derrière la cage abandonnée de l'ancien hibou de Gwen ?!) et m'empresse de la mettre dans ma valise.

Mes colocataires grognent tout le trajet que dure celui menant à la grande salle, sur mon incroyable capacité à être en retard. Ce à quoi je proteste vivement, leur rappelant que j'étais prête mais qu'un malheureux oubli m'a retardé et que c'est en partie à cause de la cage de Gwen. Celle-ci démentit à grands gestes et grandes paroles déclamant ma mauvaise organisation et mon sens du rangement « laissant à désirer ». C'est ainsi que nous rentrons dans la grande salle en boudant.

Aujourd'hui, jour de départ, nous avons le droit à un petit déjeuner français avec toutes les sortes de pains, de viennoiseries et de confitures qui le caractérise. Mais, étant donné notre léger retard sur le timing, nous avons seulement eu le temps de boire notre thé (euh… ça Dumbledore a eu la sagesse de laisser du thé anglais malgré la thématique du déjeuner. Ce que Gwen a fait la tête quand Alex a exprimé cette pensée à voix haute, j'en ris encore ! Quels susceptibles ces français !) et d'attraper au vol des petits pains avant de rejoindre en courant les calèches menant à la gare. Résultat, elles grognent encore plus qu'avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

Nous débarquons donc en catastrophe dans le train (qui se met en marche trente secondes après que nous soyons dedans, si ce n'est pas de la maîtrise ça !) et j'ai le droit à trois regards furieux en ma direction.

« Oui bon… On l'a eu, c'est le principal, dis je en faisant un gros sourire pas du tout forcé. »

Elles ne me répondent pas et se mettent à chercher le compartiment des mecs. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant leur réaction excessive et les suit en soupirant. Comme ce matin j'ai énormément de chance, il se trouve qu'ils sont à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où nous sommes monter. C'est donc après avoir crapahuté dans tout le train en traînant nos grosses valises et en grognant, que nous arrivons exténués dans le compartiment de nos chers amis qui, en voyant nos têtes, ont la délicatesse d'exploser de rire. Eden se charge pour nous du regard noir.

« On a bien cru que vous aviez loupé le train, dit Adrian en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son œil.

-Il s'en ai fallu de peu, grogne Alex en ma direction. »

Gwen se met alors à narrer notre histoire à la manière d'un incroyable périple. Je souris face à l'allure décidément trop théâtrale de mon amie et m'assois à côté de Bart. Mais je commence à m'énerver au bout de la dixième (et je n'exagère même pas !) accusation cachée contre le fait que « tout est de sa faute !! ». Je me lève alors brusquement et lance d'un air peu amène que je vais promener, prendre l'air et que comme ça ils pourront me pourrir à leur aise.

Je n'attends par leur réaction et referme d'un coup sec la porte du compartiment. Une fois dehors, j'inspire un grand coup pour tenter de me calmer et me met à marcher, pour me changer les idées. Je me dirige donc vers l'arrière du train (nous sommes très près de la locomotive, comme Adrian, Bart, Sam et accessoirement Gwen sont des gros morfales, ils aiment bien se mettre près de l'endroit où le chariot à friandises sort…). Suivant un cours de pensées plutôt logique, je me mets à débattre intérieurement sur ce que je vais m'acheter lors du passage dudit chariot.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me rends compte que je suis bientôt arrivée au bout du train. J'allais faire demi-tour quand des voix attirent mon attention. Enfin plutôt un mot particulier (parce que, l'air de rien, je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à écouter les discutions des gens lorsque je n'y suis pas invitée… Mais il y a des exceptions à tout.), je m'approche donc discrètement du dernier compartiment et place mon oreille contre le mur à côté de la porte.

« … je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas pour cette raison que depuis, t'es super agressif, profère une voix masculine. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mec, mais tu t'énerve super vite quand on en parle ou que tu… »

Le train fait un mouvement brusque, me faisant tanguer et ma figure se retrouve aplatit contre la vitre de l'autre côté du couloir. Je retiens à grande peine un gémissement de douleur et me fige. Merde, et si ils m'avaient entendu… Je retiens ma respiration, l'espace d'un instant, comme si le fait de ne pas respirer me rendait transparente. Puis, je soupire de soulagement en remarquant la porte du compartiment, toujours aussi immobile. Les éclats de voix se font toujours entendre, je me rapproche donc une nouvelle fois de la tapisserie.

« …d'un côté c'est normal, je te comprends, mais tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler, je suis ton meilleur pote non ?!

-Mais t'es complètement à côté de la plaque mon pauvre ! Ça n'a strictement rien à voir !! Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que je n'en ai rien à faire ! C'est vraiment lourd, tu voudrais que je te parle tout le temps de…

-T'as vu, dès qu'on en parle tu t'énerves. Je te connais Olivier et tu le sais en plus, que j'ai raison.

-Tu me soules ! Tu peux me croire putain ! Oh et puis j'en ai marre de parler avec un troll borné comme toi, j'me casse !

-Olivier, putain…»

J'entends des pas vifs se rapprocher dangereusement de la porte. Merde ! Je fonce dans la porte entrouverte du compartiment vide et en l'occurrence voisin et m'y allonge en fermant les yeux. C'est bien connu que les gens qui n'ont pas bien dormi la nuit du départ, squattent les compartiments vides en queue du train, parfait. Je mets le masque de la neutralité et j'entends la porte du compartiment d'Olivier s'ouvrir brusquement. Les pas s'éloignent à grand bruit. J'attends que la deuxième série de pas (sûrement celle de son meilleur ami) s'éloigne à son tour, puis je me lève doucement et retourne à mon compartiment.

En arrivant dans notre compartiment, mes amis me sautent dessus, me demandent où j'étais passée, pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps… Je souris en répondant que je me suis baladée dans le train, puis j'engage une conversation sur le Quidditch, histoire qu'ils pensent à autre chose et me laisse ensuite bercer par mon flot de questions qu'a occasionné la discussion surprise tout à l'heure.

Je me suis endormie et c'est le crissement des freins lorsque le train s'arrête une fois en gare, qui m'a réveillée. Je me frotte les yeux et Alex me regarde en rigolant. Je ne lui réponds pas et attrape ma valise, la tête encore embuée dans le sommeil. Je descends du train et mon regard tombe sur ma famille, je vais les embrasser, puis rejoins Alex et ses parents.

Monsieur et Madame Hudson sont de ces gens qui inspirent la sympathie. Lynn Hudson est une femme frêle au sourire lumineux et au visage serein encadré de longs cheveux bruns, Philip Hudson, lui, a donné à sa fille ses grands yeux marron chaleureux. Lynn me serre dans ses bras et M. Hudson se contente de me faire la bise en souriant. J'aime vraiment les parents d'Alex. Jayson, son petit frère de dix ans, m'offre un sourire resplendissant. Je me penche vers lui et lui plante un gros bisou sur la joue. Ensuite, nous partons tranquillement vers leur voiture. En chemin, Jay nous raconte sa journée à l'école et nous l'écoutons avec attention.

_**oOoOo**_

Je regarde le plafond de la chambre d'Alex. **Il** me manque… ça fait presque une semaine et ça me manque de ne pas voir ses yeux, la courbe bien tracée de son menton, ses… Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je ne dois pas penser à lui ! La voix d'Alex m'appelle depuis la salle de bain, de l'autre côté du couloir. Je me relève sur les coudes et signale que j'arrive.

Cette semaine avec Alex a vraiment été super et je me suis vraiment éclatée. On a fait les grosses folles du soir au matin, j'ai eu de grandes discussions sur le monde sorcier qui passionne M. Hudson, d'autres portant plutôt sur la mode moldue avec Lynn et nous avons participé aux jeux loufoques de Jay. Mais, malgré tous les bons moments que j'ai passé, il me manque affreusement. Je soupire et me lève pour rejoindre Alex.

Je la trouve face au miroir en pied de la salle de bain, une grimace étirant son visage. Elle est en sous-vêtements et des vêtements jonchent le sol. En m'entendant rentrer, elle se tourne vers moi et triture nerveusement ses cheveux, fraîchement séchés au sèche cheveux.

« C'est affreux, je ne sais pas quoi mettre, je ne sais pas comment me coiffer, se lamente-t-elle, je vais y aller à poil tu vas voir… Et coiffée à la sauvageonne, ça fera un style non ?!

-Arrête deux secondes… Tu trouveras t'inquiète. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, tu vas commencer par un tri général, tu mets de côté ce que tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas mettre et moi pendant ce temps, je prends ma douche. Et après je t'aide, dis-je en souriant. »

Alexie acquiesce, presque à contre cœur et j'entre dans la douche. Une fois, ladite douche terminée, je sors en me frictionnant les cheveux. Alex a finit ses piles et tient entre ses doigts une robe d'une couleur rosée, qu'elle regarde d'un air dubitatif. Je m'approche doucement derrière elle et contemple à mon tour la robe.

« Elle est très bien, je remarque en la faisant sursauter, pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas celle là ?

-Mmmm… T'as raison… Mais je n'ai pas de chaussure à mettre avec, soupire t'elle.

-Si tu veux je te prête mes ballerines blanches, je pense qu'elles iront bien…

-Oh oui ! Ça serait trop bien ! Merci ma petite Cléo, dit-t-elle en m'embrassant. »

Nous continuons donc les préparatifs pour la fête, Alexie de meilleure humeur. Je prends ma robe bleue que ma mère m'a offerte à Noël. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la mettre mais Gwen m'a fait remarquer quand je l'ai reçue qu'elles mettaient bien en valeur mes yeux… C'est une robe avec des tas de ficelles croisées dans le dos et je m'empêtre un peu dedans. Mais lorsque je réussis enfin à la mettre correctement, je suis flattée par le commentaire appréciateur d'Alexie.

Mais bon, elle n'a rien a m'envié par ce qu'elle est absolument magnifique. Sa robe met en valeur le rose de ses joues et la simplicité du vêtement lui va à merveille. Je lève les pouces en souriant dans sa direction. Nous passons ensuite à la coiffure et au maquillage et Lynn nous donne gentiment des conseils et accepte aussi de nous aider. Elle nous raconte en rigolant des anecdotes de ses jeunes années et des fêtes où elle est allée. Nous passons un bon moment et lorsque la préparation est finie, j'avoue être étonnée du travail qu'elle a réussi à faire.

A dix-neuf heures précises, M. Hudson nous conduit jusqu'à la maison d'Oreste en voiture et nous stressons. Nous n'allons pas souvent à des fêtes (habiter la quasi-totalité de l'année réduit la possibilité d'en faire aussi…) et puis nous ne connaissons pas grand monde non plus… Lorsque nous arrivons à destination, M. Hudson nous souhaite de bien nous amuser et nous descendons lentement de la voiture.

A peine nous descendons, que nous sommes assaillis par Sam et Bart. Ils sont tous les deux habillés simplement mais, n'ayant l'habitude de ne les voir qu'en uniformes de l'école, je les trouve très bien comme ça. Ils nous complimentent sur nos tenues et nous nous mettons en chemin pour le salon d'Oreste.

Une fois dans le salon, je balaye du regard les invités, la plupart assis sur les fauteuils ou les chaises qui jonchent le bord, dans la demi pénombre. J'aperçois Adrian près du buffet et lui fait un grand signe de la main avant de me diriger vers lui. Plus proche de lui, je remarque qu'il porte une chemise entrouverte qui lui va à merveille. Je rigole et m'approche gracieusement de lui.

« Ouah, comme tu es beau, dis-je en minaudant.

-Ben pas toi, dit-il en me tirant la langue.

-Mais arrête, je le pense vraiment, je réponds d'un ton offusqué, et on t'a déjà appris la délicatesse.

-Oui, mais si je te dis que tu es belle ce sera banal, puisque c'est ce que tout le monde, ou du moins toute personne censée, va dire, rétorque t'il. »

Je rigole et l'embrasse d'un bisou sonore, ce à quoi il proteste qu'il ne faut pas faire ça dans un lieu publique. Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et me retourne pour voir où est passée Alex. Je la remarque en train de parler avec Oreste et tire Adrian par la chemise pour qu'il me suive.

« Non, je ne veux pas t'accompagner dans une chambre vide, me taquine Adrian.

-On va voir Alexie sale cloche !

-…

-Adrian ?

-… »

Nous approchons et je fais la bise à Oreste. Celui-ci me complimente sur ma tenue et j'entends Adrian qui pouffe discrètement à côté de moi, avant de me glisser un « je te l'avais bien dit » à l'oreille. Ah tiens, il s'est réveillé celui là ?! Oreste s'excuse et rejoint ses amis. Je me tourne ensuite vers ma meilleure amie et… tente vainement de cacher mon fou rire. Adrian s'est penché pour lui faire la bise et il lui a les yeux qui menacent de tomber de leurs orbites. Il faut croire que la perte momentanée de paroles est un mécanisme permettant aux mecs de ne pas baver sur les filles. Mais apparemment, si le mécanisme a marché lorsque nous étions encore a une distance raisonnable, là il a complètement lâcher ! Heureusement pour lui qu'Alex regarde attentivement ses chaussures.

« Tu es vraiment… magnifique, arrive à dire Adrian après avoir fait remonté ses yeux dans ses orbites.

-…, dit Alex d'une voix inaudible, ses joues prenant une teinte magnifiquement assortie à sa robe (et manifestement je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça…).

-Ferme la bouche, tu baves, je fais remarquer à Adrian. »

Celui-ci prend une belle teinte pivoine et marmonne qu'il va rejoindre Sam et Bart. Je souris en le voyant s'éloigner et Alex se précipite vers le buffet pour boire un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Je m'abstiens de commentaires et me serre un cocktail « du calamar géant » (non alcoolisé !). Je commence à siroter distraitement et laisse mon regard vagabonder dans la salle à nouveau.

« …, je m'étouffe avec mon verre.

-ça va, me demande Alex en me tapotant doucement le dos, essayant de calmer ma toux. »

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de fixer un point à quelques mètres de moi.

**Il** est là. Plus sexy que jamais. Et il parle à une créature blonde et pulpeuse. Et ils rigolent ensemble. La péta… Je ferme les yeux et me reprends. Je pensais à quoi là ?! C'est mon ennemi bordel ! Je sens la main d'Alexie se poser sur mon épaule, en signe de réconfort. Je le déteste ! Non, je le hais ! Je le hais de me mettre dans des états comme ça et je le hais pour me rendre jalouse… Je le hais d'être aussi magnifique.

Je grogne à Alex que je vais très bien et je me dirige dans un fauteuil. De là, n'étant pas d'humeur à être heureuse on va dire, je regarde paresseusement les gens danser. Je vois d'ailleurs Alex s'amuser comme une petite folle dans les bras de Bart et Sam. Je remarque avec amusement que les danses avec Adrian sont plus rares et beaucoup plus… réglementaire. Je ne peux m'empêcher aussi d'observer à la dérobée Olivier qui, soit dit et répété, danse comme un dieu.

Au bout d'une demi heure et plusieurs tentatives échouées d'Alexie pour me faire sortir de mon fauteuil, Adrian me lève de force pour m'entraîner sur la « piste de danse ». Au début je proteste, puis je me laisse prendre au jeu et finalement me laisse faire. J'ai toujours aimé danser et même si je ne suis vraiment pas une pro, j'ai un bon sens du rythme. J'enchaîne donc les danses, seule, avec Alexie, Bart, Sam ou Adrian. J'ai aussi dansé avec Derrick Tin Ely et un des potes d'Oreste, Andy.

Un peu essoufflée (euh… même beaucoup, il faut l'avouer) je me dirige vers le buffet pour prendre un jus au cactus plein de glaçons et vais m'asseoir sur une chaise, près d'Adrian, Bart et Alex (Sam doit être en train de vomir aux toilettes, ce bouffon ne supporte pas bien l'alcool et il en a bu un peu de trop…). Je remercie Adrian pour m'avoir obligé à danser et Alex pour avoir essayé. Puis, je me lance dans une discussion animée avec Bart, sur l'état de santé (et la bêtise) du pauvre Kent.

Je suis donc en train de parler avec Bart, quand je sens quelqu'un qui me tapote le bras. Je me retourne et…

Des lèvres se plaquent férocement sur les miennes, presque avec désespoir.

Je le repousse vivement et Oreste se met à pleurer. Interloqués, nous le regardons avec étonnement.

« Écoute Oreste, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais du fait que l'on ressorte ensemble… Mais ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer tu sais…

-Tu ne m'aimes pas, se met t'il à beugler.

-Il pue le Whisky Pur-Feu, me signale Bart.

-Merde, je grogne, puis, m'adressant à Oreste, écoute, je vais être indulgente parce que tu n'es pas vraiment conscient de tes actes, mais retiens que, même si je t'adore, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi !

-Si tu veux, je m'en occupe, me glisse Bart.

-Merci…

-Allez viens, dit Bart à Oreste, en l'emmenant plus loin.»

Je me rassois sur ma chaise et les regarde s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine… Voilà où l'alcool mène. Mon regard tombe à nouveau sur Olivier qui danse. Il est vraiment envoûtant quand il danse… Sa chemise et quelques mèches de cheveux se collent à sa peau d'une manière si sensuelle. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi désirable ! Et sa bouche… Et voilà, je viens de rendre mon âme au diable, dès l'instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur cette partie de son visage. Une envie saisissante de l'embrasser surgit et j'ai du mal à garder mon calme et rester assise sur ma chaise au lieu de me jeter férocement sur lui… Holy crap !

Je tente vainement de faire disparaître l'image parfaite de ses lèvres pleines et si tentantes en regardant la porte de la cuisine… Mais oui !

Je me dirige vers le buffet et attrape un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Si tout le monde me _croit_ bourrée, personne ne s'étonnera de me voir péter mon câble et, par conséquent, embrasser Olivier. Le truc est que je ne dois pas être bourrée pour ne pas vraiment perdre la tête, je dois rester lucide… Cléo Purple, futur génie du mal. Alala, pour ses lèvres contre les miennes, je ferais n'importe quoi.

Une fois mon verre à la main, je le porte à mes lèvres en faisant semblant de boire… On ne sait jamais… Et la mascarade Purple peut commencer ! Je prends une bouteille entière et file dans le jardin la vider sur l'herbe (eh non, je n'ai aucun remords, ça épargnera le foie de certains… )puis retourne dans la salle, bouteille à la main et danse d'une manière provocante contre une personne que je ne connais que de vue (l'amour rend aussi fou que l'alcool faut croire.

Après plusieurs actions mémorables d'une parfaite bourrée (genre danser et chanter, faux bien sûr, sur une table ou avancer d'une démarche en zigzag, etc.) et plusieurs remarques du genre « il faudrait peut être que t'arrête le Whisky maintenant… » je me considère comme prête pour la dernière phase de mon plan...

Repérant Olivier sur un canapé, je m'approche en tanguant dangereusement de lui et me laisse tomber lourdement à côté de lui. Je l'ignore complètement et fixe le vide devant moi. Puis je porte le goulot à mes lèvres et boit (pour de vrai cette fois, il faut bien que j'ai l'haleine alcoolisé pour faire crédible) une gorgée. Le liquide brûle ma trachée et je dois me retenir pour ne pas tousser. Ma tête me tourne un peu, mais mes idées reste lucides.

« Tu ne la trouve pas bien cette soirée, me demande soudain Dubois. »

Je manque de sursauter, mais me reprends. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole…

« Si, si, dis-je d'un ton vague en continuant de fixer le vide devant moi, d'une manière complètement amorphe (comédie, comédie !).

-Pourquoi tu bois alors, dit t'il d'un ton narquois, ce n'est pas bien ma petite Chloé !

-Cléo, je marmonne. »

Il sourit, d'un air malicieux. Il faut qu'il me fasse chier jusqu'au bout ! Mais il est tellement craquant quand il fait ça en même temps… Bon, faut que je me reprenne !

« Et arrête de dire des bêtises un peu… lui dis-je.

-Mais je ne dis pas des b… »

Et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres sont douces et immobiles. Je savoure cette douceur et redoute le moment où il les retirera. Mais à ma grande surprise, je sens sa bouche s'entrouvrir et sa langue venir doucement caresser la mienne. Oubliant qui je suis qui il est, je réponds avec ardeur et mes mains viennent s'aggriper dans ses cheveux, ses mains glissent doucement dans mon dos et me tiennent fermement la taille, me plaquant à lui.

Il n'y a que nous, notre baiser et… nos haleines emplies d'alcool, mais je ne m'en soucie pas pour le moment et… savoure !


	11. Entrechapitre: Here I am

**H**ello everybody! **C**eci n'est pas à proprement parler un chapitre, alors appelons cela un entre-chapitre. **C**'est déjà parce que sinon ça ferait de mon temps de non-postage un temps vraiment long et puis... **C**'est un élément essentiel qui ne faisait pas un chapitre entier donc... **T**here it is. :D **J**e suis désolé d'être un peu fleur bleue le temps de cet entre-chapitre. **A**près je tiens à remercier les nombreuses reviews du chapitre précédent. **U**n énorme merci à tous, ça fait vraiment plaisir!! **M**erci donc à **Choupaline** (ça fait toujours autant plaisir de lire tes reviews encourageantes et je suis contente d'être arrivée au bon moment la dernière fois :p J'essaye toujours de faire attention à ce qu'on comprenne t'inquiète :D), à **Mona33** et **Choox**. Merci aussi à celles qui sont là depuis le début et ne m'ont pas oubliée :) j'ai nommée **Earenya**, **Sophie** et** Léa** et bien sûr **ma soeur**. **J**'espère que ce nouveau non-chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture. :)

Petit conseil musique pour ce chapitre: **P**our ceux qui aiment écouter de la musique en lisant je trouve que **Orchestra** de The Servant est bien sur ce "chapitre". **A**près c'est perso... **M**ais bon, ça peu peut être vous plaire. :)

**L**u' ©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Entre-chapitre: Here I am.

Allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés sous ma nuque, je fixe le plafond d'un air vague. Cette fille m'obsède totalement… Elle me rend fou. J'ai un besoin empressant de la voir, de l'embrasser. Mon coeur se sert. Je ferme les yeux dans une grimace douloureuse. Je n'aime vraiment pas être dans cet état… Je ne dois pas me faire d'idées. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir, aussi, je sursaute lorsqu'une main brune s'agite devant mes yeux. Je lève la tête et…

« Angelina, je dis d'une voix surprise.

-Elle-même, me dit t'elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, rendant son visage resplendissant. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as oublié notre partie de souaffle ?!

-Euh, je réponds sans trouver d'autres réponses satisfaisantes.

-Dubois tu es un idiot, répond-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire, m'assénant au passage d'une claque sur la tête.

-Eh ! Je proteste, on ne frappe pas son capitaine…

-Pff.

-Tu pensais à quoi pour ne pas m'entendre arriver, demande t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Ah rien de particulier, dis je en tournant la tête, essayant de dissimuler ma gêne. Et sinon, ta première semaine ? »

Je me redresse sur les coudes et l'observe parler en souriant. Le sens de ses paroles m'échappe totalement mais elle ne m'en voudra pas. Elle m'a vraiment manquée pendant cette semaine ! Ayant soudain une idée, je laisse mes coudes s'effondrer et récupère ainsi ma position allongée.

« Olivier ?! Mais t'es vraiment une grosse feignasse ! Allez viens, fait Angelina en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis bien ici.

-T'es chiant ! »

Elle s'approche de moi en fronçant les sourcils, puis me prends la main et essaye de me sortir du lit en tirant et débitant des insanités sur ma « limacité ». Je souris et d'un mouvement du poignet la fait tomber sur le lit. Puis je l'entoure de mes bras de façon à l'immobiliser complètement. Je la sens se débattre et ses cheveux m'arrivent dans la figure. L'odeur d'anis, caractéristique de son shampooing m'arrive comme un coup de fouet dans le nez. Je la lâche aussitôt, m'éloignant ainsi d'elle. Elle se relève d'un air digne et me lance un faux regard noir par lequel je réponds par un sourire forcé (que j'espère inaperçu…). Elle lève un nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, me faisant cette fois-ci sourire franchement.

Puis elle me lance un tas de vêtements de sport et me demande de la rejoindre dans le jardin. Je lève les yeux au ciel et commence à enlever mon tee-shirt. Après un cri d'Angelina, une remarque sur mon, soi disant, exhibition, un sourire narquois de ma part, elle me tire la langue et je la regarde sortir de ma chambre en continuant de sourire.

Une fois dans le jardin, elle a déjà tout préparer et nous commençons. C'est marrant parce qu'à Poudlard, je harcèle tout le monde, mais qu'en vacances, il faut un peu me pousser. Je prends le balai et remercie Angelina au passage puis m'élance dans les airs. Le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux et je pousse un cri de joie. Le rire carillonnant d'Angelina se fait alors entendre et je souris. Puis je vais me poster dans les buts de fortune que nous avions crées l'année dernière dans les arbres. Elle s'empare alors du souaffle et le lance. Nous jouons ainsi un bon moment puis Angelina va se poser dans la clairière, me signifiant qu'elle n'en peut plus. Je descends en piquet à côté d'elle et elle pousse un petit cri d'effroi lorsque je la frôle à toute allure. Voyant mon visage hilare, son visage prend un air vexé puis… Machiavélique ?!

« Alors mon petit Olivier… Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as si brusquement pousser tout à l'heure ?

-Angelina tu soules !

-Olivier… dit-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

-Tu promets de ne rien me faire ?

-Mmmm...

-Bouge pas… dis je en m'approchant doucement d'elle. »

Je prends une de ses mèches de cheveux entre mes doigts et la porte à son nez.

« Ça pue… dis je avec un sourire carnassier.

-Va crever Dubois !!

-Ben quoi ! Tu m'as demandé d'être franc non ? Je hais l'anis… Allez, ne boude pas ! Promis je t'offre un nouveau shampooing à ton anniversaire.

-Tant qu'a faire, je préférerais un nouveau meilleur ami… ajoute t'elle d'un air mutin.

-Hé !

-Allez, ne boude pas ! Je t'offre un nouvel humour pour ton anniversaire, continue t'elle en souriant. »

Puis, les broutilles oubliées, nous parlons gaiement de ce que nous avons fait pendant les vacances. Elle me raconte sa semaine chez Jonathan, son copain depuis neuf mois et je lui raconte ma semaine de glandage et Quidditch chez moi. Mais quand elle me demande comment s'est passé chez Oreste, mon visage se ferme et elle a beau essayé de me soutirer des éléments, même sans importance (genre la taille du salon d'Oreste, ce dont tout le monde en a rien à faire…) elle n'y arrivera pas. Je n'arrive pas à repenser à cette soirée et en parler en même temps…

Elle me regarde d'un air perplexe mais n'insiste pas et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Elle embraye donc sur un sujet différent du tout au tout et dans lequel je peux m'engager facilement : le Quidditch. Nous parlons donc du championnat, des nouveaux joueurs des faucons de Falmouth, de l'entraîneur désespérant des tornades de Tutshill, etc. Cette conversation réussit à me faire sortir, du moins momentanément, la soirée de l'esprit.

Une fois Angelina partie, je m'allonge à nouveau sur mon lit et repense aux derniers évènements… Et tout cela ne m'amène pas à la soirée d'hier, comme je le pensais au départ. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une histoire d'un jour… J'aurais préféré…

Ça avait commencé en début de troisième année, j'avais des copains à Poufsouffle qui m'avait emmené à leurs essais de Quidditch. J'avais repéré dans la foule qui se présentait aux postes de poursuiveurs (c'était eux qui m'intéressaient en tant que gardien…), une fille qui devait avoir mon âge et qui tripotait nerveusement ses cheveux. Je me rappelle encore sa tête déterminée et ses mains serrant son balai contre son corps frêle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a étonné, sûrement parce qu'elle était un contraste de force et de faiblesse mélangée. Aussi quand elle a été prise dans l'équipe des poufsouffle, j'ai été jaloux. Je pense que c'est dû au fait que je l'admirais mais que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, j'ai dû transformer ce sentiment en jalousie. Aussi quand elle est tombée suite à son looping, je me suis senti soulagé et j'ai éclaté de rire.

Je ne connaissais pas encore le caractère de Cléo et j'ai été surpris de la manière dont elle m'est tombée dessus. Par la suite, vexé dans mon orgueil masculin, je n'ai pas raté une occasion de l'embêter. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne marchait même pas dans mon jeu, elle courait et ça m'amusait davantage.

Puis, en quatrième année, je suis devenu capitaine. J'ai commencé à avoir un succès plus confirmé qu'il ne l'était déjà (et je ne dis pas ça en me ventant…) auprès des filles. Mais pas auprès de Cléo. Et l'embêter n'est plus devenu un jeu, mais plutôt pour lui rappeler que j'existais. J'étais vexé qu'elle me parle d'une voix méprisante, qu'elle ne me montre aucune admiration (oui je sais que c'est con…).

Ensuite, une petite attirance avait commencé à la fin de l'année précédente, mais je ne m'en étais pas affolé… Et au début de l'année, quand je l'ai revu, j'ai compris. J'étais tombé amoureux de la fille de Poudlard qui me détestait le plus. Alors, comme un con, quand je l'ai revu le lendemain matin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller la voir… Et de l'emmerder. C'était devenu une habitude et j'avais peur qu'elle m'oublie…

Mais le fâcheux incident des douches des vestiaires est arrivé et… J'ai compris qu'il ne fallait vraiment plus que je l'emmerde… Que j'allais griller les chances (bon j'avoue très) minimes qu'on puisse un jour sortir ensemble. J'ai donc voulu lui parler, mettre les choses au clair, m'excuser et tout recommencer à zéro, j'avais compris ma connerie. Mais le caractère de Cléo reste le caractère de Cléo et elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Je sais que c'est normal mais… Ben c'est normal, ça m'a fait chier.

C'est après cette tentative d'explications ratées qu'Alex est venue me voir. C'est vraiment une chouette fille. Elle m'a parlé et elle a un sens de la persuasion… Elle a réussis à tout me faire avouer en ce qui concernait Cléo. Elle m'a ensuite promis de ne rien lui dire et d'essayer de m'aider au mieux. Elle est, par la suite, devenue une amie très proche.

J'ai donc essayé de ne plus la chercher. J'ai aussi essayé d'être le plus discret possible, je ne voulais en parler à personne (hormis Alexie bien sûr…), au vu de nos relations, ça aurait fait trop bizarre, il y aurait des fuites et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je ne voulais pas. Mais il y avait des fois où j'avais du mal à ne pas la regarder. Elle m'attirait comme un aimant…

La rumeur selon laquelle nous sortions ensemble ne m'a ni énervé, ni enthousiasmé. Ça m'a juste rendu triste de penser que ce n'était pas le cas. Bon si j'avoue, ça m'a énervé quand les gens venaient me voir et la pourrissait, croyant que ça me soulagerait (par rapport à une rumeur qui me déplaisait…). J'avais du mal à encaisser sans rien dire.

Ça a été très dur à supporter aussi lorsque Cléo s'est rapprochée (ou est sortie, je ne veux même pas savoir…) de Lormish. Auparavant, je n'avais jamais parlé à ce gars à part peut-être pour demander un bout de parchemin, mais je l'ai immédiatement détesté. Mes résolutions de ne plus la chercher ont été dépassées par mes nerfs. J'ai alors décidé de songer sérieusement à l'oublier. J'ai tenu un jour sans penser à elle en l'associant à des pensées positives. Mais tous ses attraits, les petits trucs qui me font fondre, sourire, chez elle m'ont bien vite rattrapé et éclipsaient le fait qu'elle me haïssait.

Les rumeurs selon lesquelles Cléo et Lormish sortaient ensemble ont commencées à être plus nombreuses et le comportement des deux prétendants étaient plus qu'ambiguë… J'étais de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Je devais m'empêcher de me précipiter sur Cléo, lui hurler que je l'aimais, que je n'étais pas celui qu'elle croyait. Mais elle m'aurait rit au nez, elle ne m'aurait pas crue et elle avait Lormish… C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle s'est disputée avec sa sœur je n'ai pas pu résisté à m'en mêler. J'avais peur qu'elles en viennent aux mains et surtout… J'avais toujours ce besoin de rappeler que j'existe, besoin inutilement arrogant que je m'étais efforcé de contenir depuis quelques semaines. Mais la dispute a dérivé de la moquerie (au sens négatif du terme, je l'avoue) habituelle et c'est devenu beaucoup plus cinglant. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai fait une croix sur les minimes espoirs que j'avais réussis à faire. Mais elle était toujours là pour me rappeler combien je l'aimais et je ne me suis pas départi de mes sentiments. En revanche, je suis devenu plus sec, plus cassant (je le sais, je l'ai senti, j'étais brisé de l'intérieur de toute façon). Je me suis, comme je le fais dans ces moments, raccroché au Quidditch mais mes amis ont dû sentir le changement de comportement.

Le pire à supporter fut lors de mon passage à l'infirmerie, en plus dû à ce ***** de Lormish, quand je devais la voir le chouchouter. Je sais que ça ne justifiait pas le fait de se battre, en sortant de l'infirmerie en plus. Mais l'amour et la jalousie rendent con. Je l'assume. Mais j'ai été bien puni de toute façon quand Cléo est allée consoler Lormish (ce qui était normal en plus mais... Voilà quoi!)… Je sais aussi que je n'aurais pas dû réagir violement quand elle est revenue me voir (au moins je ne me suis pas fait pas d'illusions sur la raison de sa venu, pour voir les aspects positifs de ma connerie) mais j'ai accumulé trop de frustration. J'ai merdé quoi. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup merdé mais j'en bave assez en retour que je crois que ça commence à s'équilibrer un peu.

Alexie essayait toujours de m'aider mais je voyais bien que ça ne menait à nulle part. Elle ne se fatiguait pas mais je décourageais. J'observais Cléo, impuissant, assister à la destruction de ma raison, et c'est à peine exagéré. Elle ne faisait rien pour m'épargner, que ce soit les longs regards, les démarches chaloupées destinées à me faire chier mais qui me minaient. Alors j'ai laissé tomber les efforts pour ne plus la chercher et je suis redevenu le chieur calculé que j'étais. D'un côté, ça me faisait plaisir de retrouver « Chloé », elle est tellement adorable quand elle s'énerve.

J'avais finalement réussis à me persuader que la relation de Cléo avec Lormish était amicale et que toutes les rumeurs étaient les commérages des jalouses. J'avais réussis jusqu'au jour où une histoire a circulée dans les couloirs du château. Celle d'Adrian et Cléo enlacés dans la salle commune des poufsouffles dans une position très ambiguë. Ça m'a miné. Je n'ai pas résisté à la provoquer une énième fois mais Alexie m'a fait remarquer par la suite que c'est par ce genre de comportement que l'on risquerait de me « percer à jour ». Mais j'étais triste et cassé. J'avais eu besoin de… Je ne sais pas… Extérioriser ça ? La blesser comme elle m'a blessé ?

Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, elle s'est mise à vivre comme un fantôme, une pâle réplique d'elle-même. J'ai beaucoup questionné Alex mais elle s'obstinait à me répondre qu'elle ne savait pas. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça! Puis, il y eut le fameux jour, précédant de peu le match contre Poufsouffle. L'idée de jouer contre Cléo ne m'avait jamais enchanté. Je pense d'ailleurs que la remarque d'Alex sur ma « transparence » en ce qui concernait mes sentiments était justement bien fondée. En effet, cette immondice ambulante de Flint était mon concurrent direct (au Quidditch…) et il m'observait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il a dû remarquer mes coups d'œil fréquent à la table des jaune et noir. Et il a beau être plus bête qu'une moitié de botruc, il n'en reste pas moins un serpentard et… Il aura été jusqu'au bout pour me déstabiliser ! Voir sa bouche de troll se poser sur sa fine bouche, maintes fois secrètement désirée… Horrible ! Affreusement horrible ! Mais le pire a été de voir le baiser continuer, Alexie a eut beau me répéter que c'est la surprise… J'ai réagi comme l'imbécile borné que je suis.

Avant le match, j'ai réussis à me sortir son visage souriant de la tête et ai réussis à me focaliser sur un objectif : gagner. Certes, j'avais perdu quand à son charme, oh oui, j'avais inexorablement perdu. Mais au moins je gagnerais le match de Quidditch ? Je sais que c'est pitoyable, mais au moins ça m'a permis de me concentrer sur mes buts. Cette victoire eut au moins le mérite de me faire sourire face à ma propre bêtise…

Ah et… Une autre preuve de la remarque d'Alex sur ma transparence. Ma conversation dans le train avec Martin. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui dire, ils ne me comprendraient pas comment mes sentiments aient pu changer à ce point. Je faisais un blocage et qu'ils en parlent m'énerver. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de nerveux, ça me faisait rire quand ma mère me le disait… Elle avait raison. M'enfin.

Et la fameuse soirée est arrivée. C'est ce soir là qu'on aurait pu croire que tout ait commencé… Mais c'était juste ce que Trelawney aurait appelé le mauvais œil.

Elle est arrivée avec Alex. Elle a éclipsé tout le reste. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle. Sa robe la mettait délicieusement en valeur et cette image est gravée dans ma mémoire. Et elle souriait. Je n'avais que trop l'occasion de la voir crier et la voir sourire était magnifique. Elle était tout simplement superbe. Puis, reprenant contenance, je me suis levé et ai rejoins des amis. Et là, Martin a eut l'_excellente_ idée de me présenter à la _magnifique_ Jessica. Bon, d'accord elle était effectivement pas mal. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de flirter. Après une discussion quelque peu superficielle avec la jolie blonde, j'arrivai à esquiver ses yeux langoureux, ses regards insistants en signalant que j'avais besoin de danser. J'adore danser, ça évacue justement.

Quand j'en ai eus assez, je me suis laissé tomber sur le canapé à côté de Martin. De là, j'ai pu le remercier pour la fille qu'il m'a présentée. Relevant mon ton ironique, il m'a regardé, l'air perplexe puis a haussé les épaules en signalant que j'étais un cas désespéré. Il a ensuite regardé dans la direction de Cléo, se déhanchant comme une folle et a rajouté qu'il comprenait qu'elle me plaise mais qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi en faire un secret. Ce à quoi je n'ai rien répondu. Il est parti en levant les yeux au ciel et je suis resté sur le canapé à chercher Cléo du regard. Elle s'était sûrement assise le temps que je tourne la tête vers Martin.

Je me suis ensuite levé, ayant besoin d'un remontant. J'ai pris un petit verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. Mais un petit. Je suis prudent avec l'alcool depuis… Qu'importe… Je suis prudent si bien que j'avais toute ma lucidité. Puis je suis retourné m'asseoir, je n'avais plus envie de danser. J'ai donc regardé les gens danser. C'était très distrayant. Jusqu'à que je vois un spectacle que j'aurais voulu éviter de voir. Cléo dansait coller contre Elmer, le gardien des serdaigles. J'ai tenté de garder mon calme et ai cherché Alexie du regard. Puis, j'ai remarqué ensuite qu'elle ne marchait pas bien droit et j'ai regardé plus attentivement. Elle avait une bouteille dans la main.

Je me suis laissé tomber au fond du canapé, je ne préférais pas voir ce spectacle. Quand je repense (enfin, quand j'essaye, honnêtement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenirs…) à la soirée d'Angelina pendant les vacances d'été… J'ai été tellement ridicule à cause de la boisson. J'espérais pour Cléo qu'elle s'arrêtera avant de faire une vraiment grosse connerie.

Je me suis concentré sur le Quidditch et ai arrêté de penser aux éventuels bêtises que l'alcool pourrait faire faire à Cléo. Cela marcha très bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de la personne que je désirais à la fois voir et éviter. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne savais pas si elle était consciente de ma présence mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si elle n'était pas là… Et j'ai engagé la conversation. Je n'ai pas pensé à la manière dont elle me remballera sûrement mais je voulais savoir ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

A ma surprise, elle me répondit sans agressivité. Elle me reprit quand même lorsque je l'ai appelé Chloé. Cela me fit sourire. J'allai protester, rien que pour la taquiner quand elle fit la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais, boisson ou pas. Elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa.

Je ne réagis d'abord pas, me doutant du motif de cette spontanéité (l'haleine au Whisky Pur-Feu…). Ma morale me dictait de ne pas profiter de la situation mais tout le reste me criait le contraire. Doutant qu'un jour se représenterait l'occasion, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, je me suis laisser aller.

Sa bouche était tendre et je laissais mes mains caresser sa joue satinée. Je serais contre moi son corps délicat, ne voulant pas me séparer d'elle. J'avais l'impression de rêver de ce baiser tant désirer. Notre étreinte s'enflammait et j'oubliais tout ce qui nous entourait. Nous nous sommes séparés un instant et j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens. Ils avaient une petite flamme. Puis son visage prit un air perdu et elle s'enfuit.

Elle n'était pas la seule à prendre un visage perdu. J'étais complètement désemparé, pommé. Je n'ai pas fait attention aux gens qui nous regardaient bizarrement et je me souviens à peine du reste de la soirée, je végétais complètement. Je m'étais fait des illusions qui étaient nées dans le baiser et mortes à la fin. Elle était bourrée. J'étais con. Je le suis toujours.

Et penser à la soirée me faisait penser à tout ça. Parce que ce n'était pas juste cette soirée mais deux ans auparavant que tout avait commencer et parce que je ne voulais pas en parler, je n'avais rien pu dire à Angelina. Mais je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une histoire d'un jour… Le problème c'est que l'histoire en question n'est pas l'histoire de notre couple. Dommage.

* * *

Ps: **P**eut être qu'on me reprochera de ne pas avoir précisé que c'était POV Olivier...** M**ais je trouvais ça mieux qu'on le découvre :D **B**isous à tous. :)


	12. Chapitre 10: Des millions de gens ont vu

**H**ola! **Q**ue tal? **V**oici donc le nouveau chapitre (un vrai cette fois :P). **J**e remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et je remercie d'avantage tous ceux qui prennent le temps de ma laisser une petite review, ce qui fait toujours énormément plaisir. **D**onc, gros merci à **Mona33**, **Earenya**, **ChupeeSweet**, ainsi que **Léa** et **Sophie** (la deuxième :P). **J**e serais bien tentée de menacer les lecteurs qui passent sans donner leur avis que je ne mettrais pas la suite si mon nombre de review n'augmente pas, mais je n'y arriverais pas... **D**onc j'espère juste que vous donnerez spontanément votre avis à la pauvre auteur sans énormément d'avis que je suis.** B**onne lecture,

**L**u' ©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 10: Des millions de gens ont vu tomber une pomme, Newton est le seul à s'être demandé pourquoi. (Bernard Baruch)

Puis nous nous sommes délicatement écartés l'un de l'autre, le souffle haletant, ses yeux d'un marron doux et désirable plongés dans les miens. Ses yeux avaient une lueur jusque là inconnue. Le si long et à la fois si court instant de notre baiser m'avait fait oublier tout ce contexte qui nous entourer et je me suis souvenue de son haleine alcoolisée. Cette réalité m'arrive comme un coup de fouet : je me suis laissée persuadée, durant de merveilleuses secondes, que tout était possible, que la haine qu'il me porte se transforme subitement en doux sentiments à mon égard. Pauvre cloche ! Ecoutant pour une fois mon bon sens, je m'arrache des bras d'Olivier et cours dans le jardin.

Répétant inlassablement la scène de notre baiser dans ma tête, telle la désespérée que je suis, je n'entends pas Alex arriver doucement derrière moi. Elle ne me pose aucune question et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je frissonne à peine au contact frais de celle-ci, c'est à peine si je comprends ce qu'elle me dit. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me rouler dans ma couette, me morfondre et attendre doucement et douloureusement que le temps passe… Quoique j'ai aussi soudainement envie de mettre mes chaussettes à pois verts et manger une carotte crue avec de la mayonnaise et… Bon disons que me mettre sous ma couette et tout le toutim passe un petit peu avant le reste. Mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que je ne veux voir personne. Faisant contre chagrin de coeur, bonne tête, j'accompagne docilement Alex à l'intérieur, fixant mes pieds et ne regardant pas plus loin que les morceaux de carottes crues que j'ai réussis à dénicher.

_**oOoOo**_

Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que cette maudite fête a eu lieu et je n'arrive pourtant pas à penser à autre chose. Et lorsque je n'y pense pas durant la journée, j'en rêve la nuit. Enfin j'en rêve… ça a un lien je suis sûre, mais étant donné que mes rêves ne sont jamais clairs, ordonnés, précis et j'en passe, ce n'est pas à la manière _son visage me hante toute la nuit_… Quoique j'aimerais bien… Et voilà que je recommence !

Je resserre ma couverture autour de mon corps et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'entends en arrière fond sonore la voix de ma mère nous criant de venir manger. Damed ! Les repas sont les rares moments où je sors de ma chambre. J'ai bien essayé au début de rester dans ma chambre pendant l'heure des repas mais la façon dont ma mère a de persuader (ou traîner par les pieds jusque dans la cuisine – et il y a bien sûr des escaliers entre ma chambre et la cuisine !) qui est très efficace. Je sors en grommelant de sous ma couette, attache mes cheveux gras dans une queue de cheval négligemment faite et enfile un ancien pull à ma grand-mère que même ma mère a refusé de prendre, par-dessus mon pyjama.

Bon, je suis quand même un peu sortit de ma chambre mais c'était pour la bonne cause, j'allais voir mon frère. Je sais que c'est étonnant mais j'ai essayé de me distraire l'esprit par un moyen utile qui est, me réconcilier avec ma tête de mule et intello d'aîné… Ce qui s'est révélé plutôt efficace, si bien que nous nous parlons comme à des êtres civilisés et que nos relations sont maintenant presque amicales, ce qui est une énorme avancée au vu de nos relations depuis que mon frère est entré dans la puberté on va dire. Eh oui, nous nous entendions bien avant ce brusque changement effectué sur mon frère. M'enfin…

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je m'affale sur ma chaise et regarde ma famille parler avec animation d'un œil morne. Je chipote les trois haricots présents dans mon assiette et esquisse un geste pour me lever. Je suis coupée dans mon élan par la voix puissante de ma mère qui m'interpelle. Je lève d'un geste las la tête et elle me fixe de ses yeux verts profonds et sévères.

« Oui, je demande d'une voix neutre.

- ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, annonce d'une voix forte ma mère, les sourcils froncés.

-De quoi, je demande de nouveau, d'une voix passablement plus énervée cette fois.

-Mais enfin Cléo… Tu as regardé dans quel état tu es, me fait remarquer mon père. »

Je hausse les épaules et écoute d'une oreille inattentive les reproches de ma mère sur mon apparence ces derniers jour (pour ne pas dire mon hygiène corporelle largement contestable et ma tête perpétuelle de cadavre accouplé à un zombi, ma mère est pleine de délicatesse l'air de rien – à prendre au sens ironique du terme bien entendu !), sur mes inexistantes activités (traduction : « Ma fille ! Tu es une asociale ! »), et tout ce qui va avec. Mon père en rajoute sa couche et Myosotis prend un malin plaisir à souligner qu'elle va à Londres avec des amis dans l'après midi. Pitoyable ! Pour qu'ils me lâchent un peu la grappe, je signale d'un air vague que j'avais justement l'intention d'inviter Adrian. Mes parents prennent alors une moue sceptique (un garçon autre qu'un Purple à la maison ?! Aha, Cléo, génie stratégique en puissance !) et la discussion se termine là. Je me lève prendre un verre de jus de citrouille puis rejoins d'un pas traînant ma chambre sans que mes parents ne refassent de remarques.

Je passe le reste de l'après midi dans ma chambre à regarder le plafond en écoutant de la musique. Pas très productif mais très relaxant. L'heure du repas (du soir cette fois) arrivant, je me dirige à pas lent vers la salle de bain (la pièce la mieux insonorisée de la maison…) pour éviter que ma charmante mère ne me brise définitivement les tympans et prends une longue douche. Cette douche a pour effet de me relaxer et je sors toute détendue de la salle de bain, une première depuis quelques jours. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, j'ai en effet entendu, au lointain (ce qui est complimenter l'isolation performante de la salle d'eau !), la voix de ma mère annoncer le repas tout à l'heure.

Je m'assieds à côté de mon frère et ma mère commence à servir le ragoût. Une fois toutes les assiettes remplies, ma mère se tourne vers moi, les lèvres pincées. Flûte à bec ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? J'ai pourtant ramassé tous les emballages de chocogrenouilles avalées en douce… Je l'interroge du regard et elle jette un petit coup d'œil hésitant vers mon père, avant de reporter son attention sur moi. « Cléo… Ton père et moi avons bien réfléchi et… »Aïe… Je m'attends au pire. C'est qu'elle commence vraiment à me faire flipper là ! Je me mordille la lèvre nerveusement et attends la suite avec appréhension.

« On veut bien que cet… Adrien ? Vienne à la maison mais…

-Adrian maman, Adrian, je corrige en retenant le rire qui monte dans ma gorge. »

Toute cette mise en scène pour ça ?! Mes parents sont vraiment des cas. Même ma grand-mère n'est pas aussi vieux jeu ! Ils ont peur qu'on fasse quoi ? Le pire c'est qu'ils sont sérieux, je les connais. Oh my god. Je récupère mon sérieux (difficilement je l'avoue, c'est tellement ridicule !) et essaye de reprendre où ma mère en était. Elle a ce petit pli sur le front qui signale qu'elle est perturbée et glisse de manière qu'elle veut désinvolte et innocente, où se trouve la potion de contraception. J'acquiesce et me lève pour mettre rapidement mon assiette dans l'évier. De là, je cours dans ma chambre et laisse libre cours à mon hilarité. Des larmes m'aveuglent et je n'arrive pas à répondre à la personne qui frappe à ma porte. Mon frère entre quand même et reste interloqué de me voir comme ça. Une fois calmée (et cela a mis du temps !), j'explique à Isaac ce qui me fait tant rire puis nous papotons gaiement plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il part, je me glisse sous ma couette en souriant, on s'entend vraiment mieux avec mon frère et j'en suis ravie !

Le lendemain, Adrian, prévenu par cheminée le matin même, sonne à ma porte. Ma mère lui ouvre nerveusement et lui tend le sourire crispé que l'on apprend dans les bonnes familles hypocrites (dont, hourra, ma mère fait partie, elle y arrive donc très bien). Adrian, complètement dupe, sourit aimablement à son tour et ma mère le fait entrer tout en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Je dévale alors les escaliers avant qu'il s'aperçoive du comportement de ma mère et qu'il soit mal à l'aise. Je l'emmène dans ma chambre sous le regard désapprobateur et inquiet de ma mère (je devais vraiment avoir une tête effroyable pour que mes parents fassent un tel sacrifice).

Une fois dans ma chambre, Adrian me sourit en nous nous sautons dans les bras. Même après quatre jours de séparation, ça fait toujours du bien de se retrouver. Puis il observe ma chambre d'un œil inquisiteur. Je rigole à sa réaction et il me tire la langue.

« Non mais c'est que… Je me demandais à quoi ressemblait ta chambre avant de venir et… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit t'il en continuant de laisser son regard balayer la pièce. Mais j'adore ! »

Je hausse les épaules et survole du regard mon petit lit une place dans sa couverture enfantine d'une abeille se posant sur une fleur. Des tas de photos aux sujets divers occupent tout un mur complet. Un maigre bureau encombré de parchemin se tient dans un coin et une porte dans le mur laisse deviner qu'un tas de vêtements se trouve derrière. Le reste de la pièce disparaît sous de divers coussins et même quelques peluches, vestiges de mon enfance. Mais c'est vrai qu'on me retrouve bien dedans. Mais c'est vrai aussi que la petite taille de ma chambre étonne souvent les rares visiteurs…

Adrian s'est allongé sur mon lit, dans une position qui rappelle celle des romains, des ancêtres aux moldus (mon père nous a forcé à inculquer un minimum la culture moldue…). Je rigole à le voir comme ça, puis je prends un air mutin.

« Tu sais… Alexie ne viendra pas cette après-midi… »

Ça ne rate pas, Adrian me regarde d'abord sans comprendre, puis une lueur de compréhension apparaît sur son visage et l'effet est instantané. Il commence par bafouiller des paroles (sans doutes des protestations mêmes) incompréhensibles et son visage passe du rouge au livide lorsqu'il comprend que je comprends justement.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as caché, je demande, plus sérieuse cette fois.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonne-t-il. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'autoriser en quelques sortes, ça me faisait peur… C'est la première fois que je suis autant attiré par une fille et… C'est ta meilleure amie.

-Ouais… Je te comprends, dis-je en hochant la tête. Mais depuis combien de temps ? »

Le visage de mon meilleur deviens encore plus rouge, ce que je ne croyais pas être possible et s'obstine à balancer la tête de gauche à droite, signe montrant nettement la négation. Je m'approche lentement de lui et le force à me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne me moquerais pas de toi. Ça me blesse que tu penses ça de moi. Mais si ça te gène vraiment de me le dire, si tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance, c'est pas grave, je comprendrais…

-C'est pas ça… J'ai honte tu vois, avoue t'il presque malgré lui. »

Je souris à ses paroles. Il est tellement chou. Je passe ma main dans son dos.

« Mais y'a pas de quoi, je le rassure doucement. Et puis ça servirait à quoi des meilleures amies sinon, si ce n'est pas pour parler des choses qui blessent la virilité… »

Il tourne la tête vers moi et sourit à son tour. Puis il attrape nerveusement un bout de son tee-shirt et commence à me raconter.

« Ben, ça a commencé… La première fois que je lui ai parlé, je l'ai trouvée sympa. Mais comme toi, normal quoi ! Puis, je la trouvais vraiment mignonne et au fur et à mesure sa présence me troublait de plus en plus, au bout d'un moment il m'est apparu que je pensais plus que de raisonnable à elle et je me suis rendu compte… Qu'elle me plaisait vraiment. Donc ça date du début de l'année quoi. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que… Je suis facilement jaloux des autres mecs maintenant…

- ça explique pas mal de choses en effet… Mais, dis-je pensivement, merde ! Noooon, je suis tellement désolée ! Et moi qui te demande de m'aider pour Alex et Cédric ! Non, je suis bêêête ! Excuse moi Adrian, je me sens si conne !

-C'est pas grave, dit-il en souriant.

-Et… C'était toi alors à la Saint-Valentin ?

-…, rougis t'il.

-Je suis fière de toi, dis en lui plantant un gros bisou sonore sur la joue.

-Eh, proteste-t-il. Bon maintenant que je suis totalement à nu… à ton tour !

-Comment ça ?

-L'histoire d'un certain baiser il y a peu de temps… Tout Poudlard doit déjà être au courant d'ailleurs, remarque t'il, une flamme malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux.

-Il n'y a rien à raconter, je ne m'en souviens à peine, j'avais un peu forcé sur la bouteille, je grogne, me fermant comme un huître.»

Adrian n'insista pas, me voyant sensible sur le sujet, mais il savait aussi bien que moi que le mensonge était bien gros. Je lui en fus d'ailleurs très reconnaissante. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement et nous rigolâmes bien. Ma mère fit quelques apparitions toutes aussi peu discrètes que males justifiées et cela ne fit que redoubler nos fous rires déjà multiples. Avec bien sûr la tentative de ma sœur pour draguer Adrian (pour me faire chier, j'ai bien vu son regard provoquant à mon égard… Puis je la connais…), tentative remballée sec par un Adrian complètement indifférent. Ce que j'ai pu rigoler avec Adrian après… Lorsque fût venu le moment de son départ, il me manqua déjà à peine la porte passée. C'est donc avec peu d'enthousiasme (pour changer) que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

A peine assis à table, Eugène prend un ton grave et regarde mes parents d'un air sérieux qui sied mal à un gamin de onze ans.

« Papa. Maman. Je crois que… Comment vous dire… Je suis attiré par les garçons. »

Un lourd silence s'installe autour de la table et j'entends presque la mâchoire de ma mère se décrocher. Presque autant que son verre s'écrasant sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Et je vois les yeux de mon père s'écarquiller tellement que je m'étonne de ne pas voir son front disparaître. Quand à moi ma réaction… Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Du calme, ne nous emballons pas, je commence d'un ton posé. Eugène, tu n'as que onze ans, ce n'est pas parce que tu trouves un garçon intéressant, ou un truc semblable, que tu es soudainement devenu homosexuel. Tu peux encore changer, alors la prochaine fois, tu attends avant de l'annoncer à papa et maman.

-Mais, je t'assure Cléo, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la question… Le grand frère de Simon aussi est comme moi. Mais je n'ai pas honte et d'ailleurs…

-Le grand frère de Simon est grand, comme l'adjectif le suggère.

-Mon petit, si petit garçon, sanglote doucement ma mère (eh oui, elle est vraiment vieux jeu, elle n'a pas compris que la société moderne et raisonnée trouve les homosexuels complètement normal et pas simplement comme une malédiction… Toute une éducation de vieux à refaire !) tandis que mon père lui tapote le dos d'un air compatissant, un air crispé sur le visage.

-C'est bon, c'est pas le retour de Voldemort non plus, dis-je en essayant de dédramatiser mes parents. Puis il est à peine rentrer dans l'adolescence, c'est encore un gamin…

-Eh, proteste Eugène.

-Elle a raison, ajoute d'un ton sérieux Isaac, ton gâché par un sourire qui trahi son amusement face à la situation.

-Bon, tu pourras continuer à me pourrir après si tu le souhaites, continue Eugène de sa voix fluette, mais je veux d'abord te demander quelque chose…

-Vas-y, dis-je en tachant de rester sérieuse, ce qui, honnêtement, est dure lorsqu'on vois le ton sérieux et incompatible avec sa mouille de gamin et sa voix qui n'a pas encore muée.

-Ben, le garçon qui m'intéresse n'est autre que Harry. Harry Potter. Et tu sais qu'il fait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch… Je sais que tu connais bien leur capitaine et… Est-ce que tu pourrais lui parler de moi pour Harry s'il te plaît ?

-T'as cassé ta baguette ou quoi ?! Je ne connais pas ce gars tu m'entends !

-Cléo… Ne parle pas à ton frère comme ça, tu pourrais être gentille avec lui et parler à ce charmant garçon.

-Ce n'est pas un charmant garçon. Je le hais okay ?!

-Mais si, je vous ai vu parler ensemble plusieurs fois, rajoute Eugène.

-C'était pour le traité de doxy avarié, sale chaporouge au cerveau vermoulu !

-Ma vélane… Tu pourrais faire un effort. Ce n'est pas compliqué… ajoute mon père d'un ton qu'il veut posé (mais il est plus perturbé qu'autre chose par la déclaration de mon petit frère…).

-Mais vous ne comprenez rien par Merlin, je crie en me levant brusquement, je le hais, c'est si dur à comprendre ?!! Donc, non, je n'irai lui parler pour rien au monde !! Bouse, bouse et triple bouse !

Et je sors de la cuisine en claquant la porte. Pourquoi il faut qu'on me rappelle sa présence à un des rares moments où j'avais réussis à l'écarter momentanément de mes pensées ? Pourquoi il faut qu'on me rappelle à quel point je le hais mais à quel point je l'aime aussi ?! De rage, je martèle mon oreiller de coups de poings, donne des coups de pied dans les murs, puis me laisse tomber au pied de mon lit. Holy crap, quelle vie de merde justement !

Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Je balaye d'un geste vif les larmes ruisselantes sur mon visage et commence à crier des insanités et exiger qu'on me laisse seule en direction de la porte. Le visage d'Isaac apparaît alors et je lui demande d'une voix suppliante cette fois, de me laisser seule. Mais mon entêté de frère ne prend pas compte de mon avis et viens s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je lui demande une nouvelle et faible fois de s'en aller, mais il tient fermement sa position. Puis, il m'oblige à relever la tête.

« Tu le hais tant que ça Dubois, me demande t'il doucement.

-Oui, je souffle dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Tu ne devrais pas le laisser t'atteindre. Tu es une Purple non ? »

Sa réflexion m'arrache un faible sourire mais les larmes continuent de couler.

« Mais il y a autre chose… Je me trompe, demande t'il une nouvelle fois.

-Oui.

-Cléo… Je suis ton frère… Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

-ça se voit tant que ça, je demande d'un ton désespéré.

-Je suis ton frère, répète t'il en souriant.

-Et…

-Oui ça se voit… Mais pas comme tu pourrais le croire. Dans le sens, les personnes qui te connaissent vraiment bien… Mais tout le monde est dupe car très peu de monde te connaît vraiment p'tite sœur. »

Je ne réponds pas et me réfugies dans ses bras qu'il a ouvert pour m'accueillir… Et je lui raconte. Tout. D'un côté ça me libère de lui en parler, de l'autre, je me sens d'autant plus conne de répertorier et d'étaler une fois de plus ma bêtise, ma stupidité, mes sentiments. A ma grande surprise, mon frère ressert son étreinte autour de moi, puis sourit en me rassurant, que je suis la meilleure et tout s'arrangera. Je le remercie puis lui annonce que je veux changer de sujet, ne plus penser à ça pour l'instant. Alors il me raconte des anecdotes amusantes sur les septièmes années de serdaigle.

_**oOoOo**_

Comme chaque fois que nous prenons le Poudlard express, comme chaque fois que l'atmosphère comprend le stress du départ, ma mère gueule, tempête, nous traite de tous les noms, menace et j'en passe. Dans la voiture je me retrouve coincée entre Myosotis et Eugène. J'ai bien essayé de mettre à côté d'Achille que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu des vacances mais ce ch***r de petit frère s'est dépêcher de prendre la place à côté de moi. Résultat, il essaye de m'arracher une entrevue avec Dubois pour que je lui parle de son amour… Godness. Je suis à deux doigts de le balancer par la fenêtre en criant des insanités, mais je me retiens à cause de cette peste de sœur assise à côté de moi. Elle trouverait ça louche que je gueule à chaque fois qu'on évoque Dubois et cette peste tirerait (à juste titre, je le sais !) ses petites conclusions et s'arrangerait pour me pourrir la vie encore plus qu'elle ne l'a fait cette semaine. Non, ça elle ne s'est pas limitée à sa pitoyable tentative de drague sur Adrian, elle a fait tous les petits trucs possibles et imaginables qui font juste chier. Genre, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais à force ça énerve vraiment (ce qui est d'ailleurs le but de cette garce !!), elle fait exprès de tirer de l'eau lorsque je suis sous la douche. Ce qui fait qu'elle devient soit glacée, soit bouillante, et lorsque je me mets à hurler comme un harpie, elle prend une voix innocente (qui donne envie de la pendre par ses tripes, mais vraiment !) et demande « ah mais t'étais sous la douche Cléo ?! ». Et ça, à chaque fois que j'ai eu le malheur de vouloir me détendre un peu sous le jet, à priori relaxant et tiède. Enfin bref, pour dire que ce serait vraiment invivable…

C'est pour cela que je retrouve avec une joie peu commune le Poudlard express. Ce n'est pas que généralement je déteste y monter, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de le retrouver. Etant, comme d'habitude à cause de cette mère névrosée, très en avance, je trouve rapidement un compartiment libre et mets ma valise dans le filet à bagage. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'Alex me rejoigne et elle me raconte gaiement sa dernière semaine de vacances. Eden nous rejoint peu de temps après et Gwen arrive dans le train à la seconde où il démarre. Une fois les railleries d'Eden (bon j'avoue que moi aussi…) sur la catastrophe ambulante qu'est Gwen, celle-ci nous raconte ses vacances au ski avec beaucoup d'humour (faut dire que ses petites sœurs sont de sacrés numéros, pires qu'elle !) puis Eden nous narre d'une voix monotones son stage de mécanique magique. Elle a bien essayé d'y échapper en modifiant toutes les horloges de la maison, mais sa mère a riposté en lui criant non-stop pendant une heure, puis en ne lui adressant plus la parole. Elle l'a ensuite inscrit pour la semaine d'après et lui a promis une semaine de plus aux prochaines vacances. Elle a bien sûr soumis toutes les horloges à des sortilèges puissants afin que le drame ne se reproduise plus. Mais le plus drôle est la tête d'Eden nous racontant tout ça.

Puis viens le moment où, après avoir raconter notre semaine commune avec Alexie, je raconte ma semaine. Je passe mon attitude de larve sous silence et oriente plutôt le sujet de mes occupations pendant la dernière semaine à ma réconciliation quasi miracle avec mon frère. Gwen, bien sûr, tombe tout de suite dans le panneau et me bombarde de question à son sujet. Alexie me regarde d'un air suspicieux, bien qu'elle se soit, au préalable, enthousiasmée pour moi. Eden, qui a suivi le regard d'Alexie, me fixe intensément de ses yeux de chat, elle me stress !

Je suis en train de répondre à la question de Gwen concernant les grains de beauté au niveau du bras de mon frère (ah ! Les questions à deux noises de Gwen… C'est que ça m'a manqué pendant deux semaines !) quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvre… Sur Isaac justement. Pendant qu'Eden est en train de contrôler Gwen afin qu'elle évite l'infarctus et le flot de bave incontrôlé, je me lève pour parler à mon frère. Mais celui-ci s'installe tranquillement dans notre compartiment, juste à côté de Gwen qui le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit (d'ailleurs elle a manqué de s'évanouir quand il l'a salué en souriant – « Vous vous rendeeeeez coooompte !!!!! » qu'elle va dire dès qu'il aura franchi la porte… Alala, ça ne s'invente pas des gens comme Gwen !).

« Euh… Tu fais quoi exactement, je lui demande d'un air soupçonneux.

-Bah… Ils me saoulent dans mon compartiment et j'ai soudain pris conscience que c'est vrai que je n'avais été pas été très cool ces derniers temps.

-Tu peux dire années, y'a pas de problèmes. Mais ça t'a pris, comme ça ?!

-Ouais. Puis Oreste est venu dans le compartiment, tu sais Warren s'entends vachement bien avec lui et il a commencé à me poser des questions sur toi et Olivier… à propos de sa fête quoi et ça m'a vite saoulé alors j'ai trouvé un prétexte bidon pour me barrer et je me suis dit que ça serait cool de te voir, dit t'il en finissant sa phrase avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord, vive le bouche trou !!

-Mais non, je viens de te dire que je t'aime sœurette !

-T'a une drôle de manière de dire je t'aime je trouve… Je plains ta future copine !

-Qui te dit que j'en n'ai pas…

-Instinct, dis-je en ponctuant ça d'un petit ricanement ironique.

-C'est de famille, rétorque t'il en prenant d'avantage ses aises.

-Non, mais ne compte pas t'installer, on était en pleine discussion…

-Continuez, je vous en prie.

-Entre filles…

-Pas de problème.

-De problèmes personnels.

-Encore mieux !

-Dégage !

- Eh, proteste-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, s'il te plaît, aurais tu l'obligeance de décarrer ! »

Il se lève en grognant et à peine la porte fermée, Gwen, comme prévu, explose.

« Il est troooooop ! Vous avez vu comme il est drôle et mignon et intéressant et gentil et attentionné aussi, et…

-Bon… Gwen, on t'adore mais, commence Alexie.

-Charmant et musclé et…

-Gwen, pourrais tu avoir l'aimable gentillesse de te la fermer, j'interviens alors.

-C'est vrai qu'il est intéressant, affirme Eden.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, s'extase Gwen. Mais… Non, en fait je ne suis pas d'accord ! Mais pas d'accord du tout !! Il est pour moi, je l'ai dit la première !

-T'inquiète, je ne disais pas ça dans le sens où tu l'entends… Je ne m'opposerais pas à une folle comme toi, tu peux en être sûre !

-Besoin d'enregistrer ! Besoin d'enregistrer, crie Alex. Eden qui capitule !!

-Mais non, je m'en fiche ! Mais Gwen est cinglée, il faut l'admettre !

-Il faut beaucoup de recul pour pouvoir apprécier une œuvre d'art, dit pragmatiquement Gwen.

-Mais bien sûr, soupire Eden. Bref, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à la fête d'Oreste Cléo ?

-On a dansé.

-Super, fait Eden, cynique. Ça c'est incroyable pour une fête !

-Ouais.

-Avec Olivier, sale troll !

-Ah ! Je ne sais plus, dis-je envoyant un discret regard suppliant vers Alex.

-Aha, très drôle, rétorque Gwen. Et moi je ne me souviens plus si Dumbledore a une barbe ou pas.

-Non mais, j'avais un peu bu tu vois et… Ben je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé, dis-je en essayant d'être le plus désinvolte possible.

-Alexie, se tourne soudainement miss commère (appelée Gwen pour les intime), geste suivit très près du regard par miss ragots (nommée Eden par les gens qu'elle juge digne de le faire – inutile de dire ce que j'en pense…). Que s'est t'il passé ?

-Euh… commence Alexie en me regardant furtivement. Cléo était… Ben complètement bourrée et elle a fait pas mal de conneries, comme quand t'es pas très nette quoi !

-Et Olivier dans tout ça, rétorque Gwen, qui ne veut pas lâcher le morceau.

-Elle l'a… embrassé. Mais vite fait et elle était bourrée, répond Alexie en me jetant un regard significatif. »

Je détourne la tête pour cacher les rougeurs que je sens monter mais de toutes façons Eden et Gwen ne remarqueront rien, elles fixent Alexie, avides d'informations qu'Alex essaye de taire (j'espère de tout cœur qu'elles la croiront…).

Le récit d'Alex est bien construit mais je sens qu'elle s'épuise. Ainsi je remercie Merlin quand une personne que je me promets de vénérer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, vient interrompre le récit d'Alex. Je me fige quand j'aperçois Olivier entrer dans le compartiment. Avant de faire signe à Alexie, il me regarde d'un air perplexe. Je me mords violemment la lèvre pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. Il me hait. Et je le hais ! Il n'y a aucun problème… Alex se lève et la porte se referme derrière eux. Je tente de calmer le rythme soudainement accéléré de mon cœur. Morgane toute puissante, ce qu'il est beau… Il est même plus beau que dans mes souvenirs… Morgane, guéris moi !

Dès qu'elles sont sûres que ce n'était pas une discussion d'une minute, Gwen et Eden se penchent l'une vers l'autre, un air conspirateur sur le visage. Je m'exclue volontairement et n'écoute pas ce qu'elles peuvent bien dire. Non, moi je maudis Merlin, encore et encore. Bon peut être qu'il a voulu être gentil en m'évitant de vénérer une personne de plus qu'Olivier, voyons le côté positif des choses. Je maudis Morgane aussi, quelle idée de le rendre aussi désirable… Je veux disparaître sous terre, je dois le détester, le haïr comme il me hait !

Alexie revient un peu plus tard, un air neutre sur le visage et elle engage la conversation sur les devoirs de vacances, je soupire mais tente de participer. Cette conversation ne demandant pas une grosse partie de mon cerveau (j'avoue avoir un petit peu négliger mes devoirs ces vacances mais… je ne suis pas une serdaigle en même temps.), je repense à Olivier (être atteinte ou être atteinte, là n'est plus la question !) et décide de prendre de nouvelles dispositions pour éviter que je perde complètement le peu de boule (pas boule**s** !!) que j'ai. C'est décidé, je vais l'éviter ! J'ai eu ce que je voulais, je l'ai embrassé, il m'a même répondu, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux. Il fallait maintenant que j'apprenne à renoncer aux causes perdues…

Le train arrive enfin à Pré Au Lard et nous en sortons. Le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard se fait dans les discussions joyeuses auxquelles je participe activement. Le regard d'Alex se pose tout de même, inquisiteur, sur moi. Elle me connaît si bien.

J'évite, pendant tout le repas, de regarder la table des gryffondor et fixe mon regard sur quelqu'un qui ne s'en offusquera pas : mon frère. M'être réconciliée avec lui est vraiment une bonne chose, et je ne dis pas ça par intérêt. Non, ça fait vraiment du bien d'avoir retrouver l'intimité que nous avions ! D'ailleurs, en voyant que je le regarde, il se met à faire des grimaces, ce qui entraîne un fou rire incontrôlable de mon côté.

Gwen me regarde d'un air curieux et suis mon regard qui tombe sur mon frère bien sûr. Et mon frère, c'est un garçon, il faut 'excuser, ayant d'avantage de public (féminin et Gwen, ce qui n'arrange rien), accélère dans son processus de ridiculisation et se coince des boulettes de pain dans le nez. Je suis malheureusement en train de boire et je frôle la crise cardiaque lorsque je m'aperçois de ce fait. Gwen, à côté de moi, s'étrangle de rire si bien que toute la table nous regarde bizarrement. Mais je ne m'en soucie guère (NdA : sac à pomme de te-e-rr-euh) et le mauvais repas, tiraillé par le sentiment d'abstention de regards désespérés et amoureux envers un certain gryffondor qui me déteste cordialement, que je devais passer, se transforme en fou rire général (général représentant… Bon je suis mauvaise en calcul mais… un infime pourcentage de l'école, soit Gwen et moi – mais Gwen dirait 50%, « on est les plus importantes voyons !! »).

Nous remontons ensuite au dortoir et Alexie essaye (mais je dis bien essaye, sans être désobligeante ma meilleure amie a la persuasion d'un moke : quand elle n'y arrive pas, ses tentatives deviennent de plus en plus petites et ça en devient risibles !) de me convaincre de l'accompagner dire bonne nuit à Dubois. Elle ne se rend pas compte que ce n'est pas parce que il l'aime bien que tout d'un coup, il va se découvrir une passion sans limites pour moi. Heureusement qu'encore une fois Gwen est là pour me sauver la mise…

« Mais tu sais bien qu'ils se détestent, insiste pas Alex.

-Merci Gwen. Alex, désolée mais… Je le déteste effectivement, dis je en insistant du regard sur le mot déteste, c'est qu'Eden va finir par se douter de quelque chose (ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, c'est que je n'ai pas confiance en moi et ma crédibilité… Puis c'est quand même une chose difficile à assumer…). »

Alex n'insiste donc pas plus et va rejoindre Olivier. Je mets le masque de la neutralité et monte aux dortoirs avec Eden et Gwen. A peine arrivées, Gwen se met à battre des mains avec frénésie (eh non, à ma grande surprise elle ne s'est pas jetée sur son lit…) puis un son que seul les animaux peuvent entendre sort (ou ne sort pas, honnêtement je ne sais pas trop étant donné qu'on l'entend à peine…). Interloquées, nous regardons Gwen avec des yeux d'ahuri, puis Eden pose la question.

« Gwen ? Tout va bien ?

-…Isaac…, j'arrive à comprendre de son charabia ultra sonique. »

Nous poussons alors un gigantesque soupir suivi d'un éclat de rire. Gwen arrête alors sa litanie incompréhensible et nous jette un regard interrogateur.

« Tout ça pour… ça, j'arrive à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

-Il sera content ton frère quand on va lui dire qu'il est ''ça'', dit Eden en souriant.

-Bon, dis-je une fois calmée, tu nous traduis ce que tu disais tout à l'heure Gwen ?

-Mais il est génialissime et si…

-J'en ai déjà assez, coupe Eden d'un air mutin.

-T'es jalouse, répond Gwen en tirant la langue.

-Jalouse de quoi, rétorque la grande blonde, récupérant son air hautain (elle ne supporte pas qu'on pense qu'elle puisse envier quelqu'un d'autre que soi même… Un cas pour la psychomagie !!). Jalouse du fait que tu tournes comme une mouche autour d'un gars qui te regarde à peine…

-Ben justement, j'allais vous dire qu'il m'a regardé… répond Gwen sans se démonter.

-Super, dit Eden sarcastique.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu peux penser parce que moi je suis heureuse comme ça. Et si toi, tu n'arrives pas être heureuse et que tu veux pourrir le bonheur des autres eh bien, grand bien te fasse mais sache que ça ne m'atteindra pas. Maintenant, tu commences à m'ennuyer alors je te demanderai de bien vouloir pourrir mes idéaux demain matin, merci. »

Et sur ces paroles, quelques peu surprenantes de la part de Gwen, elle se dirige vers son armoire, se met en pyjama et se couche. Sans aucune parole. Et nous la regardons faire, bouches bées. Une fois que Gwen a refermé son baldaquin, je me tourne vers Eden et marque ma désapprobation face à sa réaction excessive de tout à l'heure. Puis je rejoins à mon tour mon lit. J'entends à peine Alexie rentrer dans la chambre une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et demander à une Eden bougon (sans obtenir de réponses, naturellement) la raison de cette petite mine (ah, la délicatesse d'Alexie… Moi j'aurais direct dit '' tête de calamar géant décongelé''.). Et après, j'ai plongé dans un sommeil mouvementé… Agrémenté de rêves bien sympathiques avec un lapin en retard qui coupait des têtes et une reine sadique qui avait emprisonné un Olivier en colère qui me criait que tout était ma faute et qu'il me détestait.

_¤ Alexie ¤_

J'ouvre doucement mes yeux. Le lit en face de moi est déjà vide et le bruit de la douche se fait entendre en arrière fond. Eden, comme d'habitude, est déjà levée. Je m'extirpe difficilement de sous les couvertures et me dirige vers le lit près de la porte. J'ouvre d'un coup brusque le baldaquin et le tas de couette ronchonne des trucs genre « va manger de la bouse de troll avariée et laisse moi tranquille... », après je ne suis pas sûre, cela correspond si peu au caractère _si doux_ de ma meilleure amie… Ne voyant pas le baldaquin se refermer, une tignasse châtain et emmêlée sort de sous l'oreiller.

« Olivier, Olivier, je murmure d'un air affolé.

-Quoi ?! Quoi, s'affole la tête emmêlée, sortant d'un geste vif de sous les couvertures. Hudson, tu vas me payer ça, ajoute t'elle en me voyant exploser de rire.

-Excuse moi mais… Je ne regrette pas, dis-je en essuyant les larmes causées par mon rire.

-Et je te jure que si elle t'on entendue… grince t'elle entre ces dents.

-T'es ridicule avec ça. Et, à ce propos, tu devrais vraiment venir avec moi et parler à Olivier. Tu sais, si t'es gentille avec lui, il sera très compréhensif et vous pourriez même devenir amis et…

-Je vais me doucher, dit t'elle en me lançant un regard noir. »

Cléo n'est vraiment pas du matin. Ni du midi à bien y réfléchir. Ni même du soir. On d'accord ma meilleure amie a vraiment un sale caractère. Mais en dehors de ça elle est vraiment adorable avec les gens qu'elle aime et elle est vraiment drôle et… Je l'adore !

Eden sort de la salle de bain et Cléo s'y engouffre à son tour. Voyant qu'Eden n'est pas dans son meilleur jour (savoir décrypter : quand Eden s'autorise à mettre son vernis pourpre, ne rien lui demander), je m'occupe de la pénible tâche qu'est réveiller Gwen. Je m'approche du lit qui jouxte la salle de bain, enlève la couette, l'oreiller et traîne Gwen hors du lit (seule manière révélée comme efficace).

Une fois toutes prêtes, autrement dit longtemps après l'heure du lever, nous descendons à la grande salle. J'évite soigneusement du regard Adrian, le regarder me met mal à l'aise et vais m'asseoir à côté de Sam qui dit ses bêtises habituelles. Le repas se passe calmement, ponctué par les regards qui se veulent discrets de Cléo vers la table des lions et ceux qui ne se veulent pas discrets de Gwen vers la table des aigles. Quoi de plus normal ? La seule petite note de changement au tableau est les regards en colère d'Eden sur Gwen et Cléo… Elles ont encore du la contrariée. Bah, ça s'arrangera bien. A la fin du repas, j'essaye encore, de manière discrète, de convaincre Cléo de venir voir Olivier en lui sortant une belle ribambelle de (bons ! Je le jure !) arguments, elle a failli être bluffé mais Gwen est arrivée et a demandé à Cléo de l'accompagner voir son frère. Gwen ou comment l'art de tout gâcher ! Bon je sais qu'elle ne savait pas mais ça énerve !

Je suis donc allée voir, seule, Olivier. Il est vraiment adorable. Nous avons parler de tout et de rien puis j'ai introduit, l'air de rien bien sûr, Cléo. Ce qui est énervant avec ces deux, c'est qu'ils sont mutuellement persuadés que l'autre le déteste et qu'ils sont tous les deux des incorrigibles têtes de mules ! Mais c'est dur de les pousser l'un vers l'autre sans rien révéler. Helga, pourquoi avoir fait de nous des gentils et loyaux amis ?!

_**oOoOo**_

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que j'essaye de les pousser l'un vers l'autre, sans résultats. Lorsque j'avais enfin réussis à convaincre Cléo, Olivier a passé son temps à l'éviter et lorsque Olivier a accepté l'idée de parler à Cléo, celle-ci n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'éviter à son tour.

En ce moment, j'essaye de trouver une idée pour faire sortir Cléo de la salle commune où elle se terre pour ne pas croiser Olivier. Ayant trouvé une idée de génie, je préviens Adrian avec qui je travaillais jusqu'à présent, que je retourne à la salle commune. Nous emportons nos affaires et sortons de la bibliothèque. Nous marchons en silence. J'adore vraiment Adrian mais lorsque nous sommes seuls il y a toujours un petit malaise. Mais pendant ces deux semaines nous nous sommes de pus en plus retrouvés seuls (c'est bizarre, je croyais Cléo plus protectrice vis-à-vis de lui mais au contraire, on dirait qu'elle le fuit ces derniers temps. A chaque fois que nous sommes tous les trois, elle trouve un prétexte de bouse et elle part) et le malaise disparaît petit à petit.

Arrivés à la salle commune, je me met en quête de Gwen et lui glisse qu'une fille a un frère très intéressant qui ne doit pas faire grand-chose un vendredi en fin d'après midi. Les yeux de Gwen s'éclaire et elle me demande d'une voix excitée qui est cette fille miraculeuse. Gwen ou l'art d'être vraiment conne (oui, Gwen cumule les ''arts'' on va dire).

« Euh… Gwen ? Je parlais de Cléo là…

-Aaaaaaaah, s'exclame t'elle, ses yeux s'allumant davantage encore (si c'est possible !). Oh oui !! Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais sûrement pas loin… »

Sur ces paroles, Gwen balaye la salle du regard, puis s'élance vers les escaliers du dortoir. Maintenant il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Adrian est allé rejoindre Sam et Bart. Je dois aller rejoindre Olivier et l'amener sur le chemin entre la tour de Serdaigle et notre salle commune. Je cours pour sortir et ne fais pas attention aux pas qui résonnent derrière moi.

Mais soudain, une main m'attrape le poignet. Je m'arrête et me retourne.

Adrian.

Il me regarde de sa manière si particulière, qui te fait tout de suite te sentir à la fois à l'aise et mal à l'aise… C'est difficile à décrire. Je lui jette un regard interrogateur et il me sort un papier de sa poche.

« Tiens. Bart m'a donné ça pour toi.

-Oh… Merci.

-C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est Bart, dit-il en souriant.

-Mmmm… à toi aussi, t'es venu jusqu'ici pour me le donner. Et c'est quoi en fait ?

-Je ne sais pas… Un dessin que tu lui avais demandé je crois, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Bon à tout à l'heure alors…

-Ah… Euh… Oui. A tout à l'heure. »

Il repart dans la direction opposée. Et moi, je reste au milieu du couloir. Comme le plus con des hiboux (et Merlin sait qu'il y en a !). Puis, prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je l'appelle. Il se retourne et je marche jusqu'à lui.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Je ne lisais rien de particulier dans ses yeux… Je voyais juste du gris, un beau gris, qui me fixait. Puis, je me suis approchée de lui et l'ai embrassé. Sur la joue, un peu près des lèvres, mais toujours sur la joue. J'ai murmuré un petit ''merci'' et suis partie… Pour m'effondrer contre le mur au coin du couloir.

J'avais osé. Et surtout je savais… Je savais maintenant qu'Adrian était plus qu'un simple ami pour moi. Mais lui ?

Bouse ! Cléo et Gwen arrivent. En plus de ça, mon plan a foiré. Je vous présente Alexie Hudson, reine des connes (et pour couronné le tout –cette reine quoi-, ça rime !).

« Alex, s'écrie Gwen. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et assise comme ça ? Oh et tu sais quoi ?! Cléo a eu une super idée… Elle va proposer à Isaac de venir avec nous à Pré Au Lard demain… Comme ça je pourrais être avec lui, toute une journée… Tu te rends compte !! »

Et voilà qu'elle se remet à frapper dans ses mains avec frénésie. J'aime la voir comme ça et j'imagine aussi la tête d'Eden quand elle va savoir ça… Je pense qu'elle ne va apprécier que le sujet de leur récente dispute qui a mis quand même une semaine à finir, nous accompagne à Pré Au Lard. Oui, car Isaac va sans aucun doutes, accepter. Pour faire plaisir à sa sœur et à Gwen, qu'il apprécie bien (il faut dire que Cléo en a mis du sien pour les rapprocher !).

Bouse, Cléo me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin… Aurait t'elle deviner quelque chose rien qu'en croisant Adrian, puis moi-même ? Faut dire qu'elle nous connaît si bien… Et ça signifie sûrement que… Noooon ! Adrian en a strictement rien à faire de moi…

_¤ Cléo ¤_

Le bruit de la pluie tapant sur les carreaux me réveille. Je me lève donc et vais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le temps est gris et la pluie verse à flots. Il est tôt, même Eden n'est pas encore levée. Aujourd'hui nous allons à Pré Au Lard, ça promet d'être amusant avec un tel temps… Je prends une douche rapide puis descend à la salle commune, silencieuse. La salle est vide à part le fauteuil face à la cheminée, duquel une tignasse brune dépasse, je reconnais instantanément Adrian.

« Problème d'oreiller, je demande en m'approchant.

-On peut dire ça comme ça… Et toi ?

-La pluie m'a réveillée.

-Ah ?

-Dis moi…

-Moi.

-Aha, sérieusement…

-Sérieusement.

-Cléo, me dit-il d'un ton contrarié (et surtout contrarié par son sourire).

-Cl…je commence.

-Tu vas me prendre longtemps pour un con, me demande-t-il.

-Bon d'accord, j'arrête.

-Merci. Mais je ne l'entendais pas dans ce sens.

-Ah, je réponds en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et dans quel sens exactement ?

-Tu continues…

-À quoi ça sert que je te le dise puisque tu le sais ?

-Ça me vexe que tu ne me fasses pas confiance…

-Mais je te fais confiance… C'est juste… Difficile à assumer.

-Mmmm… Mais depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Trop longtemps.

-On est fait pour s'entendre, dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

-C'est sûr, dis-je en rigolant. Câlin ?

-Câlin.

-Au fait, elle t'a fait quoi Alex hier pour vous mettre dans cet état, je demande une fois la câlin terminé. »

Adrian se met à rougir fortement et il allait me raconter quand Bart débarque dans la salle commune sur les fesses (il a raté la dernière marche…) et met ainsi un terme à notre conversation.

_**oOoOo**_

Et voilà ! Douée comme je suis, j'ai réussis à perdre notre groupe. Un groupe que toute la galaxie aurait juré comme imperdable (bruyant, beaucoup de gens, aux couleurs vives, etc.). Bravo Cléo ! En plus mon frère a eu la bonne idée de nous emmener dans '' un petit coin super sympa'', résultat je ne sais même pas comment rejoindre les trois balais, la pluie tombe dure et ma cape n'est pas assez imperméable et si je retourne sous la pluie je serais définitivement trempée. Avec un peu de chance ils repasseront devant le porche où je me suis abritée…

Vingt minutes que j'attends… Ah ! Quelqu'un arrive ! Merde, la pluie tombe d'autant plus fort ! Là, ça devient carrément du suicide de retourner la dessous, ça doit carrément faire mal vu l'intensité de la pluie.

La personne vient s'abriter à son tour sous le porche… Bouse ! Ce n'est aucun de mes ''joyeux camarades'' (ouais, lâcheurs surtout !). Je me tourne pour observer l'individu et… Centuple bouse, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive. Olivier.


	13. Chapitre 11: She smells the daisy

**B**onjour, bonjour. **J**e commencerais déjà par m'excuser d'espacer de plus en plus mes chapitres mais... **J**e n'ai pas d'excuses, c'est vrai :( Sinon, merci aux personnes qui me lisent et surtout... **M**e review. **J**e ne remercierais jamais assez **Earenya**, **Chupee Sweet**, **Léa**, **Sophie** (:DD),** Selminia**, **Sayu-Love** et **Traveler-Pauline** et bien sûr **Choupaline**. **U**n petit mot sur ce chapitre... **O**n approche bientôt de la fin. **S**inon, j'espère, comme toujours, que ça vous plaira et que ce soit dans ce cas, ou dans le cas contraire, que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire. **P**our le titre, ça vient d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup et que je vous conseille d'écouter pndant le passage en _italique_ (looove this song :DD): _Big jet plane_ de Angus et Julia Stone... **V**oilà, bonne lecture. :)

**P**etit mot à **Choupaline**: **B**en merci beaucoup pour ta si gentille review et je suis désolé si l'entre chapitre n'était pas top, il fallait quand même que je passe par là... **S**inon, merci encore :D et j'espère celui là te plaira. ;)

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 11: She smells the daisy

Bon… Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ? Ce n'est pas que je suis mal à l'aise… Enfin si ! C'est là tout le problème ! Remarque, je devrais peut être écouter Alex et aller lui parler. Je n'y perds rien (qu'il me déteste un peu plus, un peu moins ne change pas grand-chose…) et j'y gagne tout (du moins dans la théorie…). Je m'avance donc vers l'autre bout du porche, lieu où il se tient (est-il utile de le préciser ?) et…

Spaf ! Je glisse sur une flaque et tombe par terre. Je couronne Cléo, reine de la poisse ! Je suis en train de me lamenter sur mon sort quand une cape me tombe sur les épaules. Je me retourne et voit… Olivier en train de rire. Okay, il se moque de moi en plus ?!

« C'est sûr que c'est drôle ! Voir ''Chloé'' se vautrer… Quoi de plus distrayant, et puis c'est bien fait pour elle, elle n'avait qu'à être moins détestable, je crie.

-Mais non, attends, répond-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Va t'en ! »

Merlin est un incroyable sa*** qui pue des pieds (juron préféré d'Achille, mon petit frère…) pour me faire ça! Voyant qu'il n'est pas près de lâcher l'affaire, je lui tend sa cape et part en courant, les larmes coulant à flots sur mes joues. Mais ce n'est pas grave, avec cette pluie, personne ne les verra…

Après une demi heure de vagabondage dans les rues trempées de Pré Au Lard, je tombe complètement par hasard (merci Merlin ! Je regrette d'avoir insulté ton odeur corporelle – notamment celle de la basse partie – et de t'avoir maudit le temps de cette promenade de non santé…) sur la route menant au château. Après un nouveau quart d'heure (que je passe à renifler, suuuper !) sous la flotte, je retrouve avec une joie immense, le Hall. Malheureusement, Rusard s'en vient à couper mon chemin et par conséquent, tomber, ou plutôt glisser (lui aussi !) sur la flotte qui émane de mes vêtements. De plus, ce cher concierge, va devoir passer plusieurs heures à essuyer toute l'eau que j'ai semée tel le petit poucet (moldu, sweet moldu).

C'est en laissant derrière moi de grands cris poussés par notre concierge toujours à terre, que je prends donc la fuite vers la grande salle… Pas le temps de me changer, sinon je rate le repas et ça… Pas question ! J'ouvre donc les portes de la grande salle et y pénètre sous les regards étonnés de… Ben pas mal de personnes ! Faut dire que j'arrive en plein milieu du repas. Je rejoins rapidement mes amis et me sert de côtelettes de porc. Je commence à en porter une à ma bouche, quand j'arrête mon geste.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, je demande d'une voix étonnée à mes amis qui me regardent bouche bée.

-T'as vu comme t'es mouillée… Comment tu survis, demande Gwen.

-Bonne question, je soupire.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça, interviens Eden en agitant la main comme pour faire disparaître l'ineptie de Gwen. Quoi que c'est vrai que c'est impressionnant… Mais… Pourquoi, par Merlin, as-tu une écharpe de Gryffondor ? »

Ma fourchette retombe dans mon assiette et je baisse les yeux sur mon cou… Triple bouse ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'en plus de la cape il m'avait donné l'écharpe et… Je l'ai prise pour la mienne en fait (après coup.).

« C'est… À Myosotis ! Maman l'as mise dans mes affaires sans faire exprès et comme je n'en avais plus je l'ai prise, dis-je en ponctuant ma phrase d'un sourire qui se veut convaincant. »

Ils continuent à me fixer, puis Adrian se reprend le premier.

« Ah et… T'étais où sinon ? On s'est fait du souci, on t'a cherchée partout puis on a croisé Dubois qui nous a dit qu'il t'avait vu et que t'étais sûrement rentrée. Alors on a laissé tomber, mais je dois avouer que je me faisais du sang d'encre quand j'ai remarqué qu'au repas tu n'étais pas là…

-Oui moi aussi, rajoute Alexie (qui se rendant compte que ça concerne les paroles d'Adrian, se met à rougir fortement).

-Oui, oui, tu nous as fait peur, rajoutent les quatre autres derrière, avec un temps de retard.

-Je vois ça, je fais d'un ton ironique.

-Excuse nous mais… On croyait que t'étais avec ton frère, ou que tu boudais, enfin un truc comme ça. On pensait que t'étais à Poudlard quoi, reprend Gwen.

-Non, quand on t'a perdu, on s'est inquiété quand même, proteste Adrian.

-Oui, c'est bon, je vous crois, je sais que vous m'aimez autant que je vous aime, je dis en souriant. Remarque, non. C'est impossible, je vous aime trop.

-N'importe quoi, rajoute Alexie en rigolant.

-Bref… Trêve de sentimentalisme ! T'as croisé Dubois, Cléo, demande Sam (dit le délicat aussi…).

-Je ne souhaite pas en parler, j'annonce d'un ton sans répliques. »

Je replonge dans mon assiette, mais l'esprit n'y est pas. Penser à Olivier est douloureux, je ne dois plus y penser ! Bon… Je peux le regarder une dernière fois quand même… Flûte à bec ! Il est en train de rire à une blague (sûrement stupide !) de ma sœur. Est-ce que ce sera discret si je lui envoie un petit Doloris à travers la salle ?

Penser à autre chose, impérativement ! Ah, tiens ! Flore s'est attaché les cheveux pour une fois, ça lui va super bien… Mais elle peut pas arrêter de lui prendre les mains comme ça celle là ! Quelle grosse _Biiiiiip_… … … Mais elle a déjà un copain, en plus cette catin de première ! … … … De toute façon je m'en fiche d'Olivier maintenant, si il peut être un tant soit peu gentil avec ma sœur et qu'il la laisse la toucher comme ça, il ne mérite même pas un temps soit peu de mes pensées… … … Mais en même temps ce n'est pas de sa faute, si ? … … … Mais qu'elle le galoche directement ça ira plus vite ! Garce !

« Alexie, faut que j'y aille. Je vais au dortoir. »

Et je me lève avant de sauter sur cette pouffe et de lui arracher sa tignasse blonde astiquée par je ne sais combien de lotions chaque matin. Et dire que c'est ma sœur... De toutes façons la seule personne à avoir fait le rapprochement (mis à part mes amis proches) s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine. Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais !

Je me retiens pour ne pas donner un coup dans l'armure près des portes (elle ne mérite pas que je me casse le pied pour elle !) et file dans le dortoir. À peine entrée dans le dortoir je m'affale sur mon lit et mord sauvagement ma lèvre inférieure. Quelle vie de bouse de dragon (ce sont les plus grosses que je suis arrivée à trouver…) ! Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Un flot de cheveux bruns apparaît et le visage bienveillant d'Alex – teinté d'incompréhensibilité- surgit devant moi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, me demande-t-elle en fixant ma lèvre inférieure qui désormais saigne.

-Rien, rien, je réponds en fuyant son regard (et essayant au passage de m'essuyer la lèvre avec le pouce).

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Dubois d'abord, renchérit-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-D'accord, il se passe que ma sœur m'énerve. J'ai répondu à ta première question, j'ai maintenant le droit à un joker, je m'exclame de manière faussement enjouée avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Tu sais que personne n'a été dupe de ton histoire rocambolesque avec l'écharpe soi disant empruntée à ta sœur ?

-C'est pourtant la stricte vérité, dis-je en me renfrognant.

-Cléo… Tout le monde sait que tu aurais préféré avoir froid que porter un vêtement appartenant à ta sœur et en plus tu ne l'avais pas quand on t'a perdu… On l'aurait remarqué avant.

-Grumpf !

-Ce qui donne en anglais correct ?

-Va te pendre en enfer !

-Charmant…

-N'est ce pas ?

-Bon arrête de me prendre pour une conne… C'est ton petit jeu en ce moment c'est ça ?

-C'est bon calme toi ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi ?! Puis… Je ne parlerais pas trop si j'étais toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Concernant un certain brun de ma connaissance, et accessoirement mon meilleur ami… dis je en me tournant une nouvelle fois de sorte à ce qu'elle parle à mon dos (autrement dit '' je n'ai pas envie de te parler'').

-Ne change pas de sujet, me menace t'elle du doigt (ce qui ne fait pas disparaître les belles rougeurs de ses joues… Mouahahahaha !).

-Je te retourne le compliment, je rajoute en souriant narquoisement.

-Cléo, gronde-t-elle d'une grosse voix (les rougeurs s'étendant encore plus à la deuxième évocation de son sujet sensible… -rire machiavélique-).

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, je n'y crois pas une seconde à la méchante Alexie, dis-je en explosant de rire. Ah non ! Enlève tout de suite ce sourire démoniaque de ton visage et… N'y pense même pas Hudson ! … Noooon ! Arrête de me chatouiller… Je vais répondre ! Je vais répondre ! … Arrêêêête !

-Puisque tu me supplies de t'écouter… dit Alex, un air mutin sur sa petite frimousse.

-Garce ! Bon… je commence d'une voix lointaine. Je m'étais abritée sous un porche à cause de la pluie et il s'est trouvé que Dubois s'est abrité sous le même. Je m'étais décidée à t'écouter et à aller lui parler puisqu'il se présentait une occasion en or… Le problème est que… Ben je me suis boitée en allant vers lui et ce cré**n a explosé de rire. Alors ne me parle plus de lui ou de lui parler.

-Il a explosé de rire, demande Alex, les sourcils froncés.

-Il s'est moqué de moi parce que je me suis boitée… Il m'humilie constamment, c'est un jeu pour lui. Quel héros, je rajoute d'un ton ironique.

-Mais… Je ne comprends pas, rajoute-t-elle, ses sourcils se fronçant d'avantage.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Si ce n'est que **j'**avais raison et **tu** avais tort.

-Mmmm… Mais pourquoi l'écharpe ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas Trewlaney moi !

-T'as vu… Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu ne le crois, dit-elle en retournant à la salle commune. »

Et ces sur ces paroles (non, non, pas énigmatiques, juste chiantes !), elle referme la porte, me laissant seule avec mes pensées, occupées par un beau capitaine… Arg ! Il drague ma sœur… Je ne dois pas penser à lui. Mais Alexie insinue que… Stop !

Je soupire de mécontentement et m'allonge sur mon lit. J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est comme un bulbobulbe sur le point d'exploser ! Tiens et si je pensais… Oh ! À nos sorties avec Eden et à ce qu'on a découvert sur Quirrell… C'est vrai que ce serait idéal pour me sortir toutes mes histoires de la tête. Mais on a promis à Alexie de ne pas y retourner et rien que pour ça, ni Eden, ni moi nous n'oserons y retourner (bon d'accord… On n'est pas Poufsouffle pour rien… Même si ça fait bizarre en parlant de moi, et surtout d'Eden mais bon). … Mais quand même… Je suis un jeu pour Dubois. Cette révélation fait suite à une autre qui m'arrive comme une énorme claque dans la figure. Il ne me déteste pas. Il s'en fout de moi. Il ne prête attention à moi que pour me faire chier et une fois qu'il a fini, il n'y repense plus. Et l'indifférence est pire que tout ! C'est sur ces pensées peu agréables que je m'endors, comblant ma nuit de cauchemars. JE LE HAIS !

_**oOoOo**_

_Un terrain de Quidditch. Vide. Seulement une jeune poufsouffle assise dans l'herbe, le vent faisant voler ses longs cheveux châtain, ses yeux bleus fixant paresseusement les buts adverses. Le temps est clair, l'herbe verte. Un jeune gryffondor s'approche doucement de la jeune fille. Il s'assoit à ses côtés. Sa main effleure doucement la sienne. La jeune fille sourit et le jeune homme prend délicatement la main. Ils restent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, savourant le bonheur simple d'être ensemble. Puis la jeune fille tourne doucement sa tête souriante vers le jeune homme… Pour refaire un mouvement triste et reporter son attention sur les buts._

_« Ce que l'imagination ne me fait pas faire, soupire-t-elle en balançant ma tête en arrière, laissant le vent jouer avec mes cheveux une dernière fois avant de me lever. »_

_**oOoOo**_

« T'étais où Cléo, demande Alex, on t'a cherchée partout.

-Au terrain de Quidditch, je grogne d'une voix mauvaise.

-Roh c'est bon miss mauvais poil, répond Alexie, vexée par mon ton.

-Bon on peut aller manger maintenant, demande Sam, appuyé vivement par un gargouillement sonore provenant de son ventre.

-Bah, on n'attend ni Gwen, ni Eden, je demande surprise.

-Elles nous ont demandés de ne pas les attendre, me signale Bart, elles sont avec leurs nouveaux copains.

-Quoi ?!

-De quoi, quoi ? Ça t'étonne de la part de nos deux lapines, demande Adrian en souriant. »

Je ne réponds pas et suis la petite troupe en direction de la grande salle. Ah Gwen va m'entendre ! Je m'embête à la rapprocher de mon frère et alors qu'elle y est presque, elle va voir ailleurs ?! _I wanna kill her ! _ Arrivés dans la grande salle, je me mets à la recherche de cette traîtresse. Et je la trouve dans les bras d'un (bon je l'avoue, il est pas mal…) sixième année de notre maison. Je me dirige fulminante vers elle.

« Hum hum… Gwen, il faut que je te parle… maintenant, je rajoute en voyant sa tête se retourner vers son blondinet à deux balles.

-Je reviens, dit-elle en faisant un petit sourire coquin à son nouveau _petit ami_ (NdA : en français dans le texte).

-Bravo Gwen, j'explose une fois loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. Je me casse le c*l afin que tu puisses sortir avec mon frère et qu'en j'y suis presque, il faut que tu sortes avec un bellâtre sans cervelle (bon, ça, honnêtement, j'en sais rien… Mais je suis en colère !).

-C'est vrai qu'il a un peu les chevilles enflées et qu'il y a plus intelligent. Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre ton frère tu comprends… C'est un peu comme une entrée avant le plat principal, rajoute-t-elle les yeux pétillants encore plus que d'habitude.

-Tu es exaspérante… je soupire blasée. Mais t'as pensé à ce que mon frère va en penser justement ?

-Non pourquoi, répond joyeusement la jolie brune, un air béat sur le visage.

-Gwen… Récupère tes neurones deux secondes… Je mettrais la main d'O… Reste au feu…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche de la main d'Oreste, me coupe Gwen en prenant un malin plaisir à m'interrompre.

-Oui. Bref, j'en mettrais MA main à couper que mon frère n'est pas du tout insensible à ton charme et ça va le miner si il te voit avec un autre mec…

-Ah ouais, murmure pensivement Gwen. Mais bouse ! Faut que j'aille rompre alors ! Oh flûte, je n'ai même pas encore…

-Je ne veux pas savoir, je crie en mettant les mains sur mes oreilles.

-Prude, dit Gwen en me tirant la langue d'un air amusée.

-Cochonne, je réponds en lui souriant. »

Nous retournons bras dessus bras dessous dans la grande salle et nous jetons (synchros !) un regard dédaigneux au pauvre copain de Gwen avant de nous asseoir à côté de nos amis. Une fois assise, nous explosons de rire. Nous sommes vraiment des grosses sa***e ! Mais bon, comme l'a justement fait remarquer Gwen (qui assume quand même totalement), ''on sait tous pourquoi il voulait sortir avec moi…''. Et d'un commun accord, Gwen attendra Isaac à la sortie de la grande salle. Comme pour appuyer sa conviction, Gwen tourne la tête en direction des serdaigles et je dois la tirer par la manche pour la rappeler à la réalité (et éviter ainsi à notre pauvre table de se faire inonder de bave). Et par la suite, je tourne d'instinct la mienne en direction des gryffondors… Et manque de m'étouffer. C'est moi qu'il regardait ?! … Ce que je deviens troll moi alors ! Il regardait certainement Alex… Merlin, il faut que je me calme.

En sortant de la grande salle, nous laissons Gwen à ses affaires et nous nous dirigeons vers l'escalier qui mène au sous sol quand une main se pose lourdement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec le copain (ou futur ex…) de Gwen. Il me regarde d'un air qui ne dit rien qui vaille et après un discret regard derrière mon épaule, je remarque que mes amis n'ont pas vu que je me suis arrêté et ont continué le petit bonhomme de chemin… Bouse.

« C'est toi la copine de Gwen.

-Non, je suis son père et tu m'excuseras mais ma femme m'attend justement. A plus, je lance par-dessus mon épaule (tant qu'à tenter quelque chose de con, autant le faire à fond).

-Attend ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège, continue-t-il en me regardant d'un air menaçant.

-Je dois vraiment y aller, on en parlera plus tard okay, je tente une dernière foi d'une voix pleine d'aplomb (je devrais vraiment faire des cours de théâtre parce qu'à l'intérieur de moi, je n'en mène pas large…).

-Non, maintenant, insiste-t-il en me retenant par le bras.

-Dégage, de quel droit tu me touches !

-Je sais bien que c'est à cause de toi quel m'a lâché… Et tu vois, je ne supporte pas de me faire larguer.

-Personne ne supporte… Et lâche moi par Merlin, dis-je en essayant de contenir les larmes qui me viennent à cause de mon bras (c'est qu'il me serre fort ce connard !).

-Nan, mais je crois que tu n'as pas compris là… On ne se fout pas de moi sans en payer les conséquences… »

Et sans que je ne m'y attende, il me donne une baffe qui me fait tomber à terre. Et là, la peur qui jusque là dominait, fait place à de la rage. De quel droit il me frappe ?! Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur lui et lui plante mes ongles dans la joue. Il hurle et m'envoie valser d'une autre gifle. Je le regarde haineusement, des larmes s'infiltrant malgré moi dans mes yeux.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale prétentieux et tu sais quoi… Tu pourras sauter toutes les filles que tu veux… Tu n'es rien ! Et Gwen a eu bien raison de te plaquer, tu ne mérites pas le centième de ce qu'elle est.

-Ta gueule, hurle-t-il. »

Et son pied vient se loger dans mes côtes dans un bruit inquiétant. Ma respiration se coupe et je roule sur le côté en gémissant. Ce sale scroutt va me le payer. Il se baisse vers moi, un rictus méprisant et fier sur son visage de petite pute. Il va me le payer… Me raccrochant aux maigres forces qu'il me reste, je tends mon pied et vise ses parties sensibles. Le cri qui s'en suit m'annonce que j'ai visé juste. Puis, profitant de la diversion qui m'est ainsi offerte, je tente de ramper jusqu'aux escaliers. De là, je me laisse doucement glisser jusqu'en bas. J'essaye d'ignorer la douleur cuisante sur mes joues et celle plus intense dans mes côtes.

Au bas des escaliers, j'articule péniblement le mot de passe au tableau et me traîne à l'intérieur. Dès que j'aurais récupéré un peu de mes forces, il ne perdra rien pour attendre ! En me voyant arriver, mes amis se précipitent vers moi et m'aide à me relever. Je les remercie et après les avoir rassurer que tout ne va pas trop mal, mais que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je rejoins le dortoir avec l'aide (précieuse !) d'Alex.

Alexie m'aide à me mettre en pyjama et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas poser de questions. Une fois dans mon lit, je cherche une position pas trop inconfortable et réussis à m'endormir d'un sommeil entrecoupé de rêves de vengeance absolument délectables.

Le lendemain, je me réveille à l'infirmerie, sous le regard bienveillant de l'infirmière. Elle m'explique que ce sont mes amies qui m'ont apportées ici vers 21 heures et que j'avais une petite fracture des côtes mais que dès demain elle l'aura guérie. Maintenant qu'elle m'en parle, je me souviens effectivement d'un mouvement dans mon sommeil, mais ça me paraît lointain…

A midi, mes amis viennent me rendre visite et me révèle qu'ils sont au courant de ce qui s'est passé à cause de ce crétin qui s'en est venté. Gwen a un air carnassier sur le visage et Eden celui des mauvais jours. Elles m'assurent qu'elles trouveront une excellente vengeance et malgré mes protestations, je doute qu'elles m'écouteront. Ça me touche quand même… Je tente aussi d'expliquer pour la énième fois à une Alexie bouleversée que ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute et de calmer un Adrian_ très_ énervé. Sam et Bart tente de détendre l'atmosphère avec des blagues à deux mornilles et ça me touche de les voir tous aussi soucieux pour moi. Puis, ils me laissent à mon triste destin (traduire par mes trois pommes de terres détrempées et le vieux morceau de roast-beef qui se batte dans mon assiette) et vont manger à la grande salle.

Je suis donc en train de manger, tranquille (enfin seule surtout!) quand je vois une troupe de gryffondor arriver. Je croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas ma sœur et ses pimbêches de copines… Mais en y regardant de plus près ce ne sont quasi que des garçons de toutes façons.

… Olivier ? Merde ! Je me contorsionne afin d'essayer de le voir et j'arrive juste à voir un gros cocard pas beau sur son œil… Quelle est la goule putride qui lui a fait ça que j'aille le couper en petits morceaux ? Je vais malheureusement devoir attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour savoir. Je soupire d'exaspération et passe mon après midi dans un livre policier moldu (j'avoue, pas mal…) qu'Alex m'a laissé là ce matin.

Le soir, l'infirmière me laisse sortir presque à contre cœur et je rejoins avec une joie presque palpable la salle commune des poufsouffles (je déteste l'infirmerie…). A peine arrivée, je prends Alex par le bras et l'entraîne à l'écart.

« Alex ? Pourquoi Olivier est à l'infirmerie ?

-Euh… hésite Alex.

-Alexie ! Dis moi ! Et qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Mmmm… Il a le visage un peu abîmé mais demain il sera de nouveau sur pied. Et c'est… Ben Walter.

-Encore lui ?! Mais je te jure, je vais lui avadakedavriser la tronche à celui là ! Et c'est pourquoi qu'il s'est attaqué à lui cette fois ? Sa présence lui faisait de l'ombre, je ricane amèrement.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a attaqué, annonce Alex avec un air suggestif. »

Puis elle retourne sur les genoux de Bart sous le regard jaloux d'Adrian. Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu insinuer là ? C'est moi ou je me fais des idées ? Je les rejoins, un peu perdue et j'écoute Gwen nous raconter son premier baiser avec Isaac d'une manière excessivement parfaite. Je souris, elle est vraiment chou comme ça… Jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne pour lui dire que la suite ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, surtout quand il s'agit de mon frère. Gwen s'arrête alors en me regardant d'un air malicieux et me montre une longueur avec ses doigts.

« Gwen, je m'exclame mi-choquée, mi-amusée. Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! »

Nous passons la soirée à discuter et je remarque avec amusement Adrian essayé d'attirer Alex de manière subtile sur ses genoux… Si ils ne sont pas mignons. Une fois Adrian arrivé à son but, je dois me retenir de rigoler à la vue de la lueur victorieuse d'Alex dans son regard. Gwen n'est pas la seule à être irrécupérable.

_**oOoOo**_

Ça fait maintenant deux semaines que Gwen et mon frère sont ensemble et ma fois… Je pense que c'est parti pour durer. Ils sont vraiment craquants. Ça fait aussi deux semaines qu'Adrian et Alexie se tournent autour si bien que même Gwen (et une Gwen amoureuse est pourtant _très_ aveugle !) se doute de quelque chose… Et surtout, ça fait deux semaines que je doute parce qu'Alex n'arrête pas avec ses insinuations à deux mornilles et que je ne me suis pas engueuler une seule fois avec Olivier et (je ne sais pas si j'ai rêvé ou pas) qu'il me sourit quand il me croise dans les couloirs. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je me cogne à quelque chose de dur.

« Ça va, demande une voix masculine agréable.

-Oreste ?

-Non. Merlin, répond-t-il en souriant. C'est marrant parce que je te cherchais justement.

-Ah.

-Tu sais, on n'a pas trop reparlé du fait bah… Qu'on ressorte ensemble.

-On n'en a pas reparlé parce que je reste fixe sur mon idée. Ecoute, ça n'a pas marché la première fois, ça ne marchera pas une deuxième. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'est la dernière fois que je le serais. Il faut vraiment que tu te recentres sur quelqu'un d'autre… Il y a bien mieux que moi.

-Je comprends… Il y a quelqu'un d'autre pas vrai ?

-Mais… Là n'est pas la question. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te concernerait pas.

-Je vois. Bon ben à plus tard alors. Prend soin de toi.

-Arrête, on dirait que tu pars au casse pipe avec ce ton là. Allez à plus, dis-je en souriant. »

Et je continue mon chemin en direction de… Euh bouse, je vais où en fait ? Ah oui, j'essaye d'échapper à Eden la sadique qui veut me vernir les doigts de pied en vert citron vert et à Gwen prise d'une soit disant idée de génie veut m'aider à faire mes devoirs (les gens deviennent fous).

… Aïeuh ! J'en ai marre de me cogner aux gens ! Et j'entends la voix d'Oreste me demander si je vais bien encore une fois. Mais il va lâcher à la fin ?! Je lève vers lui des yeux énervés… pour me rendre compte que ce n'est pas Oreste mais Olivier. Fuck.

Je prends la main qu'il me tend pour me relever. J'essaye d'ignorer les décharges électriques qui me parcourent la main à son contact et murmure un petit merci.

« Ça va, répète-t-il, la voix emprise d'une sincérité que je n'aurais jamais crue entendre dans de telles circonstances. »

Un peu sonnée par le ton de cette question, je réponds d'un léger hochement de tête, incapable de faire plus. Puis, sans me regarder d'avantage, il reprend son chemin. Et moi ? Je reste bloquée au milieu du couloir à le regarder partir. Et, prise d'une impulsion soudaine... Je lui tapote doucement l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne. Bravo Cléo, pour aire plus pitoyable, y'a pas meilleure idée !

J'étais en train de réfléchir rapidement à une solution éclaire pour mettre fin à mes lamentables jours quand il se retourne, étonné et attend la suite. Le problème est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai retenu (enfin, insisté à rester…). Enfin si je sais. Mais je ne peux pas… Je m'approche de lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Il comprendra. J'ai fait ma part du travail, Alexie sera fière de moi et tentera de positiver, comme quoi c'est bien que je l'ai fait et elle s'occupera de me ramasser à la petite cuillère quand il aura simplement et dédaigneusement lever le sourcil puis reparti à ses petites affaires (genre draguer ma pouff****e de sœur).

J'allais repartir quand sa main me retient. Mon cœur se met alors à battre si vite que j'en ai presque le tournis. Ne pas se faire de faux espoirs, ne pas se faire de faux espoirs...

Ses lèvres se posent alors doucement sur les miennes et tout disparaît. Le baiser devient vite beaucoup plus violent, beaucoup plus pressant et lorsque nous nous séparons nos souffles sont haletants. Il pose son front contre le mien et je peux admirer ses yeux chocolatés sans y déceler aucun sentiment négatif. Je souris et lui pose un petit baiser sur le nez.

« Si tu savais comme tu es beau, je murmure.

-Si un jour j'avais imaginé que tu me le dirais, répond-t-il en me faisant un petit sourire absolument craquant.

-Mmmm, je réussis à dire avant qu'il ne m'embrasse à nouveau.

-Et si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment… Et combien il a été largement au dessus de mes espérances. »

Je lui souris à nouveau… Il est tellement mignon. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou. J'ai l'impression de rêver… Puis, reprenant pied sur Terre, Terre quittée à peine ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me rappelle qu'Alex doit être en train de m'attendre dans la salle commune. A contre cœur, je me sépare de lui (un peu) et lui dit qu'Alex est en train de m'attendre. Après dix minutes de combat (très déloyale, son sourire me fait fondre comme un sucre dans un café… C'est horrible, je deviens de ces amoureuses mièvres… Bon… Tant pis alors !), je réussis à m'arracher de ses bras et retourne à ma salle commune.

« Purple ! T'as une idée depuis combien de temps je tourne en rond en espérant pour ta santé physique que tu arrives dans les plus bref délais… me dit Alexie d'un air menaçant.

-Mmmm… je réponds d'une voix lointaine. On s'y met ?

-Mouais… Cléo bon sang ! Mais concentre toi, on ne va jamais y arriver sinon et je te préviens que je ne compte pas me prendre une boîte en métamorphose juste à cause de toi… Roh et enlève cet air stupide de ton visage par Merlin !

-Ouais, ouais…

-Roh mais secoue toi un peu !

-On peut savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse, demande Eden derrière moi.

-Il fait beau, je demande en souriant.»

Sans me demander mon avis (ni celui d'Alexie qui ronchonne derrière moi), Eden me prend par la main, fait un signe discret à Gwen assise un peu plus loin, et nous montons au dortoir. Une fois en haut, Eden et Gwen me regardent en souriant, attendant que je parle, tandis qu'Alexie continue de bouder. Mais voyant que je ne suis pas prête à parler de sitôt, Eden se met à me scruter attentivement, tentant de deviner par elle-même ce que j'essaye de cacher. Gwen arrive en renfort avec une loupe pour « mieux m'inspecter ». Quel numéro celle là…

Eden ressort son analyse d'un air scientifique sûr de lui (enfin… Eden est toujours sûre d'elle, alors…) en affirmant que 'c'est un garçon !'. Je me mords à nouveau la lèvre pour ne pas rire, mais ne dis rien pour autant.

« Ça ne peut pas être un garçon, affirme Alexie, un air blasé sur son visage poupin. Elle ne lui avouera jamais… »

Je ne peux empêcher à mes joues de s'enflammer et Alexie me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Noooooooon…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe, qu'est ce qui se passe, demande Gwen d'une voix surexcitée.

-Olivier, demande simplement Eden avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, je réponds en rougissant d'avantage (_copier 15O fois, je ne traiterais plus jamais des filles amoureuses et rougissantes de ridicules_). Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Mystère et boule de gnome… réplique la grande blonde en souriant malicieusement. »

Je souris à sa réponse, je la déteste, c'est officiel. Puis, je leur raconte tout (et essaye de calmer les bonds que mon cœur effectue suite à ces proches souvenirs). Une fois, mon récit terminé, Alex se jette dans mes bras en me répétant que c'est génial. Gwen, elle, se met à chanter ''sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb'' en se trémoussant. Eden, égale à elle-même, ne fait aucune réflexion et commence à peindre ses orteils en rose nacré, mais je remarque à son petit sourire qu'elle est contente pour moi. Mes amies sont géniales !

Nous restons dans notre dortoir jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il est largement l'heure d'aller manger. Pressées par l'hystérique morfale que je suis, nous descendons à la grande salle en un temps record. Dans la grande salle, nous cherchons rapidement nos amis et allons nous asseoir à côtés d'eux. C'est sans surprise qu'Alex s'assoit à côté d'Adrian qui va, comme d'habitude, passer tout le repas à taquiner (mais de manière absolument chou) Alexie et va se faire charrier par Sam assit, comme d'habitude, en face de lui (pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue ou d'attaque, comme il dit). Et dire que ce petit rituel dure depuis deux semaines… La petite note de changement est que cette fois ci je ne prête nullement attention aux chamailleries des deux glandus qui me servent de meilleurs amis mais à un capitaine à croquer qui me fait des œillades.

« Arrête Cléo… Tu baves, me paraphrase Gwen avec malice.

-Devant qui, s'interrompt momentanément Sam dans ses moqueries à l'égard des deux pas-encore-ensemble-mais-presque-enfin-on-sait-qu'ils-s'aiment-bien-mais-ils-ne-sortent-quand-même-pas-encore-ensemble-mais-c'est-compliqué-et-j'en-passe.

-Dumbledore, il est si sexy, je soupire langoureusement. »

Après quelques rires mesquins de la part de la population féminine de notre groupe envers ceux représentant le sexe masculins (un peu largués…) nous nous levons et reprenons le chemin de notre salle commune. A peine les portes passées, je sens des mains me tirer en arrière pour me retrouver dans des bras puissants. Des lèvres se mettent à dévorer mon cou et ma tête bascule d'elle-même en arrière. Lorsque je me retourne enfin, je prends possession de ses lèvres. Je souris tout contre lui, c'est bête mais… Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse comme ça. Il s'écarte un peu de moi et je le retiens.

« Reste avec moi… Je suis bien là, dis-je en raffermissant ma prise autour de son cou, où mes mains ce sont logées comme de nature.

-Voyez vous ça… Je dois venir arracher Sa Majesté à Ses amis une fois Son repas terminé mais quand c'est moi, un simple et pauvre mortel de mon genre qui doit rejoindre son dortoir, je n'ai pas le droit, murmure-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

-Mmmm… C'est ça, je murmure à mon tour en essayant de réprimer les frissons qui me parcourent.

-Non, sérieusement Cléo, je dois y aller… murmure-t-il encore plus sensuellement.

-Ce n'est pas juste, c'est totalement déloyal comme combat, je grogne en m'écartant de lui.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord… Je suis juste plus sage. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel puis prend son visage carré (mais Merlin que j'aime ça !) entre mes mains pour lui poser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres si douces. Et d'un sourire victorieux destiné à ma petite personne, il rejoint ses amis en haut de l'escalier de marbre. Je fais un léger coup de tête, histoire de remettre mes idées embrumées par un beau (trèèèèès beau) gryffondor en place et rejoins à mon tour mes amis.

« Euh… ça va, je demande, inquiète de les voir dans un tel état de blocage.

-Je rêve… arrive à dire Adrian, les yeux ronds comme un chaudron.

-Ouah, lâche simplement Alexie, approuvées vivement par les autres. »

Après une élucidation sur la nature de leur étonnement, il en ressort qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas à tant de témérité de notre part, qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas tout court et que je pars d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que nous disions sortir ensemble mais sans nous jamais nous toucher ?!

-Non mais… Comme ça, si vite, devant tant de gens, élude Eden.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

-Tout à fait, renchérit Gwen. Puis je ne sais pas si c'est très astucieux devant tant de filles aussi jalouses… T'aurais vu leurs regards.

-Mais ce n'est pas ça ! On s'en fiche de ce que ces filles peuvent penser, reprend Eden.

-Merci, je soupire, enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi.

-Mais imagine quand même la réaction des gens… Tu lui cries dessus depuis belle lurette et le jour d'après… paf ! Ventouse !

-Je te remercie pour la ventouse, tu ne t'es pas vu avec l'autre là… Euh… Joe…

-Alistair, me reprend avec agacement la grande blonde, tombeuse de ces hommes. Joe c'est mon ex.

-Oh excuse moi, je m'énerve, et puis je crois que je n'ai pas de leçons de morale à recevoir de la part d'une fille qui passe de Joe à Alistair avant d'avoir pu dire distinctement le mot Quidditch…

-Temps mort, crie Gwen, et qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche du Quidditch, qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ?!

-C'est pas que je suis un peu pommé là mais… intervient Adrian. Donc on n'est plus censé faire des blagues vaseuses sur Dubois maintenant, c'est ça ?

-Bouse, j'en avait plein de nouvelles, ajoute Sam d'un air provocateur. »

Après un coussin atterri sur la tête du jeune blond, nous partons dans un sujet de conversation _plus léger_ qui n'est autre que '' à quand un nouveau couple'' ponctué de quelques regards insistants judicieusement placés et deux morts (Alexie par infarctus et Samuel par étranglement de la part d'un certain brun à l'esprit vengeur).

Une fois remontées dans le dortoir, j'arrive à coincer Alexie entre quatre yeux (enfin plutôt huit en l'occurrence…) pour lui remonter les bretelles, comme dit ma grand-mère moldue. Non, c'est vrai quoi, ils se tournent autour depuis tellement de temps et de façon si peu discrète pour nous ils sont déjà ensemble… Alors pourquoi avoir un statut (en l'occurrence ''en couple'') et ne pas l'utiliser en bonnes et dues formes ?

Mais lorsque je fais la remarque à ma chère et surtout très compréhensible meilleure amie, celle-ci me répond avec mauvaise humeur que ça ne me regarde pas et que ce n'est pas parce que moi je suis casée que tout le monde dans mon entourage doit être casé. Et elle ça me blesse. Parce que je veux juste qu'ils se trouvent, ils seraient tellement chou… Et Adrian attend ça depuis longtemps aussi… Vexée, je ne réponds pas à sa mauvaise humeur et me couche sans une parole de plus. Mais sans baisser les bras pour autant… Je n'ai pas joué toutes les cartes que j'ai en main.

Le lendemain matin, on est samedi, aussi, je me réveille tôt, enfile un tee-shirt au hasard (jaune !) et un pantalon, euh… Un peu moins au hasard (il était vraiment d'une couleur infecte, comment je peux avoir de tels trucs en ma possession ? Eum… Sujet à débattre pour plus tard.) et cours en direction du dortoir des garçons. Puis je me penche sur le lit d'Adrian et le secoue doucement.

« Allez beau au bois dormant, il est temps d'aller chercher ta princesse… je murmure à une tête de hérisson en caleçon. Mais tu peux rester comme ça, t'es très sex.

-Hein ? Quoi, marmonne-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Cléo ?! Mais qu'est ce tu fous là par le slip souillé de Merlin ?

-Je viens de te le dire… Et c'est toi qui parle de slip, dis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents ?

-C'est que normalement c'est un dortoir de garçons, grogne-t-il en rabattant sa couverture sur lui, et la prochaine fois, tu préviens… Et tu passes plus tard, t'as vu l'heure ?

-Arrête de ronchonner deux secondes… C'est pour ton bien, je réponds accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil.

-T'es pas censé avoir un copain toi ? C'est son dortoir que tu devrais aller visiter…

-Va t'habiller. Ah, coiffe toi aussi… Et brosse bien, dis-je pour le taquiner (en vérité je trouve ça _charming_…).

-Cléo, mon rayon de soleil matinal, tu illumines mes jours, toi et ton jaune tee-shirt, mais la prochaine fois que tu nous fais de tes ravissantes visites improvisées… Tu nous feras d'autant plus plaisir en sous vêtements.

-Tu es désolant mon pauvre Kent… La prochaine fois, je viendrais avec un seau d'eau claire et tu pourras ainsi en admirer les magnifiques cristaux depuis ton lit même.

-Roh c'est bon, un peu d'humour ma chère… Je n'oserais pas froisser Dubois tu sais.

-Je sais tout ça, je sais tout ça. Tu es une véritable lopette mon petit Samuel. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime comme tu es.

-Purple… Tu vas mourir ! Tu débarques aux aurores dans notre dortoir et en plus pour nous insulter…

-C'est pas toi qui désirait ma présence en sous vêtements tout à l'heure ? Et j'insulte seulement ta petite personne, nuance. Allez boude pas… Tu es le plus beau et le plus fort Sam, ça va ?

-Bon vous ne pouvez pas vous taire à la fin, hurle le lit du bout de la chambre. Et ce dortoir est interdit aux filles par Merlin !

-Je te conseille de ne pas embêter Môssieur Karl… Il n'est pas du matin et encore moins quand c'est toi, me chuchote Bart, assis dans le lit voisin. »

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête et m'assois sur le lit d'Adrian, attendant la fin de la douche de celui-ci. Une fois sa douche terminée, nous descendons à la bibliothèque afin d'être au calme et je lui explique le plus pragmatiquement possible qu'il serait temps qu'il franchisse le pas avec Alexie. A ma grande surprise, il se met à rougir fortement. J'essaye alors de lui tirer les vers du nez et il me répond d'une voix gênée qu'il voulait attendre le bon moment, un moment où Alexie ne s'y attendrait pas, qu'il voulait quelque chose de spécial pour elle.

C'est bizarre, mais je pensais bien connaître mon meilleur ami et là… J'avoue être restée sans voix un bon bout de temps. Après ses aventures du début de l'année, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi romantique… En voyant son visage prendre une teinte inquiète face à ma surprise, je me reprends rapidement et forme sur mon visage un large sourire.

« Bon. Tu l'aimes comme un fou, comme un roi, comme une star de cinéma ?

-Euh… répond Adrian, un peu perdu.

-Répond oui pour le principe.

-Oui, répond alors Adrian en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben, j'ai une idée… Ce soir, on va aller chercher une marguerite dans le parc. Tu sais, celles qui sont prêt du rempart sud… et je te porterais jusqu'au dortoir…

-Pourquoi me porter, je suis un grand garçon tu sais.

-Parce que l'escalier ne laisse passer que les filles, mais si tu ne touches pas l'escalier, ça passera. Eden a déjà essayé avec Chris. Mais t'inquiète, on fait ça avec un sortilège, je rajoute en voyant son visage prendre une teinte peu rassuré. Et tu mets la marguerite dans ta bouche et tadaaa ! T'arrives devant Alex et on vous laisse tranquille. »

Adrian me regarde, visiblement impressionné et me remercie en me serrant dans ses bras. Après avoir éludé la question concernant la rapidité de ma réflexion, nous descendons à la grande salle pour petit déjeuner. Pendant le trajet, je repense à la fameuse nuit où nous avions, avec Alexie, parlé de notre déclaration idéale et Alexie m'avait confié qu'elle voulait que Andrew, sa fixette de l'époque, viennent avec une marguerite dans la bouche, lui avouer son amour. Parce que Alex croyait à ces histoires de je l'aime, un peu, beaucoup… Et c'était mignon.

Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés dans la grande salle, quand une voix derrière une porte d'une vieille salle de classe, retient mon attention. Je fais signe à Adrian d'attendre deux secondes et colle mon oreille contre la porte de bois décrépi. Adrian fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien et viens prêt de moi. Dans ma poitrine mon cœur bat la chamade, car je crois bien avoir entendu la voix d'Olivier mentionner mon nom dans la conversation.


	14. Chapitre 12: You don't know me at all

**B**azour. **A**lors tout d'abord je suis désolée si ce chapitre est moins bon que les autres, mais j'ai eu pas mal de mal à l'écrire alors... **B**ah je pense que le résultat n'est pas des mieux mais...** O**n fait ce qu'on peut avec le cerveau qu'on a on va dire. **S**inon, je remercie **sayu-love**, **Léa** (love you chou'), **Choupaline**, **desea oreiro**, **Sophie** (vive le roi :P), **ChupeeSweet** et **Mona 33** pour leurs gentilles review qui m'ont bien encouragé à continuer... **J**e ne vous remercierais jamais assez je crois. **N**'hésitez pas, je le rapelle (ça ne fait jamais de mal :P) de me laisser votre avis mais sinon je suis quand même flattée pour ceux qui me liront jusque là. **E**t bonne lecture à tous!

Petit mot pour **Choupaline**: **H**éhé, ça me fait plaisir que ça te fasses plaisir que ça me fasse plaisir. ;) Eh bien si tu veux continuer sur les chansons, je te propose pour ce chapitre **See you, de Mika**. :D Bref, encore merci pour ta gentille review (j'aime beaucoup tes review, tu me donnes un avis développé et super gentil, ça fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir). Pour la reflexion d'Eden... Je te laisse lire. ;)

Lu'

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 12 : You don't know me at all.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demande la voix étonnée d'Olivier à travers la porte.

-C'est à propos de Cléo, commence l'autre voix d'un ton un peu énervé.

-On en reparlera plus tard, okay, soupire la voix agacée d'Olivier. J'ai faim là.

-T'es vraiment chiant Olivier, s'exclame l'autre voix, exaspérée. Que ce soit avant que tu sortes avec elle ou pendant, tu refuses d'en parler… C'est quoi le problème avec cette fille a la fin ? Je suis ton meilleur ami ou je ne le suis pas.

-J'ai vraiment faim et ça risque d'être trop long à expliquer… Plus tard, je te le promets, répond Olivier d'une voix fatiguée (sûrement par les reproches de cet imbécile de Martin…). »

Je m'écarte de la porte, me doutant qu'ils ne tarderont pas à partir et entraîne Adrian dans le couloir voisin. Il me regarde mais ne fait aucun commentaire, néanmoins, il passe doucement son doigt entre les petites rides aux coins intérieurs de mes sourcils. Je me détends un peu mais réussit seulement à faire un petit sourire crispé. Adrian éclate alors de rire, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère lourde qui régnait entre nous (enfin surtout entre moi, devrai-je dire…).

« Relaxe ma belle, il n'a rien dit de compromettant à ce que je sache…

-Mmmm… Mais c'est si… Soudain. J'ai quand même peur que ce ne soit qu'une grosse farce, j'avoue à contrecœur. Et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas en parler et n'en ait jamais parler auparavant… Bah je me pose des questions.

-Tu te fais trop de soucis, me répond-il en souriant. Allez viens, les autres doivent déjà être en train de manger. »

Il m'attrape par la main et mes inquiétudes s'évaporent… Pour le moment. Nous rejoignons donc la grande salle et retrouvons nos amis. Adrian s'assoit en face de Bart et à côté de Gwen, à la grande surprise générale, laissant la pauvre Alexie, complètement seule (enfin de lui quoi). Mais celui-ci ignore nos regards étonnés et commence à beurrer ses toasts, l'air de rien. Je m'assois à mon tour mais à côté de Bart et bien que personne ne fasse de réflexions à voix haute sur la place d'Adrian, Bart se penche tout de même vers moi pour me demander quel sort j'ai utilisé contre mon pauvre meilleur ami.

J'éclate de rire et lui jure sur la tête de Merlin que je ne lui ai jeté aucun sortilège de confusion ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemble. Il me jette un regard suspicieux puis se penche à nouveau sur mon oreille et me glisse d'une voix amusée qu'il devrait être châtié de sa témérité. Je le regarde, perplexe mais un sourire se dessine lentement sur mon visage, pour s'élargir d'un coup lorsqu'il prépare une cuillère de porridge, ayant une position bien étrange pour une personne voulant la manger… Bart, comme ça, et surtout à côté de Sam, ne paraît pas vraiment farceur ou je ne sais quoi mais… Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Le porridge dégoulinant sur la joue d'Adrian en est une preuve assez flagrante.

Lançant ainsi les hostilités, Adrian riposte suivit de près par Samuel qui attaque également le prétendant prétendu lâcheur. Hostilités vites interrompues par une Mc Gonagall pas de la meilleure humeur qui leur inflige une retenue. Le plus dur pendant la présence de Mc Go est de ne pas rire devant la tête penaude d'Adrian pourtant plein de porridge, l'air sérieux de Sam gâché par la fourchette restée plantée dans ses cheveux et le fou rire qui menace Bart alors que la professeur de métamorphose le fusille du regard.

La doyenne des professeurs s'en retourne ensuite à son propre porridge qu'elle ne regardera pas de la même manière si l'on veut mon humble avis. Dès son dos tourné, Alexie, Gwen et moi (Eden ne s'en mêle pas, elle se contente de nous regarder d'un air narquois, la situation l'amuse visiblement…) devons batailler ferme pour éviter qu'ils ne reprennent la bataille et par conséquent, avant qu'ils ne se reprennent une retenue… Bataille qui vaut une belle fureur à Gwen ''entomaté'' et ma propre personne tartiner de confiture telle une vulgaire tartine. Gwen et moi quittons donc les lieux, vexées comme des poux.

Nous remontons alors prestement à notre dortoir afin de nous débarbouiller en bonnes et dues formes et de ressembler un peu à autre chose qu'à un petit déjeuner ambulant. Alors que nous méditons un plan d'attaque, car nous méritons vengeance (!), les personnes justement concernées arrivent dans la salle commune, dans un état encore plus lamentable que lorsque nous les avions laissés. Avec Gwen, nous levons les yeux au ciel mais ne pouvons finalement nous résoudre à appliquer la vengeance que nous avions concoctée en voyant d'heureux sourires sur leurs lèvres. Leur espièglerie nous fait sourire également… Ce sont vraiment des grands enfants… Mais nous en sommes loin de leur porter préjudice, aussi bien Gwen que moi savons que nous ne sommes pas des exemples de maturité. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, c'est bien plus drôle comme ça.

Aussi, nous les rejoignons, tous sourires (quand même accompagnés de sarcasmes… Il ne faut pas exagérer, attendrissement ne veut pas dire toutes moqueries exemptées). Bart me tire la langue, Sam fait un crochet par Gwen et lui assène une tape sur le sommet du crâne alors qu'Adrian… Est tiré de force par Bart alors qu'il contemplait, _un peu trop passivement_ (pour ne pas dire regardait comme un merlan frit) ma chère et tendre meilleure amie.

Alexie vient d'ailleurs à ma rencontre et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rigoler en songeant qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer. Ironie du sort, elle vient me faire remarquer que c'était très drôle de voir Olivier me regarder en rigolant durant une grande partie du petit déjeuner. Bouse… Et je n'avais même pas vu. Je me sens rougir légèrement et détourne le regard un instant. Alexie rigole doucement puis me tend une lettre en me signalant que c'est arrivé à l'heure du courrier, juste après que Gwen et moi soyons sorti.

Je la remercie et ouvre la lettre, curieuse car l'écriture de l'enveloppe n'est pas celle de mes parents. A mesure que j'avance ma lecture, je sens mon visage s'embraser furieusement. Je ne suis pas aidée qu'Alex, essaye tant bien que mal de contenir son rire. La lettre est d'Olivier. Il me donne rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch dans environ une petite heure mais… Le fait est que je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il fasse ça. Mais ça me touche énormément et je n'en suis que plus folle de lui. Je me rends alors compte que… En fait si je connais très bien Dubois, je ne connais absolument pas Olivier.

Je tends la lettre à Alexie qui n'attend que ça (j'aurais fait la même chose dans son cas) et vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé dans lequel sont Eden et Gwen. Je n'essaye même pas de suivre leur conversation et me plonge dans mes pensées. J'ai hâte d'aller retrouver Olivier… C'est marrant parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que nous sortons ensemble depuis seulement deux jours.

Je sursaute en voyant quelqu'un occuper soudainement mon champ de vision qui jusque là se limitait au sol. Alexie me saute dessus puis part d'une danse de la joie dans laquelle elle m'entraîne. Je suis agréablement surprise par cet excès de gaieté mais souris et finis même par mener cette danse. Une fois rassise, je pose la question à Alexie quand à la raison de son euphorie soudaine et pour toute réponse elle me rend la lettre d'Olivier.

Je me sens piquer un nouveau fard et mon amie s'extasie quand au romantisme du capitaine. Je souris, heureuse puis estime qu'il est justement temps d'aller à mon _rendez-vous_ (NdA : en français dans le texte.). J'informe Alexie que je pars et les yeux de celle-ci s'allument en me souhaitant bonne chance. Le sourire fini de se graver définitivement sur mes lèvres aux paroles d'Alexie et je rejoins le terrain donc… Bah en souriant.

J'arrive sur le terrain de Quidditch et voit l'équipe de Gryffondor se diriger lentement vers les vestiaires. Alors que je cherche des yeux mon beau capitaine, deux mains se posent doucement dessus. Son espièglerie m'amuse et je prends un malin plaisir à énoncer le nom d'Oreste. Je me tourne alors, faisant mine d'être surprise face à lui et remarque avec amusement la figure déconfite d'Olivier. Je m'approche alors et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres et en soufflant un petit « je t'ai eu ».

Avec un grognement vexé il se retourne mais me prend néanmoins la main pour m'emmener sur les gradins. Là, je prends appui contre son torse et nous fixons rêveusement le terrain… Mmmm… Je l'ai enfin ma petite scène, je pense en souriant légèrement. Ses mains me caressent doucement les cheveux et je suis vraiment bien. Nous sommes ainsi depuis, je dirais cinq minutes, quand sa voix me tire de ma rêverie.

« Cléo ? Je voulais te dire que… Bah je suis désolé si tout a été un peu vite et… Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça à la sortie de la grande salle hier soir alors que je ne savais pas ce que t'en pensais, commence-t-il, un pli barrant son front.

-Olivier ? Regarde moi. Est-ce que j'ai eu l'air de m'en plaindre ? Sérieusement. Mais comment t'en est arrivé à penser ça ?

-Ben, c'est après coup… Bon d'accord c'est Angelina qui m'a fait la remarque, avoue-t-il face à mon regard sceptique. Mais c'est vrai… Je t'ai quand même un peu forcé la main… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais en même temps j'en avais vraiment envie aussi et je n'avais pas envie de me préoccuper des autres pour le moment. Je sais que j'ai agi de manière égoïste et…

-J'aime voir Dubois désolé, je le coupe d'un air mutin.

-Garce, dit-il en me dégageant de lui pour se mettre à bouder. »

Reprenant contenance, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur tout le visage. Il finit par se retourner et arrêter de bouder en me pardonnant. Puis il me demande d'un air coupable si je le pardonne à mon tour. Je me mets à éclater de rire et lui assure qu'on s'en fiche de l'opinion des autres. Si ils pensent que ça fait bizarre, qu'ils pensent que ça va trop vite, on s'en fiche. C'est nous que ça concerne. Pas eux. Et puis j'en avais diablement envie aussi…Son visage reprend alors une teinte assurée pour passer à… Oui je dirais diabolique. J'ai peur.

« Et si on faisait un tour en balai tous les deux.

-Ah je vois… Tu veux m'humilier en _me_ conduisant sur _ton_ balai ? Rêve Dubois. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à me faire conduire sur un balai. Et puis quoi encore ?

-Dommage… J'avais préparé l'appareil photo et je me serai amusé comme un petit fou à les accrocher dans tout Poudlard… T'imagine la réputation de l'équipe de Poufsouffle…

-Fais attention à ce que tu va dire… je le coupe en le menaçant du doigt.

-…Déjà que c'est pas bien glorieux. »

Je lui saute alors dessus et s'en suis une série de roulés boulés jusqu'en bas des gradins, nos habits et cheveux en piètres états mais de grands sourires illuminants nos visages.

« T'as vu où nous conduises tes gamineries Dubois ?

-Je préférais quand tu m'appelais choupinet… déclare Olivier d'une voix niaise.

-Dans tes rêves… Plutôt sortir avec mon pire ennemi…

-Je suis censé rire là ?

-Va mourir Dubois, va mourir. »

Nous nous relevons en riant puis je déclare avoir besoin de retrouver figure humaine et après avoir donner une belle tape sur l'arrière du crâne de mon cher et tendre pour avoir confirmer quand à ma tête de zombi, je retourne à mon dortoir.

_**oOoOo**_

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se passèrent tranquillement. Adrian et Alexie sortaient enfin ensemble suite au coup de maître que nous avions monté, même si je passerais sous silence toutes les chances que ça a eu de rater en passant par Gwen qui ne voulait pas laisser Alex seule sans savoir pourquoi (elle craignait que nous soyons partenaires de l'esprit réincarné de Voldemort et que nous voulions l'isoler pour la tuer parce qu'elle est née moldue, Gwen tout craché quoi) et le fait qu'Alex sorte de la douche quand Adrian fût arrivé pouvait prêter à confusion… Je ne parle pas non plus du mal (et celui d'Adrian retombant plusieurs fois sur les escaliers) que j'ai eu à le faire léviter jusqu'en haut, j'étais nerveuse et sursautait au moindre bruit de peur de nous faire surprendre par quelqu'un (si on découvrait notre moyen de faire venir les garçons aux dortoirs, ça deviendrait l'anarchie… Enfin, j'exagère sûrement mais… Bouse !).

Sinon, notre relation avec Olivier se passa bien (en même temps, deux semaines, ce n'est pas beaucoup). Nous arrivions à nous octroyer que peu de temps, entre nos cours, nos devoirs et nos entraînements respectifs, souvent pas très bien utilisé, notre manie à nous taquiner, voire même carrément nous disputer, n'étant pas passée et il a fallu qu'Alex intervienne trois fois pour nous réconcilier mais… Sortir avec lui est, quoi que j'en dise devant lui (hum…), magnifique.

Néanmoins, le plus gros inconvénient de sortir avec un capitaine très côté après avoir passé plus de deux ans à le moisir c'est que, maintenant, de nombreuses personnes (féminines mais je mettrais ma main à couper que, pas seulement…) avec qui je m'entendais bien (sans qu'on soit de grandes amies) me détestèrent cordialement et les marques de jalousie à mon égard se furent nombreuses. J'ai ainsi dû passé une journée avec des cheveux violets (pas très exotique et supportable – ce que ces pimbêches ne peuvent pas imaginer comme étant viable du niveau esthétique, perso je m'en contrebalance !) et une autre avec une queue de cochon (ça, un peu plus gênant, j'avoue… Je retrouve la truie – justement - qui m'a fait ça, je lui fais avaler les cheveux de Rogue !).

Enfin tout ça est oublié quand je le vois qui me souris, qui me fait des clins d'œil, qui m'embrasse, qui me caresse, qui… M'envoie des boulettes de pain, qui se moque de moi, qui me fait attendre parce qu'il a une garce a aller saluer et qui me fait des blagues débiles (la dernière en date, venir me faire un câlin et, pendant l'action, mettre du sel dans mon verre… Inutile qu'avec tout ça, il est devenu le dieu de Sam et de Bart… Maintenant ces crétins le colle tout le temps… Enfin ça c'est une autre histoire.). Mais je ne le laisse pas s'en sortir indemne dans ces cas là et l'assomme à coup de sarcasmes aux bons moments (avoir eu Eden comme professeur durant plus de quatre années aide vraiment beaucoup… Même si sa technique d'apprentissage en ''sarcasmant'' ses élèves est une méthode… Disons exotique et pas des plus agréables… Mais efficace.).

Bref, nous étions pour l'instant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans l'un des fauteuils les plus confortables (d'après son expérience) et en train de lire un magazine de Quidditch. Bon, je sais que ça fait vieux petit couple mais il faut savoir que j'avais failli lui faire bouffer ledit magazine, seulement deux minutes auparavant parce qu'il avait fait exprès de critiquer les Harpies de Holyhead en sachant très bien combien j'adore ce club.

Mais pour l'instant tout va bien. Il me parle de la performance du nouveau Nimbus 2000 et je me retiens de rire quand il commence à me parler de stratégie et qu'il réalise que je suis dans une _équipe ennemie_… Il s'interrompt donc de l'habituel ''Enfin…'' qu'il sort dans ces situations (c'est-à-dire trois fois par jour) et je me retiens d'échapper l'habituel fou rire qui menace de sortir à chaque fois. Je me tourne alors vers lui, quémandant un baiser, qu'il me donne sans rechigner et alors que nous approfondissons d'avantage ledit baiser, une quinte de toux exagérément forte nous fait tourner la tête.

Je toise d'un air agacé Martin qui se tient devant nous, alors qu'Olivier l'interroge du regard. Martin lui fait comprendre qu'il veut lui parler en privé d'un signe qui se veut discret. Je ne peux pas me voir ce type. Déjà, il est sorti avec ma sœur, ce qui montre une énorme déficience mentale, ensuite, il a le don de nous interrompre toujours quand il ne faut pas. Il est d'un sans gène.

Olivier me pousse alors de ses genoux et se lève pour suivre son abruti de meilleur ami (beurk !). Voyant ma tête renfrognée, il se penche et pose sur la commissure de mes lèvres un petit baiser (eh oui, il lui arrive d'être tendre aussi… Ah ce que je l'aime !) en me murmurant qu'il fera vite. Je grogne toujours (pour la forme !) et les suit du regard.

Marin l'emmène un peu plus loin, à ce qu'il juge une longueur hors de la portée de mon oreille. J'allais me replonger dans la lecture de mon magazine quand la conversation surprise me revient en mémoire… Olivier n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps avec son meilleur ami ces derniers temps et je sais qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien avec les autres personnes qui partagent leur dortoir… Et si ils n'avaient pas pu en parler avant ? Et si cette conversation me concernait ?

Je replonge la tête dans le magazine mais ne lis pas et me concentre pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'ils disent. Si ça ne parle pas de moi, je m'en fiche, ça les concerne mais si ça parle de moi… Bon d'un côté c'est quand même _très_ indiscret et si Alex savait, elle serait capable de me pendre par mes tripes à la tour d'astronomie mais bon … Oh eh puis fuck le bon sens !

« Oui, je m'en souviens… soupire Olivier.

-Bon alors, t'avoue que c'est une histoire de pari.

-…, ne répond pas Olivier (alors que j'ai dans l'intuition qu'il aurait dû protester…).

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas que ça s'ébruite parce que… Bah un pari comme ça ce n'est pas rien et si elle sait, tout tombe à l'eau mais moi, tu peux me le dire, je ne vais pas le répéter !

-Non mais, commence Olivier d'une voix menaçante.

-Dubois t'es vraiment lourd, le coupe-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas la peine… On m'a tout dit. Remarque… Je trouvais ça bizarre que tu sortes avec elle alors que tu ne pouvais pas te la voir en peinture…

-Ta gueule, dit Dubois d'une voix dure.

-T'as la rage que j'ai trouvé que Cléo, pour toi, ce n'est rien, si ce n'est pour un pari. Mais t'inquiète, je serais une tombe… »

Mes pires craintes se sont réalisées au moment où il prononce mon nom… Ce n'est pas possible. Je jette le journal à terre et part d'un pas rapide, des larmes de rage et de tristesse aveuglant mes yeux. Il s'est foutu de moi ce con ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas crier et me contente de serrer d'avantage mes poings. Mais quel connard ! Et encore c'est un euphémisme… Il a osé, il a osé, il a osé… Cette litanie s'installe en moi et mon cœur est en miette.

J'entre comme une furie dans le dortoir, si bien que la porte menace de sortir de ses gonds et je me laisse tomber contre le mur, les sanglots secouant furieusement mon corps. J'ai envie de crier, mais je n'y arrive pas et mes lèvres me brûlent en repensant à notre dernier baiser. C'est par terre et roulée en boule qu'Eden me retrouve, un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle s'approche alors de moi et me serre dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux et murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

D'abord étonnée par ce geste peu fréquemment utilisé de la part d'Eden, je me laisse aller contre elle et je sens que les sanglots, petit à petit, s'amenuisent pour finalement s'arrêter. Je m'écarte alors doucement de mon amie et la regarde d'un air d'excuse. La grande blonde hausse un sourcil et lève les yeux au ciel puis me tend un mouchoir et m'annonce qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger. Je hausse les épaules mais elle me prend par la main et je n'ai pas la force de m'en dégager.

Je me retrouve donc à la Grande Salle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le réaliser (en même temps, je suis complètement amorphe…). Le repas se passe lentement. Trop lentement. Et je me force à garder le regard fixe sur ma fourchette que je fais machinalement jouer avec les carottes dans mon assiette. Les blagues de Bart passe d'une oreille à l'autre sans que j'en comprenne le sens et même Sam qui fait le pitre en face de moi n'arrive pas à me faire retrouver le sourire. Adrian et Alex sont à mes côtés, tout attentionnés, mais je m'en veux de les séparer ainsi et ça ne fait que rendre mes idées encore plus noires.

Alors que je me lève en murmurant que je n'ai plus faim, Alexie me retient doucement par le poignet et me suggère gentiment d'aller voir ''Olivier'', qu'il trouverait peut être mieux l'attitude à adopter face à mon désarroi. Je ne me souviens pas de toute ma vie avoir lancé un regard aussi froid (et Merlin sait que j'ai pourtant une sacrée expérience).

Les dents serrées, je sors de la grande salle sans que mes amis ne fassent à présent le moindre geste. Alors que je pénètre dans le hall, une main m'attrape délicatement le poignet. Mon masque froid et distant (je le tiens de ma mère…) toujours en place, je me tourne et dit d'un ton énervé.

« Alex ! Laisse moi s'il te plaît !

-Cléo, qu'est ce qui se passe, me demande Celui-Dont-Je-Ne-Prononcerai-Pas-Le-Nom-Que-Je-Me-Contenterai-Juste-D'écarteler-Membre-A-Membre-De-Doloriser-D'avadekadavriser-De-Sectusemprer-Et-Faire-Subir-D'Autres-Tortures-Toutes-Aussi-Alléchantes. »

J'insuffle à mon regard toute la haine qu'il m'inspire et tourne le dos en serrant les poings pour me forcer à continuer mon chemin sans lui arranger le portrait façon Cléo(il ne mérite pas que mes mains ne morflent un temps soit peu pour lui). A mon grand soulagement, il ne cherche pas à me suivre : je n'aurais pas pu me retenir deux fois. Desserrant mes jointures ayant perdu toute couleur, je regarde sans émotions aucune, les marques sanglantes de mes ongles au creux de mes mains et réalise avec effarement que si j'ai envie de pleurer, de me rouler par terre en jurant comme une démente… Je n'y arrive pas. Il m'a vidé. J'ai l'impression d'être morte.

Assise par terre, je ne ressens rien.

Si. J'ai un peu froid.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée, pelotonnée par terre à frissonner. Le désarroi est revenu. Comment a-t-il osé ?

Le temps continue de défiler. Je ne veux pas bouger.

La porte s'ouvre alors doucement et la tête inquiète de Gwen apparaît. C'est bizarre. Cette expression, si inhabituelle chez elle, ne lui va pas du tout. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est lorsque Eden et Chris ont cassés.

Elle s'approche doucement de moi et me demande calmement ce qui ne va pas et si je veux en parler. Boaf. De toute façon, pourquoi le cacher ? J'ai été conne, j'ai été conne. Je l'assume. Je relève douloureusement ma tête et remarque avec étonnement mes joues trempées. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Le désarroi a à nouveau disparu. Je me sens perdue.

Réalisant que Gwen est toujours à mes côtés, attendant certainement une réponse, je balaye d'un geste négligeant le reste de mes larmes et lui raconte d'une voix morne ce qu'a fait cette ordure. Les yeux perdus dans le vide lors de mon récit, je ne remarque pas les réactions de Gwen mais cela ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça.

J'ai froid.

Gwen me prévient qu'elle retourne chercher Alex et Eden et j'acquiesce sans vraiment me rendre compte de mon geste avant de voir Gwen disparaître dans les escaliers.

La porte se referme dans un bruit mat.

Je suis à nouveau seule.

Bordel.

Oui… ça sonne bien… ça reflète bien mon état d'esprit… Bordel.

Des bruits de pas retentissent derrière la porte et l'instant d'après, Alex me saute dessus. Elle me serre dans ses bras et je sens même quelques larmes couler le long de mon cou. Je m'écarte de ma meilleure amie et la voir ainsi, si désolée et triste pour moi me donne comme un coup de massue. Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par ce crétin. Je ne lui ferais pas cette satisfaction ! Au prix d'un énorme effort moral, je parviens à sourire. Pas un sourire éclatant, mais un petit sourire, auquel ma meilleure amie répond avec une perplexité néanmoins heureuse.

Je m'excuse ensuite de mon attitude mais leur explique d'un ton fatigué (mais pas déprimé !), que je suis encore sous le choc. Elles me répondent avec sollicitude qu'elles « s'en battent les noix de cocos » et je leur souris à nouveau. Puis, lasse, je me couche après un câlin réconfortant de la part de chacune de mes amies. En me couchant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais finalement dû écouter ma commère de sœur. Oui… Ma sœur… Je lui dois des excuses je crois. Mais plus tard. Plus tard. Et je plonge dans un sommeil perturbant. Pleins de reproches, de cris, de flashs aveuglants, de tournis et je me réveille en nage, la tête bourdonnante.

La semaine fût nécessaire pour que je sorte de ma torpeur affective. Je suis respectivement passée par l'état de zombi, puis celui de dépressive, puis à nouveau zombi et ainsi de suite. Mais je vais mieux. Grâce à mes amis. Et je vais lui ''niquer sa mère'' à ce con (d'après le cours thérapeutique de Gwen pour extérioriser ma haine intérieure, je reste convaincu que le résultat a un effet plus que discutable, voir même carrément craignos). D'ailleurs celui de cogne fou (reprise améliorée de kung-fu par Bartholomé Tuder) a aussi bien aidé. Bref, j'ai été bien choyé et entouré de mes amis et je suis maintenant entièrement remise de ma rupture. Mieux, j'en suis heureuse.

« Et Dubois n'a qu'à bien se tenir parce que je serai sans pitié. Sa pire ennemie et de retour et je lui ferais mordre plus de poussière qu'un aspirateur moldu !

-C'est normal, tu ne fais jamais le ménage, pouffe Alexie.

-Arrête de tout écraser avec tes grosses chaussures Alex, grogne Gwen.

-Je suis en chaussons, réplique Alexie, prenant un malin plaisir à contredire Gwen.

-Hudson t'es lourde ! »

Eden sourit (est-il utile de préciser le _narquoisement _à chaque fois ?) et un coussin vient s'écraser sur son joli minois de la part d'une brunette mise de mauvais poil par la deuxième brunette de la chambrée. Nous sommes lundi matin et après ce discours engageant et monstrueusement alléchant, nous descendons tout de même à la grande salle parce que… J'ai les crocs !

Arrivée dans la grande salle, je tombe nez à nez avec ma sœur. Sautant sur l'occasion, je fais signe à mes amies que je les rejoins dans deux secondes et prend ma sœur par le bras pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Non, je n'ai pas le cerveau endommagé par ma rupture avec cette enflure de Dubois, tout ceci est congénitale et n'a donc rien à voir avec le fait que je parle à ma sœur…

« Je suis désolée, je dis en fixant Myosotis droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me répond celle-ci en posant une main hésitante mais rassurante sur mon avant-bras.

-Non. Je suis vraiment désolée. Et pas seulement pour t'avoir insulté alors que tu as eu la gentillesse de me prévenir de ce mauvais coup alors que… Bah nous n'étions pas en très bons thermes. Non, je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir été des plus gentilles avec toi ces dernières années. Tu ne le méritais pas franchement.

- Cléo, ce n'est pas ta faute. Moi aussi je ne t'aurais pas crue si tu m'avais dit un truc comme ça et… Je crois que nous partageons la faute pour ce qui est de… notre animosité.

-On fait la paix, je demande avec un petit sourire penaud.

-On fait la paix, acquiesce-t-elle avec le sourire. »

Et nous nous sautons dans les bras.

Ma sœur, il y a de ça maintenant deux semaines, est venue me voir et a demandé à me parler. Je l'aie, comme de raison, envoyer bouler. Mais elle a tenu et a chercher dans les deux jours qui suivirent, à me parler en me suivant partout (ou presque… Merlin, elle me laissait quand même aller aux toilettes seule. Quoiqu'elle m'attendait juste derrière la porte… Ouais, partout quoi.) . N'étant pas d'un naturel très patient, j'ai mis ma rancune de côté et ai finalement consenti à l'écouter. Elle m'annonça que c'était terrible, elle avait entendu des rumeurs qui semblaient être sérieuses, car de sources sûres, disant qu'Olivier sortait avec moi pour un pari. Enervée par ma commère de sœur (qui n'était même pas crédible au vu du nombre de rumeurs qu'elle colportait elle-même), je lui ai lancé un acide « T'es pitoyable. T'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? » et je suis partie sans demander mon reste, si ce n'est en lui balançant quelque insultes bien ressenties. Et voilà que je passe pour une conne. Parce que j'avais tort et que depuis le début, je juge ma sœur en apparence alors que… Bah, ça reste ma petite sœur quand même.

C'est à partir de ce jour là que je me suis rapprochée progressivement de ma sœur. Certes, elle a un côté un peu superficiel mais ses amies ne l'aident pas à s'améliorer dans ce sens et je ne vais pas bousiller notre nouvelle entente avec mes principes et puis, quand elle est avec moi elle est adorable et c'est ce qui compte non ?

_**oOoOo**_

« Cléo ! »

Je soupire et lève la tête de mon manuel de métamorphose. Certes je ne suis pas à Serdaigle, mais si je ne veux pas me boiter magistralement à mes BUSEs, il faut peut être que je commence à réviser… Et c'est impossible si on me dérange toutes les trente secondes… Une vague de cheveux blond arrive en courant vers moi et s'assoit sans grâce aucune, sur la chaise d'en face.

« Myo, je proteste, il faut que je bosse sale troll. Où je vais finir concierge acariâtre qui fera peur à Rusard lui-même tant je serais gravement atteinte du ciboulot, suite à ma dépression causée par la déception de n'avoir eu aucune BUSE lors de ma cinquième, et ô combien fatidique, année.

-Puissant, commente ma sœur, tu devrais quand même repenser à ma suggestion d'aller voir un psychomage, tu sais… »

Je souris puis lève les yeux au ciel et rassemble mes livres devant ma sœur qui n'en peut déjà plus de rester autant de temps dans la bibliothèque (elle a dû y passer en tout et pour tout pas plus de dix minutes dans cette pièce en quatre ans…). Une fois mes livres rangés, nous partons en direction de la grande salle. Arrivée devant ma table, nous nous séparons et je fais un signe de la main à Myosotis qui se dirige vers la sienne. Lorsque je m'assois, j'entends distinctement Gwen grommeler un « pétasse » et Eden pincer les lèvres.

Eh oui, Gwen ne peut pas s'encadrer ma sœur et n'approuve pas, mais alors pas du tout, que nous nous soyons réconcilier. Eden n'arrive juste pas à digérer son allure de petite pétasse, je cite. Mon tact m'a soufflé de ne pas faire la remarque que bien souvent, on pense beaucoup plus à ce que Myosotis soit la sœur d'Eden plutôt que la mienne. Physiquement, ce sont les mêmes (enfin presque). Psychologiquement, ça se corse un peu, Eden est plus cassante, cynique et réfléchie… Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois m'empêcher de rire à chaque fois qu'Eden voit ma sœur et se crispe, mais quoiqu'elles en disent (heureusement Alexie me soutient) ma sœur a beau ne pas être un modèle de… De rien en fait, ce n'est pas un modèle à suivre, point. Bref, elle est quand même géniale et on peut tout lui dire (colporter des rumeurs ne veut pas dire répéter les secrets des autres.).

Je tends la main vers le bacon et me sers largement tout en regardant avec amusement Adrian taquiner Alexie en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou alors que celle-ci tente de le repousser, sans grande conviction cependant. Je me tourne instinctivement vers Eden et nous éclatons de rire ensemble. La relation de mes deux meilleurs amis n'est pas du tout la même qu'entretenait Alexie avec Cédric. Elle est beaucoup plus timide et l'une des premières phrases qu'Eden m'a dit le surlendemain de ma rupture c'est « Regarde Alexie ». C'était la première fois que je souriais franchement depuis ces trois jours qui m'avaient paru comme un mois. Aussi, dès qu'Alexie nous fait sa timide (mais c'est so cuuuuute, comme hurle Gwen dans la salle commune silencieuse quand nos deux tourtereaux sont tranquillement assis dans leur fauteuil commun), avec Eden, nous sommes prises d'une effroyable envie de rire mais bon… C'est une bonne maladie !

Enfin bref, aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres, avec les fous rires comme les autres, le travail en quantité suffocable (ça veut rien dire mais ça reflète tellement bien la réalité… ON SUFFOQUE, ON EN PEUT PLUS DE CES REVISIONS SOUPOUDREES AUX DEVOIRS !) comme les autres jour (grrrrr) et les bisous échangés par mes trois amies avec leurs copains, comme tous les autres jour. D'ailleurs, nous sortons de la grande salle, tous les six, comme les autres jours. Six ? Je m'arrête dans mon fredonnement débile et recompte mes amis. Bon, je sais, je ne dois pas avoir l'air finaude mais… Qui a dit que je l'étais ?

« Adrian ? Elle est passée où Alexie, je demande en cherchant des yeux ma meilleure amie.

-Oh. Bah elle… Euh… Elle… Est allée voir Chourave. Elle a oubliée de rendre le deuxième parchemin de son devoir et…

-Te fatigue pas, ce n'est pas crédible. Elle est où ?

-Elle est aller voir… répond-il en diminuant tellement la voix sur le dernier mot que je n'arrive pas à en saisir le sens (ou plutôt le nom en l'occurrence).

-Adrian t'est pas drôle ! Je m'en fous, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre et… Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Gwen ! Elle est où Alex, je crie en direction de la ventouse accrochée aux lèvres de mon frangin, cinq mètres devant nous.

-Je ne sais pas, me répond Gwen, l'air perplexe tandis que mon adorable frère me fusille du regard pour l'avoir dérangé et perturbée sa petite amie (parce que connaissant Gwen elle va rester bloquée pendant cinq bonnes minutes suite à ça). »

Je grimace et oublie même de faire un sourire mesquin à mon frère (ce qui montre que ça me préoccupe). Me rendant compte seulement maintenant que je me suis arrêtée pour réfléchir mais que mes amis ont continués à tracer leur route, je grommelle (ce qui, soit dit en passant, à la double fonction de, et me soulager de mon mécontentement, et conforter les autres dans leur optique, Cléo Purple ne partage pas un neurone avec Gwen, la preuve, elle arrive presque à parler, ce qui nécessite au moins deux neurones !) et commence, doucement parce que mécontente, à rejoindre mes amis que je ne vois déjà plus.

Alors que je commence à monter les escaliers de marbre, une voix me fait tourner la tête. Alexie ? Ah bah voilà, je l'ai retrouvée ! En bonne santé, pas encore majeure (ce serait inquiétant qu'elle ait grandi en cinq minutes) et vaccinée et en train de parler gentiment avec… Dubois ?

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'endroit où ils discutent et attrape sans douceur le bras de feu ma meilleure amie en affichant un sourire effroyablement faux à ce [pour préserver un minimum de respect envers la population humaine – et plus particulièrement un certain capitaine -, ce passage est remplacé par un documentaire animalier : la baleine a un engin de 4m.] de Dubois.

« Excuse moi, dis-je à cette ordure qui me regarde interloqué, d'un ton tellement faux que s'en est presque risible.

-T'en a pas marre de faire chier le monde Purple, me lance-t-il avec mépris.

-T'en a pas marre de poser des questions vaseuses, je réponds avec lassitude. Et de me piquer mes amis aussi à l'occasion…

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si exécrable qu'ils préfèrent venir vers moi… rajoute-t-il en me regardant haineusement.

-Ta gueule Dubois, ta gueule. Tu me fais pitié tu sais…

-C'est toi qui dit ça, me coupe-t-il avec dédain.

-Oui, mais moi au moins je ne sors pas avec des personnes _pour de l'argent_. »

Et je m'en vais en tirant Alex par la manche. J'en ai marre de ce con ! J'ai dans ma bouche le goût du sang. Je n'aurais pas me mordre aussi fort… Qu'il aille sauter de la tour d'astronomie par Merlin ! Arrivées à une distance raisonnablement loin de Dubois (soit après voir traversé la moitié du château) je m'arrête et fixe Alexie droit dans les yeux, d'un regard froid et meurtrier.

« Tu lui reparles, je dis d'une voix glacial.

-Ecoute Cléo, je sais que c'est ignoble ce qu'il t'a fait mais… J'ai quand même du mal à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça et quoi qu'il en soit, il reste mon ami et vos histoires ne doivent pas interagir avec notre amitié.

-Tu lui reparles, je répète d'une voix sourde.

-Tu peux le répéter autant de fois, ça restera vrai. Je suis désolée Cléo mais je n'ai pas voulu que tu l'apprennes maintenant, alors que tu es encore un peu fragile mais…

-Je suis _fragile_, je crie, ahurie.

-Ben…

-JE NE SUIS PAS FRAGILE ! ET SURTOUT PAS A CAUSE D'UN CALAMAR GEANT, CUPIDE ET COMPLETEMENT ABRUTI ! Cette époque est révolue depuis longtemps, il n'est plus rien pour moi si ce n'est un cloporte qui m'inspire une seule envie, celle de l'écrabouiller, c'est compris ? Je. Cléo. Ne l'aime. Plus. Olivier. Compris ? Je le hais, je le hais et je le hais, je reprends d'une voix basse après avoir crier tellement fort que plus aucun tableau ne comporte de personnages.

-Cléo. Reprend Alexie calmement et étrangement froide (ce qui est la première fois quand elle ne s'adresse pas à Cédric). Tu comprendras un jour. En attendant, sache que personne ne sera aussi patient que moi mais là tu commences à franchir une certaine limite. Certes, je serais toujours ta meilleure amie, je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours. Mais soit plus ouverte. Olivier est mon ami. D'accord ? »

Je soupire et me retiens de lui dire ce que je pense une nouvelle fois. Ma meilleure amie est incroyablement têtue et même si j'ai peur qu'il la blesse elle aussi, je ne peux pas l'en avertir parce qu'elle m'enverra bouler. Je ne rajoute rien et m'enfonce dans le couloir, priant Merlin pour qu'elle me laisse seule. C'est incroyablement puérile et quelque part égoïste mais je n'ai pas envie de lui reparler.

Lorsque je reviens, une demi heure plus tard, à la salle commune, je m'assois à côté d'Alex qui m'ignore. Je soupire mais y réfléchit et je pense l'avoir un peu mérité… Un peu. Pas totalement, je suis quand même quelqu'un qui a toujours raison même quand j'ai tort, voyons ! Je mets de côté cette dispute et passe une heure agréable à raconter toutes sortes de bêtises avec Gwen et Bart tandis que Sam, Adrian, Alexie et Eden sont en pleines discussions sur les BUSEs… D'un ennui tel que lorsque nous jugeons le moment opportun, nous lançons à ces tristes sirs un bon sort de rictusempra. Mouahaha !

Après une belle bataille que les quatre autres ont appelé ''Vengeaaaaaaaaaance !'' et après que Karl nous ait mis une heure de colle à chacun pour voir déranger les ''honnêtes travailleurs'' et surtout après qu'il s'est mangé le plus gros coussin, étouffant la fin de son interminable remontrance (comme dit si bien Bart, « une heure de colle, d'accord… Mais Merlin ait pitié… Pas les discours de Karl ! »), je rejoins ma sœur dans le parc où nous nous étions donné rendez-vous. J'arrive un petit peu en avance et choisit un coin d'herbe qui à l'air bien tendre pour l'attendre. Je la vois arriver cinq minutes après, un air manifestement furieux sur son visage maquillé à la perfection. Je l'ai rarement vu comme ça depuis notre réconciliation…

« Quelque chose ne va pas, je lui demande une fois qu'elle n'est plus qu'à deux pas de moi.

-Rien d'important, me dit-elle trop vite, en balayant ma question de la main, faisant ainsi cliqueter les bracelets autour de ses poignets fins.

-Dis moi. Je pourrais t'aider à arranger ça.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour ça, soupire-t-elle exaspérée. Ce sont des broutilles de toutes façons, ça va passer… Parlons de choses plus joyeuses. Tiens parle moi de tes amis, ça m'occupera l'esprit.

-Comme tu veux, je réponds en souriant. »

Et je lui raconte comment j'ai eu une heure de colle tout à l'heure, puis je parle des blagues que Bart nous a raconter, à Gwen et à moi. Je parle, je parle et ma sœur rit à mes côtés. Je suis bien là, assise dans l'herbe. Parler avec ma petite sœur. Rire. Oui, beaucoup. Alors comment le sujet est-il revenu sur Dubois ?

Je me rends compte alors qu'en fait… Je parle beaucoup d'Olivier à ma sœur. Oui, Olivier pas Dubois. Dans mon esprit se sont deux personnes bien distinctes même si j'ai réussis, un cours instant, à les faire coexister. Ce qui fût, je ne le répéterai jamais assez, une catastrophe.

Je me coupe en plein milieu de ma phrase, qui le concernait et adresse à ma sœur un regard d'excuses. En plus de me pourrir la vie en imposant sa présence, il me la pourrit en s'imposant également dans le peu de discussions que j'entretiens avec ma sœur. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! Répétitif ? Oui ! Ah et… Je le hais !

« Pourquoi ce regard, me demande Myosotis en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait… Bah je parle beaucoup de cet abruti de Dubois avec toi et… Je suis vraiment désolée de t'embêter avec ça.

-Ça ne m'embête pas, s'esclaffe alors Myo, ça sert à ça une sœur… Tu peux me parler de tous tes problèmes, te reposer sur moi, je serais toujours là.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas toi que je devrais saouler avec mes insultes envers Dubois. Mes amis sont là pour ça, je rajoute en rigolant. Non mais sérieusement… Je ne te parle pas énormément alors je ne veux pas passer le peu de temps que j'ai avec toi à pourrir ce scroutt sans importance.

-Mais je n'en ai rien à faire, répète Myosotis, je n'aime pas beaucoup Dubois non plus, le seul lien que j'avais avec lui c'était Martin et comme c'est mon ex… Puis je ne sais pas si c'est très facile pour toi d'en parler avec tes amis comme tu l'affirmes pourtant… Alexie n'est pas l'amie de Dubois ?

-…, je ne réponds pas (je réfléchi… « Oui ça m'arrive, je réponds mentalement à mon Sam pocket se trouvant dans ma tête).

-Oups. Tu ne le savais pas, demande ma sœur un air inquiet, je suis désolée Cléo !

-Non je le savais… Oui, c'est vrai, je soupire. »

Jetant un petit coup d'œil à ma montre, je m'excuse et prends congé de ma sœur en réalisant que mes amis m'attendent à la bibliothèque. Eh oui, il faut bien réviser un peu les BUSEs de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'y vais mais… Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Le temps du trajet, je repense à ce qu'à dit ma sœur… C'est un détail que j'oubliais bien trop souvent et que je vais devoir reprendre l'habitude d'y penser. Ma meilleure amie _apprécie_ mon pire ennemi. Beurk. « Et toi tu l'as embrassé, me rappelle Sam pocket » Il faudrait sérieusement que je songe à le sortir de là lui !

_**oOoOo**_

« Cléo, franchement, ça te ferait quoi de lui parler ne serais-ce que… Cinq petites minutes. C'est rien cinq minutes.

-Ça me ferait que je gaspillerais mon temps, même si ce n'est que cinq _petites_ minutes, et que je ne veux pas gaspiller mon précieux temps pour une personne aussi peu estimable.

-Cléooooo, implore ma meilleure amie. Juste cinq minutes. Il avait sûrement des… Raisons de le faire et… Va lui parler je te dis !

-Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas négociable.

-Je suis sûre que tu le regrettes, quoi que tu en dises, glisse doucement Alexie. »

Mon visage se ferme instantanément et j'accélère ma marche, maudissant la salle de métamorphose d'être aussi éloignée des serres. Ça fait maintenant environ une semaine, depuis qu'elle s'est réconcilier avec cette ordure quoi, qu'elle essaye de me persuader d'aller voir Dubois et lui parler. Si elle aime rêver… Pourquoi pas ? Mais sept jours sur sept et vingt-six heures sur vingt-quatre, je commence à en avoir marre.

« Cléo… commence Alexie.

-Non, je réponds d'une voix lasse mais ferme (oui, je suis forte), devinant la question qui va suivre.

-Si tu vas le voir…

-Ce qui est bête c'est que ça ne se produira pas. Tu pourras me traîner par les pieds jusque là bas que je lui parlerai pas et ne l'écouterai pas !

-… je te fiche la paix avec ça même si tu n'en reviens pas convaincu, continue Alex comme si je ne l'avais jamais interrompue.

-…

-T'aurais-je, par le plus grand et plus merveilleux des hasards, convaincue ?

-Mmmm… Tape la. Mais tu jures sur les chaussettes préférées de Merlin que tu me laisseras après ces cinq minutes ? Et je chronométrerai !

-D'accord, s'exclame-t-elle, un sourire jubilatoire sur les lèvres. »

Enfin arrivée devant la salle de métamorphose (Merlin je te hais ! Tu aurais dû la déplacer et la rapprocher de nous ! Ça aurait évité de vendre mon âme au diable…), nous rentrons sous le regard réprobateur de Mc Gonagall (non, non, nous n'avons rien fait. C'est son regard naturel !). Je m'assieds à côté d'Alexie et me laisse bercer par la voix de la prof, nous faisant un de ses merveilleux cours théorique. J'avoue que généralement j'adore ça, je sais que je suis folle, mais là, me retrouver face à face avec Dubois pour l'écouter s'expliquer… Ça me fait réfléchir quand même.

Comme pour appuyer mes pensées, mon regard glisse doucement vers lui et je m'abandonne durant quelques minutes à la contemplation de son dos. Ça aurait été tellement bien si il n'était pas si bête et si cupide. Je soupire et reporte mon regard sur Mc Gonagall. Assez de laisser aller pour aujourd'hui ! Ah ce que je me déteste dans ces moments là ! Il faut que je me rentre dans le crâne que je me suis trompée à son sujet. Il faut malheureusement que je me remette ça dans le crâne environ une douzaine de fois par jour.

A la sortie du cours, je tombe sur ma sœur et lorsque celle-ci me demande ce qui me préoccupe, je l'attire discrètement dans un coin isolé pour lui expliquer mon deal avec Alexie et que… Bah que ça me fait un peu peur quand même. Et ma peur s'accentue lorsqu'elle me demande où ce sera. Par Merlin, je ne sais même pas. Heureusement que ma sœur est tout simplement géniale et elle me conseille de choisir moi-même le lieu, ainsi j'aurais l'avantage de prendre un lieu où je serais à l'aise.

Je soupire de soulagement et lui demande donc si elle pense que la bibliothèque est un bon endroit. C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux. Calme, donc si c'est pour m'insulter Mme Pince arrivera au grand galop et c'est un endroit que je trouve paisible, ça me déstressera. Ma sœur acquiesce et me souhaite bonne chance, ce à quoi je réponds, faute de mieux, par un sourire nerveux.

_**oOoOo**_

Dix-huit heures vingt-six. Je suis en avance. De quatre minutes. Je suis stressée. Je suis bête et… Il me plaît. Enfin il me plaisait. Et, je le répète, je suis bête. Si il me ressort le grand charme, je suis une fille, et je vais succomber. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter. Parce que je ne peux pas ressortir avec lui. Parce que c'est pour de l'argent, du bête argent. Et que je le hais, non ?

J'ai revu ma sœur et elle m'a conseillé d'être un petit peu en avance. Ça fait mieux et plus sûr de soi. Si elle le dit… Ça fera toujours des minutes en moins à tourner en rond dans le dortoir à me ronger les ongles. J'ouvre la porte de la bibliothèque. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine tant il bat fort.

Il n'est pas dans le premier rayon. Il n'est pas dans le deuxième. Il n'est pas…

Non !

« Non, je répète d'un ton surpris et blessé. »

Dubois. Et une fille. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a choisi ce moment, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Olivier n'aura plus de lèvres si elle continue comme ça et qu'elle n'aura plus de joue dans une minute si je ne garde pas mon self-control.

JE LE HAIS !


	15. Chapitre 13: We could have had a boy

**A**mi du jour, bonjour.** A**mi du soir, bonsoir. **V**oici le nouveau chapitre mais avant je remercie **ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire**, **ceux qui prennent la peine de ma rajouter dans leurs alertes ou favorites** et bien sûr **ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit** (ou un grand :p) **commentaire**, donc merci, merci beaucoup à tous. :D** M**erci spécial aux revieweurs du chapitre précédent, merci **Earenya**, **Mona33**, **Kysila**, **Choupaline**, **Léa** (3), **Sayu-love** ainsi que celles qui n'ont pas laissés mais qui ont motivées l'arrière boutique merci à **ChupeeSweet**, **Sophie** et **Lisa. B**on, je vous laisse en espérant que vous aimerez et le _conseil chanson_ pour le chapitre c'est **_I'll kill her_**, de Soko.

**L**u' (petit c :p)

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Chapitre 13 : We could have had a boy called Tom

Je me rappelle combien voir _sa_ tête déconfite était jouissif. Je n'avais pas osé imaginer que la cause de tout cela c'était… _Lui_. _Lui_, que j'essayais d'avoir depuis l'année dernière.

J'étais pourtant heureuse. J'avais enfin trouvé le moyen de la détruire. Pas que je sois cruel. Il ne faut pas mal me juger. Notre rivalité a été trop importante pour que les morceaux se recollent, je la hais et cette idée est tellement ancrée dans ma tête depuis longtemps que je ne peux plus rien y faire. Puis, je n'ai pas envie aussi, mais ça c'est autre chose. De toute façon, j'ai besoin pour mon moral de détester quelqu'un, puisque j'avais de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, c'est donc tombé sur _elle_.

Ce jour là, cette porte entrouverte venait de me donner la clé de sa destruction morale. J'allais faire, d'une pierre deux coups, _l_'avoir et _la_ miner par la même occasion. C'était génial. J'ai anticipé mon plan machiavélique et ai ponctué la semaine de petits avant-goûts. Ça me donnait la forme. Puis, arrivée à Poudlard j'ai enclenché le gros plan de drague que je gardais jusqu'à maintenant au chaud.

Je suis quelqu'un de subtile et manipulatrice, ainsi mon plan était sur le point de conclure quand _elle_ s'en est encore mêlée. Je crois que ça fait une raison de plus de la détester. J'ai toujours été la méchante, la manipulatrice (bon, ça c'est vrai) alors qu'_elle_ était la gentille. Une gentille avec du caractère mais un caractère qui la rendait attachante. J'étais juste manipulatrice. Ça me suffisait pour attirer les bonnes personnes dans mes filets mais _elle_ le faisait naturellement, sans aucune arrière pensée. Mais si _moi_ je me risquais à cette tactique pour me faire des amis, Néant. C'était agaçant. Les gens doivent sentir ces choses là. Mais ils se laissent piéger… A moitié du moins. Puisque lorsque les gentils gens arrivent, plus rien pour vous.

C'est donc ce qui s'est passé je pense avec _lui_. _Il_ est tombé dans _ses_ filets. Je les ai pourtant surveillés. J'étais sur le point de le faire. Je voyais déjà sa tête défigurée par la tristesse et la rage quand mes lèvres auraient embrassés les siennes. J'avais souvent rêvé cette scène mais _la_ voir en arrière plan de cette scène tant attendue rajoutait un côté… Accompli. Comme si tout ce que je voulais été fait. Comblée. Je crois que c'est le sentiment qui s'impose à cette vision.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai eu la scène inverse. _Elle_ a réussis à _l'_avoir pendant que j'empêchais mes yeux se déloger de leurs orbites, ma bouche hurler un cri de rage et enfin mes ongles de lui déchirer son petit visage horripilant. Je crois que Merlin s'est bien amusé à me jouer ce petit tour. Lui, quand je le tiendrai, il va regretter d'avoir joué à ce petit jeu. On m'entendra crier jusqu'au sommet de l'Everest et sa barbe dont il est si fier va en prendre un sacré coup.

Mais, c'est là qu'on voit que je ne _lui_ ressemble pas. Je ne me suis pas laissée abattre. J'ai mis le masque de la gentille, j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi d'habitude. Bref, j'ai agis normalement, ai fait des petites remarques acerbes sur untelle quand il le fallait, fait des compliments sur untel et machinette aux bons moments. Mais à l'intérieur, je cogitais. Je cogitais à la manière de l'étrangler avec sa propre ceinture (enfin, façon de parler. Quoique…).

Je connaissais son point faible, enfin ses points faibles, sûrement mieux que personnes. Je connaissais ses réactions. Ce qu'il fallait dire, ce qu'il fallait s'abstenir de dire. _Il_ l'avait rendu plus vulnérable que je n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer et grâce à _lui_, _elle_ allait morfler. Et grâce à _elle_, j'étais plus sûre de pouvoir sortir avec _lui_ que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Et si Merlin osait mettre ses sales pattes dans mon si joli plan, ça allait barder.

_**oOoOo**_

_Dubois. Et une fille. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a choisi ce moment, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Olivier n'aura plus de lèvres si elle continue comme ça et qu'elle n'aura plus de joue dans une minute si je ne garde pas mon self-control._

_JE LE HAIS !_

Je quitte la bibliothèque à une vitesse que je ne soupçonnais pas pouvoir utiliser (je me surprends moi-même… Si ce n'est pas fun ça alors ? J'ai envie de lui faire bouffer ses chaussettes ! Oh my god, ça devient grave, j'y pense même dans mes pensées débiles et deconnectées). M'interrompant dans mes pensées, je sers sauvagement les dents, évitant ainsi de ridiculiser ma petite personne et anéantir le peu de dignité que j'ai, difficilement, su conserver lors de ma scolarité en me mettant à hurler comme une démente et massacrer tout ce qui me passe sous la main.

Je passe donc un trajet très dur pour mes nerfs et la porte du dortoir m'apparaît comme une délivrance sans nom. Ladite porte, ne résistant pas un deuxième assaut si violent en si peu de temps, s'arracha des gonds et je marmonne un petit _reparo_ avant de lancer un regard assassin à mes amies qui me regardent tel le troll moyen venant de découvrir une vesse de loup.

Je tente alors de me calmer, ne voulant pas perdre tous moyens devant mes amies qui en avaient déjà assez vu… Elles pourraient tirer des conclusions hâtives et ça ne me plairait pas du tout.

« Cléo, demande Gwen avec des yeux ronds comme des chaudrons. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, excellemment bien, je répond d'une voix qui se veut rassurante, chaleureuse, aimante, mielleuse, pleine de joie de vivre (super clean quoi !).

-Cléo, demande à son tour Alexie avec une voix suspicieuse. Comment c'est passé ton ''rendez-vous'' avec Olivier ?

-Très très bien, je réponds d'une voix doucereuse. »

Pas dupe pour trois mornilles, elles me regardent les yeux plissés, comme si elles essayaient de lire en moi. Puis Alexie soupire et allait laisser tomber (et même me croire j'en suis sûre, ma façade doucereuse et mielleuse allait passer pour de l'indifférence et la joie d'avoir eu raison face à ma meilleure amie) quand les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues sans que je n'arrive à les arrêter. Le pire, c'est que je ne les ai même pas senties venir. J'étais presque calmée, un sourire (même faux) convainquant aux lèvres quand j'ai senti ces traînées d'eau salées, lesquelles j'aurais préféré qu'elles restent bien à l'intérieur… Alexie se précipite alors vers moi, un air peiné sur le visage et m'enlace doucement.

« Maintenant je suis fixée…

-Tu retrouves enfin la raison, me sourit Alex.

-Je le hais définitivement, j'annonce avec hargne.

-Hum… se racle la bruyamment gorge Eden.

-Un chat dans la gorge Eden, je demande sarcastique.

-Oui. A poils bleus électriques pour s'accorder au grotesque de la situation, réplique-t-elle.

-Pauvre chat, je réponds d'un air désolé devant le peu de goût pour les couleurs d'Eden.

-Purple, attaque alors la grande blonde. Arrête de nous prendre, et de te prendre, pour une conne et assume au moins tes opinions.

-D'accord. Je ne hais pas cet abruti de Dubois… ça va même plus loin que ça.

-Cléo. Tu l'aimes.

-Bon, je commence en prenant mon courage à deux mains. J'avoue que même après notre rupture je (inspiration forte pour se donner du courage)… éviter de penser à lui. Ça me faisait trop mal. Et je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de se serrer quand je le voyais, de vouloir l'embrasser. Je regrettais presque. Mais je me disais ''tu es une Purple, tu ne vas pas t'abaisser à le supplier de revenir. C'est un salop qui ne te mérite pas'' tout le truc quoi… Mais je reviens définitivement sur mon opinion. On ne me fait pas le coup deux fois et je ne serais pas assez faible, ni assez idiote pour aller ''entendre s'excuser'' cet andouille, pour ne pas être vulgaire, de Dubois.

-Et tu pleures de ne plus l'aimer, ajoute ironiquement Eden, dite la délicate et la sensible aussi.

-Je pleure parce que ça fait pas mal d'émotion mais je suis catégorique.

-Tu l'étais avant aussi, s'entête Alexie à son tour.

-Mais bouse, qu'est ce que je ferais avec ce triple crétin qui me traite avec autant de délicatesse qu'une crotte de nez ! Tu peux me croire, non seulement je n'éprouve rien, mais alors rien DU TOUT pour lui, mais en plus il me dégoûte à en arriver à ce degré là de cupidité et de stupidité réunie. »

Alexie lève les yeux au ciel puis soupire et nous prévient qu'elle descend à la salle commune voir Adrian. Eden me jette un dernier regard blasé et passe à son tour la porte du dortoir. Seule Gwen s'approche doucement de moi et me promet qu'elle me croit. Je souris et la serre dans mes bras. Elle est géniale !

_**oOoOo**_

La semaine se passa… Non pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Si j'avais eu, le lendemain de mon… Rendez vous comme s'use Alexie à l'appeler (moi j'appelle plutôt ça une erreur, tout simplement), l'impression que ça se tasserait, que mes amies auraient compris… Il n'en fût rien. Si ma meilleure amie ne fit rien le jour qui suivit, elle ne m'en harcela que plus les jours qui suivirent. Rien n'y fit, le rappel de sa promesse de me laisser tranquille, hurler dès qu'elle qualifiait ''Olivier'' d'un adjectif positif (soit vingt-trois heures sur vingt-quatre. Oui, elle me réveille même la nuit pour me chuchoter ''Olivier est gentil et généreux. Il est mignon et délicieux''. Il y a juste de trois heure à quatre heure qu'elle me laisse tranquille parce qu'elle n'arrive vraiment pas à se lever.).

Bref, tout va mal dans le pire des mondes, j'ai des envies de meurtre envers ma meilleure amie, envers Dubois qui est la cause de tout ça (l'air de rien, il réussit à me faire chier sans même m'approcher… Balèze.), envers Eden qui soutient Alexie et me regarde avec son sourire narquois qui me donne envie de lui faire avaler et envers Sam qui fait des blagues nulles, pas drôles ET énervantes (« Vous connaissez la différence entre un troll et Cléo ? … Aucune, ils sont tous les deux bêtes comme leurs pieds ! –Sam, tu es au courant quand même que ta blague est nulle. –Vous êtes tous des jaloux… Mais je ne vous en veux pas, c'est tout à fait normal ! » Désespérant.).

Bref, c'est en sortant de ce cours d'astronomie que je me dis que je ferais peut-être mieux de retourner sur mes pas et de sauter de cette tour qui me paraît si attrayante. J'étais donc plongée dans mes pensées quand une main (en même temps ça va pas être le pied – Tiens, Sam Pocket est revenu ?) m'attrape le bras, me forçant à me retourner. Je retiens à grande peine un grand soupir en voyant ma meilleure amie au bout de cette main. C'est vrai que ça fait bientôt une heure qu'elle ne m'a pas fait l'éloge de L'Abruti…

Mais curieusement, il n'en est rien et Alexie se contente de me sonder de ses grands yeux bruns, en silence. Fatiguée (car il est déjà tard et ce n'est pas qu'étudier des étoiles ne me stimule pas mais…) et irritée (parce que je sais d'avance que je ne vais pas adhérer à ses paroles…) je tourne la tête exaspérée vers elle, sans faire signe de m'arrêter pour autant. C'est quand même triste d'en arriver là, surtout à cause de ce déchet de la société, mais je ne vais pas non plus me montrer ultra jouasse quand ma peste de meilleure amie me fait l'éloge d'une personne que je ne peux physiquement et moralement pas encadrer.

« Alexie, lâche moi un peu la grappe, Dubois ne sera jamais le gentil prince charmant des contes de fées, je ne serais jamais l'ingénue qui retombe dans le piège duquel on vient de la tirer et tu n'es pas marraine la bonne fée qui fait le lien entre les deux, okay ? Tu. M'embêtes. Compris ! »

Alexie ne se formalise pas du ton au mieux irrité et cassant, et me tient le bras jusqu'à ce que je consente à m'arrêter définitivement et me tourner entièrement vers elle. Il en va de soit qu'elle se traîne quelque trois couloirs (et pas les plus petits) à mon bras s'en que je daigne m'arrêter pour elle. Mon bras étant moins tenace qu'Alex, je finis par finalement m'arrêter, les yeux lançant plus d'éclairs que Zeus lui-même.

« Alexie, t'es vraiment insupportable. Je n'en peux plus. Vraiment. Il faut que tu comprennes que j'en ai assez, assez de Dubois qui me pourrit la vie même absent à travers celle que je croyais être ma meilleure amie, laquelle je croyais qu'elle devait me soutenir, je lâche d'une voix lasse et dure à la fois.

-Justement. Je t'aide à ouvrir les yeux. Olivier est celui qu'il te faut. Et tu le sais. Tu ne veux juste pas l'accepter. Tu l'aimes… Alors allez vous expliquer et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, me répond-elle comme si je n'ai n'avait rien dit.

-Il faut vraiment que t'arrête la poudre de doxy… Et que t'ouvres un peu les yeux par la même occasion. Dubois est plus nocif pour la santé mentale que mettre la tête dans les chaudrons bizarres de Rogue et aussi bêtement méchant que le sympathique dard des charmants scroutts à pétard. Alors arrête de croire tout le monde sur paroles… Il faut que tu apprennes un peu que tout le monde n'est pas tout joli tout gentil ma petite Alexie. Et surtout que tu arrêtes d'essayer de m'en convaincre. C'est tout simplement stupide.

-Je ne pense pas que tout le monde est de petit ange, mais je t'assure, va écouter ce que Olivier a à te dire. Tu verras, il n'y a aucune raison que si il m'ait convaincue, tu ne te laisses pas convaincre aussi … commence-t-elle d'une voix qui se veut posée mais d'où teinte l'agacement refoulé.

-Ecoute… Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu es naïve et que tu gobes toutes les belles paroles de ce crétin, que je vais faire pareil ! Mais après tout, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne t'engage à rien de le croire, ce n'est pas toi qui va en pâtir, ce n'est pas de toi qu'on se moque ouvertement, ce n'est pas toi qui n'est qu'un vulgaire moyen pour se remplir les poches. Croire ou ne pas le croire ne changera rien à ta petite vie. Alors désolée d'être égoïste et de penser aux conséquences psychomagiques qu'auront le simple fait de retomber dans le panneau, mais NON je n'irai pas lui parler de quoi que ce soit. Je pourrais être en train de mourir que je ne lui demanderais même pas un pansement, je dis avec un dédain si palpable qu'il doit être écrit en lettres fluorescentes sur mon front.

-Tu me traites de simplette si j'ai bien compris ! D'accord. Apprenez à aider vos amis, voilà comment ils vous remercient, lance Alexie d'une voix sardonique, son petit visage rouge de colère.

-Aider ? Je suis consciente qu'au début c'est ce que tu as fait et je t'en suis très reconnaissante, mais quand tu vois qu'il y a un problème tu arrêtes, tu n'enfonces pas le sabre laser dans la plaie, parce qu'à ce stade là ce n'est plus un couteau… Tu vois que ton conseil pour nous rabibocher à carrément merder parce que ce mec est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tu n'insistes pas ! Mais non, Mâdâme doit renchérir. Surenchérir. Harceler ! Super aide…

-Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, rajoute alors quand même Alexie, le visage impassible. »

Nous tournons alors les talons et partons dans les directions opposées, le visage fermé. Arrivé au coin du couloir, je m'effondre contre le mur et me met à sangloter. En plus de me pourrir la vie, il me pourrit mon amitié avec une de celle qui compte le plus pour moi. Je vais le tuer. D'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Je sursaute en entendant des gens arriver, essuie rapidement les larmes qui sillonnent mes joues et colle un sourire ''prêt-à-porter'' sur mon visage. Le groupe de personne se rapprochant, je me rends compte que ce sont mon groupe de personne. Mon sourire prêt-à-porter se transforme alors en petit sourire. Mais vrai celui-là. Gwen, voyant ma petite mine, saute à mon cou et me tapote la tête en chuchotant des « ça va aller » réconfortants et exagérément tarte tandis que Sam pouffe à côté. Bart se charge alors à ma place de taper Sam avec son sac de cours et je sens mon humeur s'améliorer.

Mes amis sont géniaux, ils savent vraiment, à leur manière bien à eux, me faire retrouver ma bonne humeur. Alors que Sam m'aide à me relever, Gwen me glisse d'un air rassurant ''qu'ils savent''. Mes sourcils retrouvent aussitôt leur forme incurvée et Bart m'explique alors qu'ils ont croisé Alexie avant de venir ce qui explique l'absence d'Eden et Adrian. Je soupire avec lassitude et regrette déjà mon altercation avec Alex… Ses câlins me manquent déjà et je sens que je vais devoir attendre encore longtemps avant de pouvoir en bénéficier à nouveau… Dubois de merde. Je sens alors le bras de Bart se poser avec réconfort sur mon épaule et la main de Gwen se glisser dans la mienne. Je fais un sourire reconnaissant et Sam, le moins tactile du groupe, se met alors à faire des blagues vaseuses dont seul lui à le secret, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je souris en pensant que j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur… Heureusement que je les ai. Nous retournons alors à nos dortoirs et je me rend alors seulement compte que en fait… Bah j'étais fatiguée en sortant de l'astronomie. Une heure plus tôt.

Je me réveille le lendemain. Une nuit sans rêves qui ne comble cependant pas mon déficit de sommeil. J'allais secouer le lit d'Alex pour la réveiller avant que je ne me souvienne que nous étions en froid. La journée n'allait pas être facile.

Je me dirige alors d'un pas de zombi vers la salle de bain après avoir lancé le sortilège d'aguamenti habituel sur Gwen (seul réveil à peu près fiable, ne pouvant parler d'efficace en apposant ''réveil'' et ''Gwen'' dans la même phrase.). Alors que je sors de la douche, Alexie s'y engouffre à son tour sans une parole et Gwen est désormais à mis chemin entre son lit et la porte de la salle de bain. Par terre. Il lui faudra encore le temps de la douche d'Alex pour arriver à la susmentionnée porte.

J'enfile avec flemme mes habits, fait mon sac avec une lenteur propre à celle des gastéropodes et vais taper à la porte de la salle de bain pour stimuler la feignasse qui doit dormir à moitié sous le jet brûlant. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pu lire deux fois mon magazine de Quidditch dans le détail, que la tignasse brune de mon amie apparu alors dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sous les coups du magazine ne pouvant désormais plus servir ne serait-ce que pour caler un bureau branlant, Gwen fut enfin habillée et prête à descendre petit déjeuner.

Le trajet se fait donc dans les grognements de la part des deux garçons qui ont dû attendre bien trop longtemps à leur goût dans la salle commune et ils me menacent même de ''changer de camp'' si Gwen ne se bouge pas un peu les fesses la prochaine fois. Je souris alors et arrivés à la grande salle, nous cherchons une place à la table des jaunes. En passant devant Alexie, Adrian et Eden, Gwen, Bart et Sam s'arrête pour les saluer alors que je vais m'asseoir un peu plus loin. Gwen revient trente secondes plus tard comme une furie en grommelant des insultes peu compréhensibles. Son charabia devient alors encore plus confus lorsque le porridge vient s'ajouter aux insultes dans sa bouche. Alors que je contemple d'un œil amuser ma phénomène d'amie, Bart et Sam arrivent et me transmettent le bonjour d'Adrian qui aurait bien voulu venir me voir mais qu'il préfère rester avec Alexie qui ne se sent pas très bien.

Je hoche la tête, compréhensive. Même si cette situation est quand même un peu (voir totalement) ridicule, ça se comprend. J'étais en colère et ai franchi des limites à ne pas dépasser. Mais je suis aussi consciente que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir abuser et je crois que c'est mieux que nous nous évitions un moment.

Je tends la main pour attraper le paquet de corn-flakes et accorde alors toute mon attention à Gwen qui semble remise et de sa bouchée et de son énervement et qui veut maintenant me faire part de son indignation. Bart et Sam, alors consterné quand à l'emportement soudain de la brune, se tournent également vers elle afin de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Cléo, commence Gwen d'une voix indignée. Eden a un comportement de peste… tu sais qu'elle ne veut plus te parler parce qu'elle estime que ce que t'as fait à Alex ne ''se justifie pas'' et qu'elle n'éprouvait pas le besoin de parler à une fille qui montait aussi vite sur ses grands chevaux alors qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le justifier, et gna gna gna… Et encore je t'épargne les marques vulgaires ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette grande asperge pour te traiter de la sorte ?

-Mais laisse… J'avoue que j'ai été assez infect…

-Et alors ? Ça ne la concerne pas ! On ne te répudie pas, nous. »

Je hausse les épaules et Bart m'attrape délicatement la main et la serre affectueusement pour me montrer son soutient. Gwen continue à grommeler à l'encontre de la grande blonde. Sam, lui… Reste égal à lui-même, traduction de : a la tête plongé dans son bol de Corn Flakes. Je souris à Bart et nous suivons le chemin de Sam, autrement dit, le silence s'installe sur notre morceau de table, où règne désormais les mastications.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers notre premier cours de la matinée, Eden et Alexie nous passe devant. Si Alexie a le parfait masque neutre, Eden me passe devant avec son air hautain habituel. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point c'est exaspérant ! Manque de chance, notre premier cours est non seulement Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (ce prof me rend folle, d'un côté il a des femmes folles dans son placard, de l'autre il sursaute quand un parchemin tombe par terre… On ne s'y retrouve plus). Mais en plus avec les gryffondors. J'assassine Dubois du regard. A cause de lui je me suis disputée non seulement avec Alexie, mais aussi Eden et sous ses airs hautain et sarcastique… Bah je l'adore et rien que repenser à cette expédition insensée chez Quirrell, ça me fait un pincement au cœur de me dire que maintenant elle ne me calcule plus.

Le cours se passe lentement et Gwen tente de se distraire tant bien que mal en me pinçant la peau du coude, là où elle est toute fripée. J'ai essayé de protester dans les premiers temps de m'y opposer en la menaçant de ne pas lui donner mes notes à la fin du cours mais Gwen a décrété qu'elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle préférait avoir une distraction aussi mince soit elle et pas de cours que s'ennuyer encore plus. Ça lui serait fatal selon elle. J'ai donc renoncé à grogner lorsqu'elle n'arrêtait pas parce que ça n'a aucun effet, parce que je ne vais plus avoir de gorge et parce que notre cher professeur va mourir d'une crise d'angoisse si je le refis encore une fois (et comme je n'ai pas encore trancher entre gentil et méchant, je préfère le laisser en vie pour l'instant…).

Un ronflement me fait tourner la tête et je donne un coup d'épaule pour réveiller Sam, allongé dessus, le filet de bave menaçant de tâcher mon chemisier. Bart, assis à côté de lui, retient un grand éclat de rire qui l'aurait conduit tout droit en heure de colle (cela aurait encore fait peur au prof et celui-ci pour se venger aurait encore donner une heure de colle au fautif, Bart en l'occurrence.) tandis que Samuel se réveille en sursaut, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

Bart part alors dans un fou rire silencieux et se cache la tête dans les bras. Les vibrations de la table et de son dos sont les seuls indices de son hilarité et lorsqu'il relève la tête, son visage est fendu d'un immense sourire et ses joues baignées de larmes. Voyant mon ami dans cet état, je ne peux m'empêcher d'également cacher ma tête dans mes bras avant de lisser libre cours à mon fou rire naissant. Gwen me pince alors la peau avec plus d'insistance, voulant savoir ce qui se passe et lever la tête à mon tour lui suffit à partir, elle aussi, dans un immense fou rire. Samuel nous voyant ainsi, nous rejoint dans notre hilarité folle et le cours se termine donc par une table morte de rire et les autres élèves nous regardant comme si ils voyaient des trolls maquillés (ils étaient étonnés quoi… Hihi, je viens d'imaginer des trolls maquillés… hahaHAHA !).

C'est donc toujours les larmes aux yeux, nous soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas nous écrouler par terre que nous sortons de la salle puante (oui… Le prof ne s'est toujours pas débarrassé de ses gousses d'ail, seul moyen, d'après lui, pour éloigner les vampires qui lui court toujours après, et toujours selon lui.). Mon fou rire, qui commence d'ailleurs à me faire mal aux zygomatiques à force, s'arrête instantanément sitôt la porte passée.

_Elle_. Et _Lui_.

Ou plutôt devrai-je dire _Elle__**s**_ et Lui.

Je n'avais pas été cool. Pas cool du tout. Mais… Pourquoi faisaient-elles ça ? J'aurais pu penser qu'elles ne se rendaient pas compte que ça m'atteindrait. Mais je connais Eden. Et rien ne lui échappe. Elle savait que ça m'énerverait qu'elles ne me parlent plus. Et surtout elle savait que parler amicalement avec Dubois m'énerverait encore plus !

_**oOoOo**_

_Bon, quand est-ce qu'ils partent ?_

Les BUSEs sont dans une semaine. Les professeurs, conciliants (hourra !), nous ont laissés cette semaine là pour réviser et je dois avouer que je leur en suis très reconnaissante parce que je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vraiment bossé intensément ces dernières semaines… Mon frère, venu m'aider et me remonter le moral (« Tu sais Cléo, c'est normal de stresser. Moi aussi je me suis mis en retard à mes révisions – il sous-entendait fin avril… Fichus serdaigles ! – mais j'ai quand même réussis toutes mes BUSEs… »). C'est officiel je le déteste. Surtout qu'ils m'ont lâchement abandonné, lui et Gwen, il y a une heure pour aller _réviser_ la divination au dortoir (huhuhu…). Mais qu'est ce qu'il aurait dit si je l'avais finalement prise cette option ?

Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit, je suis seule (Bart et Sam sont introuvables) et ont eu la bonne idée de s'installer en face de moi… Alexie, Eden et Dubois. Oui, Dubois ! Celui qui m'a brisé les nerfs, le cœur, et le reste de nerfs qu'ils me restaient suite à cela.

Et Eden a la main outrageusement posée sur le haut de sa cuisse. Et son pied aussi et atrocement près du sien ! ET ELLE LUI CHUCHOTE JE NE SAIS QUOI À L'OREILLE ! **AVEC UN SOURIRE COQUIN !**

… Et tout ça dure depuis deux semaines. Je préfère éviter de me repasser la gradation des événements, elle a été assez insupportable comme ça (pour moi et les autres – que je saoulais avec, ils n'en ont, bien entendus, rien à cirer… ILS NE COMPRENNENT PAS LA GRAVITE DE LA SITUATION –par Merlin !).

… Oui. Je l'avoue. Même si nous sommes… En froid on va dire (mais non, elle n'a pas failli me cracher dessus à la sortie du cours de botanique), c'est toujours mon amie. Il en va de soit que je m'inquiète, bien entendu, pour elle. Si elle finit par sortir avec cette pourriture mythomane, qui sait comment elle va en ressortir ? A coup sûr il va lui refaire un coup salop (encore un autre pari ?)…

…Puis elle ne va pas sortir avec un fou de Quidditch. Eden déteste le Quidditch. Ils n'iraient pas du tout ensemble. Et je m'inquiète aux conséquences de ce que ce crétin pourrait lui faire ! Eh oui… On ne sait jamais avec un tel… [Censuré par l'auteur, la liste étant trop longue et trop rétrogradante pour ce pauvre –ou pas - capitaine :D] et imbu de sa personne pourrait faire du moral de ma Eden si fragile au fond d'elle (on l'a bien vu avec Chris…).

Refermant mes livres dans un bruit sourd, je sors rapidement de la bibliothèque pour retrouver mes amis (et uniquement dans ce but précis !). Ne les trouvant ni dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir, je me résous à descendre seule à la grande salle. Par bonheur, j'y trouve mes amis attablés devant des assiettes déjà à moitié vide. Je m'affale à côté de Sam, lequel lève la tête de son assiette en grognant. Gwen, assise en face de moi, envoie une pièce à Bart.

« Euh… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, je demande un peu perdue.

-Rien, répondent en cœur (et trop vite !) mes amis.

-Sam, je dis d'un ton menaçant, si tu ne me dis pas de quoi vous parler tu peux dire adieu à ton assiette !

-Mon ass… Eh rends la moi ! Voleuse, traîtresse, infâme pitiponk !

-Tu peux crier Kent ça ne changera rien… je réponds sournoisement à ses insultes. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Non c'est juste que… commence-t-il d'un ton hésitant face aux grands gestes de négation de la part des deux zigotos d'en face. Bah Gwen et Bart ont parié que tu t'assiérais à côté de moi, enfin Bart contre Gwen plutôt et… C'est parce que c'est un peu LA question en ce moment de qui va se farcir un repas de grognement à propos de Eden et…

-Tuder. Kerloch. Préparez vos tombes !

-Et Bart alors, proteste Gwen. Lui aussi il est fautif !

-Mais il a avoué… Je l'exempte donc, je réponds avec générosité.

-Traître, grogne Bart, tu vas payer pour cet affront ! »

S'en suit une belle bataille de nourriture (qui s'arrête sitôt notre douce et gentille prof de métamorphose détournée – quand elle est plus tournée quoi – et reprend lorsqu'elle offre son joli minois à notre cher directeur et ne peut donc plus voir de notre côté. Cette prof seule constituant un danger, notre bataille peut continuer lorsque son flot de paroles ininterrompues entre par les oreilles de notre bien aimé Dumbledore – _sourire colgate_), gagnée haut la main par Bart (dit Le Félon). Comme entendu, je ne leur en veut pas une seconde pour avoir médité dans mon dos, c'est de bonne guerre. Même si ça m'exaspère un peu de voir qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas un peu plus pour notre amie parce que personellement je ne peux rien faire (ni Gwen d'ailleurs). Mais Bart et Sam pourraient quand même aller lui parler et lui ôter cette idée (fatale !) de la tête.

En sortant de la grande salle, je tombe nez à sauce tomate (blessure de guerre !) avec ma sœur. Celle-ci me regarde avec des yeux ronds mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Je suis contente de la voir, ces deux dernières semaines je n'ai eu que très peu d'occasion de la voir et toutes très brèves. Me doutant qu'elle n'a pas le temps de me parler (toute personne entrant dans la grande salle à l'heure du dîner oblige) et que Gwen ne va pas supporter plus longtemps de m'attendre alors que je parle à « cette garce » dixit la parfaite Mademoiselle Kerloch, je me contente de lui poser un baiser sur la joue puis près un signe de la main, je cours rejoindre mes amis m'attendant en haut des marches conduisant aux sous-sols.

Arrivés à la salle commune, nous remontons vite chercher plumes, parchemins et livres et retournons au pas de course à la bibliothèque afin de réviser. Lors que mon cerveau doit ressembler plus à du jus de citrouille qu'autre chose, je lève les yeux et regarde d'un air de scroutt à pétard particulièrement idiot les autres cinquièmes années qui révisent. Il faut dire que la bibliothèque est anormalement peuplée… Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font encore à se tripoter en public ? Eden ne comprend pas quel risque psychomagique inconsidérable elle prend ! Alors que je fais ma réflexion à Gwen, celle-ci soupire en me remarquant que je ressasse toujours les mêmes paroles depuis deux semaines et que je devrais me renouveler un peu. Je fais alors une autre remarque acide sur la petitesse de leur sens de l'amitié ce à quoi répondent très clairement trois vieux morceaux de parchemins m'arrivant dans la figure. J'aime mes amis !

_**oOoOo**_

Cléo. Que je hais ce nom.

Mais l'heure de la vengeance a sonné.

La vengeance douce. Froide. Et ô combien délectable.

J'ai brisé leur petit couple aussi facilement que l'on brise une allumette. Une petite rumeur bien alimentée, un certain copain bien persuadé. Mais elle a fourré son nez dedans et Cléo est finalement aller revoir Olivier. Mon Olivier.

Ça a failli tout faire rater. Mais je ne suis pas novice au point de me faire avoir à la dernière minute.

J'étais aux premières loges et avais toutes les informations. Cléo me faisait confiance et je savais tout. Elle était sur le point de tomber. La voir d'ailleurs dans cet état lamentable de déprime constante était d'un jouissif tel que j'avais presque gagné… Il ne restait plus que l'obstacle du ''meeting''. Obstacle vite franchi avec l'aide d'une gryffondor quelconque, pas très fut fut et courageuse, avec de gros guillemets, comme tout, ayant pour but de coller son cher capitaine (n'est pas Gryffondor qui est) et de l'embrasser dès que son ex arriverait, pour un pari avec une mystérieuse inconnue.

Pari soldé par une victoire de la gryffondor joyeuse mais toujours aussi abrutie et ma satisfaction d'avoir désormais mis la petite Cléo hors d'état de nuire au bonheur conjugal de ce cher Olivier et moi-même. Bonheur conjugal qui ne tarderait à venir…

En effet, la suite ne fût que du gâteau et mon petit génie machiavélique pût se reposer et se mettre à profit du seul et noble art de la séduction (effort à fournir peut important pour cause d'un charme naturel très fort, c'est ça mon secret… Bon, un peu de manipulation aussi mais…La séduction n'est, de toute manière, qu'un immense jeu de séduction, non ?).

Je me suis un moment posé la question, devrais-je garder ma couverture ou alors la laisser tomber mais finalement je réussis à m'éloigner tout naturellement de la chère et tendre Cléo (hypocrisie, quand tu nous tiens…). Et _elle_ m'y aida fort bien d'ailleurs. Le grand jeu de séduction fût mis en vigueur et bien que _l'autre_ soit là, _elle_ ne me dérangea guère. _Elle_ ne représentait pas de réel danger, je le savais.

Et je sens désormais Olivier, mon beau Olivier, être bientôt, très _très_ bientôt près à tomber dans mes filets.

Dans sept jours, jour pour jour, Olivier Dubois sera enfin mien.

Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Parce que je suis la meilleure (il fallait quand même le rajouter).

_**oOoOo**_

_Les BUSEs sont passées. Le stress est tombé. La tristesse est restée._

C'est en rigolant que Bart m'a envoyé ce petit poème mais je le trouve assez criant de vérité, malheureusement. Les BUSEs sont effectivement passées. Pas bien, ni mal, il y a eu des trous de mémoire, un éléphant tombé par mégarde sur l'examinateur de pratique métamorphose (Gwen s'est trop concentrée et au dernier moment n'a finalement plus fait attention et la sucrière n'a jamais trouvée la forme de la souris), des grosses bourdes (je ne parle pas du chaudron de Sam qui a sifflé tout l'examen mais de l'évacuation qu'ils ont dû faire suite à ma queue de serpent à sonnette mise en trop dans ma potion…) et sûrement pas mal d'erreurs. Mais globalement, je pense que ça va (mis à part la potion pratique…) et le stress qu'elles (le BUSEs bien entendu) ont causé est effectivement retombé à la fin des épreuves parce que, quelque part je ne me soucie pas encore de mes notes, je sais que mon frère a de toute façon fait mieux et que je serais critiquée, alors…

Quand à la tristesse… La tristesse… J'aurai plutôt mis _est réapparue_ mais je ne suis pas poète dans l'âme comme ce cher Bart, je suis juste bêtement terre à terre. Oui, Eden et Olivier sont toujours fourrés ensemble et Oui ça m'énerve. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps (et tous les crayons de Gwen y sont passés… Je n'y peux rien que ce qui déclencha cette révélation est la destruction de chaque crayon de couleurs de Gwen… La rage est la meilleure des psys. ) à me l'avouer mais… Je l'aime toujours.

Je dirais pour ma défense que haïr la personne dont on est amoureux nous fait penser davantage à ladite personne et c'est comme de la drogue… Plus t'y pense, plus t'as envie d'y penser, plus tu ne peux t'empêcher d'y penser. Aussi mes amis ont dû supporter crises de nerfs intempestives et apprentissage du sortilège d'apparition de serpillière (pour ne pas laisser les traces de bave sur mon bureau et de morve sur les tee-shirts des susmentionnés amis). Je crois d'ailleurs que le déclic s'est fait à la bibliothèque, après avoir fait des confettis avec les crayons de Gwen. Nous étions en train de réviser, ou du moins étions censé être en train de, et je me suis donc mise à fixer avec haine la nuque de Dubois (assis cette fois encore, non loin de nous) faute de ne pouvoir passer ma rage sur Feu les crayons de Gwen, ayant désormais été tous, sans exceptions, réduit à néant. Mon cerveau s'est alors vidé (c'est à ce moment là de mon récit fait à mes amis que Sam et Bart se sont mis à exploser de rire… Inutile de préciser mon air vexé après cela…) et c'est le coup de coude de Gwen qui m'a sortie de ma torpeur. C'est après qu'elle m'ait ordonné d'arrêter de baver que je me suis rendue compte à quel point Dubois m'attirait toujours, et par pensée jumelle, à quel point j'étais conne.

L'amour est un sentiment certes complexe et censé être merveilleux mais moi je dis surtout que c'est surtout un immense piège à cons et qu'en plus de tout cela… Il est ingrat ! C'est pourquoi mes yeux se sont beaucoup humidifiés ces derniers temps. Par la tristesse de mon pauvre (et couillon !) de cœur, par la tristesse qui a pour cause la stupidité de mon cher cerveau et par les rires que mes amis se sont donnés le mal de faire apparaître le plus souvent possible. Je suis vraiment consciente de la chance que j'ai de les avoir avec moi (même Adrian a délaissé Alexie toute une journée entière pour rester avec moi quand il a vu que je n'allais pas bien) et je m'en veux d'ailleurs de leur causer autant de soucis. Ce à quoi Sam a rétorqué « Ne t'inquiète donc pas, on rigole beaucoup quand tu déprimes… Tu fais de ces actions dans ces moments là… Inoubliable », je crois que nous sommes quitte finalement.

Un bruit me fait soudain sortir des pensées dans lesquelles je plongeais et je tourne la tête avec surprise dans la direction de cet étrange bruit. Je remarque avec amusement que l'origine de ce bruit, qui est en fait un rire, provient, étrangement, de Gwen. Celle-ci semble sur le point de rendre l'âme, tapant du poing sur le sol. C'est en regardant en face d'elle que je comprends. Sam. Avec… Des lunettes grosses et rondes.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de partir également d'un immense éclat de rire qui fait sursauter quelques jeunes années. Sam, qui comprend désormais qu'il est l'objet de notre hilarité, se met à bouder et Bart, qui jouait jusqu'alors tranquillement aux échecs (version sorcier bien sûr) avec lui, se met également à rire devant notre, et sa, réaction.

Il faut dire que c'était plus fort que moi, Sam, qui a toujours dénigré les lunettes, se ramène avec la réplique exacte de celles du petit Potter (je le sais, mon frère a passé une heure à me les décrire avec précision). Puis ça lui donne un air sérieux… Ridicule quand on le connaît. Bref il est normal que l'on ait pus s'empêcher de rire.

C'est donc de bonne humeur, même Sam a fini par en rire, c'est comme ça entre nous, que nous rejoignons la grande salle pour le banquet final. Je réalise en m'asseyant à table et en voyant les décorations vertes et argent de la salle, que ça me fait bizarre que l'année soit finie. Il s'est passé tellement de choses...

Soudain, la voix du directeur prononce alors des mots qui me captent et je me reconcentre sur son discours que, j'avoue, je n'écoutais jusqu'alors, bah… Pas.

« Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cents douze points. En troisième, Poufsouffle avec trois cents cinquante-deux points. Serdaigle a obtenu quatre cents vingt-six points et Serpentard quatre cents soixante-douze, annonce joyeusement Dumbledore (de tout façon il est tout le temps joyeux). »

Je retiens Gwen par le bras afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve réduit en pâtée pour dragons… Cette folle allait cracher sur les serpentards. Je suis d'accord que c'est une bonne idée mais pas très fair-play (remarque, eux sont tout le contraire de ce mot alors…), mais surtout très suicidaire. Moi, je me contente de grimacer tandis que Sam remarque avec bonne humeur que nous ne sommes pas les derniers. Je souris face à sa positivité et aller répliqué lorsque Dumbledore reprend la parole en haussant considérablement la voix (malgré le sortilège déjà appliquer) pour couvrir les applaudissement et autres bruits, honnêtement assez suspects (j'ai toujours pensé que les serpentard n'était pas vraiment humains… Mais plutôt un genre de croisements entre trolls et animaux sauvage – et un peu humain quand même, soyons décente – et ces cris ne font que conforter cette idée…).

« Oui, oui, très bien Serpentard, nous dit-il alors. Il convient cependant de prendre compte des événements récents. J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, voyons…»

Comme le fait miraculeux qu'Eden soit encore en vie ? Oui, cette preuve d'amitié inconditionnelle, digne d'Helga elle-même (et ma modestie légendaire, hum…) devrait être récompensée… De cinquante-cinq point ?

« …Oui c'est ça… Je commencerais par M. Ronald Weasley… Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on n'ait jamais jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

Hein ? Mais c'est encore plus moisi que les dents de Flint ! C'est quoi ces points à la noix ? Moi je vous fais une super démo de danse haïtienne moldue et ça me fait cent points de plus si c'est ça (ouais, cents points parce que c'est plus joli à voir que des échecs pourri, non mais !). Puis j'aime bien le ''plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on n'ait jamais jouer à Poudlard…''… Il a assisté à toutes les parties d'échec de Poudlard peut être ? La partie de Sam et Bart de tout à l'heure était super bien. D'un point de vue purement objectif. Non mais sérieusement ce n'est vraiment pas drôle parce qu'on se retrouve encore derniers et à cause d'une énorme injustice ! Un rapide coup d'œil à mes amis (et à ma tale) m'apprend qu'eux aussi sont sidérés.

« …J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger… Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

Bon, ça c'est déjà plus classe… De toutes façons, on a perdu, on a perdu. Mais c'est marrant, le seul événement dont j'ai entendu parler (et pas qu'un peu), c'est l'aventure du petit Potter dans le couloir du troisième étage. On parle beaucoup à ce sujet mais il y a des tas de bêtises. Ce que je sais, c'est que Quirrell était en fait un traître (ou quelque chose dans le genre) alors ça explique la femme folle dans son placard. Dire qu'on a eu un psychopathe comme prof toute l'année… La mère d'Eden va faire un scandale. Bref, en tout cas, je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un incendie (même pas un petit dans les dortoirs des serpents, ce qui arrive pourtant de temps en temps. En même temps avec leur manie de ses mettre tout le monde à dos…) et surtout pas bravé par une gryffondor. Ça se trouve c'est un coup monté de Dumby (c'est un ancien lion) pour que les Gryffondors gagnent. Pff, favoritisme de chiotte !

« Enfin, parlons de M. Harry Potter, reprit Dumbledore. Pour le sang froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points. »

J'applaudi avec toute la grande salle et se produit alors un vacarme assourdissant. Là, j'avoue que c'est mérité. Il a quand même vachement de cran ce gosse ! Bon, même si il ne sait pas tenir des événements secrets… Par exemple nous, personne n'a été au courant de l'incident ''bureau de Quirrell'' rien n'a filtré. Enfin… Bravo quand même parce que nous… Bah on a filé comme des lavettes. Des vraies lavettes.

« Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, dit-il après avoir ramené le silence en levant la main (j'admire !). Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en fut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à M. Neville Londubat. »

Mes yeux tournent alors instinctivement vers Alexie. Elle me regarde aussi et elle sourit. Oubliant totalement nos différents, je lui rend puis détourne la tête vers Gwen qui applaudi comme une folle. Oui, je ne suis pas une flèche mais comprends en voyant nos trois tables (sauf les serpentards, bien sûrs) exploser. La décoration change alors et bien que nous soyons derniers, je suis contente que les gryffondors aient gagnés. En toute impartialité, les serpentards ont gardé la coupe bien trop longtemps et un peu d'air frais ne fait pas de mal. Tous les poufsouffles oubliant leur place désastreuse au classement crie et applaudie à qui mieux mieux avec les deux autres tables mais ce vacarme reste dans un coin de ma tête… Je crois que l'heure de la trêve a sonnée… Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma meilleure amie.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec néanmoins une pincée de nostalgie pour la venue des vacances qui nous sépare de Poudlard et de nos amis. A la sortie de la salle, Gwen me regarde avec des yeux ronds attendre Alexie. Laquelle se jette dans mes bras et nous nous excusons longuement. Heureuse d'enfin retrouver MA Alexie et MON Eden, qui, à ma grande surprise, me lâche un petit « désolé » retentissant de sincérité avant de me serrer affectueusement dans ses bras.

Alors que nous remontons à la salle commune, Alexie garde ma main tout le long du trajet et Adrian me regarde les yeux pétillants de malice. Ils m'avaient vraiment manqués ces deux là (même si je voyais quand même un peu Adrian… De temps en temps…).

La soirée fût consacrée aux ''retrouvailles'' et les préfets (et Alexie fût d'autant plus réprimandée) revinrent plusieurs fois en nous demandant d'aller nous coucher et en nous faisant maintes remontrances (dont nous n'avions, honnêtement, pas grand-chose à faire… Gwen s'est d'ailleurs jeté elle-même un sort pour se faire taire, de manière à ce que les préfets ne prennent pas mal d'entendre Gwen leur exploser de rire à la figure. L'air de rien, Gwenaëlle est une délicate. Alors que je suis une sauvage qui avait la lèvre en sang à force de se la mordre pour éviter de rire… Alala.).

Tout se passa donc bien jusqu'à ce que, au moment où nous avions enfin décidé de monter nous coucher (je préfère taire l'heure et la quantité de bruit produite… Ainsi que le nombre d'intervention d'une quelconque figure d'autorité.), Adrian me fit un petit sourire en coin que je ne sus interpréter et qui me fit douter… Je pensais être discrète ce soir… Seulement vingt petits coups d'œil, très discrets (toujours !). J'avais donc mal dormi et le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence absolu de ma part, les yeux rivés sur le lait désormais peu ragoûtant dans lequel plonge les petits restes tout mous de corn flakes.

Un seul. Un seul petit coup d'œil a suffit pour que je sente son regard amusé sur moi. Adrian me regarde avec un amusement sans fin. Puis l'amusement fait place à la détermination et il m'envoi un discret coup de tête encourageant.

Si je n'ai pas tout compris, j'ai au moins compris une chose. Il sera là. Quoi qu'il arrive. Alors il n'y a qu'une chose à faire face à ça. Tenter.

Je me lève brusquement et marche d'un pas décisif vers la table des rouges et ors. Arrivée à la hauteur de Dubois, je lui souffle un petit ''rejoins moi dans le hall'' puis file en direction des grandes portes pour me planter sur les marches du grand escalier. Il me rejoint, une minute plus tard mais je n'arrive pas à faire un geste dans sa direction, ni même relever ma tête, obstinément occupée à regarder mes pieds qui me semblent captivant. Adrian n'est plus là pour me soutenir et l'adrénaline a déjà quittée mes veines.

Alors, doucement, tout doucement, je relève la tête et croise son regard interrogateur. Ne m'attendant pas à plonger dans ses yeux de la sorte, et surtout pas maintenant, je détourne le regard et d'une voix qui résonne au fond de moi :

« C'est dur à dire mais… Voilà. Mon petit frère, qui est en première année est homosexuel et il aimerait beaucoup rencontrer le petit Potter. Il m'a demandé, puisque tu le connais bien, si je pouvais te demander de lui parler de lui. Enfin de parler à Potter de mon frère, je dis d'une voix étonnamment ferme.

-Je vais essayer, me répond Dubois avec surprise. Mais… Je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit… De ce côté-là. Puis je n'aimerais pas que ça déstabilise son jeu.

-Laisse tomber, je soupire alors, lasse de ma propre connerie. Au revoir Dubois.

-Tu me dis au revoir, maintenant Purple, me demande sarcastiquement le capitaine. »

J'allais tourner les talons et me diriger vers ma salle commune lorsqu'un regard derrière l'épaule de Dubois m'attira l'œil. Adrian. Qui souriait, confiant. Alors, je me penche doucement vers Dubois et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser volage, comme de ceux qui lui font tourner la tête. Je le sais.

« Oui. J' avais envie… je réponds avec malice à sa précédente question.

-Purple, tu me rends fou, murmure-t-il en me retenant par la main. »

Je pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes mais plus passionnément, sans plus aucune retenue. Je n'avais jamais embrassé comme ça auparavant. Alors que nous nous écartons lentement l'un de l'autre, le souffle court je réalise que j'ai retrouvé Olivier. Mon Olivier. Mais changé. Et que lui et Dubois font bien une seule et même personne que, indéniablement, j'aime comme une tarée.

« Cléo, je t'aime »

J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris. C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom. Et il m'aime.

Heureuse, je ferme les yeux de plaisir et me love dans ses bras puissants. Les yeux encore à demi ouverts, j'aperçois ce sont Adrian, Alexie et Eden, par-dessus l'épaule de mon capitaine, les yeux pétillants de malice et le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Et le clin d'œil d'Eden. Celui qui veut tout dire.

Puis mes yeux se ferment et j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air empli de son parfum enivrant, sa bouche collée contre mon cou, ses mains caressant doucement mes hanches, je crois avoir entraperçu le paradis. Peut être que l'amour, le vrai, existe finalement…

_**oOoOo**_

_De la porte maudite que Myosotis vient d'ouvrir, elle a une vu plongeante sur le hall. Et sur eux. Malgré toutes les embûches possibles et imaginables qu'elle leur ait tendues, ils sont là, s'embrassant passionnément. Merlin allait souffrir._

* * *

Bon bah, je crois que la fin de cette fic' a sonné. Je répète une dernière fois un grand merci et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre... ça a vraiment été un bon moment d'écrire cette fic' et de recevoir des reviews tout le long et... Merci, merci, merci de m'avoir lu jusque là même si vous avez trouvé ça pas top, merci d'avoir pris le temps. :D

_A bientôt pour l'épilogue,_

_With love,_

_A happy Lu'._


	16. Epilogue

**B**ijour, vous allez bien? **B**on, ceci est maintenant l'épilogue, la fin et j'espère que ça vous plaira et je voulais encore vous remerciez, ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, et éventuellement de m'appréciez... **M**erci, merci, merci. :) **U**n très gros merci aussi à **Choupaline**, qui m'a laissée ma seule review du chapitre et à** ma soeur** qui m'a épaulée jusqu'au bout, ainsi qu'à _toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée à leur favorites storys et leur alerts_. **B**onne lecture et gros bisous :D

**L**u' ©

**Journal d'une sorcière**

Epilogue : Six ans plus tard.

_Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Deux mots tout bêtes qui ne voulaient pas sortir de ma tête, figeant mes membres et fixant mes yeux sur un dos. Sur son dos. Comme si un sort particulièrement attractif empêchaient mes globes oculaires de changer de direction. De toutes façons, je n'en n'avais pas envie._

_Lui._

_Je n'aurais pourtant jamais dû le revoir. Et surtout pas dans une telle situation. C'était le comble. J'étais sur le point de tourner cette page que j'avais mis tant de temps à trouver, et il réapparaissait. Alors que je ne devais pas y penser. Alors qu'un sortilège me frôlait l'oreille. Que j'étais, nous étions, tous, en danger. Certains appelleraient ça le destin, d'autres, la fatalité. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi en penser, j'avais l'impression d'être en plein brouillard, que tout cela était irréel, or il était là. Devant moi. Je fixais bêtement son dos, des pensées, des souvenirs, des remords m'assaillant._

_**oOoOo**_

« Cléo, hurla une voix du fond de l'appartement.

-Quoi, marmonnais-je en me doutant de la réponse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je viens de voir William passer la porte avec, un, une mine détruite, deux, toutes ses affaires… Ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore quitté !

-Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, c'est ma vie sentimentale, pas la tienne que je sache.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de relation qui a duré plus de cinq semaines, tu abuses peut-être un peu, me répondit Alexie avec exaspération. Bouse, on en a déjà parlé !

-Justement, je ne vois pas l'utilité de le refaire, continuais-je de marmonner en fixant mes pieds, désormais sur le mur.

-Que tu es exaspérante…

-Je crois que j'avais compris, dis-je un énervement qui commence à devenir palpable (je suis désormais, _assise_, sur mon lit, c'est un signe !).

-Puis, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches, tu le trouvais très bien il y a quatre semaines… Alors ça y est, il t'a passé lui aussi, rétorque Alex en débarquant dans ma chambre.

-Ferme la porte s'il te plaît.

-Elle était ouverte Cléo, saoule pas s'il te plaît ! Et n'esquive pas !

-Et alors, je voudrais qu'elle soit fermée… S'il te plaît, rajoutais-je de mauvaise grâce devant son air contrarié.

-Sinon j'appelle Eden… murmura Alexie, les yeux s'illuminant de malice. »

Je me levais d'un bond et la fixais avec haine. Alexie est géniale. Je la connais sur le bout des ongles. Elle m'est tout simplement indispensable mais… Ouais, je crois qu'on s'aime trop, c'est sûrement ça. Sous prétexte qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela normal, mes ''relations volages'', elle se permit de me faire la morale et elle pensait que ça irait mieux. Mais ça ne changea rien. Seule Eden arrivait à me faire culpabiliser et envisager, envisager seulement, de revoir mon ''comportement''.

« Il manquait un truc, répondis-je à contrecœur.

-Raaaah, cria Alex en se tenant le visage. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi… Bornée.

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu, répondis-je avec désinvolture. »

Le pire, c'est que je disais vrai. Je ne peux pas mentir à Alex, aussi elle savait que je disais vrai. Et ça l'énervait. Parce que Mâdemôîselle Fleur Bleue ne trouva rien à redire contre cet argument. Et je disais vrai parce qu'à chaque fois, c'est ça. Tout le temps. C'en était presque lassant. Il manquait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi mais quelque chose. Si bien que je n'ai jamais eu de relations de plus de cinq semaines depuis… Dubois. Olivier. Mon ex. Ce fût le seul avec qui ça ait duré, mais comme tout couple d'adolescents, nous avions fini par rompre et je n'ai jamais tenu aussi longtemps depuis. Un an, six mois et quatorze jours. C'était bien parce que j'étais jeune, insouciante et… Que c'était nouveau ? Ouais… J'ai regretté Poudlard, souvent...

Oui, ensuite tout à basculer. Je n'ai plus reparlé à Olivier, nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire en somme, il est sorti avec ma sœur, à qui je ne parlais plus beaucoup depuis… Plus d'une année et là, j'ai découvert le pot aux roses. J'ai découvert, enfin elle me l'a avoué en me narguant d'avoir finalement réussis, ce qu'elle m'avait fait en cinquième année. C'était du passé mais je ne lui ai définitivement plus adressé la parole et les repas familial sont devenus quelque peu… Froid, mon frère et ma sœur ayant décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole non plus. (Par la suite, Flore qui s'est un peu ouverte aux autres est devenue très proche de moi.) Puis j'ai attendu, en vain que des équipes de Quidditch me rappellent. Puis j'ai écrit des chroniques sportives à la Gazette, et là aussi ça a foiré, je me suis enguelée avec mon boss et j'ai fini à la porte… Puis je me suis enguelée avec mes parents cette fois, qui ne comprenait pas mon attachement au Noble Sport, alors j'ai coupé tous les ponts avec mes parents et ai migrée dans l'appart moldu d'Alex... Là, les bruits sur Vous-Savez-Qui ont commencé à courir et j'ai préféré quitter ma place de secrétaire pour juge sorcier à secrétaire d'avocat moldu.

Mais mes amis étaient toujours là… Jusqu'à ce que Adrian et Alexie rompirent et les tensions s'accumulèrent et avec la guerre qui commençaient, le retour ''officiel'' de Voldemort, ça n'a fait que se corser. Et les choses sont devenues plus sérieuses, Alex a failli se faire tuer sur le chemin de Traverse suite à une attaque de mangemorts et a dû se résoudre à quitter son poste de médicomage pour finir secrétaire médicale (je l'ai un peu aider avec mes relations du milieu) et ça a au moins eu le mérite de ressouder notre bande.

Enfin… Je m'en suis toujours un peu voulu d'avoir lâchement tourné le dos à ma communauté, aussi, quand

Flore m'a contacté pour m'annoncer que Poudlard, mon ancienne maison, abritant tant de bons souvenirs, était assailli par les mangemorts. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus, j'ai transplané à Pré Au Lard.

Et c'est là, dans un couloir du troisième étage, que j'ai vu son dos.

Une bouffée de sentiments que je ne saurai expliquer m'arriva alors dans la face et je n'ai pas su comment réagir… Et suis restée bloquée sur son dos. Olivier. Quatre ans que je ne l'avais pas vu et je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait, il me manquait. C'était ça, le petit truc qui manquait à chacun de mes partenaires… Ils n'étaient pas châtain, ils n'étaient pas assez mordus de Quidditch, ils n'étaient pas assez ceci, et j'en passe. Ils n'étaient pas lui, tout simplement. C'est fou ce qu'un dos peut apporter comme réponse…

Et le dos se retourna. Ses yeux bruns me fixèrent et se créa alors un contact qui me paralysa.

« Cléo, murmura-t-il. »

Mais il fut aussitôt atteint d'un sortilège puissant de Doloris qui me réveilla plus efficacement que tous les moyens réunis employés pour réveiller Gwen, les rares matins que nous passons dans son appartement. Je crois que c'est seulement alors que je réalisais l'endroit où j'étais… Un champ de bataille. Un vrai. Des sortilèges fusaient de partout et je dus me reprendre pour éviter un sortilège de découpe. Je perdis Olivier de vue mais mes priorités furent, pour le moment, révisées pour se réduire à un instinct purement vital.

Ma tête tournait, ma vue se troublait et il m'arriva un sortilège de doloris duquel je ne pus me relever. Des bras m'encerclèrent alors et lorsque je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, mes iris croisèrent les brunes d'Olivier et je ne pus que sourire face à son air inquiet empli de tendresse…

C'est alors qu'un tumulte joyeux retentit dans le château… Le bruit s'est rependu comme une traînée de poudre… Voldemort était mort. Alors, tous soucis vitaux envolés, je ne réfléchis pas plus et m'accrochais à la nuque de celui qui m'avait tant manqué pour déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout contre moi, je le sentis sourire puis répondre avec ferveur. Ma tête se remit alors à tourner, interrompant notre baiser, je m'éloignais alors un peu de lui.

« Ça va, me demanda-t-il, une note inquiète dans la voix.

-Maintenant, oui, répondis-je en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. »

_**oOoOo**_

« Alexie, par toutes les petites cuillères sales du lave-vaisselle, combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas tirer d'eau quand je me douche, je hurle à l'attention de futur feu ma meilleure amie. »

Si je m'attendais à entendre le ''Mais de toutes façon, ta douche est déjà gelée à l'origine, ça ne peut pas être pire !'' habituel, il n'en fut rien. Étonnée, je reprends mon savon et continue ma douche en me demandant si c'est utile de sortir en hurlant ''au meurtre !'' au cas où ma chère Alexie aurait eu l'audace de se faire assassiner par autre personne que moi.

« C'est quoi exactement un lave-vaisselle, demande alors une voix masculine d'un ton curieux. »

Le cri s'échappe malgré moi de mes lèvres et le savon en profite également pour se faire la malle et finir son saut sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

« Olivier ? Tu m'as fait peur, crétin, je grogne à l'attention de mon cher et tendre, présentement en train de se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Un p'tit bisous, quémande alors ce dernier en faisant une tête penaude.

-Que nenni mon cher, je refuse que vous outrepassiez mon droit de sérénité lors de ma toilette annuelle et pour ce, vous serez réprimandé par une abstinence qui prendra fin lors de mon prochain bain… Tranquille !

-Je ne savais pas que le diable existait…

-On en apprend tous les jours mon cher… Surtout toi.

-Tais toi, sinon j'appelle Sam qui est dans le salon et il se fera un plaisir de te reluquer dans ton costume de baptême…

-Faux ami, je rétorque en tirant la langue (, en attrapant vite, très vite, une serviette, on ne sait jamais…) et en envoyant un regard suspicieux (le ferait il vraiment ?). Mais attends, pourquoi Sam est là ? C'est la réunion hebdomadaire des plus gros chieurs de la planète ?

-Je te rappelle _Chérie_, qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour de ton dîner d'anniversaire… Je savais que ton pauvre petit cerveau ne pouvait assimiler trop de choses en même temps, mais à ce point, ça m'épate.

-Il est déjà vingt heures ? »

Il ne me répond pas et part d'un petit rire avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir. Je le rattrape par le col.

« Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça…

-Comme qu… »

Et je l'embrasse passionnément avant de me détacher d'un joueur de Quidditch, la tête dans les étoiles pour partir d'un petit rire en voyant le voyant.

« Aller, on va être en retard, je murmure, mutine.

-Garce, me répond-il en souriant. »

Après m'être préparée, nous sommes arrivés au restaurant moldu que je voulais leur faire découvrir. Le chemin ne se passa pas trop mal si l'on excepte les remarques toutes aussi farfelues qu'inutilement bêtes de ce cher Sam, la gueulante d'Eden que la grossesse ne rendait particulièrement pas tolérante, le silence de Sam qui en suivit, les remarques aussitôt reprises par Bart, la petite danse de Gwen au milieu de la foule ainsi que la belle gamelle d'Adrian. Bien sûr, Olivier ne fût pas en reste de tout ça et participa activement dès qu'il le put, cela faisait un moment (à mon grand désarroi) qu'il s'était allié à mes amis dans leurs bêtises.

Le repas se passa mieux que le trajet et l'ambiance fût bonne. Sam et Gwen nous annoncèrent la venue d'un futur Kent. Il a ensuite fallu une minute à Eden pour se remettre de la boulette de pain coincé dans sa gorge que l'annonce a occasionné (c'est vrai qu'un mélange des deux sera dans tous les cas explosif). Adrian et Holly, sa petite amie, nous ont également annoncé leurs fiançailles et cette fois, c'est Sam qu'il a fallu évacuer suite à la remarque qui a (vraiment !) failli le faire mourir de rire de Bart (''la pauvre…'' qu'il a dit… Oui, le pauvre Kent n'a toujours pas retrouvé ses neurones et cette petite réplique, elle seule, est censé être, d'une manière indéfinissable selon lui, drôle). Enfin… C'était bien de tous les retrouver mais nous avons dû rentrer rapidement parce que Alexie s'est senti mal (selon Gwen, c'était la nourriture moldue qui est trop bizarre, selon Eden, il y aura bientôt un petit Tuder également…).

Alors que je repense à cette soirée au restaurant, Olivier s'installe finalement dans le lit à côté de moi.

« T'as été long dis moi…

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Oui… Puis c'est ma soirée d'anniversaire, je murmure sensuellement en faisant zigzaguer mon doigt sur son torse.

-Attend, je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau… »

Si mes amis me les ont offert au restaurant, Olivier a tenu à ce qu'on soit juste tous les deux. Il sort alors de derrière son dos un petit paquet emballé dans une vieille Gazette. Je souris en voyant l'emballage de fortune mais suis touchée en remarquant qu'il a choisi la page consacrée aux résultats de Quidditch… Alors que je déchire lentement le papier mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je découvre son présent.

Une statuette. Qui me rappelle étrangement un petit cadeau lors d'un certain Noël. Mais le petit bonhomme de porcelaine n'est plus seul, dans ses bras est logée une petite bonne femme de porcelaine. Ils sourient. Je souris. Et les lèvres de l'homme de ma vie se posent sur les miennes. Parce que je le sais, c'est comme ça et ça ne changera pas. Olivier Dubois, né le 18 juin 1976 à Inverness, est l'homme de ma vie. C'est niais, cucul mais c'est un fait. Je l'aime.

* * *

Bon bah c'est vraiment la fin... Si vous pouviez me laisser votre avis, un p'tit mot, je ne vais pas vous manger et ça me ferait vachement plaisir. :D Et sinon, merci de m'avoir lu, it's so nice and it was a real pleasure.

With love,

Lu' :D

PS: Euh... Je voulais le caser mais finalement je n'ai pas pu et comme il est possible que vous vous posiez la question... En fait, pour l'histoire du pari, si Olivier n'a pas répondu à l'accusation de son meilleur ami c'est parce qu'il était ébahie par une ineptie aussi grande. Il n'y a jamais eu de pari, c'est Myosotis qui a orienté son ex contre Olivier qu'elle connaissait, elle qu'elle savait qu'il réagirait comme ça... Voilà, si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas. :D


End file.
